El viaje de Canuto
by okashira janet
Summary: Sirius hacía travesuras al lado de James, pero cuando despertó... ¿acaso había viajado al futuro? 14: Discusiones. Los cuatro nuevos merodeadores se vieron a los ojos, bien, ya tenían el medallón... ahora, ¿como lo destruían?. Sirius lanzó un suspiro "No séra fácil colega"
1. Chapter 1

**EL VIAJE DE CANUTO**

**Capitulo I: Cuando se pierde un Black se gana otro**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Sé que en un día no muy lejano me arrepentiré de esta inspiración creadora de fics que me entró, por ahora sólo decir que Harry potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J .K. Rowling maestra de maestras.

Pensé que tomando en cuenta que los viajes en el tiempo abundan, ¿por qué no uno a la inversa?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry corrió, la sangre surgiendo de su frente, el pantalón desgarrado, sintiendo cada latido de su corazón rebotar dentro de su ser y la profecía de que ninguno podía morir mientras el otro viviera.

Había sido una trampa, Voldemort lo había dejado entrar en su cabeza para poder atraerlo, ¡y él había caído!, si por lo menos le hubiera prestado más atención a Hermione, si hubiera pensado más antes de actuar.

—¡Harry! —Escuchó un chillido de mujer y tuvo un miedo atroz a que algo le hubiera pasado a alguna de las chicas, Hermione, Luna, Ginny… ¿cómo se le había ocurrido envolverlas en aquel desastre?, ¿hasta donde llegaba el orgullo de Harry Potter que se creía invencible por ser el chico de la profecía?

En su carrera se encontró con un escenario que no había esperado y se detuvo de golpe, Bellatrix peleaba chillando con ira en contra de Sirius, su padrino parecía incluso divertido, aquel brillo demente en sus ojos grises mientras le reclamaba a su prima no ser lo suficientemente buena para detenerlo, fue apenas un segundo, Harry hubiera podido sonreír, hubiera podido hacerlo, pero aquella luz verde salió disparada de la varita de la bruja, para Sirius todo pareció suceder despacio, la enorme sonrisa en su rostro no desapareció mientras caía hacía atrás, hacía ese velo oscuro que parecía tener manos sombrías queriendo pedir por él.

—¡Sirius! —Harry tuvo la impresión de haber gritado, tal vez si lo hizo, tal vez no, su padrino se perdió tras la oscuridad, sintió que todo el mundo alrededor se volvía un escenario sordo, que no podía escuchar los gritos y los hechizos, la gente que corría y peleaba a su alrededor.

Tuvo la impresión de que Remus lo aferraba entre sus brazos impidiendo que se lanzara tras el velo, ¿cuánto duro todo aquello?, no podría haberlo dicho con exactitud, porque entonces una inmensa esfera de luz apareció frente a ellos, iluminando el salón de tal manera que los lentes de Harry reflejaron aquel resplandor, de detrás del velo una llamita blanca surgió lentamente, casi tímidamente y se fue a unir con la esfera de luz más grande.

—Sirius… —Lupin susurró débilmente, sus brazos aflojando el agarre que mantenía en Harry y entonces ahí, en medio del combate, el peligro, la sangre y el dolor quedo tendido un muchacho con el uniforme de Hogwarts, el cabello negro meciéndose con la brisa, las pestañas oscuras enmarcando sus ojos cerrados y un rictus en la boca como si alguna travesura no le hubiera salido del todo bien.

—¡Sirius! —Lupin volvió a gritar corriendo hacía el muchacho en el suelo y Harry simplemente se quedo quieto, ambas manos flojas en el aire.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Vamos, vamos. —Un Sirius de dieciséis años recién cumplidos se colgó del cuello de su mejor amigo, un chico de gafas y cabello rebelde.

—Jo, no tienes que llorarme tanto Canuto querido. —James puso una falsa entonación melosa y al instante Lupin que caminaba tras ellos negó con la cabeza para después apartarlos de un manotazo.

—¿Podrían dejar de hacer cosas de esas?

—¿Estas celoso Lunático? —Sirius se pasó una mano galante por el cabello al tiempo que cerraba los ojos—Sé que soy irresistible pero…

—Creído. —Lupin masculló, pero aunque sus ojos querían parecer severos la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro lo delataba.

—Pe-pero… —Peter que caminaba en la orilla izquierda abrió grandes los ojos—. Ya le han quitado cien puntos a Gryffindor por nuestra culpa y si…

—Ya, ya… —Sirius, siempre el más despreocupado de los cuatro agitó una mano en el aire—. Empiezas a sonar como Lily Evans cuando esta con sus regaños.

—No te permito que hables a la ligera de mi amor platónico. —James se puso en posición de duelo, aunque ninguna varita se apreciaba en su mano.

—¿Te atrevéis a desafiarme? —Al instante el joven Black se puso en posición de duelo frente a su amigo—. ¿Retáis vuestra valiosa amistad por el sueño de una dama que no os comprende?

—¿Qué sabéis vos del amor que me apresa por esos rojos cabellos?

—¡Oh traidor!

—¡Oh desventura!

—¡Pelear o morir!

—Ya estuvo. —Con un suspiro Lupin puso la palma de ambas manos en la cara de sus respectivos compañeros separándolos uno del otro.

—Oh Lunático, que aburrido. —James aún con la cara machucada contra la palma de su amigo masculló por lo bajo.

—Sí, deja que despedace a Potter. —Sirius gruñó.

—¿No estábamos hablando de lo que íbamos a hacer esta noche? —Peter intervino con su habitual sonrisa nerviosa, aunque era parte de aquel grupo lo cierto es que tendía mucho a meter la pata y James y Sirius por lo general jugaban de abuchearlo al por mayor cuando eso pasaba.

—¡Oh sí!, esta noche. —Sirius se frotó las manos olvidando la rencilla que estaba manteniendo con James.

—¿Exactamente que quieren hacer? —Lupin se frotó la frente, su cabello castaño se meció con él, por más que le pusiera pegas al plan lo cierto es que esos dos siempre terminaban embaucándolo en una de sus tantas travesuras.

—Fácil mi querido Lunático. —Sirius rodeó con su brazo los hombros del hombre lobo quien supo al instante que estaba perdido—. Entramos a la biblioteca, llegamos a la sección prohibida, sacamos ese libro tan peculiar que no hemos podido leer en estos buenos cinco años y lo llevamos al bosque para ver que dice.

—En resumidas cuentas arriesgarnos a lo idiota.

—Bueno Lupin, así como lo dices no suena tan lindo. —James se rascó la nuca.

—No es lindo.

—¿Pero iras con nosotros verdad? —Cuando los ojos grises de Sirius se clavaban de esa manera en alguien no había modo humano de poder decirle que no.

—Saben que no tienen que preguntarlo. —El joven largó un hondo suspiro, había que ver, solo porque era un hombre lobo que por fin se sentía integrado…

—¿Y tu Peter? —James codeó a su compañero quien sonrió tímidamente.

—Si no, no estaría en Gryffindor, ¿no?

—Saben que es por ese desparpajo para hacer las cosas que nos tachan de descerebrados. —Lupin murmuró pero nadie le hizo demasiado caso.

—¿Qué traman ustedes? —Un muchacho de cabello negro y resbaloso como baba los observó con una mirada fría mientras interrumpía su amena charla.

—Nada que te interese demasiado Snivellus. —Sirius giró en redondo, su amplio pecho ensanchándose más al mirarlo, como si estuviera listo para una pelea en cualquier momento.

—Gryffindor tenían que ser. —Snape respiró de manera tan serpentil que Peter se echó inconscientemente atrás.

—Y a ti hay que reconocerte el valor que tienes para enfrentarte solo a nosotros en los pasillos Snivelly, —James levantó ambas palmas de sus manos meneando su cabeza muy pagado de si mismo—, si no fueras una serpiente oscura, insoportable y arisca me preguntaría si acaso no habrías entrado a Gryffindor, después de todo nuestra casa es la de la valentía.

—La de los cabezas huecas. —Snape siseó, su delgado cuello pareció estirarse de mala manera, Remus lo observó sin ningún sentimiento cruzando su rostro, Severus dirigió hacía él toda la fuerza de su oscura mirada, sí, Remus no era la clase de persona que se divirtiera a costa de los demás y sin embargo no ponía pegas en andarse con aquellos descerebrados de James y Sirius, a su manera de ver las cosas era tan culpable como los otros dos y no despertaba en su ser ni la menor simpatía.

—Los Gryffindor no nos caracterizamos por atacar en manada, —Sirius palmeó el bolsillo de su tunica—, tú decides Snivellus, a varita o a puño limpio, de cualquier manera planeó ganarte.

—Es obvio que una cabeza tan hueca como la tuya solo puede atenerse a sus músculos. —El Slytherin siseó.

—Lastima que tú ni inteligencia tienes. —James acotó y Peter celebró la ocurrencia con una carcajada tan escandalosa que Sirius tuvo que fulminarlo con la mirada, mira que le quitaba dramatismo a la escena, al instante el pequeño joven se encogió sobre si mismo completamente azorado.

—¿Qué están haciendo diablos? —Al instante los cinco muchachos echaron a correr sin haberse puesto siquiera de acuerdo, nada como la espantosa voz del dueño de cierta gata para poner pies en polvorosa, en su carrera James golpeó con su hombro a Severus, el joven se tambaleó y como toque final Sirius le dio con su pesada mano en el pecho arrojándolo entre trompicones en un rincón del pasillo, golpeándolo de mala manera contra la estatua de un mago ilustre de tiempos pasados.

—¡Ugh! —Snape medio gruñó-quejó cuando se dio de lleno con la piedra.

—¡Suerte para la próxima Quejicus! —Canturrearon en armonía Sirius y James mientras seguían corriendo.

—¡De-descerebrados! —El rostro de Snape estaba rojo de ira, pero ahí, en el desolado pasillo, no había nadie para poder verlo.

…**.**

—Bien, este es el plan. —James que solía ponerse particularmente ansioso ante una nueva travesura recorrió a grandes trancos el cuarto con cortinas rojas y doradas propio de los leones que eran—. ¿Mapa de merodeadores?

—¡Listo! —Lupin levantó el pergamino en su mano.

—¿Capa invisible?

—Aquí. —Sirius agitó el objeto en el aire.

—¿Peter convertido en rata?

—¿Qué? —El flacucho muchacho retrocedió un paso bastante mosqueado.

—Vamos Peter, sabes que no cabemos los cuatro bajo la capa. —Sirius hizo el comentario con aparente irritación y el joven solo pudo soltar un suspiro antes de que sus orejas se encogieran extrañamente, su nariz se volviera una bola desagradable y surgiera una cola de sus pantalones, instantes después se había convertido en una patética rata que el joven Black levantó del suelo y sostuvo frente a sus ojos con aparente curiosidad.

—Madre mía, de verdad que eres feo. —La rata se revolvió en sus manos, sus ojillos observándolo al tiempo que sus pequeñas patitas intentaban arañarlo sin éxito.

—Ya estuvo Peter. —Con un fingido suspiro Sirius se echó a la rata en la bolsa de su tunica.

—Bueno y lo más importante, ¿merodeadores?

—¡Listos! —Sirius y Remus alzaron la mano al tiempo.

—Bien. —James asintió con la cabeza—. Salgamos pues compañeros de excursión. —Acto seguido les echó la capa por encima y encogiéndose un poco los tres chicos salieron de su cuarto protegidos por la invisibilidad de la capa, la dama gorda que ya se había habituado a que un fantasma le diera la contraseña dejo pasar a los jóvenes sin saber bien a bien quienes eran (como ya llevaba ocurriendo desde hace cinco años si las cuentas no le fallaban).

Los tres avanzaron lentamente y casi sin respirar, eran tan dados a recorrer el castillo en todas direcciones prohibidas que habían aprendido a caminar con el mismo pie, en la misma respiración e incluso podría ser que con el latir de su corazón en la misma sincronía.

En su camino se encontraron con los prefectos de Ravenclaw que discutían acerca de una poción que al parecer no había salido como esperaban.

—¡Te digo que su color no era de un verde pasto sino de un verde vomito!

—¿Qué clase de vomito has visto Syd?, porque a mi me pareció que… —Siguieron discutiendo mientras los tres amigos y la huidiza rata pasaban a su lado, la señora Norris también se acercó viéndolos con sus felinos ojos, Sirius casi podía asegurar que las aletas de su nariz se abrían más en busca de olfatear donde se encontraba su delicioso aperitivo, suerte que Peter estaba bien seguro en la bolsa de su tunica.

—¿Sucede algo querida? —El señor Filch ronroneó acercándose a acariciar a su mascota y los tres muchachos se alejaron lo más rápido posible sintiendo nauseas de aquella muestra de cariño animal.

—¿Creen que algún día Filch encuentre a alguien a quien amar además de a su gata? —James preguntó con un estremecimiento.

—Por supuesto que no. —Sirius negó con un dedo—. Morirá el día que esa horrorosa gata muera.

—Ya llegamos. —Remus los sacó de sus cavilaciones, abrieron la puerta con mucho cuidado y entraron dentro.

—Lumos. —James apuntó con su varita al frente, pero antes de que la luz llegara Sirius se la bajo de un manotazo.

—Nox. —La luz desapareció.

—¿Eh?

—Espera compañero. —Con gran parsimonia sacó el mapa de merodeador de debajo de su capa, los tres se vieron solemnemente como si estuvieran a punto de recibir la enmienda de un rey y luego pronunciaron al tiempo. —Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. —Al instante el mapa del merodeador les dio la bienvenida mostrando la tinta para ellos.

—Luminion indocare. —James susurró suavemente apuntando al pergamino con su varita, en la biblioteca solo aparecieron ellos.

—Correcto. —Sirius hizo una reverencia a James quien arqueó la ceja con diversión patente, ya era seguro encender la luz.

—Lumos. —La luz se hizo patente, con el menor ruido se internaron en la sección prohibida, había un libro que se les había resistido en esos cinco años.

—Lo tengo. —Remus lo escondió bajo su tunica y dando una cabezada los tres salieron del lugar, a la salida tuvieron que aguantar la respiración porque la profesora McGonagall estaba dando su habitual vuelta nocturna enfundada en su bata escocesa.

—Esa mujer da miedo, —cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Sirius se permitió suspirar—, pero tiene estilo.

—Dicen que su esposo murió o algo así. —James echó una ojeada hacía atrás, ningún Gryffindor admitiría abiertamente que en realidad sentía cariño por aquella mujer que sabía imponerse con la mayor severidad.

—Debe ser triste no tener nunca a nadie. —Remus murmuró sin que los otros dos le pusieran mucho caso, estaba acostumbrado de cualquier forma y de alguna manera era mejor así, aquel aire distraído de James y Sirius era lo que había logrado que fueran amigos a fin de cuentas, agradecía que su amistad alocada no les dejara ver que había momentos donde Remus Lupin suspiraba sabiendo que el amor nunca podría entrar en su vida.

—Vamos. —Sirius caminó con tal rapidez que los tobillos de James quedaron un momento descubiertos.

—¿Podrías calmarte Canuto? —El de anteojos jaló el cabello de su amigo cerrando los ojos—. Joder, que te pones como una niña caliente.

—Que curiosa analogía. —Remus arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué tan lejos deberíamos ir para abrir esta cosa? —James se frotó las manos, la verdad él también estaba emocionado cuando salieron del castillo y el aire frío pegó en su rostro.

—La última vez que lo abrimos pegó tan asqueroso grito que estuvimos a punto de ser expulsados. —Sirius bufó, pero luego la sonrisa regresó a él—. Vamos lo más lejos, hasta el territorio de los unicornios.

—No creo que haya que molestar a los unicornios, —una sonrisa ladeada que en la oscuridad no pudieron ver apareció en el rostro de Remus—, con las arañas basta.

—Con las arañas entonces. —Sirius empezó a brincotear alegremente ante los chillidos de Peter que rebotaba contra la tela de su tunica.

—Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos para quitarnos la capa. —James guardó la tela entre los pliegues de su tunica y Sirius echó a Peter al suelo, al instante la rata se convirtió en un escuálido jovencito con pinta de sentirse mareado.

—Lo siento por eso, —Sirius le frotó la cabeza con los nudillos a pesar de sus débiles reclamos—, es que estoy muy emocionado.

—Si no vamos ya nos dará la luna llena aquí. —Remus echó a andar con sus amplios pasos y los tres restantes lo siguieron aullando vigorosamente.

—¡A-A-AUUUU!

—Idiotas. —Una sonrisita se coló en el rostro del castaño mientras Sirius y James se pasaban el brazo por los hombros sin dejar de aullar.

—¡Abran paso!

—¡Al magnifico!

—¡Al inigualable!

—¡Hombre lobo adolescente!

—¡AAA-AAA-AUUUU!

—Muy graciosos. —Remus intentó frenar la estupida sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro, Peter ya estaba aplaudiendo mirando con ojos embelesados a James, a veces a Remus le parecía que los limites de admiración de su amigo hacía Potter superaban lo recomendable.

—Creo que ya estamos suficientemente lejos. —Remus se sentó en el suelo, el pasto acariciando sus rodillas y colocó el libro en el suelo, al instante su rostro se volvió una mezcla de seriedad, ansiedad y aventura, Peter, siempre precavido, se sentó al lado de James, un poco atrás para poder cubrirse con la espalda del joven por si ocurría algo desagradable, Sirius siempre aventurero se colocó al frente, ambas rodillas sobre el suelo y bastante separadas una de la otra, casi encima del libro.

—Bien compañeros merodeadores, —Sirius se llevó teatralmente una mano al pecho—, si algo pasa esta noche tengan la seguridad de que no los olvidare, así viajen por el otro mundo, que así sea.

—No tan rápido, —James sonrió de medio lado—, podría ser que fueras tú el que terminara muerto.

—Nah, —Sirius negó con una mano—, soy un Black, hierba mala nunca muere.

—Si tu lo dices.

—¿Listos? —Los ojos de los cuatro brillaron, aunque los de James y Sirius compartían un toque especial de complicidad—. A la cuenta de tres lo abro, si ven que sale algo espantoso gritan como nenas y avienten hechizos a lo bruto, ¿entienden?

—¿Ese es el plan?

—Tan digno de merodeadores. —Remus levantó un puño con orgullo.

—Bueno idiotas, ya empiezo… —Sirius pasó saliva—. A la cuenta de uno… —Peter empezó a temblar—. A la cuenta de dos… —Remus y James pasaron saliva—. A la cuenta de… ¡TRES! —El espantoso libro fue abierto y al instante los cuatro fueron arrojados hacía atrás, una cara oscura y brutal intentó por todos los medios escapar de las hojas mientras gritaba.

—¡Ah! —Peter se llevó ambas manos a las orejas, sus ojillos cristalizándose de miedo.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —Remus pataleó intentando alejarse, sentía que la oscuridad de ese libro lo llamaba, que intentaba encontrar la oscuridad en su corazón y engullirlo.

—¡Hay que cerrar esa cosa! —James se había puesto pálido, pero era en ocasiones difíciles cuando su valentía y liderazgo salían a flote—. Sirius ayúdame.

—¡Si! —Aturdido el animago se puso de pie.

—¡Oppugno! —James se dirigió a una piedra y la lanzó contra el libro, pero el resultado fue que la piedra fuera lanzada directo hacía ellos.

—¡Protego! —Remus gritó poniéndose frente a sus amigos antes de que la piedra pudiera golpearlos, pero a causa de eso quedo más cerca del libro quien gritando se dirigió hacía él, fue como si aquella oscuridad pudiera hablar con el hombre lobo dentro de él, se sintió mareado, sintió que aquello lo engullía.

—¡Remus! —James gritó sujetando a su amigo de la manga antes de que aquella cosa lo tragara.

—¡Ah! —Peter que se había puesto a llorar tembló como hoja al viento sin ser capaz de abandonarlos, pero sin poder intervenir tampoco.

—¡¿Qué te crees? —Sirius explotó, nadie apartaba de él a sus amigos, mucho menos un libro viejo, oscuro y tétrico—. ¡Reducto! —gritó apuntando al libro con toda la intención de romperlo en mil pedazos, James chilló asustado, no se podía atacar de aquella forma a las artes oscuras.

—¡Sirius! —Pero el libro ya había devuelto el poder, más no de la manera en la que había planeado, Sirius cayó al suelo completamente inerte, algo blanco escapó de él y se perdió en el aire, el libro se cerró con un chillido de dolor, como si ponerse en contacto con aquello que había arrancado de Sirius hubiera sido demasiado para él.

—¡Sirius!

—¡Sirius!

—¡Sirius! —Los tres amigos chillaron, pero fue en vano, Sirius Black siguió inconsciente en el suelo y así tuvieron que regresar asustadísimos, con un libro prohibido bajo el brazo, su amigo desmayado en las espaldas de James y poca imaginación para crear una historia creíble de lo que había sucedido sin que los expulsaran de la escuela.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sirius empezó a escuchar sonidos a su alrededor, le dolía la cabeza como un demonio y aún no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para abrir los ojos.

—Explíquemelo bien. —Escuchó la voz de James, aunque un poco más seca, hablando con propiedad.

—Es lo que intento Harry, —luego la voz de un hombre mayor, una voz calmada que le recordó vagamente a la de otra persona—, esto aún son especulaciones, pero creo que es lo que en realidad ocurrió.

—Mi padrino, —la voz de Harry se volvió un doloroso lamento—, ¿él en verdad murió?

—Sí y no, —Remus inhaló profundamente—, el hombre al que llamabas padrino, el que pasó años encerrado en Azkaban y escapó gracias a ti hace dos años de la muerte, ese hombre definitivamente ha desaparecido.

—Ah. —Los puños de Harry se apretaron con fuerza, tanta que estuvo a punto de sacarse sangre.

—Sin embargo este joven que ves aquí es él, probablemente a los dieciséis años.

—¿Pero como…?

—Escucha, —el hombre que anteriormente había sido su maestro se acomodó recargándose en la mesa cercana—, cuando tu padre y yo teníamos dieciséis años hicimos algo muy estupido, robamos un libro de la sección prohibida y nos fuimos a leerlo al bosque, las cosas salieron mal, Sirius arrojó un hechizo que rebotó, cuando lo llevamos a la enfermería tardó una semana entera en despertar, Dumbledore nos dijo que lo que había pasado era muy grave.

—¿Cómo grave? —Harry que estaba particularmente ansioso lo interrumpió.

—Su alma se había roto en dos.

—¿Qué? —El joven de anteojos echó la cabeza hacía atrás aturdido.

—Dumbledore estaba preocupado porque su alma rota a la mitad fuera débil y se inclinara a la oscuridad, sabes bien Harry de la familia de la que provenía Sirius.

—Pe-pero… —El muchacho considerado como el elegido se sentó sin acabarlo de creer frente a donde descansaba aquel muchacho, cabello negro, rostro hermoso y cuerpo atlético.

—Por suerte eso no ocurrió, aunque a veces cuando veía esos ojos que se cargaba… —Remus negó con la cabeza alejando los recuerdos—. Con el paso del tiempo todos olvidamos que el alma de Sirius estaba rota, ahora, esto es lo que creo, su alma rota, esa que tenía dieciséis años encontró un modo de llegar aquí, tenía un cuerpo físico, el cuerpo de Sirius a los dieciséis años y las memorias que él había conseguido hasta ese momento, al momento de que el Sirius mayor ha caído… muerto tras el velo… —Lo último lo susurró y aún así Harry se estremeció con los ojos desenfocándose levemente—. El alma que habitaba en el cuerpo de tu padrino se desprendió y se unió con esa alma que había estado buscando a su contraparte por tantos años, es decir, el alma de Sirius ahora esta completa.

—Creo… es muy difícil de entender. —Harry apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, Sirius que había escuchado toda la platica sin entender casi nada abrió finalmente sus ojos, aquellas pupilas grises giraron alrededor sin que el hombre y James frente a él lo notaran, demasiado sumidos en otra cosa, no estaba en el bosque y tampoco parecía la enfermería de Hogwarts, más bien parecía que lo habían subido a toda prisa en un escritorio sin mayores comodidades.

—Ey James. —susurró pero aún así los dos hombres giraron a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos, el mayor con una especie de ansiedad que a Sirius le incomodó, hubiera jurado que conocía aquellos ojos melancólicos de algún lado, pero no supo ubicarlos en su confusa mente.

—¿Sirius? —La voz de Harry tembló y el joven se incorporó a medias sobre el escritorio sujetándose con algo de dolor la cabeza.

—Ya James, —intentó quitarle hierro al asunto—, estoy bien, ¿cómo salimos del bosque?, ¿dónde están Remus y Peter?, ¿no nos han castigado cierto? —El aluvión de preguntas provocó que Harry abriera la boca sin saber que diablos responder, fue hasta ese momento que Sirius notó el mal estado en el que se encontraba su amigo, ¿y de donde había salido esa condenada cicatriz en su frente?

—¡Oye! —Con rapidez Sirius se abalanzó a tocar la cicatriz e instintivamente Harry se echó hacía atrás—¿El libro te hizo esto?

—¿Cuál libro? —Harry balbuceó demasiado impactado por la confianza que ese chico parecía tener en él.

—De verdad, ¿te hiciste daño en la cabeza?, a mi me duele una hostia. —Sirius se sujetó nuevamente la cabeza, empezaba a repiquetearle como si alguien le hubiera metido un montón de pájaros carpinteros dentro—. ¿Quién es este? —Giró disimuladamente a ver a Remus que seguía estático al lado de él, viéndolo tan ávidamente que el joven Black empezaba a incomodarse en serio—. Oye James, te estoy hablando.

—No soy James. —Harry murmuró débilmente.

—Oh claro, —Sirius bajó la voz de tal manera que sólo el de gafas pudiera escucharlo—, y Remus no es hombre-lobo, ¿no?

—Sirius, —Harry tomó aire poniendo distancia entre ese joven y él, entre la juventud de su padrino y él—, no soy James, soy su hijo, Harry.

—Claro. —Sirius soltó una carcajada que resonó en todo el salón.

—Te esta diciendo la verdad. —Remus intervino suavemente, Sirius volvió a verlo, sintiendo algo extraño en su estomago cuando él habló.

—Por supuesto, ¿esto es una broma, cierto?, sí es por lo de la gomita con sabor a mocos James, de verdad que…

—Sirius, ese día cuando lo del libro prohibido… —Remus resopló y cerró los ojos pasándose la mano por la frente sin saber como explicarlo, pero al final supo que no le creería de todas formas, no el Sirius de dieciséis años, tampoco el de treinta y lo soltó sin más—. Viajaste en el tiempo, yo soy tu antiguo amigo, Remus Lupin.

—James… —Sirius se inclinó hacía atrás frunciendo de tal manera la nariz que de haber sido otras las circunstancias Harry hubiese sonreído—, ¿de donde sacaste a este Lunático? —Sin embargo el rostro de Remus al ser llamado de esa manera se iluminó de tal forma que Sirius sólo pudo pensar en una cosa, "mierda".

—Soy Harry, hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, —Harry habló lenta y suavemente, los ojos grises de Sirius lo buscaron como no queriendo escuchar lo que decía y al mismo tiempo completamente absorto en él—, tú eres Sirius Black, mi padrino, por alguna razón tu "yo" de dieciséis años ha viajado en el tiempo para encontrarse con el pedazo de alma que le faltaba al morir el Sirius Black del presente.

—¡¿Estas de broma? —El joven Black saltó agitado—, ¿me asesinaron?

—Ah… —Harry dio un paso atrás ante la pasión de sus palabras—. Algo así.

—¿Quién?

—Bellatrix. —Remus soltó con frialdad, Sirius abrió los ojos parpadeando.

—Sabía que no debía prestarle mis muñecos cuando éramos pequeños. —Remus fue consciente de que el joven se escudaba en su oscuro humor para no reconocer lo que se le estaba viniendo encima.

—Escucha Sirius… —Harry iba a empezar a intentar explicarle detalladamente la situación cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y una jovencita de desordenada cabellera castaña entró al lugar como una tromba.

—¡Harry! —Instantáneamente los brazos de la joven se adhirieron al cuello del muchacho y sus labios buscaron su mejilla de manera casi demencial, el joven de gafas apretó a la muchacha de tal manera contra él que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romperla.

—¡Pensé, oh dios, pensé que él te había… o Harry! —La chica gimoteó sin soltarlo, su rostro estaba sucio, su ropa desgarrada y tenía sangre en diferentes partes del cuerpo que Sirius no supo distinguir como suya o como ajena.

—Todo esta bien. —Harry le acarició el cabello y entonces Sirius saltó por fin.

—¡Eh James!, —gritó de tal manera que provocó que Hermione volteara inmediatamente hacía él asombrada de no haberlo visto antes por concentrarse en el bienestar de su amigo—, ¡pensé que habías dicho que solo te interesaba Evans!

—¿Evans? —Harry sintió el rubor recorrerlo al oírlo mencionar de aquella manera a su madre.

—Harry, —aún en sus brazos Hermione parpadeó mirando al extraño joven—, ¿quién es él? —y algo en el pecho de Sirius se removió, porque ninguna, absolutamente ninguna chica de Hogwarts podía no conocer al gran, al magnifico, al único, Sirius Black.

—Sirius Black. —Pronunció el nombre antes de que Harry pudiera suavizar un poco las cosas para ella—. Y yo que tú no le haría mucho caso a James, esta enamorado de otra chica.

—¿James? —Hermione parpadeó.

—¿Otra chica? —Harry no pudo evitar colorearse más.

—¿Qué Sirius Black que? —Ron apareció en la puerta parpadeando y Sirius que empezaba a enajenarse sujetó a Harry por el brazo por ser lo único conocido en aquel loco lugar.

—Eh James, ¿quién es ese rojito que acaba de entrar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Mi primera incursión en este fandom, que Dios nos ampare, ojala el inicio haya sido de su agrado, un beso Ciao

_1° de Agosto del 2011 Lunes_


	2. Adaptandose

**EL VIAJE DE CANUTO**

**Capitulo 2: Adaptándose**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Sirius en realidad nunca había sentido a Grimmauld Place como su hogar, desde pequeño se había esforzado por marcar una diferencia entre él y el resto de su familia, ¿rebeldía?, probablemente, de lo que estaba seguro era de que su camino no era el mismo que habían escogido el resto de sus parientes.

—Regulus… —murmuró lentamente pasando la mano por la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, ¿y qué si se llevaban mal?, ¿qué si no paraban de insultarse entre ellos y decirse cosas desagradables?, ¡no por eso dejaba de ser su hermano!, la muerte de sus padres, bueno, enterarse de que en esos años estaban muertos había sido como un vacío en el estomago, algo frío que lo había engullido, pero ¿qué Regulus estaba muerto?, no podía aceptarlo, él era su hermano menor, él…

—Sirius… —escuchó una tranquila voz llamándolo y cerró los ojos, no sólo habían mandado a James con unos supuestos tíos muggles sino que a él lo habían dejado en esa solitaria Grimmauld Place en espera de pensar algo que pudieran hacer con él, ¿cómo que algo que hacer con él?, Sirius Black no era ninguna cosa que los demás pudieran manejar a su antojo, ¡y no podía aceptar que ese hombre con algunas trazas canosas fuera su Lúnatico!

—Sirius… —Remus volvió a llamar, sonaba cansado, no, Sirius no había respondido ni medianamente bien al viaje en el tiempo, pero, ¿quién podría reprochárselo?, peor aún, habían dado a conocer en los periódicos que Sirius Black había muerto en aquel ataque al ministerio, entonces, ¿dónde quedaba la identidad del joven Sirius Black de dieciséis años?

—Sirius…

—¿Qué? —A toda prisa el joven se limpió furiosas lágrimas con su manga y gruñó una respuesta a ese hombre que se hacía pasar por uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Supuse que querrías leer el Profeta.

—Hum… —Tomó de cualquier manera el periódico y se alejó a grandes trancos de vuelta a su habitación, Remus soltó un pequeño suspiro y decidió darle su espacio, bajó lentamente los peldaños hasta llegar al piso inferior, desde que el joven Sirius había llegado a esa época Dumbledore lo había elegido para cuidarlo en Grimmauld Place en espera de algo que hacer con él, contarle acerca de todo lo que había pasado en esos años había sido tan brutal que por una semana entera Sirius le había dado con la puerta en las narices.

No recordaba que su amigo tuviera ese mal genio en el pasado, pero finalmente se dijo que Sirius, ese Sirius, no lo veía como su amigo sino como la autoridad a cargo y era propio de él revelarse contra cualquier autoridad, incluso había sido más fácil hablarle al joven acerca de la muerte de sus padres que abordar la traición de Peter.

"¡Es que eres idiota, Peter nunca haría algo así!" y nuevamente con la puerta en las narices, Remus estaba empezando a pensar que se pondría un hechizo repele puertas en la cara, tantas veces había salvado su sensible nariz de quedar chueca para siempre.

—¿Remus? —giró la mirada y se encontró con Tonks que avanzaba lentamente hacía él, la joven traía el cabello castaño bastante opaco, sus ojos lucían consternados, Remus no quería recordar el encuentro que había tenido con Sirius hacía unos días, el joven la había apuntado con un dedo, sus ojos brillando con oscuridad.

"¡Pero estas loca!, ¡Tonks es solo una nena, tu eres mayor que yo!", definitivamente nada estaba saliendo según lo planeado y a él le estaba costando mucho admitir que no podía hacer entrar en sus cabales a un Sirius de dieciséis años perdido, malhumorado y hormonal.

—Gracias por cuidar de Sirius. —Tonks se sentó con desgano frente a él, Remus sacudió las manos suavemente.

—Es mi mejor amigo.

—Ambos sabemos que ya no lo es. —La joven sonrió, últimamente sus sonrisas eran una estrella caída en desgracia y él no quería pensar demasiado en que parte de esa culpa era suya.

—Probablemente, pero esta aquí, esta vivo, es él. —Pero Remus nunca había sido de los que se dejan vencer fácilmente, ella le sonrió en respuesta un poco menos decaída.

—Es extraño, aunque Sirius ha muerto no he podido llorarlo adecuadamente.

—Es porque algún día este muchacho se convertirá en ése Sirius. —Remus sonrió suavemente, apenas una curvatura de labios—. Por ahora esta muy irritable, pero si conozco a Sirius tan bien como lo conozco estoy seguro de que se repondrá rápidamente.

—Pienso que no deberíamos tenerlo mucho tiempo en este lugar. —Tonks tamborileó con sus dedos en la mesa del salón—. Le traerá malos recuerdos.

—Opino lo mismo. —Remus miró al techo, en el piso de arriba Sirius había empezado a caminar de un lado a otro con rapidez, el Profeta abierto de par en par en sus manos, ¿qué los dementores andaban sueltos por ahí?, ¿qué un tal señor tenebroso había vuelto para aterrorizar al mundo?, ¿qué ahora había que preocuparse hasta para respirar?, pasó las paginas rápidamente y posó los ojos en una sección completa que le dedicaban a James (bueno ahí lo llamaban "Harry el niño que vivió", pero era lo mismo), la gente se preguntaba si James sería el nuevo salvador, si podría acabar con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

—Jo James, —murmuró meneando la cabeza— vaya marrón en el que estas metido.

—¿Señor Black? —escuchó una voz a la entrada de su puerta y no pudo evitar un brinco.

—¿Si?

—¿Puedo pasar? —No sabía quien era, pero algo le decía que aquella persona pasaría con o sin su permiso.

—Adelante. —Al instante el pomo de la puerta se giró y ante él apareció un hombre que conocía perfectamente, no por nada había pasado cinco años de su vida haciendo visitas frecuentes a su despacho.

—¡Director Dumbledore! — Sus ojos grises se abrieron de tal manera que Dumbledore soltó una risilla muy propia de él.

—Señor Black, mucho tiempo sin verlo.

—¡Ha envejecido! —Y él no era de andar con sutilezas—, ¡la barba le ha crecido y…!

—Muchos años han pasado mi agradable joven. —Dumbledore le palmeó la espalda, sus ojos brillaban al contemplar a quien era un fantasma de su pasado, uno que ahora estaba tan vivo que no podía evitar regocijarse.

—Director… —En realidad no sabía que decir, preguntar o gritar así que simplemente se quedo en blanco observando al hombre a los ojos, finalmente algo de oxigeno pareció llegar a su cerebro porque declaró rápidamente—. Quiero irme de aquí.

—Me imagine que Grimmauld Place no era un lugar que le fuera a parecer acogedor. —Dumbledore cabeceó ligeramente en afirmación—. Pero debe entenderme, su personalidad de esta época acababa de morir y usted automáticamente se había convertido en una presa fácil.

—Aún así… —Sirius giró la vista a la pared donde los posters de las chicas muggle lo veían fijamente, incluso esas muestras de rebeldía ya no lo hacían sentir mejor.

—Según recuerdo, para esta época el joven James ya le había pedido que dejara esta casa y pasara a formar parte de la familia Potter.

—¡Puedo irme entonces con James! —Sirius saltó rápidamente, hacía un par de días James le había murmurado entre sonrojado y valiente que sus padres habían estado de acuerdo en adoptarlo como parte de la familia, si él quería claro, habían caminado todavía un par de metros en silencio antes de que él contestara que sí, que estaba de acuerdo, como quien no quiere la cosa, como si su corazón no latiera a mil por hora dentro de su pecho.

—Mi querido joven, —Dumbledore sonrió suavemente—, debo recordarle que aquí solemos llamarlo Harry y aunque nuestro joven Potter estuviese de acuerdo no creo que sus tíos estén muy felices de que otro mago llegue a su casa.

—Hum. —Sirius medio gruñó contrariado.

—Sin embargo vengo a hacerle una propuesta. —Dumbledore se sentó en la esquina de la cama, Sirius se sentó junto a la ventana, las manos puestas en sus rodillas, era extraño estar ahí, en su habitación, con Dumbledore viéndolo de aquella manera, pero bueno, el director siempre lo veía de la misma forma, incluso cuando la travesura era de proporciones épicas.

—Como bien sabe estamos en un periodo de mucho terror, el mundo mágico se encuentra en peligro.

—Algo así he leído. —Sirius dirigió una fugaz mirada a los ejemplares del Profeta hechos bola en una esquina del salón.

—Usted joven, debe saber a estas alturas que Voldemort es el mago oscuro que acabó con la vida del matrimonio Potter y obligó al Sirius Black de aquel entonces a permanecer en prisión.

—Sí… —susurró despacio, Remus se había encargado de darle varios ejemplares que lo inculpaban, se veía a si mismo un poco mayor siendo arrastrado hasta Azkaban y luego ya de adulto con un rostro de demente deteniendo un número de preso contra el pecho, todo esto bien enmarcado en un letrero de "Se busca".

—Supongo que Remus ya le habrá hablado de su antiguo amigo Peter…

—Uhm.

—Será difícil pero hágase a la idea. —Dumbledore lo miró fijamente—. Su amigo los traicionó de la manera más vil, no le busque escapatoria, fue a causa de él que mataron a Lily y Jam…

—Alto, —Sirius lo interrumpió cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano a la frente—, entiendo, por supuesto que entiendo, pero James no esta muerto.

—¿A no? —La cara de Dumbledore decía a todas luces que esperaba una respuesta ingeniosa a aquello.

—Claro que no, —Sirius tomó la pagina de periódico que anteriormente tenía en la mano—, ¿no lo ve? —Señaló a Harry con tal vehemencia y con tal sonrisa enorme en los labios que Dumbledore no pudo evitar estremecerse—, ahora hasta creen que es el chico elegido, siempre pensé que James sería grande, ¡pero ha resultado mucho mejor!, ¿no lo cree?

—Sí. —Los ojos del director se ensombrecieron mientras se paraba de su asiento para palmear al joven en los hombros—. Ahora Sirius, lo he estado pensando mucho, que entres a Hogwarts sería peligroso, hay varios profesores que te conocieron a la edad que tienes ahora y…

—No planea dejarme aquí ¿verdad? —Sirius lució por un instante aterrorizado, como el chico de dieciséis años que en realidad seguía siendo.

—No, —Dumbledore soltó algo parecido a un suspiro—, he pensado que no se le puede privar de sus años escolares, por eso he decidido que entré al colegio de nuevo, ya he puesto gente a trabajar para que encuentren los resultados de sus exámenes de aquella época, así que en breve, cuando tenga sus resultados a la mano, podrá saber cual será su camino a seguir en los dos años faltantes en Hogwarts, por supuesto, habrá que ponerle un hechizo para cambiar su apariencia y su nombre también…

—¡Espere! —Los ojos grises de Sirius brillaron de puro horror y Dumbledore no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel desplante de egocentrismo tan propio del joven Black.

—¿Si?

—¡N-no puede!, ¿cómo?, ¡no puedo dejar de ser Sirius Black!, es decir… ¡yo soy Sirius Black!

—Creo que eso ya ha quedado claro señor Black.

—Pero… —Desesperadamente intentó salvar su personalidad, su nombre, su todo, de perderse entre los dedos de aquel hombre y entonces el periódico aún en su mano le trajo la respuesta—. ¡Pero si James también esta en esta época y nadie parece molestarse!

—Él es…

—¡Es James Potter! —Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Si James esta aquí sin cambiarse el nombre ni la apariencia no veo porque yo no.

—Bueno, —Dumbledore acarició al descuido su larga barba—, en realidad su nombre es Harry James Potter.

—¡Como dije! —La sonrisa del joven era enorme—. ¡James Potter!

—Déjeme ver si estoy entendiendo, —el director no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, había olvidado lo travieso y mente despierta que era Sirius—, ¿usted me esta pidiendo que lo haga pasar por su propio hijo?

—Sirius Black es el hijo de Sirius Black. —El joven volvió a sonreír, Dumbledore le acarició los sedosos mechones negros, sus ojos fijos en el techo como si lo estuviera meditando.

—Entonces déjeme decirle que aparte de Grimmauld Place su padre no le dejo mucho capital que digamos, estaba en Azkaban después de todo.

—¡Bah! —Sirius minimizó el asunto—. A James no le importa compartir y como es tan rico.

—Probablemente, sí, es muy probable que tenga razón. —Dumbledore sonrió nuevamente, reconociendo que Sirius seguía ablandándolo cuando sonreía de aquella manera después de sus conocidas jugarretas—. Ahora joven Black, lo sacaremos de aquí, lo llevaremos a un lugar más… —El director pensó un momento que calificativo era mejor para la morada de los Weasley—. Pienso que a usted le gustara.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —El joven se puso en pie de un salto.

—No coma ansías, primero debo ir por el señor Potter, necesito que me ayude a convencer a cierto profesor de volver al colegio.

—¿Alguien que conozco? —Sirius soltó sin pensarlo demasiado, era extraño que tan rápido podía entrar en confianza con alguien que si conocía, aunque en el pasado jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza cuestionarle algo a su director.

—De hecho sí, —Dumbledore sonrió de medio lado—, el profesor Slughorn. —Sirius hizo una mueca y para apartar de su mente al rechoncho profesor (que solo se había acercado a Regulus por formar parte del clan Black) volvió a la carga con un tema que le interesaba más.

—¿Tendré que pasar más tiempo aquí entonces?

—Quizás haya algo que lo entretenga mientras tanto. —Tras los lentes de media luna los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron y salió del cuarto con el joven siguiéndolo, caminaron hasta la habitación de su madre en el segundo piso, un lugar donde Sirius no se había atrevido a entrar hasta el momento—. Lo llamábamos Buckbeack, —ambos se detuvieron, el más joven con la boca abierta—, ahora lo hemos rebautizado como "Alas marchitas", supongo que ya le habrán explicado que al igual que su contraparte de este tiempo este compañero también era un fugitivo.

—¿Es un…?

—Un hipogrifo sí.

—¿Y es…?

—Es suyo, bueno, en realidad Sirius Black en su testamento le dejaba todas sus pertenencias a su ahijado, Harry Potter, pero tomando en cuenta de que usted es Sirius Black y obviamente no esta muerto… —El Director siguió hablando acerca de hacer mucho papeleo, pero Sirius no lo estaba escuchando ya, con lentitud caminó hasta la que debía ser una hermosa cama elegante y que ahora estaba convertida en nido de voladoras alas de un hermoso animal de ojos naranjas y pelaje plateado, con lentitud el muchacho le hizo una torpe reverencia que el animal devolvió como si en realidad ya lo conociera de antes.

—Antes tenía el pelaje gris, pero lo hemos cambiado por seguridad. —Dumbledore se encogió de hombros.

—Yo… ¿cree que pueda montarlo?

—Parece que él esta de acuerdo. —Dumbledore sonrió.

—Y… cuando vaya a Hogwarts…

—Podríamos dejárselo encargado a Hagrid y usted podría montarlo en su tiempo libre.

—Eso sería genial. —Los ojos grises del joven brillaron como antaño y Dumbledore no pudo evitar palmearle la espalda.

—Por cierto, ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Hagrid? —El director no pudo evitar reír.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos cuando Ron lo zangoloteó de mala manera.

—¡Ey despierta! —El joven tanteó por sus gafas y una vez que las tenía puestas miró a Ron y Hermione que lo observaban con apremio, suponía que no era para menos, tantas cosas habían pasado esos días, empezando por todo lo que había pasado en el ministerio, el regreso de Voldemort, la muerte de su padrino y el increíble hecho de que un Sirius de 16 años había llegado extrañamente hasta esa época.

—Yo creo que debe estar muy angustiado, —Hermione repitió por cincuentava vez si las cuentas de Ron no fallaban—, ¡no dejo de llamarte James nunca!

—Y al final se la ha sacado diciendo que después de todo no es que no te llames así. —Ron sonrió de medio lado, le caía bien aquel joven explosivo, aunque sinceramente no sabía muy bien como llevar la cosa con él, es decir, después de todo era el temible Sirius en una versión pequeña.

—Supongo que habrá que acostumbrarse, —Harry se movió para que Ron se sentara a su lado en la cama, el profesor Dumbledore había ido a sacarlo de la casa de sus tíos para llevarlo a la Madriguera lo cual aún no paraba de agradecerle, como consecuencia había acabado tomando posesión del cuarto de los gemelos que ahora vivían en un pequeño departamento anexo a su tienda de bromas—, el profesor Dumbledore me ha llevado con él a ver a un tal Slughorn, va a ser el nuevo maestro de DCAO.

—Ese puesto esta maldito seguro. —Ron asintió fuertemente con la cabeza.

—No solo eso, —Harry bajó la mirada, sus cejas se habían juntado como si intentara descifrar algo importante—, su mano parecía estar quemada, la del lado derecho.

—¿La de Slughorn?

—No, la del director.

—¿Quemada? —Hermione alzó ambas cejas—. Harry, si fuera algo tan simple como eso estoy segura que el profesor Dumbledore ya habría logrado hacer algo al respecto.

—Ya lo sé. —Harry estuvo tentado de rodar los ojos, a veces la cantidad de conocimiento de su amiga resultaba pesada.

—¿Una maldición poderosa? —Ron parpadeó, los tres empezaron a deliberar acerca de que podría estar afectando al director, los reportajes del Profeta acerca de Harry y lo que sea que se suponía que iban a hacer de ese día en adelante con Sirius, pero en cuanto a éste ultimo pronto se vio que no era necesario preocuparse por él, se escuchó un grito, alguna disculpa por parte de Remus y luego unos grandes pasos por las escaleras.

—¡James, James! —Al instante Harry se incorporó en la cama, Hermione que estaba de pie giró la mirada y en ese instante un joven con tejanos azules, una camisa negra y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro irrumpió en el cuarto.

—¡James!

—Sirius… —Harry lució anonadado cuando el joven se tiró sin consideración en la cama, como si tuviera una confianza de toda la vida en aquel lugar.

—¡No tienes idea James!, —parecía loco de euforia—, ¡tengo un hipogrifo que ahora se llama "Alas marchitas"!, al principio pensé que no querría que lo montara, ¡pero vaya que he podido montarlo!, Remus me ha reñido todo el tiempo diciendo que era peligroso pero… —El joven siguió hablando pero Hermione que era bastante observadora sonrió tenuemente, había llamado por su nombre a Remus, cosa que no había hecho desde que había llegado.

—Sirius, —Harry lo interrumpió lentamente—, me siento bien por ti, pero, ¿cómo es que llegaste a la Madriguera?

—¿Cuál Madriguera? —Sirius parpadeó.

—Es aquí, —inesperadamente Ron enrojeció—, así le dicen a mi casa, supongo que porque somos muchos…

—¡Oh! —Sirius giró hacía él—. ¡Es genial! —Ron enrojeció aún más por el cumplido—. Deberías ver mi casa James, esta toda llena de polvo y el retrato de mi madre no deja de gritarme por todo y el cuarto de Regulus… —Repentinamente la voz se le perdió en la garganta y sus ojos parecieron desenfocarse.

—Todavía, ¡todavía no nos dices como llegaste! —Hermione intervino al ver la desolación en los ojos del joven, seguramente había sido un golpe duro enterarse de la muerte de su hermano.

—Ah… —Sirius giró a verla, si no mal recordaba James le había dicho que era su mejor amiga, una tal Hermione Granger—. Ah, sí. —Sacudió la cabeza para apartar de su mente aquellos recuerdos desagradables acerca de su casa—. He venido montado en Alas marchitas, Remus montó atrás, al principio como que no le agradaba mucho la idea.

—¿Viniste hasta acá en él? —Ron abrió la boca asombrado y Sirius sintió como su pecho se expandía de orgullo.

—Sí.

—Y ya sabes… —Harry se rascó la nuca—. ¿Ya te dijeron que es lo que vas a hacer?

—¡Volvemos a Hogwarts James! —El muchacho sonrió ampliamente, con todos los dientes, con aquel rostro de estrella de cine, a Hermione le pareció que sus ojos grises desprendían demasiada luz e incomoda giró la mirada a la pared como si aquello le pareciera más interesante.

—¿En serio? —Harry parpadeó sorprendido.

—El director Dumbledore dijo que me haría pasar por el hijo de Sirius Black.

—¿Qué? —Ron que para aquellas cosas era un poco lento frunció el ceño.

—Le dije que si James podía, ¿por qué yo no? —Al instante Hermione lo comprendió, después de todo decían que Harry era una copia idéntica de su padre a no ser por los ojos, de alguna manera Sirius sabía que Harry no era James, pero viendo las cosas de esa manera había decidido que bien él podía dejar de ser Sirius para pasar a convertirse en su hijo, para poder estar con Harry como si fuera James.

—Hermione, ¿tu entiendes que quiere decir? —Ron giró discretamente hacía su amiga pero ella se encogió de hombros, no era momento para explicarle los problemas que Sirius llevaba dentro de su cabeza.

—¡Harry! —Una voz gritó en la puerta, los cuatro de adentro giraron a verla y se encontraron con Ginny que vestía con unos pantalones viejos y una blusa azul—. Oh, —la joven se sonrojó—, no sabía que…

—Parece que Sirius va a estar en el mismo curso que nosotros. —Hermione aclaró y la joven pelirroja entró discretamente, definitivamente no era normal ver tendido en la cama de los gemelos a un joven que bien podría salir en la portada de una revista.

—Sirius, ella es Ginny, la hermana de Ron. —Harry hizo las presentaciones, desde la cama Sirius giró a ver a Harry luego a Ginny y de vuelta a Harry.

—Ya veo, —asintió con la cabeza—, ella es tu Evans.

—¡¿Qué? —Harry sintió como si se atragantara—. ¡N-no!, ella solo es, solo es… —Sirius parpadeó sorprendido, el sonrojo en su amigo solo hacía más obvio que ella era su Lily, pero, ¿por qué se ponía de esa manera?, James nunca antes se había sentido cohibido, avergonzado o cosa parecida por una chica.

—¿Quién es Evans? —Ginny parpadeó pero antes de que Sirius o alguien más pudieran aclarárselo una voz desde abajo provoco que los cuatro que iban a pasar a sexto año se pusieran de pie en un salto.

—¡Eh muchachos! —Remus llamó—. Ya han llegado las lechuzas con sus resultados.

—¡Ay no! —Hermione chilló espantando considerablemente a Sirius—. ¿Por qué nadie nos dijo que llegaban hoy? —Harry se replegó sobre si mismo, mejor no decirle a su amiga que Dumbledore ya lo había puesto sobre aviso.

—Tranquila Herm, —Ron le palmeó la espalda—, seguro sacas puros excepcionales.

—¡Estas loco! —Hermione volvió a chillar y Sirius que nunca había visto a nadie tan apasionada con sus notas (quizás Lily Evans, pero nunca había visto sus dramatismos de cerca) dio un prudente paso atrás de Harry por si sucedía algo—. ¡Estoy segura de que me fue fatal!

—No lo sabremos hasta que lo veamos. —Harry encabezó el grupo, Sirius lo siguió como si fuera su sombra y un poco más atrás Ron intentó que sus orejas no sufrieran demasiado por los chillidos de la castaña.

Al llegar al comedor apenas saludaron a Remus con un gesto vago y cada quien desató de su lechuza el papel correspondiente, Harry se preguntó porque también a Sirius le habían llegado resultados, pero estaba demasiado impaciente como para preguntarle en esos momentos.

Un poco inquieto desdobló su pergamino, el único excepcional lo había sacado en defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero el que fuera justo aquella materia lo lleno de orgullo, todas sus demás clases excedían las expectativas, ¡incluso Snape le había puesto esa nota en pociones! y eso que normalmente siempre le calificaba con D sus trabajos, había sacado un terrible en historia de la magia, pero bueno, nada era perfecto.

—Reprobé historia de la magia y adivinación. —Ron sonreía feliz leyendo su pergamino—. Pero, ¿quién se preocupa por ellos? —Harry le echó un vistazo al pergamino de su amigo, no había sacado ningún excepcional.

—¡Hermione saco diez excepcionales! —Ginny canturreó feliz.

—Yo solo he sacado cinco. —Sirius se rascó la nuca sin darle demasiada importancia pero luciendo un tanto fastidiado por el hecho.

—¿Cinco? —Ron y Harry abrieron la boca, sin darse cuenta de que había causado una sorpresa mayúscula el joven siguió hablando sin dejar de ver su pergamino.

—Sí, en DCAO, pociones, transformaciones, cuidado de criaturas mágicas y encantamientos.

—Oh. —Hermione lo giró a ver un tanto desconcertada, ella había pasado DCAO con un "excede las expectativas", su nota más baja y en cambio Sirius había sacado un excepcional.

—Bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? —Sirius negó con la cabeza guardando su pergamino—, sabía que me iba a ir mal en historia de la magia, nunca pude permanecer mucho tiempo despierto en esa clase.

—¿Qué sacaste? —Ron preguntó despacio esperando que por lo menos en su nota más baja Sirius hubiera sacado un "terrible" igual que él.

—Aceptable. —exclamó el joven encogiéndose de hombros, Ron y Harry sintieron que la quijada se les caía, ¿Cómo era posible que uno de los más inquietos merodeadores tuviera tal grado de aptitud académica?, es decir, ya había dicho McGonagall que habían sido alumnos brillantes, pero… Harry tuvo que admitir para si mismo que había creído por las maneras de ser de su padrino y las historias que contaban de aquella época que era tan desobligado y desatento con sus estudios como Ron y él mismo, parecía que la cosa no era así después de todo.

—Supongo que podré convertirme en Auror a pesar de todo. —Sirius cerró un ojo como si de esa manera pudiera ver mejor sus notas y Harry sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el estomago, el "excede las expectativas" en Pociones acababa de quitarle su sueño de Auror, en cambio Sirius…

—¡Pero bueno! —Ron interrumpió sus sombríos pensamientos—. Desde ahora somos estudiantes N.E.W.T, ¡a celebrar!, mamá, ¿ya esta el desayuno? —La señora Weasley murmuró algo acerca de trastes sucios, Sirius se guardó bien el pergamino en la bolsa de su pantalón, de camino a ese lugar Remus le había dado un licuado con galletas, el hombre había dicho que aquello no era del todo nutritivo, pero él se lo había tragado de cualquier manera.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Remus que se encontraba recargado a medias en la pared giró a verlo con ojos benevolentes.

—Tú ya sabías como me iba a ir. —Sirius que hasta ese momento fue consciente de que aquellos resultados ya los había visto su antiguo amigo hace muchos años frunció el ceño.

—No tengo tan buena memoria. —Remus se encogió de hombros, era un gesto que el Remus de dieciséis años también solía tener, por un momento Sirius se quedo pensando en todo el tiempo que había estado en Grimmauld Place con ese hombre, azotándole la puerta en las narices y negándose a escuchar lo que quisiera decirle, sintió algo parecido al bochorno, porque desde el principio lo había sabido, que aquellos ojos melancólicos solo podían pertenecerle a Remus Lupin.

—Eh… Remus… —Apretó los dientes porque dejar salir sentimentalismos no iba del todo con él—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —El hombre lobo parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

—Por todo. —Sumamente abochornado Sirius dio vuelta en redondo y se dirigió lo más rápido posible a la salida, planeaba jalar a su paso consigo a James pero no lo vio en su rango de visión, lo que si vio fue a cierta jovencita que seguía mirando compungida el pergamino con sus resultados, sin pensarlo demasiado la sujetó con fuerza por el codo y la arrastró tras él.

—¿Eh? —Hermione no ofreció ninguna resistencia, tan sumida como estaba con aquel resultado tan poco favorable según ella.

—¿Hermione, no?

—Ah, sí. —Hasta que estuvieron en el patio de la Madriguera con las gallinas cloqueando por ahí la chica fue consciente de que Sirius Black la había arrastrado fuera.

—Hum. —En realidad no estaba muy seguro de por qué la había arrastrado tras él, tal vez fuera simplemente que no quería estar solo—. ¿Te gusta volar?

—¿Qué?

—Volar, —él volvió a repetir, como si de alguna manera estuviera acelerado—, por el cielo.

—Bueno, —Hermione retrocedió instintivamente un paso—, la verdad es que odio las escobas, Harry y Ron aman jugar Quidditch, Ginny también, pero yo soy francamente patosa.

—Me gustan las escobas, pero más me gusta mi moto. —En un acto natural que normalmente llevaba a cabo con todas las féminas la sujetó de la muñeca y la jaló tras él para desencanto de Hermione que tropezó un par de veces ante su acelerado paso.

—¿Es que acaso tienes por ahí tu moto?

—No sé quien la tiene, en casa no estaba. —Sirius se encogió de hombros un tanto deprimido, pero al instante su cabeza de león volvió a erguirse—. ¡Pero he encontrado algo mejor! —Hermione supo al instante a que se refería y justo iba a decirle que había tenido suficiente de ese hipogrifo con tercer año cuando repentinamente quedaron frente al magnifico animal.

—¿No es hermoso? —Pero se notaba a leguas que aquellos ojos grises no esperaban una respuesta.

—Hola Buckbeack. —Hermione susurró frotándose un hombro.

—Ahora se llama Alas Marchitas. —Sirius le recordó al tiempo que llamaba al hipogrifo para que se pusiera de pie.

—Espera. —Hermione retrocedió un paso cuando él la jaló hacía el animal—. En realidad no me gusta demasiado volar y creo que he tenido suficiente de… ¡wow! —No pudo agregar gran cosa cuando Sirius la tomó de la cintura y la montó en el hipogrifo montándose él atrás, había sido justo el mismo movimiento que había hecho cuando estando en tercer año ella había ido a su rescate junto con Harry, parecía que desde muy joven Sirius era dado a esas confianzas con las mujeres.

—¡Vas a ver que es genial! —Sirius sonrió ampliamente en un acto reflejo, él sonreía, las chicas sonreían, luego venían los besos, no que estuviera buscando besos en esa ocasión ciertamente.

—No, no va a ser genial. —Hermione se aferró al hipogrifo sin prestar la más minima atención a la sonrisa del muchacho—. La última vez que me subí a Buckbeack también iba contigo y estuve chillando de terror todo el tiempo.

—Ya te dije que ahora se llama Alas Marchitas. —Sirius le dio unos cuantos golpecitos en el costado y el hipogrifo empezó el vuelo, al instante Hermione tomó mal color y se puso tensa.

—Ay dios, ay dios. —Estaban volando apaciblemente pero Hermione sabía lo que se avecinaba, si el Sirius mayor había sido tan temerario no podía esperar menos de uno adolescente.

—Entonces, ¿eres amiga de James?

—Sí. —Hermione estaba demasiado asustada como para prestarle demasiada atención y hacer más extensas sus respuestas.

—¿Su mejor amiga?

—Sí, —Hermione pasó saliva—, mira, cuando tu otro yo estaba aquí fue encerrado en una mazmorra, Harry y yo fuimos a rescatarlo en este hipogrifo y… —Estaba pálida de tal manera que Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, le recordaba un poco a Remus y también parecía tan inteligente como Remus, no, muchísimo más inteligente si le hacía honor a los resultados de los TIMOS, aunque el apodo de "Lúnatica" por alguna razón no le acababa de gustar para ella.

—Bueno Hermione. —La sujetó de la cintura y ella tuvo la horrorosa sensación de saber lo que venía, el Sirius adulto también había clavado los dedos en su cintura de esa manera cuando había hecho lo que había hecho—. ¡Ahora si viene la emoción!

—¡AHHH! —La chica chilló con fuerza cuando el hipogrifo se dejo caer en picada ante una orden de Sirius, el chico aullaba de felicidad, justo como lo había hecho en su tiempo su contraparte mayor.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —Sirius gritó, la fuerza del viento mandando hacía atrás sus oscuros cabellos, la castaña cabellera de Hermione golpeándolo en la cara, para su satisfacción debía admitir que para sus oídos prefería mil veces los chillidos de terror de una chica que a Remus ordenándole que detuviera ya a esa cosa tras su espalda.

—¡Para Sirius! —Los diez dedos de Hermione iban sujetos al pelaje del animal con una fuerza nacida de un terror visceral.

—¡Uoooo! —Pero él simplemente siguió gritando, sus dedos sujetos a su cintura, su pelvis chocando contra su trasero, sus labios casi gritando en su oreja, con horror se preguntó porque diablos había permitido que él la arrastrara a aquello, entonces recordó sus ojos grises envueltos en una velada tristeza ahí, dentro de la Madriguera y decidió cerrar los ojos y apretar los labios intentando no sentir que lo poco que había en su estomago se removía con emoción dentro de ella, si ella podía ayudar un poco a Sirius (aunque aún no veía del todo como iba a hacerlo en semejante situación) lo intentaría.

—¡Lo he decidido! —En una sorprendente cabriola que le hizo pensar a Hermione que caería Sirius gritó con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones.

—¿Qué? —Hermione susurró débilmente.

—Si eres amiga de James también serás mi amiga.

—Oh. —Hermione se aferró más al animal abriendo los ojos con horror cuando caían en picada, esperaba que aterrizaran pronto o Sirius conocería lo que sería ser vomitado por su nueva amiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Estoy feliz por la amable bienvenida que le dieron a mi fic, muchas gracias, especialmente a:

**Jsica-chan**

**Flor-LupinSparrow**

**Sprite Moony**

**Yessica**

**Diosa Luna**

**Tamini**

**Ahidis Black**

**Allison Cameron**

**Anazkyf**

**Blackie-Noir**

**Raf-lily**

**Tsuki**

**PrimRose Evergreen**

**Adriana**

**Ale Potter Black**

**Ely**

**Mariana Masen**

**Criistii206**

Sé que puede parecer que la cosa va lenta, pero paciencia, que ya vendrá lo bueno, mil gracias por todo Ciao

_5 de Agosto del 2011__ Viernes_


	3. Canito

**EL VIAJE DE CANUTO **

**Capitulo 3: Canito**

**Por Okashira Janet**

—Oye James… —Harry escuchó la voz de Sirius en la oscuridad de la noche e instintivamente giró a donde creía que se encontraba el muchacho, habían terminado compartiendo el cuarto de los gemelos Weasley.

—¿Si? —No era del todo raro que lo llamara de ese modo porque a fin de cuentas era su segundo nombre, aunque no dejaba de sentirse diferente, después de todo nunca nadie lo había llamado así y anteriormente Sirius había sido bastante claro en remarcar el "Harry" que lo volvía su ahijado y no una copia de su fallecido padre.

—No crees… bueno… ¿de verdad Peter?

—Él asesinó a mis padres. —Harry contestó firmemente sabedor de que Sirius se removía bajo las sabanas incomodo—. No solo eso, fue por su causa que tú estuviste preso en Azkaban tantos años.

—Entonces es cierto… —Su voz sonaba desganada, casi arrastrada.

—Peter Pettigrew no fue más que un cobarde, por su culpa Voldemort esta de nuevo de regreso.

—Oh bueno, nunca fue muy valiente, solíamos bromearlo con que no debía haber quedado en Gryffindor. —Hubo un largo silencio, Harry quiso decir algo pero no supo que, Sirius se removió bajo sus sabanas, una, dos, tres, finalmente volvió a la carga, su voz apenas un susurro.

—E-entonces… ¿Regulus era un mortifago?

—Sí.

—Crees… —La voz se le perdió bajo la almohada—. ¿Crees que haya sufrido mucho cuando… cuando murió?

—No sé. —Harry sintió que se ahogaba, si era sincero debía responder "sí" con toda seguridad, pero la voz de Sirius era como un lamento ahogado.

—No éramos muy unidos, ya sabes, pero bueno, supongo… —Harry intentó hacer como que no oía aquella especie de jadeo ahogado en lágrimas que Sirius intentó infructuosamente ahogar con la almohada, luego todo fue el silencio de la noche y los sollozos de Sirius y Harry lo sabía, que ese joven en realidad era un egocéntrico que le hacía creer a todos que siempre estaba bien, que era Sirius Black y todo giraba en torno a él, si estaba llorando sin tapujos frente a él era porque realmente creía que era su amigo y aunque no era exactamente verdad…

—Sirius… —Harry habló suavemente, intentando que su voz no sonara tan nerviosa como en realidad la sentía—. Me parece que por estas fechas mi padre te había pedido que pasaras a formar parte de su familia… —Sirius se tensó, como siempre pasaba cada vez que alguien le recordaba de manera directa que Harry no era el amigo que él recordaba—. Bueno, no puedo ofrecerte una familia porque en realidad no la tengo pero… —Harry dudo un último segundo, pero al final se dijo que quizás eso era lo que su padre hubiera querido—. Pero puedo, bueno, si quieres claro… podría ser… quizás tu hermano… —Por un momento hubo un pesado silencio, Harry estuvo a punto de retirar su oferta disculpándose por su insensatez cuando la voz de Sirius llegó ahogada desde debajo de la almohada.

—Bueno, eso es mejor a un padrino de tu misma edad, ¿no? —Y ambos rieron.

**31 de Julio**

Ese día Sirius se había levantado igual que todos los días, por lo general despertaba antes que Harry, se divertía asomado por la ventana viendo a los gnomos o bajaba en busca de alguna de las delicias de la señora de la casa, la madre Weasley lo había adoptado rápidamente como uno más.

—"Sirius, estas tan flaco" —Él no se consideraba especialmente flacucho pero aquello no impedía que zampara de buena gana con todo lo que la buena mujer le ponía enfrente, la madriguera era muy divertida, había un reloj que apuntaba siempre a todos los habitantes en peligro mortal, lastima que él no tenía uno de esos para saber si estaba a punto de morir, pero bueno, si se paraba muy cercano a Ron suponía que corría tanto peligro como el pelirrojo.

Giró a ver a Harry y como notó que le faltaba para abrir los ojos salió de la habitación enfundado en su piyama azul, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, abajo había un hombre que no había visto antes y su presencia le hizo quedarse completamente quieto.

—Tu debes ser Sirius. —El desconocido giró hacía él sonriendo—. Soy Bill, el hermano mayor de Ron.

—Ah. —Mecánicamente Sirius extendió la mano y el pelirrojo se la apretó con fuerza, definitivamente debía ser hermano de Ron, aunque era bastante más atractivo, le gustaba su vestimenta, como un muggle rockero.

—Le he traído a Harry un poco de su oro, —le extendió a Sirius el pesado morralito—, es difícil extraerlo de Gringgots en estos días.

—Hum, —automáticamente Sirius devolvió el morral—, ¿por qué me lo das a mí?

—Hace unos días Harry me dijo que compartiría el dinero contigo, que eras su hermano o algo así.

—Oh, eso. —Giró la mirada sintiéndose incomodo.

—¡Bill! —La señora Weasley salió salvando el momento, Sirius se escabulló al patio con su hipogrifo, todo el verano se la había pasado montando en él, a veces Hermione consentía en subirse, pero casi siempre Harry, Ron, Ginny y ella se la pasaban jugando quidditch, los hermanos pelirrojos eran buenos y Hermione sencillamente apestaba, a él le gustaba montarse en la escoba, pero prefería volar en algo vivo como sus Alas Marchitas.

A media mañana almorzaron, todo mundo se portaba más amable de lo común con Harry, pero él no se preguntó demasiado a fondo por qué, anunciaron que en la noche llegaría Remus y quizás la prometida de Bill, una tal Fleur, el resto de la tarde se la pasaron jugando a cazar gnomos, Ginny era particularmente buena, a Sirius le había caído bien aquella chica, era guapa y divertida, pero le había quedado claro que era propiedad de James así que había pasado de molestarla románticamente hablando, en cuanto a Hermione, no estaba muy seguro de si era el amor de Ron, ellos peleaban más de lo que hablaban civilizadamente, pero por las dudas había preferido pasar de ambas.

—¡Lechuzas! —Estaba con una pala lista en el aire para darle a un feo gnomo en la nariz cuando el grito de Hermione provoco que todos dejaran su entretenimiento.

—Deben traer la lista de libros y nuestras cartas. —Ron se sacudió el polvo de la nariz y limpió sus manos en su sucio pantalón, Sirius lo imitó de lo más contento, adoraba la Madriguera porque no se parecía en nada a su estirada mansión Black, ahí la familia de pelirrojos hacía y decía lo que se les antojara y lo único que probablemente recibirían a cambio sería un regaño de Molly.

—Oye Harry, —ya adentro Ginny señaló el ave del de gafas—, éste trae algo raro en su pata.

—Una insignia. —Ron abrió grande la boca—. ¡Es la insignia de capitán de Quidditch!

—¿Capitán? —Sirius sintió como si él mismo hubiera ganado la condecoración—. ¡Eres capitán de Griffyndor!

—¡Oh Harry, ahora tienes el mismo nivel que los prefectos! —Hermione canturreó complacida—. ¡Hasta puedes usar nuestro baño especial y todo!

—¿Ustedes son prefectos? —La felicidad de Sirius bajo un decibel al enterarse de que ahora él sería el único excluido de aquel baño particular.

—Ron y yo somos prefectos. —Hermione le dio un empujoncito a Ron y él se sonrojó tenuemente murmurando algo que nadie alcanzó a comprender.

—¡Harry cariño! —La voz de Molly lo llamó desde la cocina— ¡Remus esta por llegar ayúdenme a poner el pastel!

—¿Pastel? —Sirius parpadeó.

—Si, ya sabes, —Ron lo palmeó en la espalda y avanzó hacía la cocina—, por el cumpleaños de Harry. —Todos desaparecieron tras la cocina sin darse cuenta de que dejaban a Sirius ahí, con los puños apretados y la garganta seca, nadie se lo había dicho, no lo sabía, no tenía nada preparado, pero… ¡¿Cuándo se había visto que James cumpliera años el 31 de julio?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al otro día fueron a hacer sus compras habituales para antes del regreso a clases, Sirius iba un poco huraño por haber quedado como un tonto sin comprarle nada a Harry, pero se le olvidaron muy pronto sus pesares cuando lo subieron con los demás a un enorme coche mágico mucho más largo de lo que parecía por fuera, Harry debía llevar un montón de seguridad encima por ser el chico de la profecía y todo eso, pero al final cuando habían llegado al callejón Diagon sólo los estaba esperando Hagrid, el guardabosques no lo había reconocido y sólo había murmurado algo así como "Ahh Sirius" aunque todos dudaban que hubiera comprendido por completo la historia del viaje en el tiempo.

El joven no recordaba haber visto nunca antes un callejón Diagon tan solitario, la escasa gente parecía correr de un lado a otro, apurada en terminar lo más rápidamente posible, hasta el momento Sirius había leído muchas malas noticias en el Profeta y sabía que el mundo de la magia pasaba por momentos difíciles, pero el estar tan cómodo en la Madriguera no lo había dejado ver las verdaderas dimensiones del problema.

A medio camino se separaron, el trío de oro, Hagrid y él enfilaron a Madame Malkin por las túnicas nuevas, Ginny y sus padres se desviaron por los libros, nada más entrar a la tienda Sirius sintió que algo andaba mal y como había sido el primero en entrar se quedo muy quieto con la barbilla levantada como un perro de caza.

—¡Fíjese donde pone esos alfileres! —Una voz pedante que le recordó un poco a si mismo cuando molestaba a Snape se dejo oír, Harry, Hermione y Ron se habían quedado hechos un ovillo tras él, la tienda era decididamente pequeña, justo Sirius iba a preguntar si Hagrid se había quedado afuera cuando un adolescente apareció frente a ellos, el rostro blanco como el papel y el cabello rubio platinado, en cada paso se notaba su arrogancia, se paró frente al enorme espejo con una hermosa tunica verde oscuro, fue apenas un momento antes de que viera a Sirius por encima de su hombro.

—¿Tu quien eres? —Giró en redondo y por un momento ambos se quedaron sin aire al verse contemplados con los mismos ojos grises.

—Draco. —Una voz femenina se escuchó por detrás del mostrador y un instante después Narcisa había aparecido, su cabello rubio cayendo delicadamente por sus hombros—. ¿Te ha quedado bien la tunica? —La mujer calló al darse cuenta de que su hijo no le estaba prestando atención y en cambio miraba fijamente al frente como si se tratara de una afrenta personal, así que ella hizo lo mismo.

—¡Sirius! —chilló de tal manera que incluso Draco dio un bote.

—¿Quién es usted? —Por un instante Sirius se sintió perdido, ya sabía a quien le recordaba ese muchacho, al prefecto de Slytherin cuando él había entrado a primer año en Hogwarts, un tal Lucius si no mal recordaba, pero aquella mujer que entraba en escena, ¿quién diablos era y por que sabía su nombre?

—¡Sirius! —Narcisa volvió a chillar, luego pareció reparar en Harry y sus amigos que permanecían detrás de él—. ¿Cómo diablos?, ¡se supone que Sirius esta muerto!, ¡lo mato Bella!

—Soy su hijo. —Sirius no entendió del todo pero decidió decir por primera vez su elaborada mentira.

—Hijo de Sirius Black. —Malfoy susurró con desprecio, aunque sus ojos grises no pararan de admirar su rostro—. Eres una copia idéntica de él. —Sin decir más el joven se quito de un solo movimiento la capa y salió del local dándole un empujón con su hombro a Sirius quien al instante sintió que la guerra había sido declarada sin posibilidad de redención.

—Ya veo que perteneces a la misma rama podrida de los Black que fundó tu padre. —Narcisa lo miró fijamente a los ojos mandándole después una mirada significativa a los otros tres, teniendo especial cuidado en machacar con sus ojos a Hermione—. Los Black con una sangre sucia, habrá que verse. —Acto seguido la mujer salió con aire petulante de ahí y Sirius simplemente apretó los puños.

—¿Quién era esa?

—Narcisa Malfoy. —Harry le susurró por lo bajo—. Antes era tu prima.

—Entonces el criajo era mi sobrino. —Sirius gruñó, pero no le quedaba tomar una actitud de adulto así que Ron lo palmeó amablemente en los hombros.

—Si seguimos con la historia de que eres el hijo de Sirius ella pasaría a ser tu tía y Malfoy sería como un primo en segundo grado, creo. —Hermione acotó suavemente.

—Compremos las túnicas y larguémonos de aquí. —Ron gruñó molesto, por todos era sabido que se molestaba más que Hermione cuando hablaban de sangre sucia y cosas por el estilo.

Madame Malkin se mostró nerviosa mientras estuvieron en la tienda y pinchó dos veces a Ron con los alfileres, Sirius estuvo a punto de recibir una tunica de Slytherin por error y cuando salieron bastante descompuestos de ahí a Hagrid solo se le ocurrió preguntar:

—¿Todo bien, cierto? —Los humos estaban bastante desagradables cuando se encontraron en el Boticario con el resto de los Weasley, Hermione y Sirius compraron los ingredientes para su clase de pociones, Harry y Ron tuvieron que conformarse con comprarle comida a sus respectivas lechuzas sabedores de que Snape no les permitiría cursar su materia con un simple "Excede las expectativas".

—¿Ahora para donde? —Sirius miró el resto del callejón Diagon, tan desierto como un cementerio.

—Ya hemos terminado las compras de todos, —la señora Weasley que se había mostrado aprehensiva desde que habían salido señaló con un gesto vago al frente—, pasaremos por la tienda de Fred y George un par de minutos y…

—¿Quiénes son Fred y George? —Sirius le susurró por lo bajo a Hermione que trastabilló para no perder el paso rápido de los demás.

—Ah, son hermanos de Ron y Ginny, son gemelos y realmente creo que un poco zafados de la cabeza.

—¡Fred y George son unos genios! —Ron se coló en medio—. El año pasado desertaron de Hogwarts para poner una tienda mágica.

—Suenan interesantes. —Sirius asintió con la cabeza mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos, debería haberlo visto venir de uno de los merodeadores.

—¡Es aquí! —El chillido de Ginny en realidad no era necesario en lo absoluto, "Sortilegios Weasley" era como un espectacular de colores brillantes que era imposible no mirar.

—¡Entremos! —Ron gritó y se abalanzó con Harry abriendo la puerta, Sirius, Hermione y Ginny los siguieron en tropel, ninguna tienda estaba tan llena como aquella y Sirius se dio cuenta rápidamente del porque, ¡aquel era un paraíso echo realidad!, bromas por todos lados, varitas mágicas de burla, juegos de ahorcado reales, conjuros para ensueños de primera…

—¡James! —Sujetó a Harry de la manga, sus ojos grises brillando—. Esto es el paraíso.

—Oh harry, —apenas el de gafas iba a contestar cuando un pelirrojo bastante alto, flaco y con una cierta nota chispeante en los ojos se acercó a ellos—, con que aquí estabas.

—Hola. —Harry le estrechó la mano.

—Tu debes ser Sirius Black, el hijo de Sirius, —Fred le guiñó un ojo al joven quien enseguida supo que aquel pelirrojo sabía toda la verdad—, ya nos hablaron de ti.

—Oh, si, este…

—Fred Weasley. —El pelirrojo le volvió a guiñar el ojo—. Harry, puedes tomar todo lo que quieras, Sirius por ser el hombre al que tanto debemos George y yo también puede tomar lo que quiera, ¡pero si Ron toma algo deberá pagarlo!

—¡¿Cómo que pagarlo? —Ron que ya tenía los brazos llenos de cosas giró hacía Fred colérico—. ¡Soy tu hermano!

—¿Cómo que soy el hombre al que tanto deben? —Sirius preguntó en un susurro a Harry pero el joven creyó que no era momento de contarle la larga historia de travesuras de los pelirrojos gracias al mapa del merodeador.

—Luego te explico.

—Mira Harry, —George llegó de algún lugar y empujó suavemente a Harry por la espalda—, lo que de verdad nos deja dinero son los hechizos contra magia oscura que estamos desarrollando, toma, un señuelo detonador. —George dejo caer un par en el bolsillo de Harry y otro tanto en el de Sirius.

—¿No han visto aún nuestros productos de brujas maravilla? —Fred sujetó a Ginny y Hermione con delicadeza y las guió a una montaña de potes de rosa chillón donde se arremolinaban decenas de chicas.

—¿Qué es esto? —Sirius tomó una de las cajitas y observó la leyenda.

_Pociones para el amor_

_Por 24 horas tendrá a su chico a sus pies_

_Dependiendo del chico en cuestión y de la belleza de la chica el plazo podrá ser cada vez más duradero._

Sirius sintió un repentino escalofrío y arrojó el envase lo más lejos posible cuando una chica especialmente regordeta volteó a verlo y ahogó un suspiro emocionado apretando la cajita contra su pecho.

—Esto suena peligroso… —Instintivamente Sirius se colocó tras Hermione quien lucía más interesada en la clase de magia utilizada para tal hechizo.

—Lo lamento Ginny pero no te venderemos uno solo, —Fred se cruzó de brazos ante su hermana que sopesaba uno de los botes en sus manos—, no cuando tienes cinco chicos en camino.

—Cualquier cosa que les haya dicho Ron es una mentira. —La joven siguió observando el bote con calma, como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

—¿Estas o no saliendo con un chico llamado Dean Thomas?

—Sí y según recuerdo él era un solo chico y no cinco. —Fred siguió incordiando a su hermana, pero Sirius se había quedado de piedra, aún sujetando a Hermione por los hombros como a un escudo contra aquellas chicas que lucían terroríficas con sus potes de pociones mágicas, alcanzó a murmurar suavemente.

—¿No era Ginny la Evans de James?

—Err… —Hermione parpadeó—. Creo que no, bueno, ella es la hermana de Ron y siempre nos hemos llevado bien, antes ella estaba enamorada de Harry, pero eso fue cuando era pequeña.

—Pero… —Sirius frunció el ceño, conocía a James y estaba casi seguro de que Ginny era su Evans, parecía simplemente que las cosas se estaban complicando un poco.

—Malfoy. —Harry llamó su atención, él y Ron veían como el rubio se alejaba sospechosamente por la ventana sin su madre.

—Habrá perdido a su mamita seguramente. —Ron se encogió de hombros, pero parecía que Harry estaba pensando otra cosa porque luego de un momento de indecisión sacó la capa invisible de su bolso.

—Hay que seguirlo.

—¿Qué? —Hermione arqueó ambas cejas—. Harry, pero…

—Hagámoslo. —Sirius exclamó entusiasmado, pero entonces los cuatro se quedaron viendo, era obvio que no cabrían bajo la capa, ya suficientemente difícil era que Harry, Ron y Hermione se hicieran un ovillo bajo la capa que conforme crecían les quedaba más pequeña.

—No vamos a caber. —Ron se frotó la nariz, era obvio que uno tendría que quedarse en la tienda.

—Ay por dios, —Sirius frunció de mala manera la nariz—, ¿tendré que ser yo la rata?

—¿Rata?, ¿cuál rata? —Ron parpadeó confundido.

—Echa la capa James, nadie esta viendo.

—Pero no vamos a caber. —Hermione chilló.

—Tú solo échala. —Sin saber bien a bien cual era el plan Harry los cubrió con la capa, pero los pies de todos quedaban visibles hasta las rodillas más o menos.

—Bien. —Sirius bufó como si no le gustara su propia idea y se aferró a los hombros de Hermione, tan cerca que sus rostros quedaron casi juntos.

—¿Eh? —La muchacha se encendió de mil colores, Ron abrió la boca presto a gritar que se apartara o algo así, pero Sirius fue más rápido.

—Abrázame.

—¿Qué? —Y entonces los ojos grises de Sirius se estrecharon, su cuerpo empezó a volverse peludo, sus pies a encogerse, Hermione estuvo a punto de gritar pero Harry le tapó la boca, en un par de segundos había un pequeño cachorrito negro en brazos de Hermione, sus ojos amarillos parecían un tanto molestos con su metamorfosis.

—Que lindo… —Hermione no pudo evitar la exclamación ni tampoco la sonrisa en su cara, el cachorro apartó al punto su rostro de ella, como si aquella expresión lo hubiera ofendido.

—Oh, claro, un animago. —Ron murmuró abriendo mucho la boca, sus ojos fijos en aquella encantadora motita de pelos, Harry quería tomarlo en brazos y frotarlo diciéndole las cosas tontas que se le dicen a los bebes, pero luego recordó que se suponía que estaban siguiendo a Malfoy.

—Salgamos rápido. —Pasaron a un lado de Hagrid que no los oyó por estar tarareando algo, apenas pudieron seguir la pista de Draco cuando se metió en el callejón nocturno, Hermione estaba tan nerviosa por pisar aquel lugar tenebroso que apretó más al cachorrito contra su pecho sin darse cuenta de que el animalito se ahogaba y de no haber sido por Ron que se lo indico ahí hubiera acabado la vida de un peludo Sirius Black.

—¡Va a Borgin y Burkes! —Harry soltó un chillido ahogado y los tres se apresuraron a trepar a una caja de madera desde donde podían ver perfectamente dentro del local, Draco parecía bastante más arrogante de lo habitual y el dueño sudaba copiosamente a pesar de que no hacía demasiado calor.

—Justo el momento perfecto para probar las orejas extensibles que acabo de robar. —Ron sacó una caja que mostró unas largas cuerdas color carne, el cachorro intentó lengüetearlas, pero Harry lo tomó del hocico antes de que pudiera hacerlo, los ojos amarillos del can lo observaron indignados mientras Ron deslizaba las cuerdas por debajo de la puerta.

—No puedo, tiene que estar puesto, sólo dime cómo—La voz de Draco les llegó tan nítida como si estuviera frente a ellos.

—Sin verlo puedo decir que es un trabajo difícil, quizás imposible… —El señor Borgin se lamió los labios nerviosamente.

—¿Imposible? —Draco se burló—. Quizás esto te convenza. —Acto seguido el joven se movió saliendo del rango de visión de los de afuera, lo único que pudieron ver fue el rsotro desencajado del señor Borgin después de que Draco le enseñara algo.

—No le digas a nadie, —Draco siguió hablando—, Fenrir Greyback vendrá para asegurarse de que le estas prestando toda la atención a este problema, supongo que lo conoces, es amigo de la familia. —Al instante el cachorro erizó todo su cabello aún entre los brazos de Hermione, con fiereza enseñó sus pequeños dientes, pero como era tan pequeño la imagen era más bien cómica, dentro del negocio Draco daba las últimas indicaciones necesitaba que "eso" estuviera a salvo iba a necesitarlo, el señor Borgin no hacía más que reverenciarlo de mil maneras bastante nervioso.

Finalmente Draco salió de la tienda muy satisfecho de si mismo, pero apenas había dado dos pasos cuando el cachorro saltó de los brazos de Hermione, en el aire se convirtió en un enorme perro negro y amenazador y de ahí a que mordiera a Draco de mala manera en una pierna solo hubo un suspiro.

—¡Sirius! —Harry gritó pero Draco no pudo escucharlo porque en esos mismos momentos había sacado su varita gritando un conjuro, el perro esquivo el chispazo de luz y se perdió como una ráfaga por las calles.

—¡Maldito animal! —Cojeando Draco se sujetó como pudo su lastimada pierna y emprendió el agraviado camino de regreso, en cuanto su silueta desapareció en la distancia Harry se quito la capa de encima y empezó a correr con los otros dos pegados a sus talones.

—¡Sirius, Sirius! —No tardaron en hallarlo, de nuevo con su forma humana, sus ojos grises como un volcán a punto de estallar, su cabello negro enmarañado y su atractivo rostro como una advertencia de peligro.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Jadeando por la carrera Harry se detuvo frente a él.

—Es decir, —Ron tomó aire—, no que no se lo mereciera, pero…

—Fenrir Greyback es el hombre lobo que mordió a Remus. —Sirius apretó los puños, sus ojos tormentosos enfocaron al suelo y los cuatro quedaron en silencio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El día que partieron para Hogwarts fue incluso más tormentoso que la ida al callejón Diagon, de nuevo volvieron a trepar en un auto modificado con magia, pero esta vez en lugar de Hagrid los escoltaron dos aurores estirados.

El resto del tiempo que habían pasado en la Madriguera no había sido del todo feliz, Harry había propuesto una y mil teorías de lo que estaba planeando Malfoy y Sirius aunque no entendía ni la mitad lo apoyaba en todo lo que decía porque tenía a su dorado sobrino atravesado.

El colmo según Hermione había llegado cuando Harry había propuesto que Malfoy bien podía ser un mortifago y Sirius se había lanzado a apoyarlo para después murmurar por lo bajo "¿a los cuantos años puedes ser uno de esos?".

Fleur y Bill habían ido a visitarlos el último día, pero contrario a lo que esperaban tanto Fleur como Sirius midieron su respectiva belleza con una sola mirada y luego se encogieron de hombros sin prestarse mayor atención, Ginny había susurrado que aquello sólo podía ser posible entre dos especimenes de la misma especie y Harry había estallado en carcajadas.

Sirius definitivamente se sentía diferente sin Remus y Peter en la estación, la sensación aumentaba debido a que Hermione y Ron se habían separado para cumplir sus deberes de prefectos, además Ginny había dicho que había quedado de verse con su novio y había desaparecido por un corredor, así que automáticamente se sujetó de la manga de Harry, no fuera a ser que él también se evaporara por ahí.

—¿Qué pasa? —Harry giró hacía él.

—Hum, —no le iba a decir que le había entrado pánico porque también él se fuera—. ¿No es Ginny tu Evans?

—No en realidad. —Harry se frotó la nuca y empezó a arrastrar el baúl por un asa tras él.

—A mí me pareció que sí.

—Ella es una buena amiga y la hermana de Ron.

—Oh ya, en realidad las hermanas no son intocables. —Sirius iba a seguir su perorata, pero se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que todo mundo tenía la mirada en ellos y no sabía si era por Harry o por él, pero era un tanto incomodo porque no sólo las chicas los veían.

—¡Harry! —Una voz los salvó a ambos y enfilaron a donde Neville los llamaba con Luna sentada en el asiento delantero.

—¿Quién es él? —Luna tenía puestos unos lentes psicodélicos, pero pareció no amilanarse ni cosa por el estilo cuando Sirius entró al compartimiento y se sentó frente a ella.

—Él es nuevo en Hogwarts, —Harry apretó las manos, no era muy dado a mentir—, es el hijo de Sirius Black.

—¡Oh! —Luna arqueó ambas cejas—. Es muy atractivo. —Sirius ronroneó en agradecimiento y Harry le mandó una mirada de advertencia que el joven ignoró.

—¿Eres hijo de Sirius Black? —Neville giró a verlo con sorpresa—. ¿Dónde has estado estudiando todos estos años?

—En otro país, —Sirius hizo un gesto vago con la mano—, como mi padre estaba en Azkaban no podía venir a pasearme por aquí como si nada, pero como ya esta aclarado que él en realidad no fue culpable…

—Lo lamento mucho por ti. —Luna murmuró amable, aunque las gafas volvían su expresión bastante risible.

—Oh, ya lo supere, —Sirius se encogió como compadeciéndose de si mismo—, mi padre era un buen tipo, creo que el mejor. —Harry carraspeó, que desfachatez hablar de esa manera de si mismo.

—Espero que toques en Gryffindor. —Neville titubeó—. Aunque eres un Black… creo que ellos siempre han estado en Slythe…

—Estoy seguro que quedare en Gryffindor, —Sirius lo interrumpió con una sonrisa—, igual que mi padre.

—Eso sería bueno. —Luna murmuró al viento y entonces la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y apareció una jovencita, cabello largo negro y buen cuerpo.

—Hola Harry, —al instante se dirigió al de gafas que parecía sorprendido por la irrupción—, soy Romilda, Romilda Vane, ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a nuestro compartimento? —Su voz se volvió un halago empalagoso—. No tienes que estar con… —La muchacha giró la vista al lugar decidida a darle una mirada despectiva a Neville y Luna, pero no pudo hacerlo porque en medio de ellos dos encontró al Adonis en versión estudiantil—. Ah. —Sin saber como seguir mantuvo la boca abierta.

—Hola preciosa. —Sirius le guiñó un ojo, una sonrisa seductora colándose en sus labios.

—T-tú amigo también puede venir. —Al instante se colorearon sus mejillas pero volvió a posar la mirada en Harry.

—No gracias, estamos bien así. —Harry contestó fríamente y la chica desapareció como el humo.

—Es una suerte que Sirius sea tan atractivo Harry, —con su franqueza habitual Luna acomodó sus extravagantes gafas sobre el puente de su nariz—, porque la gente espera que tus amigos sean atractivos y grandiosos.

—Oh, —la sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchó—, gracias por lo que me toca.

—Ustedes son grandiosos, —Harry comentó con calor—, ninguno de ellos estuvo conmigo en el ministerio, ¡ellos no lucharon conmigo!

—Mi papá si lo hizo, murió ahí de hecho. —Harry le lanzó una mirada de pistola a Sirius pero éste hizo como que no lo veía, el resto del viaje se pasaron contándole a Sirius como sería la escuela y poniéndolo en antecedentes sobre El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, de vez en cuando alguna muchachita se acercaba para ver a Harry por la ventana y se alejaba corriendo entre risitas, Sirius aún no podía comprender porque su amigo no se pasaba la mano por el cabello y sonreía como estrella de cine, definitivamente iba a tener que enseñarle un par de cosas acerca de la fama.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo cuando finalmente Hermione y Ron llegaron al compartimiento y se desplomaron con un suspiro en los asientos, el pelirrojo musitó que moría de hambre y la castaña contó que Malfoy había dejado de ser prefecto, al instante los ojos de Harry se iluminaron y Sirius imaginó que tenía más teorías acerca del molesto rubio.

Justo cuando parecía que Harry iba a abrir la boca para decir algo acerca de sus pensamientos el compartimiento se volvió a abrir y apareció una chica de tercer año sin aliento.

—Me mandaron a entregar esto a Neville Longbotton y a Ha-Harry Potter. —Vaciló cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Harry, pero eso no fue nada cuando Sirius salió al ataque.

—Muchas gracias hermosa jovencita. —La sonrisa perfecta del Black provoco que la chica soltara algo parecido a un hipido y casi se estrellara en la puerta al salir, mientras Harry y Neville leían sus respectivos pergaminos Hermione le metió un codazo a Sirius.

—¡Outch! —El joven se encogió—. ¿Qué?

—Deberías parar de hacer eso, "Canito". —Sirius frunció el ceño, esa chica había decidido bautizarlo de esa forma después de ver su forma de cachorro y sinceramente era desagradable, al cielo gracias que sólo lo llamaba de esa manera cuando se molestaba por algo, aunque ahora que caía no era particularmente difícil hacerla enojar.

—¿Hacer que?

—Suficiente baba ya esta corriendo en el tren a causa de Harry, no empeores las cosas. —Harry y Neville se levantaron, tal parecía que el maestro Slughorn los había mandado llamar y Neville estaba un poco nervioso por no saber cual era la razón, Sirius simplemente soltó un bufido y se paso las manos tras la cabeza a modo de almohada, sabía perfectamente lo que ese viejo gordo buscaba, le encantaba tener a su alrededor a los mejores estudiantes, los más prometedores, diez a uno que apenas empezar las clases incluiría también a Hermione en sus fiestas privadas si la chica era tan inteligente como se decía.

—Nos vemos luego. —Ron cerró la puerta del compartimiento apenas Harry acabó de cruzar—. Pobre Harry, no me gustaría ser él caminando por los pasillos del tren.

—Tendrá suerte si ninguna chica lo secuestra a medio camino. —Hermione frunció un poco el ceño.

—No creo que para James sea un problema la atención femenina. —Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Compañero, ¿estas de broma? —Ron arqueó ambas cejas—. Harry es la persona con menos experiencia en el ámbito femenino que te puedas imaginar.

—Apenas superado por ti. —Hermione susurró por lo bajo pero Ron alcanzó a oírla.

—¡¿Qué insinúas?

—Esperen, —pero Sirius detuvo la riña tajantemente—, ¿cómo que James no es un galan?

—Así como oíste, —Hermione parecía especialmente contenta en dejar claro el punto—, Harry es un hombre sensible, se preocupa por los sentimientos de los demás y no es su hobby andar por ahí quebrando corazones. —Aunque la chica no lo dijo directamente Sirius vio claramente que aquello era una afrenta personal.

—Yo no ando por ahí rompiendo corazones.

—Porque aún no has tenido la oportunidad. —Hermione arqueó una ceja.

—No es como si fuera yo quien busca a las mujeres.

—Claro, ellas llegan solas, —Hermione se golpeó en la frente como si apenas cayera en su punto—, tú sólo te encargas de emocionarlas y luego dejarlas.

—No he hecho nada para que creas eso de mí. —Sirius levantó la barbilla aparentando dignidad.

—Supongo que no cuentan las doce sonrisas que regalaste a las chicas que se asomaron al compartimiento, que por cierto, en primera instancia se asomaban a ver a HARRY.

—Que luego me hayan visto a mí no es mi culpa.

—Oh vamos, —Ron intervino suavemente—, Hermione, no es como si a Harry le guste que lo acosen y si Sirius puede manejar mejor eso…

—El asunto es que Sirius quiere volver a Harry como él. —Hermione se cruzó de brazos y encaró al joven quien se echó hacía atrás, bueno esa era la idea, ¿qué tenía de malo?

—La verdad, —Ron se frotó la nuca y giró la mirada a otro lado—, un par de clases no nos vendrían mal.

—¡Ron! —La castaña chilló y Luna que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada leyendo el Quisquilloso levantó la mirada.

—Creo que Ron es atractivo, pero inseguro, supongo que si Sirius lo ayudara podría mejorar su vida amorosa.

—¿Soy atractivo? —La sonrisa de Ron se ensanchó a extremos increíbles y Hermione simplemente boqueó como si quisiera decir algo y finalmente giró la mirada ofuscada. El resto del viaje Hermione no volvió a hablar más que para deslizar unos despectivos "Si Canito lo dice", Sirius intentaba no hacerle mucho caso mientras le explicaba a Ron cómo les gustaba a las mujeres que se pararan, hablaran y las miraran, de vez en cuando Luna hacía una aportación, "sí, creo que así se ven bien", "¿no es eso un poco exagerado?", Ron era un estudiante de lo más ingenuo así que Sirius pudo darse la gran vida en sus explicaciones, si hasta se parecía un poco a Peter con aquella patosidad para las mujeres y Hermione definitivamente era Remus, nada más poniendo pegas y negando con la cabeza.

Empezaba a anochecer cuando Neville volvió al compartimiento.

—¿Dónde esta Harry? —Hermione preguntó con la voz aguda que ponía siempre que estaba molesta—. Ya va siendo hora de que nos pongamos las túnicas.

—Él dijo que tenía que hacer algo y desapareció de repente. —Neville se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro se puso la capa de invisibilidad. —Ron murmuró y Hermione se puso de pie.

—Espero que no este haciendo una tontería, vamos Ron, debemos guiar a los demás.

—Ah, sí claro. —El joven se levantó con pesadez, ser prefecto a veces no era tan bueno, ambos muchachos desaparecieron por los pasillos dando indicaciones a los más jóvenes, Luna se empezó a poner la tunica sin quitarse los coloridos lentes y Neville hizo lo propio, Sirius se puso al vuelo su tunica y cuando todo el mundo empezaba a salir se le ocurrió una fugaz idea.

—¿Dijiste que te llamabas Neville, cierto?

—Ah, sí.

—¿Puedo encargarte nuestros baúles?

—Ah… sí, claro.

—Gracias. —Al instante Sirius saltó por el pasillo y sorteó gente en sentido contrario, recibió un par de improperios, algunos aventones y muchísimas más miradas de admiración por parte de las chicas, pero no encontró lo que estaba buscando, justo cuando se daba por vencido vio a Draco bajar del tren, renqueaba aún de la pierna y sus labios se encontraban apretados aunque parecía que una grosera satisfacción flotaba en su rostro.

—James. —Así que llamó en el primer compartimento sin resultados, pateó un par de veces por el suelo y manoteó sobre los sillones pero nada—. James. —Hizo lo mismo en el siguiente compartimiento y en el siguiente y en el siguiente, los últimos alumnos ya estaban bajando.

—James. —Y entonces al lanzar una nueva patada su pie hizo contacto con algo suave, parpadeó y se arrodilló buscando con las manos a ciegas y al final logró descorrer la capa de invisibilidad, Harry estaba bajo ella, tirado boca arriba como una tortuga a la que le hubieran dado la vuelta, su nariz sangrando a chorros—. Oh. —Un destello de luz roja salió de su varita y al instante Harry pudo moverse, se paró de un salto y se limpió como pudo la nariz.

—¿Co-cómo me encontraste? —Harry hablaba de manera gangosa debido a la sangre que escurría por su nariz.

—Bueno, lo mismo pasó en cuarto año con Snape, no sé, fue como un deja vu, aunque Snape no te rompió la nariz. —Harry no quiso aclarar que seguramente el que había estado en esa situación con Snape había sido su padre.

—Gracias.

—De nada, aunque seguramente la patada que te di te dolió, ¿quién lo hizo? —Señaló su quebrada nariz y Harry echó la cabeza hacía atrás para contestar.

—Malfoy.

—Me lo suponía, ¿sabes?, he estado pensando una forma de vengarnos, ¿ya ves que odia a los sangre sucias?, ¿qué tal si por una mágica poción logramos que caiga rendidito por una de ellas? —Sirius siguió hablando mientras corrían para alcanzar a bajar del tren que lentamente empezaba a ponerse en marcha, con la sangre ahogándolo y la noche cayéndoles encima Harry pensó que ahora comprendía un poco las travesuras de su padre al lado de Sirius, el muchacho si que lograba ser convincente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Seguir el libro insertando a Sirius en medio ha estado resultando en una serie de corte de escenas, pero creo que vamos avanzando, Snape no logró aparecer aquí, pero será más que un dolor de cabeza para nuestro atractivo muchacho.

Agradezco a:

**Diosa Luna**

**Flor-LupinSparrow **

**SmithBack**

**Yukiko Fujikaze**

**Misao Koishikawa**

**Yessica**

**Ale Potter Black**

**Alexa Blaze**

**Mauxi Cullen O'Shea**

**Gray anima**

**MonsterRawr**

**Hatoko Nara**

**Mariana Masen**

**Amy tsubasa**

**Lolilla**

**Primrose Evergreen**

**Criistii206**

**Marshmallow**

**MaxxiAnn Hatake**

**Miadharu28**

**Whisper by angel's**

Me voy porque me esta agarrando dolor de cabeza, un beso, gracias por leer

_14 de Agosto del 2011 Domingo_


	4. Mi enemigo Snape

**EL VIAJE DE CANUTO**

**Capitulo 4: Mi enemigo Snape**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Harry y Sirius corrieron un poco pero fue imposible que alcanzaran alguna de las carrozas que llevaban al castillo. En medio de la oscuridad ambos echaron a andar hombro con hombro, cada tanto Harry echaba la cabeza hacía atrás para que la sangre no le manchara más la camisa.

Siguieron el camino basándose en las marcas que habían dejado los carruajes, Sirius habló un poco en vista de que su amigo no podía contestarle, finalmente ambos soltaron sendos suspiros cuando se vieron frente a los altos pilares franqueando las puertas que daban entrada al castillo.

—No sabía que este lugar estuviera tan lejano. —Sirius bufó, cómo siempre había ido de la estación al castillo siendo transportado jamás había reparado en las distancias. Los portones estaban cerrados, justo Harry iba a intentar un ahogado conjuro para abrir las puertas cuando una figura oscura apareció frente a ellos abriendo la puerta con aire teatral y magnifico. Harry no pudo disimular su descontento.

—Vaya, vaya Potter. —La voz pedante le provocó arqueadas—. Parece que es su afán presentarse en el castillo lo más lastimero posible, igual y así sus entradas triunfales le atraen más atención. —No podía creer en su mala suerte, ¿por qué de todos los profesores tenía que ser Snape quien le abriera las puertas del castillo?

—No estoy tirando sangre por gusto. —Con voz nasal Harry intentó contestarle lo más digno posible, Snape estaba por contestar algo con mal talante cuando un grito provocó que ambos giraran.

—¡Snivellus! —Sirius se había quedado con la boca abierta, un dedo apuntando de manera grosera a Snape—. ¡Estas viejo!

—Sirius… —Los ojos de Snape se abrieron sin que pudiera evitarlo, su mano quedo inerte al frente, como si no acabara de creer lo que sus ojos veían.

—¡¿Qué diablos hace en Hogwarts un esmirriado como tú? —Fue cosa de un segundo para que Snape reaccionara, tomando a Sirius por la muñeca lo estrujó hasta causarle dolor.

—Así que esta era la broma de la que me habló Dumbledore, muy gracioso de su parte en verdad. —Su voz era más filosa que un cuchillo, Harry sintió con creciente ansiedad que un odio oculto brotaba de Snape y se dirigía por entero hacía Sirius.

—¡Suéltame! —Los ojos grises de Sirius centellearon con orgullo, pero Snape lo doblegó fácilmente.

—Escuche Black. —Parecía regodearse en cada palabra como si fuera un insulto—. Soy aquí el profesor y usted obedecerá porque es un alumno.

—Ah. —Sirius boqueó, sus ojos abriéndose con ansiedad, como intentando devolver de manera desesperada lo que el otro le había dicho.

—No se quede ahí boqueando Black. —De un tirón echó a Sirius dentro del castillo y giró hacía Harry con la varita en alto—. ¡Episkey! —Al instante Harry sintió su nariz caliente y después fría, cuando se tocó le pareció que ya no estaba quebrada y tal descubrimiento le hizo estremecerse. Snape debía estar verdaderamente feliz para haberlo curado y aquella felicidad iba de la mano con saber que Sirius estaría bajo sus órdenes de ahora en adelante.

—No se queden ahí. —Los malignos labios de Snape se curvaron en algo parecido a una mueca—. Deben estar deseosos de hacer su entrada triunfal en el Gran salón, no Potter no se limpie la sangre y usted Black, veinte puntos menos por no traer el uniforme y cincuenta menos por llegar tarde a la ceremonia de selección, no, mejor que sean sesenta y recuerde acumular pensamientos propios de usted en esa cabeza suya cuando le pongan el sombrero seleccionador, no soportaría que debido a su apellido quedara en mi casa.

Sirius apretó los puños tan fuerte que Harry pensó que se sacaría sangre, ambos entraron en el salón escoltados por Snape, todas las miradas se posaron en ellos y Harry sintió que el estomago se le volvía una piedra cuando tuvo que caminar por los pasillos siendo halado por el hombro por la garra de Snape.

—El último alumno para la selección esta aquí. —Snape echó a Sirius delante de mala manera—. El Elegido le acompaña. —Harry sintió que su cara explotaría en rubor, seguro en la mesa de Slytherin Malfoy no pararía de burlarse acerca de la sangre en su camisa, su cara y en fin, en todo él.

—Intuyo que tienen una buena historia que contarnos acerca de su tardanza. —Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente—. Pero por ahora veamos en que casa queda este jovencito. —El sombrero seleccionador fue colocado sobre la cabeza de Sirius quien no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, cuando había sido seleccionado para primer año el sombrero era tan grande que le tapaba los ojos.

—Sirius Black. —El sombrero habló suavemente, de tal manera que sólo él lo escuchaba—. Ya habías sido seleccionado, un león de corazón invencible, aunque eres un Black.

—Pero no cualquier Black, —Sirius susurró con socarronería—, soy Sirius Black.

—Entiendo, ¡Gryffindor! —Al instante las chicas de las otras casas lanzaron jadeos de desilusión, las de Gryffindor estallaron en vivas y chillidos emocionados. Snape le quito el sombrero de mala manera, sus ojos negros dejándole en claro que su estancia en la escuela iba a ser desde ese instante una tortura.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con peores noticias, Snape iba a tener la materia de defensa contra las artes oscuras después de cinco años sin que consiguiera la titularidad, los Slytherin ya circulaban la noticia de cómo se había quebrado la nariz Harry y él gozaba de más fama que nunca porque media escuela ya sabía que su padre era Sirius Black, el conocido criminal que había estado en Azkaban y que a fin de cuentas no había sido culpable en realidad.

Cuando subieron en tropel a la sala común Sirius ni siquiera tuvo fuerza para fanfarronear delante de las de primero como lo hacía todos los años, pesadamente se arrastró hasta su dormitorio. Sólo hasta que subió las escaleras se dio cuenta cabal de que en realidad él ya no tenía habitación.

—Pusieron una cama aquí para ti. —Ron que había subido tras él le palmeó la espalda señalándole la cama del centro—. Tus cosas están ahí, espero no te moleste estar en medio mío y de Harry.

—Para nada Pe… ¡Ron! —Se corrigió rápidamente antes de cometer el error de llamarlo como su antiguo amigo, definitivamente las cosas no iban exactamente de lo mejor dentro de su cabeza. Intentando no pensar demasiado se metió bajo las mantas y cerró los ojos sin hacer caso a la algarabía a su alrededor. ¿Snivellus de maestro?, el destino debía odiarlo y lo peor es que con la buena memoria que se cargaba el murciélago ese año y el que le siguiera iban a ser un infierno.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sirius despertó a la mañana siguiente porque un chico llamado Neville murmuraba algo acerca de que su abuela se iba a enojar con él si no conseguía EXTASIS en transformaciones. Con un ahogado bostezo se tapó las orejas con la almohada, sería un bruto si no aprobaba transformaciones él que era un animago.

—Tenemos que ir a matricular nuestros horarios Sirius. —Harry le removió un hombro y soltando un suspiro tuvo que levantarse y seguir a los demás, como ahora Snape daba defensa contra las artes oscuras Ron y Harry aprobaban para Pociones, Sirius estuvo feliz de tenerlos con él. Por desgracia para ser auror debía cursar DCAO, de no ser por ese pequeño detalle intentaría por todos los medios posibles no ver la escurridiza cara de Snape nunca en la vida.

Cuando por fin pudieron acomodar sus horarios los cuatro avanzaron por los pasillos del castillo. Harry con su insignia de capitán de Quidditch, Hermione y Ron con las suyas de prefectos y él sin nada, sintió algo parecido al vacío, pero bueno, era Sirius Black al fin y al cabo así que elevando su barbilla se dijo a si mismo que él tenía la insignia de apuesto y eso era más que suficiente.

Un par de personas se acercaron a Harry preguntándole cuando serían las pruebas para el equipo, Hermione utilizó ese tiempo para confiscar un disco verde lima con colmillos en él, antes de que pudiera engatusar a la chica para quitarle el artefacto Ron se adelantó tomándolo entre sus manos.

—Excelente, siempre he querido uno de estos. —Sirius soltó la risa, Ron no era exactamente un ejemplo de prefecto, seguro Dumbledore le había dado el puesto como a Remus, intentando calmar a sus amigos, aunque algo no pintaba bien ahí porque entonces, ¿por qué le había dado el puesto también a Hermione?. En esas estaba cuando pasó una chica a un lado de Ron soltando una risita, al parecer muy divertida de que el prefecto tuviera semejante comportamiento.

Ron arqueó ambas cejas como contento consigo mismo, Sirius levantó el pulgar en su dirección en señal de un trabajo bien hecho y cuando ambos se sonreían por la hazaña de una conquista femenina Hermione los golpeó en la nuca, aunque para eso tuvo que ponerse de puntillas por la diferencia de alturas.

—Dejen sus niñerías. —Parecía molesta, Sirius estaba por reclamar el maltrato pero Ron se veía tan feliz como si en vez de un golpe le hubiera dado una caricia.

Avanzaron juntos un tramo y luego Hermione se desvió, tenía clase de Runas Antiguas, los tres chicos se quedaron en los pasillos, Harry demasiado ocupado hablando con todos los que querían integrarse al equipo y él y Ron ensayando posturas junto a la ventana. Enseñarle a Ron era más productivo que enseñarle a Peter porque aunque Ron se sonrojaba y no lograba darle a su rostro aquel aire de galán lo cierto es que era mucho más atractivo que su antiguo amigo Colagusano.

Cuando Harry por fin terminó sus asuntos y los encontró ocupados en colocarse uno al lado del otro con la pierna doblada en ángulo contrario y dejando que el aire les revolviera el cabello no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle la razón a Hermione.

—Son unos tontos. —Los tres estallaron en carcajadas y se pusieron a lanzar el frisbee con colmillos que Hermione había decomisado. Sirius casi se sentía en su casa cuando Harry anunció que era hora de enfrentarse a Snape. La lentitud con la que Ron se guardó el frisbee describía a la perfección el estado de ánimo de los tres cuando bajaron al aula de defensa.

Hermione los estaba esperando con tantos libros encima que apenas si podía ver.

—¿Qué haces con tantos libros ratoncita? —Sirius le sonrió galantemente poniendo un brazo sobre su cabeza y empotrándola contra la pared, pero ella le dio un pisotón que le provocó un aullido de dolor, definitivamente aquella no era una chica, ¡era Remus escondido en una piel diferente!

—Apuesto a que Snape nos deja un montón de cargas también. —Hermione alzó la barbilla orgullosa y entró al salón con majestuosidad.

—¿Siempre es así? —Sirius giró hacía Harry aún saltando en un pie por el dolor.

—Uno se acostumbra a ella. —Harry se encogió de hombros y también entró en el aula, a los pocos segundos se sintió mal por decir una respuesta tan poco halagadora para Hermione, lo cierto es que sin ella no estaba muy seguro de que Ron y él estarían con vida aún. Intentó aclarárselo a Sirius pero el joven ya había tomado asiento al lado de una chica muy guapa que empezó a balbucear cuando él le sonrió al descuido.

Negando con la cabeza Harry se sentó al lado de Ron y justo en ese momento entró Snape, la capa negra ondeando a sus espaldas, sus ojos oscuros rápidamente recayeron en Sirius y una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Señor Black, como usted es nuevo en Hogwarts y no conoce mucho acerca de nuestras clases o los maestros, —hizo especial énfasis en la última palabra—, le pediré que se siente cerca de mí, en un asiento de adelante estará bien, no, no junto a Potter, veamos… —Snape observó los pupitres vacíos pensando cual compañero le resultaría más desagradable, pero entonces la respuesta vino por si sola cuando Sirius giró a Hermione y ésta le desvió la cara como si estuviera molesta—, con la señorita Granger estará bien.

Hermione chirrió los dientes cuando Sirius se sentó al lado de ella, por dios que lo había intentado, ¡pero sinceramente no lo aguantaba!, ¿qué era eso de andar por ahí creyéndose el gran chulo y queriendo que Harry fuera como él? y que no se hiciera el tonto con ella, sabía perfectamente que a alguien tan apuesto como él no le atraía en lo más mínimo una matadita como ella así que no tenía porque montarse el teatrito del chico galán frente a su persona, gracias.

—Quedamos juntos. —Sirius intentó hacer plática pero al ver que ella le contestaba con un "si" seco prefirió pasar de ella, definitivamente no debía ser una mujer normal.

Snape empezó a pasearse por el salón hablando de las artes oscuras como lo haría un apasionado con su amada. Sirius lo seguía paso a paso, los ojos grises fijos en él, no dejaba de ser el estupido Snivellus que se creía más grande de lo que en verdad era, ¡oh como lo odiaba!

—¿Cuál es la ventaja de un hechizo no verbal? —Snape preguntó con su frialdad habitual, como si todos fueran una especie de retrasados, el brazo de Hermione se disparó en el aire como si estuviera ansiosa por responder. Instintivamente Sirius le metió un codazo que la dobló en dos.

—¿Qué haces? —Sirius la observó fijamente reprendiéndola—. No intentes lucirte frente a Snivellus. —Siseó con desdén, los ojos de ella desprendían cólera.

—Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por golpear a un compañero en clase. —Snape arqueó ambas cejas—. No sabía que era del tipo que le gustaba golpear mujeres señor Black. —Sirius sintió que su reputación de casanova se tambaleaba peligrosamente. A lo lejos Draco soltó una risa mal disimulada.

—Hermione…

—La señorita Granger. —Lo corrigió Snape, parecía gozar en dejarlo en ridículo.

—Sólo le decía que no debía ser tan entusiasta con semejante profesor. —Sentenció Sirius de mala manera, hubo un interminable silencio, luego los labios de Snape se movieron lentamente, su voz gruesa y triunfal.

—Usted esta castigado señor Black, el sábado en mi oficina, a las ocho, no voy a permitir semejante comportamiento. —Luego se volvió a erguir como si no hubiera pasado nada y dio ordenes para que en parejas hicieran encantamientos no verbales. Como era de esperarse Sirius y Hermione terminaron juntos, ella llevaba el ceño tan fuertemente fruncido que a Sirius le pareció que sus cejas quedarían permanentemente unidas. Para colmo cuando a los diez minutos Hermione pudo hacer un encantamiento escudo Snape tuvo particular empeño en dejar claro que probablemente no se debía a lo buena que era la muchacha en semejante encantamiento sino que los hechizos de Sirius debían ser considerablemente débiles.

Cuando salieron de allí tanto Sirius como Hermione rabiaban y salieron disparados en direcciones contrarias en cuanto pudieron, Ron y Harry quedaron en pie viendo ya para un lado ya para otro.

—Tenemos una buena y una mala. —Ron le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Harry—. La buena es que Snape ha pasado de molestarte, la mala es que su nueva victima es Sirius.

—No podía esperar menos. —Harry lanzó un suspiro, luego una pequeña sonrisa se coló en su rostro—. Después de todo fue él quien dejo a Snape colgado boca abajo por un pie, ¿no? —Ambos soltaron una carcajada y echaron a andar a la sala común.

Mientras tanto Sirius había caminado una decena de pasillos y había logrado calmarse, si Snape volviera a ser el adolescente que era ya le hubiera retorcido el cuello. Harry ya le había dicho que el maestro era insoportable y se tenían una tirria mutua, por lo menos no era el único que pensaba que era estupido e insoportable. Pero Hermione, ¿que se pensaba?, si Snape era tan desagradable como decían ella no debía estar ahí intentando agradarle, vaya chica más convenenciera.

Con un suspiro se acomodó el rebelde flequillo con tan buena maña que un par de chicas de Slytherin soltaron sendos suspiros, aquello tuvo la virtud de elevar nuevamente sus ánimos. Se paseó por el pasillo diciendo palabras bonitas a las chicas que se atravesaban en su camino de manera distraída, nunca había tenido pegas al ligar con chicas de otras casas.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora de ir a Pociones, por supuesto el profesor Slughorn no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, pero era por mucho más tragable que Snape. Cuando llegó Ron, Hermione y Harry ya estaban sentados así que tuvo especial cuidado en sentarse del lado de Harry.

—Eh James, ¿qué me perdí?

—El profesor nos ha prestado libros y calderos a Ron y a mí, pero el maldito me ha ganado el libro nuevo. —Harry mostró su libro viejo y desgastado, Sirius le palmeó la espalda con humor en señal de ánimo. Slughorn empezó a hablar acerca de lo que les esperaría en su clase, lo contento que estaba de ver caras nuevas —justo ahí insertó un guiño a Harry— y otras linduras por el estilo. Luego se paró detrás de un montón de calderos y pidió que le dijeran que contenían. Sirius no supo quien estaba más sorprendido, si él o Slughorn, Hermione contestó a cada caldero con una emoción desbordante, como si contestar correctamente fuera la motivación más grande de su vida, de verdad que daba miedo.

Una de las últimas pociones era una poción de amor, cuando Hermione enumeraba alegremente a que le olía a ella se sonrosó y dejo la última palabra en el aire encogiéndose sobre su banca. Por primera vez desde que la conocía Sirius pensó que en realidad era una chica y que como tal podía tener esas reacciones cursis que volvían el rostro de una mujer todo un poema.

Mientras Slughorn cuestionaba a Hermione acerca de su nombre y si acaso estaba emparentada con magos famosos él alargó la nariz intentando oler algo en la poción, si le preguntaban diría que olía a rosas, la fragancia que se ponía encima todas las mañanas y al lodo del bosque prohibido después de que cayera una tormenta. En definitiva amaba a las mujeres, a si mismo y a la aventura.

—Oye Harry, —le metió un codazo a su amigo y sonrió ampliamente—, ¿a ti a que te huele?

—Hum, —Harry aspiró hondamente, parecía ligeramente confundido—, huelo al aire por las mañanas, ah… creo que podría ser el olor de la Madriguera lo otro, no sé… creo que son flores…

—¡Veinte puntos bien ganados para Gryffindor señorita Granger! —Slughorn gritó elogiando a Hermione quien sonrió complacida, Sirius parpadeó y sintió que un foco se prendía dentro de él.

—Oh, ¿ella siempre obtiene puntos así?

—Nosotros los perdemos y Herm los recupera. —Ron se inclinó hacía Sirius por debajo del brazo de Harry—. No sé que haríamos sin ella. —Luego la clase siguió, Sirius entreabrió los labios, parecía que la había juzgado mal después de todo y bueno, ¿qué querían?, nunca había tenido una amiga antes, con los Merodeadores las cosas eran más sencillas, pero parecía que Ron y Harry estaban completamente habituados a tratar con ella.

La clase se convirtió después de eso en una competencia para conseguir una pequeña poción llamada Felix Felicis, suerte liquida según había dicho Hermione. Las pociones tanto de él como de ella habían quedado medianamente pasables, pero la de Harry había quedado perfecta. Slughorn le entregó la poción de buena gana diciéndole que la usara con sabiduría.

Los cuatro bajaron en tropel, Sirius ya no se sentía predispuesto en contra de Hermione y ella estaba demasiado ofuscada por haber sido vencida por Harry como para pensar en otra cosa. En el camino se encontraron con Ginny cuya larga melena roja estaba recogida en un moño alto, Harry tuvo la vaga sensación de que ella olía como las flores de la poción de amor.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor Harry empezó a explicarles que el libro que le había dado Slughorn tenía apuntes en los márgenes de las hojas con indicaciones precisas acerca de las pociones. Como a Sirius no le interesaba demasiado quien era mejor que quien en clases pasó del asunto y decidió girarse a Ron.

—Oye, ¿a que olía para ti la poción de amor?

—Ah… —Ron se sonrojó— Rosas… —Su cara adquirió el color de su cabello, Sirius le despeinó la roja melena soltando una carcajada, eso era, amar a las mujeres era el destino de los hombres y…

—Pues no me parece bien que sigas las indicaciones que un tal "Príncipe mestizo" escribió en un libro. —Los pensamientos de Sirius fueron interrumpidos por Hermione quien sin dejar de ver a Harry de mala manera arrojó su cabello hacía atrás con fuerza, el aroma a rosas que se desprendió de ella llegó nítidamente hasta Sirius quien abrió la boca. Parecía que el olor a rosas que percibía Ron era un único olor en particular.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Antes de que llegara el sábado Sirius había tenido que pasar por otras cuatro clases de DCAO y ciertamente las apuestas para ver cuantos puntos lograría perder en la clase siguiente subían de nivel para gran disgusto de Hermione que solía decirle que mas le valdría tener la boca cerrada.

Sexto año se estaba volviendo un infierno, no sólo tenía a Snape humillándolo por todo, también tenía que aguantar el malhumor de Hermione en pociones porque Harry la superaba al usar los consejos del Príncipe mestizo y para colmo las clases se estaban volviendo asfixiantes y seguía sin salirle el maldito hechizo no verbal que a esas alturas Hermione manejaba a la perfección. Canalla fuera esa chica.

Lo único que lo aliviaba un poco era darle lecciones de ligue a Ron, el pelirrojo seguía todos sus consejos al pie de la letra, Harry a veces los veía de reojo, pero nunca se volvía parte activa de las clases. Cuando empezaban con eso Hermione tomaba sus libros y se iba muy digna.

—Se te va a secar aún más el cerebro si le haces caso a Sirius Ron. —Personalmente Sirius no entendía como es que a Ron le gustaba Hermione (nunca lo había dicho pero se lo notaba en esos ojos decaídos cuando ella se iba). Ella era mandona, repelente y completamente inmune a todos sus coqueteos.

El sábado por la noche Harry y él partieron juntos, el de gafas para sus clases con Dumbledore y él para su castigo con Snape, se separaron con sendas palabras de ánimo y luego Sirius enfiló a las mazmorras de Severus, ciertamente lo detestaba con todo su ser. Cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar "¡Abre ahora Quejicus!" o alguna belleza por el estilo, en vez de eso tocó lentamente con los nudillos en la puerta de madera.

—Señor Black. —Era lógico pensar que Snape lo esperaba con regocijo—. Entré. —Sirius entró de mal talante—. Supongo que ahora que no tiene a sus amiguitos a sus espaldas no se siente tan valiente.

—Supongo que ahora que es maestro siente que tiene el poder que nunca fue suyo. —Sirius escupió de mala gana.

—La razón de mis continuos descalabros a sus manos, —Snape habló con una frialdad heladora—, se debía a que ustedes JA-MA-S atacaron en solitario, siempre tras ese adefesio de Potter.

—¡Cuidado con sus palabras! —Sirius saltó, los dientes apretados—. James no es ningún adefesio.

—Y el pobre, —Snape compuso una sonrisa siniestra—, cree que su amigo sigue vivo, noticias señor Black, el señor Potter de ahora se llama Harry.

—¡Cállate Snivellus! —Los ojos grises de Sirius ardieron.

—Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por insultar a un profesor y esta castigado el sábado que viene de nuevo, ahora póngase a lavar todos los calderos, sin magia. —Sirius estuvo a punto de soltar la lengua, pero al final logró retenerse y echándose al suelo de rodillas empezó a tallar un caldero, los labios apretados en un hechizo de piernas de gelatina no verbal contra Snape, lo pensó con tanta rabia y concentración que por un momento creyó que funcionaría, pero cuando a las once de la noche terminó de limpiar todos los calderos Snape seguía parado en sus dos pies como si nada.

—Lo único malo de castigarlo, —le dijo Snape antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices de mala manera—, es que su presencia nauseabunda también es un castigo para mí.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sirius perdía puntos con tanta naturalidad y rapidez en DCAO que nadie se sorprendió de que Hermione estuviera tan cabreada.

—¡Podrías por lo menos probar de cerrar el pico! —Le había gritado enfrente de todos cuando habían salido de la mazmorra ante una nueva perdida de cuarenta puntos. El resto de los Gryffindor no eran capaces de reclamarle nada, las chicas porque era demasiado atractivo y las desarmaba con una sonrisa y los hombres porque era demasiado popular y cercano a Harry como para intentar alguna cosa.

Sirius siempre sonreía de esa manera indolente cuando Hermione lo regañaba, pero por dentro incluso él estaba fastidiado, ¿no se suponía que Snape era adulto y esas cosas?, sentía que se estaba enfrentando a un nuevo Snivellus, con los mismos dieciséis años pero habiendo alcanzado el nivel máximo posible en los videojuegos.

Ron y Harry solían apoyarlo en su lucha incansable en contra del común enemigo murciélago, le daban consejos e intentaban hacer burradas para que los castigaran a ellos, pero como mucho Snape llamaba incompetente a Ron y restaba diez puntos a Gryffindor por las tonterías de Harry.

Los ratos libres se les iban en tratar de hacer los encantamientos no verbales, tiempo que Hermione usaba para hundir la nariz en un libro, de verdad que no entendía a esa muchacha. No la había visto coquetear en ningún momento, siempre andaba rígida como un palo y cumplía su papel de prefecta a la perfección requisando artículos de broma y manteniendo el orden en los pasillos. Era insoportable. De no ser porque Ron la adoraba y Harry tenía debilidad por ella Sirius no se le hubiera acercado en unos buenos metros.

Se suponía que habían quedado de ser amigos, pero era imposible cuando ella tomaba esa pose de cerebrito y ponía particular empeño en pisotear todos y cada uno de sus estudiados piropos.

Las cosas eran más relajadas cuando ella se iba a su clase de Runas y Ron, Harry y él hacían de las suyas sin ella. Ron solía confiscar objetos que luego usaban para jugar, Harry solía estar ocupado con toda la gente que repentinamente le pedía indicaciones para formar parte del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, el joven ya había decidido que las pruebas serían ese sábado por la mañana.

A Sirius le gustaba montar en la escoba, pero personalmente le gustaba más ver el Quidditch que jugarlo. Ron estaba particularmente nervioso con las pruebas que se harían, Harry ya le había dicho que era bueno, pero demasiado nervioso así que Sirius intentaba que se la pasara relajado. Una sonrisa por aquí y otra por allá y las chicas soltaban suspiros cuando los veían juntos. Había una en particular que se ponía muy coqueta cuando Ron andaba cerca, Lavander habían dicho que se llamaba.

Con tanto trabajo en la escuela Sirius ni siquiera tenía mucho tiempo para sus travesuras habituales así que se conformaba con travesurillas pequeñas. Meterle artefactos extraños en la mochila a Malfoy, cantar groserías con Peeves en el pasillo que daba al baño de chicas, salir a medianoche en compañía de Harry bajo la capa invisible sólo para pedir comida a los elfos, cosas de esas. Era poco pero se sentía vivo.

Cuando después de una pesada semana volvió a amanecer sábado por la mañana los cuatro bajaron en silencio al Gran comedor, Ron se hallaba tan nervioso que estuvo a punto de ponerle sal a su leche en lugar de azúcar, Harry se quejaba de que de un momento a otro el quidditch se hubiera hecho tan popular cuando Hermione lo interrumpió rodando los ojos.

—No es que el quidditch se haya hecho popular Harry, es que tú lo eres. Nunca antes has sido más interesante y francamente nunca has sido más fascinante como ahora. —La chica clavó en él sus ojos marrones, Ron se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo y Harry se ruborizó de tal manera que Sirius pensó con espanto que tal vez se había equivocado al pensar que la Evans de su amigo era Ginny.

Hermione siguió alabando todas las cosas que hacían de Harry el ser más popular del momento, Ron se metía bobamente en la plática queriendo destacar que él también había pasado las mismas aventuras al lado de Harry pero la chica no le hizo ni caso. Personalmente Sirius se sentía un poco mosqueado, cuando Hermione hablaba de Harry parecía que estaba alabando al héroe del momento, vamos que su amigo era la onda, pero pensaba que él no se quedaba atrás. Cierto, no había peleado con ese tal "El que no debe ser nombrado", pero no creía que fuera tan malo de cualquier forma. Aunque ahora sentía un poco eso que le había comentado Ron acerca de que era pesado ser solamente el amigo eterno de "El elegido"

Cuando Hermione terminó de alabar a Harry y fue claro que el joven no podía estar más ruborizado empezaron a llegar las lechuzas.

—Remus no me ha escrito ni medio renglón. —Sirius se quejó pasando ambas manos tras su nuca—. No esperaba más fidelidad de un buen amigo.

—A mí tampoco me ha escrito nada. —Harry se encogió de hombros, no le dolía tanto no recibir nada si Sirius también corría la misma suerte. Ron recibió una carta de los gemelos en donde lo bromeaban tanto que terminó por hacerla bola y meterla en la bolsa de su pantalón.

—Idiotas. —Hermione por su parte se apresuró a extender el Profeta sobre la mesa, al instante los tres hombres se inclinaron sobre ella. Todos los días había asesinatos, desastres y eventos relacionados con las artes oscuras. El mundo entero estaba en constante tensión, los dementores rondaban por todos lados haciendo de las suyas.

—¿Ha muerto alguien que conozcamos? —Ron preguntó como todos los días fingiendo normalidad, para Sirius las personas que conocía se reducían a muy pocas y no estaba completamente convencido de que lo sintiera si le pasaba algo, digamos, a su prima Narcissa.

—Quisiera ver a Hagrid. —Hermione se retorció las manos cuando hubieron comprobado que no había muerto nadie conocido—. Me gustaría explicarle porque no continuamos nuestros estudios de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas.

—Oh vamos, —Ron se quejó—, ¿qué podríamos decirle?, ¿qué su materia apestaba y la odiábamos? —Hermione farfulló que no apestaba, se veía afligida.

—Tenemos la prueba de quidditch justo ahora. —Harry se levantó de la mesa, no se veía muy contento con tener que elegir a su nuevo equipo.

—¿Por qué no van ustedes a la prueba y Hermione y yo vamos con Hagrid? —Sirius que quería ver a Alas marchitas habló antes de siquiera pensarlo.

—¿Eh? —Ron pasó saliva incapaz de decir que le gustaría que Hermione lo viera en la prueba.

—Sería una buena idea. —Harry acotó empujando ligeramente a Hermione por la espalda para que aceptara la oferta, si la chica no estaba sentada en las gradas era menos probable que Ron se pusiera nervioso.

—Oh. —Hermione no supo que decir, no es que le gustara mucho el Quidditch, pero le parecía grosero de su parte no asistir a animar a Ginny y a Ron, además… bueno, quería ver a Ron.

—No te preocupes. —Sirius le dio un ligero golpecito en el hombro—. Ron aprobara seguro.

—¡Yo no estoy preocupada por eso! —Hermione chilló enrojeciendo, Ron que estaba parado frente a ella también enrojeció.

—¿Ah no? —Sirius arqueó ambas cejas—. Entonces estas segura de que aprobara.

—Por supuesto. —Hermione se ahogó con las palabras cuando notó la sonrisa que se pintaba en la cara del pelirrojo ante su afirmación—. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo si se la pasó todas las vacaciones montado en una maldita escoba? —Sintiendo que el rostro le explotaba en rubor dio media vuelta y echó a andar a paso veloz, Sirius se despidió al vuelo de los otros dos y corrió a alcanzarla. Caminaron lado a lado sin decir nada por espacio de un par de minutos, cuando empezaron a andar sobre el pasto verde Sirius se permitió mirarla de reojo.

—Así que te gusta Ron.

—No digas tonterías. —Aunque el tono rosa en sus mejillas la delataba.

—Es un buen chico, ya sabes, un poco lento y todo eso, pero es bueno, creo que tiene potencial.

—¿Podrías callarte? —Hermione lo miró de medio lado, sin embargo una traicionera sonrisita se apareció en su rostro.

—¡Oh, lo sabía! —Sirius echó ambos codos hacía atrás en señal de victoria—. Estas enamorada, te gusta el rojito.

—Eres un escandaloso. —Ella volvió a tomar su pose de sabelotodo—. No sé como te aguanto.

—De hecho la mayoría del tiempo eres bastante pesada. —Sirius aclaró al vuelo a pesar de la mirada envenenada de ella.

—Y tú eres un farsante del amor y de todas maneras intentó no quejarme.

—Prefiero el termino Playboy.

—No me importa que termino prefieras. —Hermione gruñó y antes de que Sirius pudiera contestarle adecuadamente se encontraron frente a ellos a Alas Marchitas. Sirius corrió hacía él, el animal pareció reconocerlo porque le hizo una marcada reverencia.

—Con que aquí estas amigo, ¿me extrañaste? —Empezó a acariciarlo y Hermione arqueó una ceja tras él, Sirius era una persona diferente cuando trataba con los animales, se preguntaba si tenía algo que ver con su condición de animago—. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? —El animal se puso rápidamente de pie como incitándolo a subir, Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja como un niño pequeño.

—Ni se te ocurra. —Hermione retrocedió cuando él giró hacía ella con toda la intención de sujetarla por la cintura—. ¡Dijiste que era una pesada!

—Lo eres. —Con suma facilidad el joven la sujetó por la cintura y la trepó al animal subiendo él atrás. Hermione se sintió estupida por sentir rubor cuando él le pasó las manos por el estomago agarrándose a ella.

—¿Por qué diablos no puedes volar tú solo? —Hermione habló rápidamente aferrando el pelaje del animal sin ser consciente mientras éste se elevaba—. ¿O es que sólo quieres molestarme?

—Me gusta volar con alguien.

—A mí no me gusta volar.

—Mala suerte para ti. —Hermione tuvo la intención de girarse y darle un golpe en la nariz como lo había hecho un día lejano con Malfoy, pero se replanteó las cosas cuando sintió el característico vacío en el estomago que quedaba cuando se elevaba de golpe.

—No vueles muy alto. —Hermione sintió que las manos le temblaban a su pesar.

—¿Por qué eres tan sabelotodo?, —Sirius ladeó el cuerpo para poder verla aunque fuera de perfil.

—¿Tu por que eres un superficial?

—No soy superficial. —Sirius arqueó ambas cejas.

—Te la pasas seduciendo chicas, eso es ser un superficial. —Hermione sintió que el vacío en su estomago volvía a instalarse cuando el hipogrifo dio una vuelta en el aire.

—¿Y tú por qué no andas de arriba abajo con un grupo de chicas?, se supone que las chicas hacen eso, ¿no?

—Yo tengo a Harry y a Ron. —Hermione parecía demasiado asustada para intentar mentir siquiera.

—Ya, pero son chicos.

—Y a Ginny.

—En todo este tiempo te he visto hablar muy pocas veces con ella.

—E-es que su novio… ¿podríamos bajar ya?

—Aguafiestas. —Sirius arqueó ambas cejas y le dio indicaciones al hipogrifo para que descendiera, en cuanto tocaron suelo Hermione bajó de un salto.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Hagrid que tenía el ceño terriblemente fruncido apareció pesadamente tras ellos.

—Hagrid. —Hermione medio sollozó retorciéndose las manos pero el maestro no le prestó la menor atención y entró de manera violenta a su casa—. Oh dios, esta enojado.

—Es un exagerado. —Sirius bajó también del hipogrifo y tronó los huesos de su cuello ladeando la cabeza—. Sólo esta así porque decidieron no hacer los EXTASIS de su materia, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, sí… —Hermione titubeó, se veía avergonzada y culpable.

—Oh vamos. —Sirius la sujetó de una mano y entró precipitadamente a la casa—. ¡Oye Hagrid!

—¿Qué? —El antiguo guarda bosques le contestó lo más rudamente posible.

—Alas marchitas definitivamente se ve mejor, en mi casa vivía encima de la cama de mi madre, aquí tiene donde caminar y volar, ¿no crees que su pelaje luce más brilloso?

—Oh, sí. —Olvidando su mal humor Hagrid giró hacía ellos con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Esta chica no aprecia volar sobre él, pero realmente se nota que esta mucho muy feliz.

—Oh. —Hagrid le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa a Hermione, como si "esta chica" fuera desconocida para él.

—Hagrid, por favor… —Hermione empezó a disculparse pero Sirius la interrumpió bruscamente.

—La verdad es que ninguno de los cuatro tomó tu ramo por una razón en particular. —Los ojos grises de Sirius adquirieron dureza de un momento a otro—. Hagrid, tu debes saber todo lo que esta ocurriendo con el que no debe ser nombrado.

—Oh sí. —Hagrid se echó ligeramente hacía atrás—. Es terrible.

—También sabes que James es el elegido.

—¿James?

—Se refiere a Harry. —Hermione aclaró pero Hagrid hizo como si no hubiera oído.

—Como imaginaras todas nuestras fuerzas deben ir dirigidas para cuando llegue ese momento. —Sirius tomó aire, sus ojos grises completamente decididos—. Por eso, por más que amemos a las criaturas mágicas, debemos concentrarnos en lo que la vida nos pide en este instante y lo que nos exige es convertirnos en Aurores.

—Oh, —Hagrid lució definitivamente abochornado—, ya veo. —Hermione quiso golpear a Sirius por mentir tan impunemente acerca de una guerra que ni siquiera comprendía.

—Para todos fue una decisión difícil. —Sirius se sentó en una silla y cerró los ojos echando la espalda ligeramente hacía atrás—. Pero debíamos tomarla, porque la seguridad del mundo mágico esta primero.

—Entiendo, entiendo, —ahora Hagrid lucía completamente avergonzado—, yo también estoy con Harry y sé que para él debe ser muy pesado, se lo diré en cuanto lo vea y con Ron es lo mismo. —Hermione estuvo tentada de dejar escapar un suspiro, a veces Hagrid era tan ingenuo e infantil.

—Nos alegra que lo comprendas. —Sirius sonrió ampliamente, su cabello negro cayendo sobre su frente como un sueño de verano, Hermione rodó los ojos, mira que usar sus encantos incluso en una situación como esa.

—Oh sí, claro, claro. —Hagrid colocó delante de ellos una enorme taza de algún extraño brebaje que seguramente les hacía pasar por té. Antes de que Hermione le pudiera advertir en susurros Sirius ya había empinado el vaso de manera sedienta. La chica cerró un ojo esperando verlo ahogarse, gruñir o en el peor de los casos escupir todo aquel brebaje verde afuera.

—Sabe raro, ¿qué es? —Pero Sirius simplemente parpadeó observando su taza para después volver a empinarla antes de que Hagrid tuviera tiempo de contestarle. Hermione lo veía con la boca abierta, tomó un sorbito a su propia taza y después de comprobar que era tan nauseabunda como siempre volvió la vista a su compañero que parecía de lo más satisfecho con la taza vacía, ¿no se suponía que era un chico mimado y todo eso?

—¿Tienes hambre? —Hagrid lucía realmente contento cuando dejo caer frente a ambos una tarta tan dura que hizo un eco sordo en la mesa al caer.

—¡Oh sí! —Sirius tomó rápidamente una rebanada.

—Harry y Ron vendrán aquí después de las pruebas de quidditch. —Hermione miró a Hagrid de manera apremiante para que éste dejara de ver a Sirius, estaba casi segura de que esta vez el muchacho echaría fuera la nauseabunda tarta.

—Escuché que Harry es el capitán.

—Será el mejor. —Sirius se pavoneo como si estuviera hablando de si mismo, Hermione tuvo que reconocerle que cuando se trataba de Harry no era celoso en lo absoluto a diferencia de Ron.

—También escuché que Snape te tiene castigado todo el tiempo.

—Ese murciélago. —Sirius negó con la cabeza y luego de acabar con su rebanada de tarta se puso en pie. —Tengo castigo con él por la noche.

—Si por lo menos dejaras de meterte con él. —Hermione entrelazó sus dedos nerviosamente, nunca había visto a alguien que fuera capaz de comer la comida de Hagrid, temía que en cualquier momento Sirius echara a vomitar.

—Él me incita. —Sirius gruñó.

—No puedo ganar puntos con la misma rapidez con que tu los pierdes. —Hermione parecía ansiosa—. Harry por lo menos me daba un margen de tiempo, pero tú pierdes puntos todos los días.

—No te preocupes, —Sirius le palmeó la espalda—, sé que lograras superar esta prueba.

—¡¿Cómo que lo superare?, ¡tú eres quien debería comportarse! —Confundido Hagrid estaba por intervenir cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y Harry y Ron entraron con estruendo.

—¡Ron y Ginny están en el equipo! —Harry exclamó sonriendo.

—¡Eso rojito! —Sirius estrelló su mano en la de Ron, ambos guiñando un ojo.

—¿Hubo problemas Harry? —Para fastidio de ambos Hermione se dirigió al de gafas.

—No, bueno, sólo al escoger a Ron, en la primera prueba Mc Laggen logró bloquear los cinco goles y Ron también así que tuvimos que repetir la prueba hasta que Mc Laggen falló.

—Estuve a punto de fallar el último penal que lanzó Ginny, para ser su hermano no parecía especialmente amable para lograr que me quedara en el equipo. —Ron se quejó, luego, cómo recordando giró a Hagrid abriendo mucho la boca, pero el enorme hombre simplemente le puso una taza de té en las manos.

—Sirius ya me explicó todo, lo entiendo.

—Ah. —Harry también parecía confundido pero Sirius le dijo con una seña que le explicaría después. Los cinco se sentaron en torno a la mesa, Harry explicando como había ido la selección y Hermione prestándole la mayor de las atenciones. Sirius giró a ver a Ron y leyó en su rostro el mismo resentimiento que sentía él. Parecía que para esa chica lo más importante del mundo era sin lugar a dudas Harry Potter.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Lamento haberme tardado, la cuestión es que me puse a ver un anime "Hana yori dango" me gustó tanto que después me leí el manga y finalmente hice un fic. Realmente una serie que les recomiendo ver.

Agradezco a:

**Flor-LupinSparrow**

**MaxiAnn Hatake**

**Ale Potter Black**

**Mariana Masen**

**Amy-tsubasa**

**Rosi O.O**

**Miadharu28**

**Diosa Luna**

**Lolilla**

**CarlaMelina**

**Criiistiii206**

**Primrose Evergreen**

**MarshMallow**

**Alexa Blaze**

**Naj**

**Perse B.J**

A todos muchas gracias, esta vez Snape robó escena y los desastres para estos cuatro apenas empiezan. No quiero que la química entre Sirius y Hermione sea instantánea porque a decir verdad en este punto Hermione y Ron están bastante encaminaditos, pero el romance llegara, no desesperen. Un beso Ciao

_30 de Agosto del 2011 Martes_


	5. Castigo autoimpuesto

**EL VIAJE DE CANUTO**

**Capitulo 5: Castigo autoimpuesto**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Sirius llegó a la sala común después del castigo con Snape sintiendo que la espalda se le quebraría, lo había puesto a separar gusanos de una olla nauseabunda y para colmo lo había vuelto a castigar, bien, estaba consciente de que no debía haberle vomitado sobre los zapatos, pero por alguna razón su estomago había estado dando vueltas desde que había regresado de donde Hagrid.

—Ya volviste. —Sorprendentemente se encontró a Ron sentado en el sillón, los brazos cruzados y una expresión molesta en sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces despierto? —Cansado Sirius se dejó caer a su lado, Ron se contuvo para no decirle que apestaba, en lugar de eso decidió canalizar su ira en otra dirección.

—Ese idiota de Slughorn se apareció e invito a Hermione y a Harry a una de sus estupidas reunioncitas.

—Oh. —Sirius echó hacía atrás la cabeza.

—Fui prácticamente ignorado por él. —Ron sonaba violentamente cabreado, Sirius lo miró de reojo, la verdad nunca lo había visto en ese estado, por lo general era más bien despistado y un poco ingenuo, pero ahora parecía una bestia roja rugiente, pensándolo bien no se parecía tanto a Peter.

—Slughorn es un idiota. —Sirius se encogió de hombros categórico, Ron apretó los labios para no decir que Sirius decía eso porque él tampoco había sido invitado.

—De seguro ahora Hermione, Harry y seguramente Giny se encuentran muy felices cotilleando como niños mimados.

—James ya ha dicho que no son la gran cosa. —Sirius arqueó una ceja—. Ya sabes que no le gusta ir y se inventa practicas de quidditch para faltar.

—¡Oh, pero claro que a Hermione le encanta!, —parecía que la rabia volvía a él—, siempre le ha encantado que la admiren por sus conocimientos.

—Que chica tan rara. —Sirius sonrió ampliamente cerrando los ojos—. Por lo general las chicas buscan que admiren sus cuerpos. —Ron se atragantó violentamente con su propia saliva.

—Bue-bueno, ella no es así…

—De cualquier manera, —Sirius se encogió de hombros y ladeó la cabeza—, no es que tenga mucho por ofrecer.

—Uh. —Ron se hundió en el sillón como si se debatiera entre ignorar lo que Sirius había dicho o expresar lo que en verdad quería decir, al final sus sentimientos parecieron ganar la batalla—. Bueno… ella tiene unos lindos ojos.

—¿Sus ojos? —Sirius parpadeó—. Son unos simples ojos marrones.

—Pero, —Ron giró la mirada—, es decir, cuando esta divertida brillan de una manera peculiar y su piel…

—¿Qué tiene su piel?

—E-es suave…

—Hum. —El joven Black echó hacía atrás la cabeza haciendo un mohín con la boca—. Podría ser.

—Bueno. —Abochornado de golpe Ron se puso en pie y carraspeó—. Me voy a la cama.

—Espera que te acompaño, he quedado molido con el castigo de Snape.

—¿Y…?

—Sí, me ha vuelto a castigar. —El joven rumió, Ron se encogió de hombros, después de tomar una rápida ducha se metió bajo las sabanas, el pelirrojo ya dormitaba suavemente y Harry no parecía que fuera a volver pronto, miró su reloj y comprobó que pasaba de la medianoche, ¿tan interesantes serían esas veladas de Slughorn?, cerrando los ojos con fuerza se apretó contra su almohada y bueno, ¿a él que le importaba?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Sirius se levantó al otro día supo que no iba a ser uno de sus mejores momentos, Hermione lo estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados, un pie zapateando de manera casi demencial sobre el suelo, sus ojos castaños parecían echar chispas.

—¿Y ahora que? —Le gruñó pasando por completo de intentar portarse amable con ella, ya sabía que no valía la pena.

—¡¿Ya viste el marcador? —Su chillido competía con el rango en el que se comunicaban los murciélagos.

—¿Qué tiene el marcador?

—¡Nos bajaste cien puntos ayer! —Hermione estaba que reventaba, Harry que estaba sentado en el sillón se encogió un poco sobre si mismo como para pasar desapercibido, era obvio que no pretendía ayudarlo esta vez.

—Bueno, ya lograras…

—¡No!, —Los dientes de Hermiones rechinaron—, no voy a seguir acabándome la vida intentando compensar tus tonterías.

—Por dios Hermione, —Ron que iba bajando atrás se frotó el cabello revuelto de un lado a otro sin ser consciente de que lo hacía justo como Sirius le había enseñado, Hermione tuvo que apretar los puños para no admitir que se veía groseramente bien—, acabamos de despertar, además el murciélago le quita puntos hasta por respirar.

—Sí, no seas tan pesada. —Sirius bufó y luego sonrió ampliamente al resto de los alumnos que se apisonaban en la sala común y estaban pendientes de la pelea—. Te vas a arrugar más de lo que ya estas.

—¡No lo defiendas Ron! —La chica respiró agitadamente canalizando su ira hacía su amigo quien arqueó ambas cejas ofendido.

—Caray Hermione, yo sólo decía…

—Que quieras parecerte a este tonto…

—¡No soy ningún tonto!

—¡Lo eres y Ron sigue por el mismo camino por seguirte!

—Sirius tiene razón, —Ron que para esas alturas se había amargado definitivamente metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y salió muy digno—, a veces eres una pesada. —El ambiente quedo caldeado a tal grado que Hermione sintió que le explotarían las mejillas de la humillación, Lavander que se encontraba sentada soltó un suspiro que sus amigas acompañaron con risitas. Hermione apretó los dientes y girando su larga melena en el aire se retiró dignamente a su cuarto, aguantando las ganas atascadas que tenía de llorar.

—Herm… —Harry le susurró intentando detenerla pero ella no le presto la más minima atención y subió las escaleras con una precisión y rapidez propias de Mc Gonagall.

—Esa chica es una matadita de lo peor. —Sirius sonrió con su hermosa sonrisa que derretía a quien la viera—. Si sigue así no se va a conseguir novio nunca. —Hubo chilliditos femeninos pero Neville que estaba apoyado en la pared se levantó muy derecho y se cruzó de brazos.

—Hermione es una prefecta competente, eso es lo que la diferencia de ti. —Hubo un pesado silencio, los chicos parecían apoyar el comentario de Neville y Sirius abrió la boca presto a soltar algún comentario sarcástico, pero Harry lo sujeto por el codo y lo jaló con él arrastrándolo fuera de la sala.

—¡Pero James!

—Es suficiente, —Harry pareció titubear, no le agradaba demasiado ponerle un alto a sus amigos directamente pero esta vez Hermione llevaba un poco de razón—, no me gusta que molestes a Hermione.

—¡Ron siempre lo hace! —Sirius se quejó.

—Bueno, —nuevamente Harry volvió a titubear—, es diferente, ellos…

—Me molesta en extremo que no se digan que se gustan. —Sirius arqueó ambas cejas—. No sé porque a Ron le gusta semejante chica pero…

—Sirius, —Harry soltó un hondo suspiro—, Hermione es mi amiga, por favor no hables de ella frente a mí.

—¡Oh ya James!, —empezando a molestarse Sirius se cruzó de brazos—, no es para tanto, ella se toma las cosas demasiado a pecho y además, ¿que pretende que haga?, ¿te hincarías tú frente al murciélago seboso para que deje de quitarte puntos?

—No. —Harry contestó de inmediato, por nada se humillaría frente a semejante ser.

—Por supuesto que me molesta que nuestra casa pierda puntos, pero, ¿qué se le puede hacer?

—Solo digo que hagas como que te preocupas un poco por eso, —Harry echó a andar y Sirius lo siguió de no muy buena gana—, no es bueno cuando Hermione esta molesta.

—Ella siempre esta molesta. —Sirius se enfurruño.

—No, no siempre. —Harry frunció un poco el ceño, ambos siguieron caminando sin darse cuenta de que cierto hombre que vestía siempre de impecable negro había sido testigo de su conversación, un profesor que curiosamente había descubierto que nuevamente había un punto donde aquellos dos no estaban de acuerdo, de nuevo una chica, parecía que el destino se repetía.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione se retorció los dedos en su habitación, estaba demasiado molesta y dolida como para pensar racionalmente, ¿cuándo Ron había cambiado y por qué ella no se había dado cuenta?, se había visto tan guapo al bajar las escaleras meciendo su cabello que por un instante se había quedado sin aliento. Es decir, hacía un par de años que se había dado cuenta de que su amigo era realmente atractivo pero lo de ese día había sido diferente, cuando Ron había dicho que era una pesada ella se había quedado por completo sin palabras.

¡Todo era culpa de Sirius!, es decir, por supuesto que le gustaba que Ron fuera más decidido, ¡pero no si era en su contra!, sentía que Sirius ladeaba peligrosamente a Ron hacía un camino donde ella no podría alcanzarlo, eso era porque Ron tenía todo lo necesario para ser un casanova igual que Sirius, era alto, musculoso y el exótico cabello rojo lo hacía destacar, ¿qué podría hacer ella para estar a su altura si él descubría lo que su timidez no le había permitido hasta el instante?, ¡ella solo era Hermione Granger, la matadita de Hogwarts!

Sentándose en su cama apretó la tela de sus jeans bajo sus puños, se sentía realmente tan amargada como Sirius había insinuado que estaba, ¿y que si se preocupaba por quedar la mejor en todo y que Gryffindor estuviera en lo alto del marcador?, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer una chica como ella?

—No me importa lo que diga Sirius. —Se lo repitió a si misma limpiándose de manera furiosa las lágrimas que se le habían colado en las comisuras de los ojos. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y salió con violencia, sentía que el corazón le golpeaba repentinamente fuerte cuando Lavender giró hacía ella disimulando sus risitas.

—Es que esta enamorada de Ron, pero él no la quiere… —Escuchó el murmullo y sintió que todo en ella se congelaba, tanto más porque quizás era verdad, con las orejas enrojecidas pidió a la señora gorda que le abriera el paso atropelladamente. Cuando se vio en el pasillo echo a andar sin un rumbo definido, se sentía agitada y revuelta, le hubiera gustado poder contarle todo a Ginny pero suponía que no sería muy agradable que sus sentimientos tuvieran que ver con su hermano.

En aquel estado descompuesto se encontraba cuando chocó de frente con alguien que vestía de negro, ahogó un grito pero antes de poder caer una mano fría la sujetó de la muñeca y volvió a estabilizarla.

—¿Qué se cree que hace corriendo por los pasillos señorita Granger?, —aquella voz no tenía pierde—, diez puntos menos para… —Sin embargo Snape cortó su exclamación, pocas veces había visto a aquella jovencita perder los modos y definitivamente esa era una de esas ocasiones.

—Pro-profesor Snape. —Hermione trastabillo, luego una idea brillante llegó a su mente antes de que pudiera procesarla—. Yo quería pedirle, con respecto a los puntos que le quita a Sirius…

—Como usted misma ha sido testigo el señor Black tiene una boca muy floja. —Snape arqueó una ceja, su rostro pálido cual papel.

—E-es que… —Hermione retorció sus dedos, su idea que al principio parecía brillante iba tomando tintes de idiotez conforme la pensaba—, es que a él no le interesa en lo absoluto perder puntos y…

—Y a usted le cuesta mucho ganarlos, —Snape gruñó—, evíteme su charla sentimental señorita Granger, que su compañero sea un idiota no me incumbe, si tanto le interesa perder puntos haga algo al respecto.

—Es lo que estoy intentando, —Hermione se mordió la lengua pero al final no pudo frenar lo que estaba a punto de decir—, quiero proponerle un trato…

—Por si no lo sabía señorita Granger no soy una persona corrupta, ahora aleje su rostro de mi presencia antes de que…

—¡Yo tomare castigos cada vez que Sirius pierda puntos! —Finalmente lo soltó con un grito y cerró los ojos, se sentía tan matadita y patética.

—Usted es una persona curiosa Granger. —Snape arqueó ambas cejas—. Haciendo tanto por el bien de su casa.

—¿Entonces… a-acepta?

—No. —Snape la rodeó para seguir caminando por el pasillo—. Vuelva a su sala común señorita Granger. —Y al ver como se alejaba Hermione dejo salir un inmenso suspiro, ¿Qué diablos habría pensado para proponerle algo así a nada más y nada menos que Snape?, definitivamente la pelea que había tenido con Sirius y Ron la había afectado, lo bueno es que el profesor no había aceptado.

—Eso fue una tontería. —Se regañó a si misma y giró a ver su regazo, sus manos estaban temblando.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El lunes cuando Ron, Harry y Sirius arribaron al sótano para tomar DCAO Hermione ya estaba ahí, con una pila enorme de libros entre brazos como siempre, sin embargo se veía un tanto pálida y quizás un tanto avergonzada, a Sirius le pareció tan extraño que estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar pero Harry le ganó la palabra.

—¿Estas bien Hermione?

—¡Oh si Harry!, gracias. —Ella pareció reaccionar momentáneamente pero luego volvió a girar a sus pies y luego entró al salón rápidamente con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Ron que para esas alturas se había arrepentido mil veces de llamarla pesada echó un poco la cabeza hacía atrás, consternado por si esa actitud era a causa suya.

—Le habrán puesto una tacha en algún pergamino. —Sirius quiso bromear pero ninguno de sus amigos sonrió, Harry entró al aula con un suspiro y Ron ni siquiera pareció oírlo, suspirando Sirius también se dispuso a entrar pero en esos momentos Malfoy también intentaba hacerlo y como consecuencia ambos estrellaron los hombros. El rubio le lanzó una mirada envenenada que Sirius contestó con un gruñido, se observaron con los mismos ojos grises y su irritación subió de nivel al ser conscientes de que se repelían tanto como se atraían, la sangre dentro de ellos venía de la misma línea y parecía llamarlos como una campana que reúne a la congregación.

—A un lado rubito. —Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.

—A un lado perro sarnoso. —Malfoy masculló, Sirius entrecerró los ojos, parecía como si él supiera de su condición de animago, como para afirmar la frase Sirius le enseñó los dientes y justo iban a pasar a los puños cuando sintieron sendos aventones en la cabeza.

—¿Qué pretenden en mi clase? —La voz de Snape los puso a los dos en guardia, Harry comprobó con sorpresa que Malfoy también parecía molesto con el profesor que en el pasado era su favorito.

—Son asuntos nuestros profesor. —Sirius gruñó.

—Otra vez faltándome al respeto, —Snape arqueó una ceja—, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor. —Sirius alzó la nariz de manera orgullosa como si no le importara en lo más mínimo—. Por cierto, cada vez que llegue a cien puntos la señorita Granger tendrá castigo conmigo.

—¿Qué? —Sirius no fue el único en abrir la boca asustado, Hermione simplemente abrió grandes los ojos.

—En vista de que a usted no le importa en lo absoluto perder puntos y a mí me desagrada en extremo su presencia dejare que sea la señorita Granger quien cargue con la responsabilidad.

—¡Pero eso es injusto! —Harry saltó como movido por un pivote—. ¡Hermione no tiene la culpa de que…!

—No le pedí su opinión Potter. —Snape lo miró de refilón—. Si no quiere que su amiga sea castigada más le valdría contener a su entusiasta amigo. —Harry apretó los puños de tal manera que parecía que fuera a clavarse las uñas en las palmas hasta sacarse sangre, Sirius boqueó un par de veces como si no acabara de comprender lo que había pasado, Hermione por su parte había enrojecido violentamente y ahora escondía la cara tras las tapas de un libro, por fortuna Snape no había mencionado que la idea había sido suya, ahora se sentía tan tonta, se había llenado de castigos gratis, Sirius no cambiaría un ápice por ella.

—Ahora pongan atención, las bestias peligrosas de… —Snape siguió su clase como si cualquier cosa, sin embargo no le fue indiferente lo que ocurrió en el salón, Ron lucía enfadadísimo, Harry le estaba mandando una mirada apreciativa a Sirius y éste arqueaba ambas cejas y se encogía de hombros como para dar a entender que él no tenía nada que ver en las decisiones del maestro.

Ciertamente cuando Hermione le había sugerido semejante plan lo había desechado al instante, pero luego lo había meditado minuciosamente y bueno, si no mal recordaba lo único que había logrado separar un poco a James y Sirius en el pasado había sido Lily Evans, entonces, ¿por qué no volver a repetir el método?, ciertamente ahora que lo pensaba Hermione se parecía un poco a Lily, es decir, era hija de muggles y la más inteligente del colegio.

Por otro lado no creía que Potter estuviera enamorado de ella, pero era evidente que para él sus amigos eran más importantes que cualquier otra cosa y Hermione era su mejor amiga. Si Sirius seguía comportándose mal y rebelándose Harry terminaría enfadado con él y entonces (y de una vez por todas) el aborrecible joven Black se enteraría que Harry Potter no era su nefasto amigo James Potter.

El resto de la clase transcurrió en un anormal silencio aunque los ojos grises de Sirius brillaban con una chispa demente en su contra, lastima que no se pudieran quitar puntos por miradas intensas en clase. Cuando las dos largas horas terminaron Snape les puso de tarea unos hechizos no verbales y salió del lugar dejando un atmosfera pesada a su paso.

—Hasta que la sangre sucia va a conocer los castigos de Snape. —Malfoy se paró lentamente de su asiento arqueando una ceja, los Slytherin secundaron sus risas. Ron se puso tieso como un palo.

—Vámonos Herm. —Harry la sujetó del brazo y tiró de ella, por alguna razón su amiga parecía ausente.

—Quizás ella conozca los castigos, —Sirius le enseñó el puño—, pero tú vas a conocer la sangre.

—Sirius, —Harry soltó con un suspiro—, no nos conviene que hagas algo como eso. —El joven Black chirrió los dientes y salió a paso largo del salón.

—Le diré a Dumbledore.

—No creo que sirva de nada, —Harry que para ese entonces conocía bastante bien las predilecciones del hombre para con el murciélago negó con la cabeza—, él lo deja ser libre con su clase.

—Esta bien. —Hermione habló despacio, después de todo aquello era su culpa aunque ellos no lo supieran—. Así nuestra casa no perderá más puntos.

—¿Es que estas loca? —Sirius giró hacía ella aprisionándola contra la pared, los ojos de Hermione se oscurecieron violentamente, odiaba que Sirius se metiera así con su espacio personal—. ¿Acaso no entiendes que a este paso estarás castigada todo el año?

—No lo estaría si tú no te metieras en problemas. —Hermione habló tan fríamente que Harry tuvo que intervenir, sujetó a Sirius del brazo dejando libre a su amiga.

—Vamos, —intentó calmar los ánimos—, encontraremos una salida a…

—No hay ninguna salida Harry. —Hermione apretó los dientes dio media vuelta y se fue ante la apesadumbrada mirada de Ron.

—¡Esa chica es imposible! —Sirius se quejó, pero por dentro sintió que algo se retorcía, porque a Sirius Black no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie, por lo menos a nadie que no fuera James.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Octubre llegó con tan mal tiempo que Sirius pensó que hacía juego completamente con sus sentimientos, no solo estaban cargados de trabajos y estudios hasta por encima de lo que un brujo normal podía soportar sino que también tenía que ver a Hermione tomando castigos por él, hasta la fecha había pasado con Snape dos sábados seguidos limpiando calderos, separando cosas asquerosas de cosas peores y perdiéndose las fiestas de Slughorn.

Pero el colmo había sido cuando en plena clase le había susurrado a Malfoy que le metería un escorbuto por un lugar que no le iba a gustar y Snape le había quitado cincuenta puntos de golpe.

"Como consecuencia la señorita Granger tiene castigo el día de la salida a Hogsmeade", todo Slytherin había estallado en risitas, Hermione no hizo ni una sola mueca, Harry en cambio le dirigió una mirada que expresaba bastante a las claras que lo estaba exasperando. Sirius se estaba cansando seriamente de ese asunto, si Snape quería cruzarlo de brazos lo estaba logrando, por él mismo jamás agacharía la cabeza frente al murciélago, pero si no lo hacía Harry se enojaría más y más y él no podía perder a James, no cuando era lo único que le quedaba del mundo que una vez conoció.

Ron no se molestaba pero solía darle pequeños comentarios "Oye Sirius trata de no hacerlo enfadar, Hermione es la que la lleva", ¡y con un cuerno eso ya él lo sabía!, se sentía en deuda con ella pero no había manera de compensarla si se repelían.

Ella decía que estaba bien, pero él sabía que no estaba bien, así que al día siguiente se hizo el firme propósito de no ir el tampoco a Hogsmeade, aunque sería un dolor enorme en el corazón no podía ir a divertirse mientras una chica tomaba su castigo. Harry dijo que tampoco él iría, le había pedido a Dubledore que le adelantara una de esas clases privadas que tenían, como consecuencia Ron decidió quedarse también en el castillo. Los tres se habían acostado desganados y un tanto malhumorados, pero a media noche se escuchó un grito y antes de poder darse cuenta Sirius ya estaba colgado de un pie levitando por encima de la cama, al instante sintió como toda la sangre se le acumulaba en la cabeza y le era difícil respirar.

—¡Maldito Snivellus! —Sus ojos grises se abrieron con furia—. ¡Cuando te agarre te voy a matar!

—¡Ah! —Para su sorpresa cuando pudo enfocar bien se dio cuenta de que continuaba en su cuarto y que quien había lanzado el hechizo era Harry que justo en esos momentos trastabillaba asustado intentando encontrar el contrahechizo en las páginas de su viejo libro de pociones. Dean y Simus estaban muertos de la risa, por alguna razón Ron había caído al piso y Neville apenas se estaba levantando frotándose los ojos.

—¡Lo siento! —Harry gritó asustado—. En un momento te bajare.

—¡Liberacorpus! —Sirius gimoteó—. Es liberacorpus.

—¡Liberacorpus! —Harry apuntó con su varita y al instante el joven cayó en su cama de golpe.

—Lo lamento. —Harry aún lucía asustado a pesar de que la mayoría seguía riendo.

—Vaya manera de despertar a la gente. —Sirius gruñó y se volvió a hacer un ovillo en la cama. Todos volvieron a acostarse aún con una sonrisa en la cara pero Harry que se encontraba preocupado se acercó hasta la cama de Sirius y le susurró despacio.

—¿Por qué pensaste que había sido Snape?

—Por dios James, —adormilado Sirius se restregó contra la almohada—, desde que inventamos ese hechizo el muy maldito ha estado queriendo copiarlo y hace rato lo hiciste tan mal como lo hace él. —Sin más Sirius volvió a hundirse en un pesado sueño, Harry trastabilló hacía atrás, nuevamente Sirius lo estaba confundiendo con su padre, a lo mejor era que simplemente se quería engañar a si mismo, pero lo más importante, ¿había dicho que su padre había inventado ese hechizo?, ¿entonces el libro que había estado leyendo hasta tan tarde era de su padre?, por un momento sintió una gran felicidad pero luego se lo pensó seriamente, Sirius había dicho que el hechizo lo habían inventado antes y el libro de pociones era de sexto año, su padre no tendría porque escribir un hechizo que ya se sabía en un libro de un grado superior y mucho menos llenarlo de borrones como si no le saliera, entonces…

"…_el muy maldito ha estado queriendo copiarlo y hace rato lo hiciste tan mal como lo hace él" _¿entonces eso quería decir que…?

—No. —Harry negó con la cabeza volviendo a su cama y se metió bajo las frazadas, era imposible que Snape fuera el príncipe mestizo, la idea en sí era risible, además seguramente el profesor, que había sido, o era, mortifago, era un sangre limpia. Intentando no pensar más en eso cerró los ojos, seguro le esperaba un día largo con las clases de Dumbledore.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione se presentó en el sótano de DCAO a la hora acordada, el cabello atado en una coleta alta y cierto martirio bailoteando en sus ojos castaños, en la mañana Ron le había contado con pelos y señas como Harry había levantado a Sirius por un pie (y la manera detallada como había caído de cabeza sobre el colchón al liberarlo), pero a pesar de pensar que el play boy se lo merecía estuvo todo el tiempo con el rostro rígido, al final cuestionó a Harry acerca de sí había vuelto a sacar el famoso hechizo de su librito de pociones, pero Harry también se hizo el enfadado y como consecuencia ambos partieron de malhumor para sus respectivas tareas.

Ella realmente no entendía porque sus amigos habían preferido no ir a Hogsmeade, Ginny le había dicho que iría con Dean así que ella esperaba que Harry y Ron fueran como siempre y para Sirius no sería problema encontrar una chica que lo quisiera acompañar a la tienda de té. Pero no, los tres habían decidido pasarla encerrados en el castillo, eso la halagaba un poco… aunque de cualquier manera no era como si cambiara las cosas y sus castigos.

—¿Profesor Snape?

—Adelante. —Entró lentamente, Snape se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, no llevaba puesta la capa y sorprendentemente traía una camisa blanca de botones a juego con el pantalón negro—. ¿Qué espera? —Al notar que la chica se quedaba de piedra en la puerta dirigió su fría mirada a ella—. No crea que voy a ser suave con usted solo porque esta cumpliendo las culpas de otro.

—Entiendo profesor. —Pasó saliva sintiéndose tonta y bien, ¿qué esperaba?, seguramente que el closet de su maestro tenía una que otra prenda que no fuera estricto negro.

—Esta vez va a sacar vainas de esa planta.

—¿Esa? —Hermione dirigió su mirada a una glotona flor que hacía extraños ruidos, era casi tan grande como ella misma, estaba segura de que había leído alguna vez acerca de semejante cosa.

—¿Sabe como hacerlo, no? —Snape le dirigió una mirada oblicua y ella se apresuro a asentir, bueno, una cosa era la teoría y otra la práctica pero… Con un suspiro se remangó la camisa y colocó la varita en el suelo, para sacar las vainas se debía acercar lo suficiente para que la planta abriera la boca, luego se tenía que meter rápidamente la mano, sujetar la vaina y tirar de ella antes de que la flor pudiera cerrar sus filosos dientes alrededor del brazo.

Giró de reojo a ver a su maestro pero él no parecía prestarle la más minima atención, se encontraba revisando pergaminos, leía con una ceja arqueada e invariablemente ponía malas calificaciones en la esquina superior izquierda.

—Bueno. —Murmuró despacio y luego se acercó a la planta, no fue hasta la tercera vez que abrió la boca que se atrevió a meter el brazo, tenía tanto miedo que lo hizo anormalmente rápido y aquella cosa sólo alcanzó a rozarle la muñeca cuando iba de salida. Pensó que era fácil una vez que la adrenalina estaba a juego con la operación así que se la pasó repitiendo el mismo procedimiento una y otra vez. A escasos metros sólo se escuchaba el rasgar de la pluma de Snape contra el papel. Habían pasado cerca de dos horas y ya se encontraba sudando copiosamente, con un jadeo se limpió el sudor de la frente y volvió a repetir el proceso, pero entonces algo falló, la planta se revolvió cuando tocó la última vaina, Hermione titubeó y antes de darse cuenta los dientes ya se habían clavado en su antebrazo. Sin siquiera poder gritar abrió muy grandes los ojos y trató de zafarse, la lengua de la planta ya se degustaba su brazo y con horror se dio cuenta de que la parte de su brazo que sobresalía se estaba llenando de sangre.

—¡¿Qué hace? —Ni siquiera fue consciente de que Snape había llegado, sintió como la tomaba por la cintura con un brazo mientras con el otro hacía palanca en la quijada de la planta, jaló de ella mientras hacía presión en la boca de la flor y al instante siguiente los dos cayeron al suelo. Ella encima de él y sintiéndose tan mareada y débil como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, lejanamente escuchó que él la amonestaba por no pedir ayuda llamándola "yo-lo-hago-todo-sola-Granger" pero no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para prestarle la debida atención.

—Esta planta es venenosa. —Sintió que él dirigía su varita a su brazo y recitaba un conjuro, la piel muy pálida y los oscuros ojos fijos en su tarea, sintió como si su piel se achicharrara e intentó zafarse, él la inmovilizó contra el piso—. Quédese quieta.

—Me duele. —Gimoteó pero no era como si él fuera a prestarle atención.

—Los antídotos no siempre son indoloros señorita Granger, una mente como la suya debería saberlo.

—Ucc… —Cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en la quemazón de su brazo, volvió a sentirse terriblemente débil, escuchó que Snape le pedía que no se durmiera, pero no es como si su cuerpo la estuviese obedeciendo, lentamente cerró los ojos y no supo más de si.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ron y Sirius habían decidido estudiar un poco ya que no irían a Hogsmeade pero fue evidente que aquello no sería ni remotamente posible cuando encontraron una caja de gomitas de animales.

Ron imitó a un oso, a un león y a un delfín, cuando Sirius aulló como lobo los dos se echaron uno sobre el otro y empezaron una batalla de fieras, desacomodaron la cama de Harry, le escribieron en la cómoda superior de Neville "I love my grandmother" y pusieron todas las fotos de Dean al revés. Cuando fue obvio que no podrían hacer más travesuras a sus compañeros de habitación se divirtieron tratando de subir a las habitaciones de las chicas, ambos se echaban a correr y cuando las escaleras se volvían una espiral marcaban el sitio hasta donde habían llegado, invariablemente las piernas largas de Ron le valieron llegar más alto que las suyas.

Acabado ese entretenimiento se pusieron a imitar poses de chulos en todos los sitios vacíos del castillo, a veces las poses eran tan elaboradas que no podían parar de reír. Se encontraron con la señora Norris e intercambiaron ideas de tortura gatunas sabedores de que Filch se encontraba en la entrada esperando a que los alumnos volvieran para pasarles su desagradable detector por encima.

Cuando se cansaron de todo eso se sentaron a ver la nieve caer, hacía un clima terrible afuera y casi se alegraron de no haber ido a Hogsmeade cuando Harry apareció caminando lentamente por el pasillo.

—¡Ey James!

—¿Cómo te fue con tu clase? —Harry les contó todo, la infancia al derecho y al revés de Lord Voldemort.

—Que miedo, —Ron se frotó los brazos con cierto aire de diversión—. El pequeño que no debe ser nombrado.

—Me gustaría conocerlo. —Sirius se echó hacía atrás pasando los brazos tras su nuca—. Para ver si es tan fuerte como dicen.

—Tú estas loco. —Ron arqueó ambas cejas—. Si lo llegas a ver será lo último que hagas en tu vida.

—Eso es muy radical.

—Pero es así. —Harry acomodó la barbilla entre las rodillas, los primeros alumnos estaban llegando de vuelta de Hogsmeade y no parecían muy animados, el clima al parecer no era el mejor a juego con la inseguridad que se respiraba en el ambiente.

—Uh… ¿Harry? —Una chica llegó titubeante ante el de gafas quien giró al instante.

—¿Si? —Tanto Ron como Sirius esperaron expectantes, la chica era linda y tenía un bello rubor en sus mejillas, ¿estarían acaso frente a una declaración en potencia?

—El profesor Snape dice que vayas al aula de DCAO.

—Oh. —Harry parpadeó—. Gracias. —La chica se desapareció rápidamente, tanto Ron como Sirius suspiraron, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¿Qué querrá? —Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

—Que yo sepa no te ha castigado desde que llego Sirius, ¿oh si? —Ron exclamó y Sirius le frotó la cabeza con los nudillos gruñendo que ese comentario era desagradable de su parte.

—Mejor voy a ver que quiere. —Harry se acomodó correctamente las gafas con cansancio y echo a andar, Sirius y Ron lo siguieron murmurando algo acerca de apoyo moral, Harry estaba bastante seguro de que de querer apoyo contra Snape lo mejor que podía hacer Sirius era mantenerse bien lejos, pero aún así avanzó con ellos hasta el sótano. Prudentemente sus amigos lo esperaron afuera.

—¿Profesor? —Tocó con los nudillos a pesar de que la palabra que lo designaba parecía serle aberrante, se escuchó una invitación para entrar y la puerta se cerró tras él, Ron y Sirius empezaron a intercambiar ideas de lo que podría estar pasando dentro pero nada los preparó para cuando Harry volvió a salir con Hermione en brazos, las piernas colgando y el rostro hundido en el pecho de Harry.

—¡Ey! —Sirius gritó.

—¿Qué paso? —Ron se acercó apremiante, Harry lucía un semblante más duro de lo normal.

—Él dijo que la llevara a la sala común y que la dejara dormir, que estaría mejor para mañana.

—¿Qué le hizo? —Ron parecía anormalmente enojado con el murciélago.

—Dijo que Hermione no le había querido pedir ayuda cuando la planta la había atacado. —Los tres observaron la sangre seca en la manga de su camisa desgarrada.

—Deberíamos poder… —Ron murmuró pero luego los tres negaron, si a Harry le habían quemado la mano haciendo una plana de "no debo decir mentiras" Snape podía hacer que Hermione se enfrentara a una planta venenosa, por lo menos había tenido la decencia de curarla.

—Vamos a la sala común. —Harry echó a andar, los otros dos lo siguieron, Sirius le echó una mirada a la joven dormida, se veía definitivamente diferente cuando estaba tranquila, si hasta parecía una jovencita normal, incluso frágil. Cuando iban pasando frente al despacho de Mc Gonagall Draco salió dando un portazo molesto tras él, el encuentro fue inevitable. Por un momento hubo silencio, los ojos grises del rubio no demostraron su frialdad de siempre.

—¿Qué le paso? —La pregunta fue tan sincera y espontánea que los tres muchachos se quedaron pasmados, sin embargo el rubio pareció reponerse rápidamente—. Lo malo de los sangre sucia es que se necesita mucho para poder matarlos. —Acomodó como pudo su corbata y echó a andar a paso vivo como si así pudiera alejarse de la incomoda pregunta que había hecho al principio.

—Ése también esta raro. —Sirius lo miró hasta que se perdió por el pasillo, le molestaba en extremo estar tan pendiente de él pero no podía evitarlo, lo irritaba a la vez que la curiosidad por conocerlo más lo envolvía.

—No es momento para pensar en Malfoy. —Ron le dirigió una mirada afectada a Hermione, tanto Harry como Sirius tuvieron que desviar la vista y hacerse los disimulados, Harry se dijo que había sido una suerte que Snape lo hubiera llamado a él, de caso contrario le parecía que en vez de llevarla a la sala común Ron se detendría a besarla en el pasillo.

—Entremos antes que los que vienen de Hogsmeade lleguen. —Los muchachos asintieron, le dieron la contraseña a la dama gorda y encontraron la sala común vacía, cosa que no duraría mucho tiempo porque habían escuchado a los primeros estudiantes regresar mojados y ateridos por el mal tiempo.

—Podríamos ponerla en el sillón. —Sirius comentó no muy convencido.

—Snape dijo que no despertaría hasta mañana. —Harry miró hacía las escaleras femeninas que obviamente un hombre no podía subir—. ¿Por qué no la llevamos a nuestro cuarto?, las chicas si pueden entrar.

—Uh, claro. —Ron se sonrojó pero en honor a la amistad que los unía los dos restantes no hicieron bromas al respecto, Harry subió los escalones lentamente y luego se desplomó con Hermione sobre su cama.

—Si estabas tan cansado nos hubieras pedido ayuda. —Sirius arqueó una ceja ante el resoplido que dejo escapar su amigo.

—En realidad Hermione no pesa mucho. —Harry se pasó una mano por la frente y empezó a desabrocharle los tenis a su amiga sin notar que Sirius y Ron tras él abrían grandes los ojos, bueno, podía ser que Harry estuviera haciendo todo en su tono fraternal de siempre pero para ellos dos tener a una chica dormida en un cuarto de hombres…—. Por cierto, —Harry empezó a quitarle con dificultad la capa—, ¿quien dejo mi cama vuelta un chiquero?

—Fue él. —Ron y Sirius hablaron al tiempo señalando al contrario, el de gafas rodó los ojos y decidió pasar de ellos, con cuidado abombó la almohada para que descansara la cabeza de su amiga, le deshizo el moño que aprisionaba su castaña melena y la tapo con la frazada hasta los hombros. Cuando finalmente terminó y giró hacía ellos notó que Sirius sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué? —aquella sonrisa maliciosa no le daba buena espina.

—Hay una chica acostada en tu cama, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? —Ron abrió grandes los ojos y Harry boqueó.

—¡Hermione es solo…!

—Significa que esta noche tú y yo dormiremos juntos. —Sirius lo sujetó del cuello, como era un palmo más alto lo obligó a inclinar la cabeza—. Verás como no te vas a quejar. —Ron soltó una enorme carcajada y Harry se puso de los mil colores intentando zafarse. Cuando los demás llegaron mojados por el aguanieve y bastante fastidiados por la infructuosa salida Sirius les dijo que habían secuestrado a Hermione y la iban a hacer victima de sus perversiones, todos sin excepción le tiraron un almohadazo en la cara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo fue quejarse, le dolía el brazo derecho, sentía contracturas musculares y por alguna razón se había acostado con las sabanas echas bolas debajo así que no había dormido muy bien. Se incorporó lentamente sujetándose la cabeza y entonces notó con sorpresa que en la cama de un lado Ron dormía abrazando una almohada, su brazo musculoso sobresaliendo de la sabana y su rostro tranquilo por un sueño apacible.

—Ro-Ron… —Sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro y desvió avergonzada la mirada, lo que encontró fue más irreal, Harry dormía con los brazos extendidos, Sirius había acomodado la cabeza sobre su panza y lo estaba babeando al por mayor, para ser un play boy en el día la verdad era que dormido daba una apariencia muy cómica.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —Jaló las sabanas tapándose hasta la nariz, lo último que recordaba era haber caído sobre su profesor de DCAO, luego recordó a la aborrecible planta y echó un vistazo a su brazo, no había nada que delatara que había sido lastimado pero le dolía y la camisa estaba manchada de sangre seca, supuso que Snape la había botado de alguna manera con sus amigos y estos habían terminado llevándola a su habitación. Cerró los ojos y se sujetó el brazo, cuando volvió a abrirlos Sirius se encontraba delante de ella provocándole un pequeño jadeo.

—Buenos días.

—¿No estabas tu dormido?

—Mejor levantarme ahora y que James no sepa de donde salió toda esa saliva sobre él.

—Eres un cerdo.

—A sus órdenes. —Sirius sonrió galán, Hermione había olvidado la última vez que había recibido una sonrisa de esas por su parte.

—Será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto. —Hermione se puso lentamente de pie sin soltar su brazo lastimado, pero Sirius la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca.

—E-escucha… —Parecía anormalmente nervioso—. Lo siento.

—¿Qué? —Sin entender ella giró a verlo.

—Lo que paso en el castigo…

—Sólo fue porque no tuve cuidado. —Abochornada ella se pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja, cuando Ron o Harry hacían algo que la molestaba nunca le pedían disculpas, el sentimiento era nuevo.

—Sé que yo soy quien debería haber resultado mordido. —Con delicadeza Sirius pasó su mano por encima del hombro herido, pero algo en sus ojos le dijo a Hermione que estaba siendo sincero, que no intentaba usar sus ardides de amor o cosa por el estilo.

—Bueno, todo esta bien ahora. —Ella le sonrió, por un momento Sirius pensó que había algo diferente en ella, como si sus ojos marrones brillaran al tiempo con aquella sonrisa, abrió la boca sin saber muy bien que decir pero ella se le adelantó—. Dales las gracias por cuidar de mí a Harry y a Ron cuando despierten. —Sin más tomó su capa y salió apresuradamente del cuarto, Sirius que no había podido contestar nada giró a donde Ron seguía durmiendo, pudiera ser que por fin comprendiera lo que había querido decir el pelirrojo cuando había mencionado que los ojos de Hermione eran bonitos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Snape y a raíz de eso Sirius no había vuelto a perder puntos, ninguno de los cuatro sabía si era porque el joven Black estaba poniendo empeño en no meterse en problemas o porque el murciélago en realidad tenía algo parecido a la consciencia y había decidido no molestar a Hermione con castigos por un rato. Por otro lado una integrante del equipo de quidditch de Harry había sido atacada en su salida a Hogsmeade, los rumores eran vagos y parecían tener que ver con un collar, para Harry lo único que eso quería decir era que su equipo estaba incompleto.

Cuando el lunes llegaron a su clase vespertina de Herbologia Hermione lucía visiblemente más relajada que en días anteriores, a Sirius le gustaba cuando se comportaba así, hasta parecía una chica agradable. Harry que se había inventado una práctica de quidditch de última hora para no asistir a la fiesta semanal de Slughorn se giró hacía ella sonriendo.

—¿Y que tal la fiesta de Slughorn? —Tanto Ron como Sirius rodaron los ojos, de nada servía que Harry no fuera para congraciarse con ellos si después iba a preguntar por la fiesta de todos modos.

—Conocimos a una tal Gwenog Jones. —Hermione se puso sus lentes protectores, Harry y Sirius la imitaron—, personalmente me pareció algo presumida pero…

—¡Gwenog Jones! —Pero Ron chilló dejando caer su brazo—, ¿la capitana de los Holyhead Harpies? —Hermione asintió pero antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa la profesora Sprout los amonestó duramente por no haber iniciado su labor, ¿qué no veían que Neville ya llevaba una vaina?

—Empecemos entonces. —Sirius hizo un gesto teatral, tanto él como Harry se colocaron a ambos lados de la planta, a la cuenta de tres lanzaron un poderoso golpe hacía ella quien bufó y abrió un enorme hoyo del que surgieron numerosos tentáculos, Ron luchó con denuedo para que aquellas cosas no ahorcaran a Harry mientras Hermione metía el brazo en el hoyo y extraía una vaina, Sirius se dijo que para ser una chica era bastante arrojada, mira que no tener miedo después de lo que le había pasado con Snape.

En cuanto Hermione sacó el brazo la planta volvió a su estado de reposo anterior, la chica dejo caer la vaina en el fondo de un tazón, se sacó los lentes y giró a ver a Harry.

—Como sea Harry, Slughorn ha dicho que no puedes faltar a la fiesta de Navidad, de hecho me ha pedido que investigue las noches que vayas a estar libre.

—Aprieta la vaina con fuerza. —Sirius que no quería que Ron volviera a cabrearse por lo de Slughorn empezó a darle instrucciones al pelirrojo pero supo que su idea había salido mal cuando las grandes manos del joven empezaron a triturar el tazón, sus ojos fijos en Hermione.

—¿Y esta es otra fiesta exclusiva de los favoritos de Slughorn verdad? —Su voz era oscura pero Hermione no se dio cuenta.

—Para el club Slugh, sí. —Automáticamente la vaina salió volando de las manos de Ron de tan fuerte como la había apretado, para mayor desgracia Sirius la atrapó en el aire, tanto él como Harry intercambiaron una mirada de terror, lo mejor hubiese sido dejar la vaina volar e irse los dos a hacer como que la estaban buscando hasta que esos dos arreglaran sus diferencias.

—¿Y se creen tan importantes?, club Slugh, —Ron escupió con desprecio—, bueno, espero que ustedes puedan disfrutar de su fiesta, ¿Por qué no intentas relacionarte con Mc Laggen?, así Slughorn podría coronarlos rey y reina Slugh. —Sirius estuvo tentando a darse un golpe en la frente, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo Ron?, ¿no había intentado enseñarle a ser seductor?, ¿por qué podía comportarse como todo un play boy frente a esa chica Lavender y lo único que sabía hacer frente a Hermione era ser una bestia rugiente de celos?

—Estamos permitidos a llevar invitados, —Hermione respiró agitadamente, sus ojos castaños brillaron con algo que Sirius no pudo definir—, pensaba invitarte, pero como ya veo que te parece mejor que me relacione con Mc Laggen… —Ambos se vieron fijamente, ella molesta y él con un extraño sentimiento en sus ojos.

—No, —Ron bajó lentamente la cabeza, su voz fue un susurro—, yo no prefiero eso. —Por un instante Sirius pensó con horror que se abrazarían y besarían ahí mismo pero para su sorpresa Harry dejo caer la vaina con todo y el plato que se hizo añicos.

—¡Reparo! —Harry gritó apuradamente pegando los pedazos y recogiendo el tazón de manera atropellada, Ron y Hermione parecieron reaccionar del lugar donde estaban, la chica le quito el tazón de las manos a Harry.

—Ya lo hago yo Harry descuida. —Y entonces Sirius fue testigo de una extraña escena, un Ron que sonreía tímidamente complacido de si mismo, un Harry sonrojado que se disculpaba torpemente y se había pegado hombro con hombro con Hermione como si de esa forma pudiera asegurarse de que nada iba a suceder y una Hermione que trabajaba con la vaina a mil por hora con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. ¿Y él?, bueno, supuso que debía sentirse orgulloso de que el pelirrojo estuviese aprendiendo sus pasos, pero había algo que no colaba ahí, porque le llegó el pensamiento de que de no ser porque Harry había dejado caer el platón él se lo hubiera quitado y lo hubiera estrellado contra el piso, aunque aún no estaba muy seguro de la razón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Me he tardado pero es que estaba en exámenes. Me he apurado porque mañana cumplo años y quisiera recibir reviews de regalo, me hacen muy feliz.

Agradezco a:

**Faneses**

**Smithback**

**Amy-tsubasa**

**Miadharu28**

**Marshmallow**

**Mariana Masen**

**Baneknight**

**Diosa Luna**

**Saris305**

**Ale Potter Black**

**Perse B.J**

**Blackie- Noir**

**Misao koishikawa**

**Tete23**

**PrimRose Evergreen**

**Flor-LupinSparrow**

**Rger22**

**Criiistiii 206**

**Rossi o.o**

**Kary Lupin**

**Zanahoria del infierno**

**HarrypotterFann**

A todos muchas gracias por leer y por su paciencia, la cosa va lenta pero espero que en el próximo capitulo se agilicen un poco los sentimientos, un beso Ciao

_4 de Octubre del 2011 Martes _


	6. El corazón del merodeador

**EL VIAJE DE CANUTO**

**Capitulo 6: El corazón del merodeador**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Sirius miró por la ventana, afuera hacía aire, de verdad era un día nebuloso, un sábado como para no salir de la cama.

A su lado Harry no dejaba de quejarse, al parecer su cazadora, Katie Bell, se encontraba en San Mungo por aquel extraño accidente en Hogsmeade y por lo tanto su maravilloso y bien entrenado equipo de Quidditch estaba presto a hundirse.

—No quisiera suplirla, pero no tengo más opción. —Harry se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos, a su lado Ron seguía roncando como un gato perezoso.

—¿A quien vas a escoger?

—Quizás a Dean… aunque a Seamus no le agradara. —Harry susurró por lo bajo aunque el resto de sus compañeros de habitación habían bajado a la sala común hacía un rato.

—Lo que importa es que tengas un buen equipo. —Sirius se alzo de hombros, Harry giró a verlo de reojo, a veces la simpleza de Sirius era como un viento nuevo que le quitaba las cargas de encima, se preguntaba si así es como se había sentido su padre al tenerlo al lado.

—Supongo…

—¿Qué travesura vamos a hacer hoy? —Estirando las largas piernas el joven observó a Harry como quien ve a una presa.

—Pensé que habías pasado de meterte en problemas. —Harry arqueó una ceja.

—Sólo en lo que se refiere a Snivellus. —Sirius canturreó—. ¿Qué te parece si perseguimos a cierta nena rubia?, de seguro que tus sospechas acerca de él no se han borrado. —Harry giró a ver a Ron, Sirius rodó los ojos—. Despertamos al rojito si quieres, que no se pierda la diversión del sábado. —Apenas fue un suspiro y luego los tres se habían metido bajo la capa de invisibilidad, no era necesario hacerlo en ese punto, obviamente, pero perseguir a Draco ese día tenía más que ver con diversión que con verdaderas intenciones.

Bajaron las escaleras desbaratándose de risa porque los tres debían ir muy inclinados para que no se les vieran los pies.

—Derecho, izquierdo, derecho… dije derecho James…

—Ya… —Harry que no era precisamente bueno manteniendo el equilibrio con dos chicos tan altos a los lados volvió a corregir el paso, Neville que estaba apoyado en el barandal giró a ver en su dirección como si algo le pareciera lejanamente extraño.

Ginny y Dean estaban sentados en el sillón, no demasiado cerca uno del otro, platicaban de algún tema aburrido porque ninguno de los dos lucía demasiado entusiasmado, Hermione se encontraba en la esquina frente a la chimenea, el cabello atado en una coleta baja, pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter a rayas un tanto holgado, se veía relajada, Sirius se dijo a si mismo que le agradaba cuando tenía esa expresión en la cara.

—¡Ron es tan genial! —El chillido de Lavander para con sus amigas provocó que tanto Harry como Sirius codearan al Weasley en son de broma, el pelirrojo simplemente sonrió muy satisfecho consigo mismo—. Es un gran jugador de Quidditch, —Lavander continuó su perorata—, además es tan…

—Ya lo sabemos, —una de sus amigas arqueó una ceja y le arrojó un almohadón—, tan guapo y alto…

—Y encantador y gracioso… —Completó otra.

—¿Por qué no te le declaras y ya?

—Como si fuera tan fácil. —Lavander frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos. Ron se ahogó con su propia saliva y presintiendo que escuchar ese tipo de conversación no era propio de caballeros Harry jaló disimuladamente a los otros dos, sin ser consciente, a donde Hermione se encontraba leyendo. Los tres se recargaron en el sillón, a Sirius le dolía un poco la espalda a ese punto por la incomoda posición que debía adoptar para que la capa alcanzara a taparlos.

—¿Eh? —Hermione giró directamente hacía ellos y arqueó una ceja, a pesar de saber que no podía verlos los tres sintieron como si sus ojos se clavaran en sus rostros, pero antes de que la chica pudiera investigar más sobre aquello alguien se sentó a su lado sacándole un pequeño bote.

—¿Qué haces Herm? —La chica redirigió su mirada hacía el intruso.

—Estoy leyendo. —Su tono fue cortante, Sirius incluso se sintió bien, así que no era el único al que Hermione Granger trataba como vil basura. Harry y Ron lo reconocieron al punto era Mc Laggen.

—¿No crees que es un día un poco caótico para leer? —El joven pasó una mano por el respaldo del sillón y le sonrió ampliamente, para Sirius tal muestra de vanidad varonil le pareció desastrosa, sonrisa demasiado fingida y aunque tenía buen tipo se notaba a las claras sus malas intenciones, por suerte Hermione parecía también notarlo.

—De hecho los malos días son los idóneos para leer debido a que no se puede salir al exterior. —Sus ojos castaños se clavaron en él de una manera nada amigable.

—Sí bueno, —aunque él no parecía sentirse perdido por el pequeño descalabro—, a mí en realidad no me agrada demasiado leer. —Hermione susurró un "se nota" cargado de veneno mientras se pegaba más al brazo del sillón alejada de él, Sirius se permitió una amplia sonrisa, era como ver en escena otro de los clásicos Lili Vs James, claro que aquel idiota no le rozaba ni los talones a su amigo, pero ella si que tenía el fuego de Lili dentro.

—Estaba pensando, —McLaggen se pegó distraídamente un poco más a ella, Hermione cerró de golpe su libro y arqueó una ceja—, la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn va a ser dentro de poco… —Tanto Harry como Sirius tuvieron que sujetar a Ron por un brazo, el pelirrojo se había echado delante de no muy buena manera, armaron tal jaleo que tanto Hermione como McLaggen giraron hacía ellos.

—¿Escuchaste algo? —Hermione frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero el chico, intuyendo que quería desviar la conversación decidió negarlo.

—No, no escuche nada. —Hermione no pareció quedar muy conforme, pero antes de que pudiera seguir manifestando sus dudas McLaggen se pegó aún más a ella acorralándola de tal manera contra el brazo del sillón que incluso Harry contempló la idea de soltar a Ron y dejar que ardiera Troya.

—Bueno, estaba pensando y en vista de que somos los favoritos de Slughorn creo que lo más conveniente sería que tú y yo…

—¡Mira la hora! —Hermione se paró de golpe agitando el pesado libro en una mano de manera tan caótica que estuvo a punto de darle con él en la cabeza al muchacho—. Tenía que estar justo ahora en la lechuzeria.

—¿En la lechuzeria? —McLaggen parpadeó, pero ella simplemente se alejó de él de dos trancos, Ginny que la observaba curiosa le hizo un gesto y Hermione le dejo el libro sobre una mesa.

—¡Nos vemos! —Agitó la mano en el aire y se dirigió rauda hacía la salida, dijo la contraseña a la dama gorda y antes de que la puerta volviera a cerrarse los tres amigos corrieron tras ella, para ese punto el dolor en sus espaldas era demasiado para continuar y muy a su pesar Sirius tuvo que convertirse en un perro, de hecho, en un cachorro diminuto que Harry cargó bajo el brazo.

Ya más libres para moverse se apresuraron tras Hermione que para ese punto había vuelto a caminar pausadamente.

—¿Lechuzería? —La chica susurró por lo bajo y luego se echo a reír—. Que salida más tonta. —Los chicos bajo la capa tuvieron que darle la razón, la verdad no había sido muy creíble.

—¿De que se ríe sola la sangre sucia? —Draco que justo caminaba muy recto por el pasillo la observó de manera despreciativa.

—Nada que le interese a un sangre pura. —Hermione dejo de reír al instante y arqueó ambas cejas.

—Tienes razón. —El rubio apretó los labios, no parecía que tuviera nada más inteligente para decir, Hermione rodó los ojos y continuó su camino, necesariamente tuvieron que pasar uno al lado del otro en el corredor, él se cuido muy bien de que su hombro impactara contra ella y por la diferencia de alturas la peor suerte fue para la chica.

—Parece que has engordado Malfoy. —Sin siquiera girar a verlo Hermione continuó andando cómo si no le hubiera dolido nada—. No cabes en el pasillo. —Draco entrecerró los ojos y se giró violentamente empezando a tantear la varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Harry le metió el pie, Ron lo empujó por la espalda y cuando estuvo con la cara contra el suelo se escuchó un ladrido alegre. Sin ver por la suerte del Slytherin los tres jóvenes —o mejor dicho, dos jóvenes y can— apresuraron su marcha para seguir a Hermione que ya daba vuelta por el corredor que llevaba a los jardines del castillo.

—Maldito Malfoy, —la chica mascullaba por lo bajo—, me ha dolido. —Frotándose el brazo lastimado con fuerza siguió su camino bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, hacía mal tiempo afuera y quizás fue por lo mismo que los otros la siguieron, ¿qué hacía su amiga afuera con semejante clima?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos para darse calor a si misma y hecho a andar por los márgenes del río, al llegar a cierto punto echó una mirada para todos lados y al notarse sola soltó un largo suspiro y sacó su varita, hizo un montón de encantos que los muchachos no pudieron escuchar y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta había congelado el paisaje en el que se encontraba, pasto verde empezó a brotar bajo sus pies, pequeñas flores de colores y la lluvia dejo de caer encima de ella.

—Aún no me sale del todo bien. —Habló para si misma sentándose sobre el césped suave, distraída pasó la mano por encima de las pequeñas flores de colores y luego se acostó con las manos a modo de almohada, al poco rato dormitaba con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro. Harry se quito la capa de encima y Sirius saltó de sus brazos, pero en lugar de volver a su forma original corrió hasta Hermione y se trepó felizmente a su estomago, al instante la chica despertó, pero antes de saber que ocurría Harry y Ron se acostaron a su lado, las cabezas de los tres juntas y Sirius en su estomago jugueteando con los cordeles de su suéter que mordía y estiraba con sus pequeños colmillos.

Definitivamente le gustaba mucho más en su modo Canito que en su versión play boy.

—Se esta bien aquí. —Ron murmuró.

—Si que lo esta. —Harry coincidió y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, se sentía bien estar ahí, con ellos tres, sin problemas, sin preocupaciones, como adolescentes normales, empezaban a arrullarse cuando con un "puff" Sirius volvió a su forma original, su cabeza de dios griego apoyada en su estomago y su pecho aplastando sus piernas, por un momento Hermione contempló la idea de patearlo, pero las sonrisas en las caras de Harry y Ron la disuadieron de la idea, de cualquier manera mientras Sirius estaba dormido lucía definitivamente mejor persona que cuando estaba despierto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sirius bostezó de lo más hondo jugueteando con su lápiz, estaban en clase de Transfiguraciones, Harry había decidido que no podía postergar más su elección y le pediría que se uniera a su equipo a Dean, por lo mismo lucía un tanto consternado y no lograba seguir las indicaciones para el hechizo de ese día, aunque bueno, no era demasiado increíble, después de todo nadie había logrado nada hasta el momento… bueno, a excepción de Hermione Granger (tenía que ser) que había llenado el salón de canarios amarillos.

Ron trataba y trataba en vano, lo más que había podido crear había sido unas plumas de coloridos tonos en rojo. Sirius se echó indolente hacía atrás, dijo algunas palabras y tres cuervos negros salieron volando rápidamente de su varita, por un momento los alumnos los vieron con asombro, pero después los canarios cantarines de Hermione empezaron a chillar cuando los cuervos revolotearon a su alrededor, sagaces como cazadores.

—Tan desagradables y llamativos como su amo. —La chica murmuró por lo bajo.

—A sus órdenes preciosa. —Sirius sonrió de aquella manera única que tenía para hacer que su rostro se volviera perfecto a juego con sus ojos grises, hubo una serie de chilliditos femeninos a espaldas de la castaña quien rodó los ojos, nunca había sido lo que se llama popular, pero últimamente había más gente queriendo asesinarla que de costumbre, pequeños detalles del hecho de que sus amigos fueran atractivos, interesantes y "el Elegido" respectivamente.

Los canarios se hicieron los indignados y se replegaron en una esquina, los cuervos de Sirius se lucieron parándose en las paletas de las bancas y limpiándose las alas con gran parsimonia, cuando el timbre tocó el fin de la clase ambos salieron a paso vivo dejando a las aves atrás, sin embargo cuando cruzaron miradas en las escaleras ambos sonrieron entre orgullosos y cómplices, Sirius se sintió bien con aquello mientras la chica tomaba otra dirección. Ron lo alcanzó luciendo inquieto y Harry hizo lo mismo momentos después, con aire apesadumbrado.

—¿Y a ustedes que mosca les pico? —Los observó largamente arqueando una ceja.

—Entrenamiento por la tarde. —Ambos contestaron al unísono, Sirius chasqueó la lengua, no era su idea pasar la tarde viéndolos entrenar, Hermione seguro estaba llena de clases y no le apetecía buscar chicas ese día.

—Esta bien. —Al final se le ocurrió una idea y se despidió de ellos con un gesto de la mano—. Iré a verlos jugar más tarde. —Echó a correr por un pasillo aledaño, a mitad tuvo que revolverse el cabello con una mano y sonreír para una jovencita que le entregó una carta entre sonrojos para luego desaparecer corriendo. Sirius se echó la carta en el bolsillo del pantalón y siguió avanzando, bajó los escalones de dos en dos y corrió hasta donde Alas Marchitas lo esperaba con las patas delanteras cruzadas y la cabeza recargada en ellas.

—¡Hola amigo! —Lo saludó efusivamente acariciándole el lomo, el hipogrifo se rindió a sus cuidados y él pudo montarlo con facilidad—. ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta? —No necesitó de más palabras y el hermoso animal emprendió el vuelo, ciertamente no era lo mismo si no se viajaba con alguien —una hermosa chica de preferencia—, pero de cualquier manera la sensación era intensa.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja dirigió al animal hacía el campo de Quidditch, quedaron volando un rato lo suficientemente lejos para no intervenir en la práctica y aunque él no fuera el capitán, jugador o cosa parecida, ¿qué no se suponía que Ron debía tirar a gol?, hasta el momento lo único que estaba haciendo el pelirrojo era moverse de manera salvaje y violenta en contra de sus compañeros, incluso la bludger lucía menos peligrosa que él.

El entrenamiento terminó cuando el pelirrojo le soltó tal golpe a una chica que le reventó el labio, todos bajaron al campo, Ron pidiendo disculpas, Ginny gritándole y Harry queriendo calmar los ánimos, ni siquiera lo pensó y bajó al campo dando un salto de Alas Marchitas y dándole ligeros toquecitos en el costado como signo de que estaba libre para marcharse de vuelta a con Hagrid.

—¿Quién es la hermosa jovencita? —Con su gesto de galantería habitual tomó a la chica por la barbilla, Harry ya la había curado pero la sangre seguía ahí, la chica enrojeció de golpe.

—Ah, ah…

—Es Demelza. —Ginny acotó con una sonrisa.

—Hermosa Demelza… —Todos estallaron en carcajadas cuando la chica empezó a boquear y parecieron olvidar el hecho de que segundos antes querían linchar a Ron. La práctica terminó con todos yéndose y Ron quejándose acerca de que jugaba que parecía un montón de estiércol, Sirius quiso palmearlo y decir "justamente eso estaba pensando", pero Harry se le adelantó dándole un aluvión de ánimos. Sirius elevó los ojos al cielo, estaba seguro de que en el pasado James se le hubiera unido a las burlas contra Ron, tendría que aprender a comprender la nueva faceta de su amigo.

Harry se la paso todo el tiempo en los vestidores dando una enorme cátedra acerca de lo bueno que era Ron y que los nervios eran el enemigo a vencer y otro montón de cosas que Sirius ya no escuchó porque conjuro a un cuervo y empezó a adiestrarlo para que se le trepara en el hombro, Harry opinó que aquello se veía siniestro, él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Mientras volvían al pasillo pareció que Ron empezaba a recuperar los ánimos en sí mismo, incluso se río con ellos cuando un chico vio el cuervo en el hombro de Sirius y después de observarlo fijamente se frotó los ojos como si estuviera soñando, dio media vuelta y se alejó rápidamente, niños de primero, no sabían nada.

Aún reían cuando subieron al segundo piso y se encontraron de golpe con la desagradable escena de Ginny besándose apasionadamente con Dean, Ron se puso rojo de ira al instante y gritó un "¡Ey!" furibundo, Harry abrió grandes los ojos y apretó el puño de tal forma que a Sirius no le quedo duda alguna de que la pelirroja en realidad era su Evans, el novio de la chica simplemente la soltó luciendo lejanamente avergonzado.

—¿Qué? —Ginny volteó hacía ellos, sus ojos centelleando, lucía incluso más aterradora que Lily en sus malos días.

—¡No quiero encontrar a mi hermana besuqueando gente en publico! —Ron rugió, lucía tan desagradable que Sirius recordó sus propias experiencias cuando el hermano de la chica en turno lo descubría, por pura fraternidad decidió echarle un cable a la pelirroja.

—Vamos Ron, —palmeó a su amigo en la espalda—, ella ya tiene la edad suficiente… —Oh no, mala táctica, ahora quien parecía querer matarlo era Harry.

—Sí. —Pero Ginny colocó ambas manos en su cintura—. Es cómo dice Sirius. —Dean intentó infructuosamente tomarla de la mano mientras susurraba que fueran a la sala común, lucía bastante apocado.

—¡Sirius no sabe nada! —Ron mugió y Sirius frunció el ceño ofendido.

—Escúchame rojito, —el joven Black arqueó una ceja—, sé tanto que incluso tomas clases conmigo. —Aquel había sido un golpe bajo y los ojos verdes de Ron se lo indicaron de mala manera. Ginny saltó ofendida cuando Harry intentó meter paz, su voz sonaba extrañamente rasposa y Sirius pensó con fastidio que su James estaba del lado de Ron.

—¡Sirius tiene razón!, —La joven apretó ambos puños, se veía rabiosa a un punto que competía con las lágrimas—, ¡Sirius se ha besado con medio instituto, Harry con Cho, incluso Hermione se ha besado con Krum!, ¡¿Por qué yo no puedo besarme con mi novio? —Hizo tal énfasis en la última palabra que Dean pareció salir de su letargo, sujetándola por el brazo musitó una atropellada disculpa y jaló con ella hacía la sala común, un incomodo silencio cayó sobre ellos, Ron tenía una mirada asesina, Harry lucía entre ofendido, triste y descompuesto y él simplemente se cruzó de brazos regresándole la mirada a Ron. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, seguramente para meter más la pata, la señora Norris se asomó por el pasillo y los tres emprendieron la marcha antes de tener que rendirle cuentas a Filch.

Fue el subir de escaleras más incomodo que Sirius hubiera tenido en su vida, finalmente Ron abrió la boca para mugir algo acerca de que sus amigos debían ponerse de su parte en lugar de traicionarlo yendo al lado de su hermana, Harry murmuró cualquier cosa antes de que a Sirius se le ocurriera defenderse, justo estaba preparando sus argumentos para recordarle cuantos años tenía Ginny cuando Ron pareció asaltado por una repentina idea.

—¿Creen que Hermione se haya besado con Krum? —Harry tragó saliva girando la mirada como si pudiera perderse aventándose al vacío, él parpadeó.

—¿Quién es Krum?

—Un jugador de Quidditch. —Ron escupió con desprecio, Sirius arqueó ambas cejas.

—Pensé que a Hermione no le agradaba demasiado el quidditch.

—Sólo los jugadores búlgaros. —Ron estaba respirando tan pesadamente que dentro de poco se convertiría en una bestia, Sirius giró a ver a Harry, pero aquella mirada huidiza decía a las claras que —fuera quien fuera ese Krum— se había besado con la castaña con todas las de la ley, al parecer Ron entendió lo mismo de la mirada de su amigo porque le dijo la contraseña a la dama gorda de manera tan fría que la mujer en el retrato se estremeció.

En cuanto entraron Ron se dirigió raudo a los dormitorios, Harry pareció debatirse entre seguirlo o escapar de su furia, Sirius le ayudó a decidir jalándolo por el brazo hasta el sillón.

—¿Vas a decirme quien es Krum?

—Oh, —Harry le dirigió una última mirada a las escaleras por donde había desaparecido el pelirrojo, al final soltó un suspiro—, es un jugador de quidditch de talla mundial, es muy bueno, lo conocimos cuando Hogwarts fue anfitriona para el torneo de los tres magos.

—Es un pez grande. —Sirius parpadeó asombrado de que Hermione hubiese conseguido a un novio como ese, porque viendo la manera de ser de la chica para que la tocara siquiera debía haber sido su novio—. ¿Es feo?

—No, —Harry dudó un poco—, no en realidad.

—¿Tampoco es un Adonis entonces?

—No. —El de gafas lucía bastante ajeno a la platica así que soltando el suspiro más grande de aquel día Sirius lo acorraló repentinamente contra el brazo del sillón de la misma manera que McLaggen lo había hecho con Hermione.

—Jaaamees.

—¿Ah? —Harry enrojeció al punto, era definitivamente fácil ponerlo incomodo.

—¿Estas celoso?

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —Harry giró su mirada a donde unas chicas los veían con los ojos bien abiertos, oh no, aquel rumor iba a correr como pólvora por la escuela.

—No te hagas. —Sirius le susurró en la oreja—. Tu Evans se estaba besando con otro.

—No veo porque habría de estar celoso de Dean por estar con Ginny. —Aunque su voz fue como un rasposo jadeo.

—Entonces admites que Ginny es tu Evans. —Sirius lucía tan satisfecho de si mismo que Harry tuvo la intención de patearlo, por lo menos así desquitaría furias interiores, pero antes de que se decidiera a hacerlo Hermione se apareció sentándose a su lado como si el hecho de verlos en tan comprometedora posición fuera cosa de todos los días.

—Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos Sirius.

—¿De que hablas? —Dejando a Harry en paz el joven se incorporó parpadeando.

—Es un refrán muggle. —La chica acomodó los libros sobre sus piernas y giró a ver el cuervo que después de dar un par de vueltas sobre sus cabezas se colocó sobre el hombro del chico—. ¿Sabías que esos pájaros son carroñeros?

—Pensé que podía llevarse bien con un perro. —Sirius tronó los ojos desapareciendo a su creación, la chica rodó los ojos. Se pasaron el resto de la tarde contestando ejercicios de tarea y se fueron a dormir temprano, cuando llegaron a la habitación Ron estaba tirado en su cama, los ojos abiertos viendo el techo, tanto él como Harry pasaron de hablarle, no parecía la mejor táctica en esos momentos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al día siguiente Sirius se sintió tan fuera de lugar como si hubiese llegado disfrazado de Halloween para Navidad. Ron se portaba brutalmente frío con Ginny y Dean, pero no sólo eso, le había hablado con tal frialdad a Hermione que la chica no había podido hacer otra cosa que quedarse parada con los ojos desorbitados.

Para colmo cuando le había preguntado qué diablos ocurría el muy maldito le había dicho que se metiera en sus propios asuntos. Harry intentó infructuosamente meter paz en medio, todo una perdida de tiempo. De verdad que no entendía a Ron, intuía que la razón de aquella actitud se debía a que se había enterado que Hermione se había besado antes con otro, ¿acaso era importante?, todos tenían la edad para haberse besuqueado con mucha gente antes, no era un pecado.

Intentó decírselo a la buena o a la mala, pero Harry lo contuvo diciendo que cuando Ron se ponía en esa actitud no toleraba razones. Ante todo fue una semana desastrosa, entre más se acercaba el partido de quidditch contra Slytherin Ron se ponía más rabioso y Hermione se enfurecía más al no comprender el por qué de aquella actitud hacía ella, Sirius intentó no tomar partido, sobre todo porque Harry había quedado en medio y él caminaba paralelo a donde caminara James, pero se vio que la situación se volvió imposible cuando caminando distraídamente a las diez de la noche por un pasillo se topó con una varita directo en su estomago.

—¡Outch!

—¿Qué haces fuera de tu dormitorio Black?

—Oye, —reconociendo la voz de Hermione el joven agitó las manos en el aire en son de paz—, el que te esta tratando mal es el rojito no yo.

—Soy una prefecta, —Hermione frunció el ceño—, y tú estas fuera de tu habitación demasiado tarde.

—Vamos, —Sirius rodó los ojos en la oscuridad circundante—, no te desquites conmigo.

—Hum. —La chica guardó su varita, pareció dudar un poco pero después lo soltó sin titubear—. ¿Qué le pasa a Ron?, ¿hice algo que lo molestara?, no entiendo su comportamiento y…

—Shh. —Sirius le puso un dedo sobre los labios despertando esa chispa en los ojos castaños que auguraba una poderosa patada, así que temiendo por su integridad física retiró el contacto—. En realidad sólo esta celoso.

—¿Celoso? —Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida—. ¿De que?

—Err… —Bueno, no quería decirle que el rojito era tan infantil cómo para celarla por unos besos pasados, así que mejor echar una de aquellas mentirillas piadosas, después se las cobraría todas a Ron—. El otro día te vimos muy juntita con McLaggen.

—¡Ay por dios! —Hermione golpeó con un pie en el suelo—. ¡Deben estar bromeando! —Para horror de ambos el maullido de la señora Norris se escuchó groseramente cerca a juego con los pasos arrastrados de Filch, Sirius sujetó a la chica por la muñeca y tapándole la boca con la otra mano se mimetizó con la pared al lado de una estatua, Hermione estaba a punto de mascullar que aquello no les serviría de nada cuando repentinamente la pared se giró y ambos acabaron en otro pasillo.

—Pasadizo número 22. —Sirius la soltó y sonrío ampliamente—. Lo descubrimos el día que Peter se fue de narices por pisarse las agujetas.

—Muy ilustrativo. —Hermione se acomodó de cualquier manera el cabello—. Pero para la siguiente vez no es necesaria la brutalidad.

—Tomaré nota. —Sirius volvió a sonreír, muy a su pesar Hermione también curvo ligeramente sus labios, las chicas debían tener razón, era difícil molestarse con Sirius Black. Volvieron a la sala común intercambiando pequeñas aventurillas vividas en aquel enorme castillo, cuando se despidieron en la entrada de los dormitorios Sirius dijo algo que provocó que a Hermione se le colorearan las mejillas.

—No te preocupes, el rojito te quiere, ya verás que todo se arregla. —Acto seguido el joven subió las escaleras de dos en dos, que suerte que los prefectos de Gryffindor fueran sus amigos, aunque Hermione era menos inflexible, seguro se le había olvidado castigarlo por estar fuera tan tarde. Sonriendo como el que se ve libre de sus culpas abrió la puerta del cuarto, pero apenas iba a poner un pie dentro cuando Harry lo tomó de la playera jalándola contra la pared.

—¡James!, ¿qué diablos pa..?

—Mañana es el partido, —Harry le susurró en la oreja—, necesito que me ayudes…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ron, Harry y Sirius bajaron a desayunar al otro día, los Slytherin se mostraron especialmente desagradables a su entrada al comedor, abuchearon de tal manera a Ron que éste se puso pálido como un muerto, apenas sentarse Harry y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, era el momento.

Ron se había sentado frente a ellos, tan descompuesto que parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier instante, Sirius y Harry empezaron a comer con gran apetito, de pronto Harry empezó a hacer cosas raras con un jugo de calabaza bajo la mesa, Sirius lo miró de reojo y abrió los ojos grandes como platos, Ron los miró sin demasiada curiosidad.

—Ten, tomate esto. —Finalmente Harry le pasó el jugo de calabaza a Ron, el pelirrojo estaba por rechazarlo cuando notó la mirada con la que Sirius seguía el vaso, cómo si no alcanzara a creerlo.

—James de verdad… —Sirius giró a ver a Harry entreabriendo la boca de una manera bastante sorprendida—. ¿De verdad le echaste…?

—Sólo bébela Ron. —La voz de Harry fue como una orden a la que Ron no se pudo negar, se tomó el líquido de un solo jalón y luego colocó el vaso sobre la mesa con fuerza.

—¡James! —Sirius se levantó de la mesa con los ojos encendidos—. Sé que hacemos travesuras todo el tiempo, pero esto…

—Tú no sabes lo importante que es el quidditch Sirius. —Harry ni siquiera giró a verlo, siguió muy concentrado en su plato de cereal.

—Pero Slughorn dijo…

—¿Desde cuando te han interesado las reglas? —Harry lo miró de reojo, Ron siguió la conversación ya de un lado ya del otro, como en un juego de ping pong, de pronto todo se volvió claro, ¿Slughorn?, entonces la poción de suerte… ¿Harry la había usado en él?, sus ojos verdes se iluminaron de golpe.

—Hagan lo que quieran. —Sirius pareció enfurruñarse concentrándose en un pan a quien atacó como si lo hubiera ofendido de manera más que personal. Justo en ese momento Lavander pasó detrás de Ron y sonriendo de una manera que superaba el empalago juntó ambas manos en su pecho.

—¡Lo harás muy bien Ron!, ¡sé que eres brillante!

—Gracias Lav. —Ron se levantó de un salto de la silla, parecía que alguien le hubiese infundido energías de más—. Ya verás que meto un montón de goles. —Su sonrisa era tan arrogante que Sirius tuvo que bajar el rostro para burlarse apropiadamente, Harry quiso esconderse tras su servilleta, había mentalidades que eran demasiado simples.

—¡Sí que lo harás! —Emocionada a más no poder por el hecho de que la hubiera llamado "Lav" la chica coqueteó descaradamente con gran batir de pestañas, Ron se permitió colocarle una mano sobre el hombro para después alzar el otro puño en el aire.

—¡Vamonos ya Harry!

—Ah, sí. —El de gafas terminó rápidamente su plato de cereal y ambos salieron con grandes vitoreos de la mesa de Gryyfindor, Sirius meneó la cabeza y siguió comiendo su pan más relajado, Hermione se apareció por ahí momentos después lucía un tanto desconcertada.

—¿Y Harry y Ron?

—Ya se fueron.

—¿Ya? —La chica se sentó a su lado cambiando su anterior estado por uno de abatimiento—. Pensé que podría encontrarlos antes del juego…

—No te preocupes, les irá de maravilla.

—Es que… —Hermione se retorció los dedos—. Por lo general Ron es bastante nervioso y…

—De eso ya me he encargado, deberían darme una medalla al mejor amigo, lo ayudo a pesar de que se ha portado criminal esta última semana.

—¿Cómo que ya te has encargado? —Hermione parpadeó clavando su mirada en él.

—Entre James y yo le hemos hecho creer que James le ha puesto poción de la buena suerte en su jugo de calabaza, cuando salió de aquí me pareció que quien salía era un pavo real, de hecho… —Teatralmente Sirius llevó ambas manos a su cabeza—. Creo que he creado un monstruo. —Hermione forzó una sonrisa, realmente quería arreglar las cosas con Ron, estar peleados sin siquiera una razón no era exactamente su idea de amistad, ni de algo más, seguro. Aunque Sirius había dicho que Ron la quería, Harry nunca decía cosas de esas y suponía que con su experiencia el Black sabía más de eso, de verdad que quería creer en sus palabras.

—¿No vas a almorzar?

—No tengo demasiada hambre. —Hermione apenas les lanzó una desvalida mirada a los incontables postres de esa mañana, Sirius la sujetó de la mano jalando con ella, era un gesto que últimamente había repetido mucho y Hermione había olvidado decirle que dejara de hacerlo si es que quería que ella permaneciera con vida, eran demasiadas las chicas que querían algo con el irresistible Sirius Black y el hecho de que él se tomara esas confianzas con ella solo conseguía que sus niveles de impopularidad aumentaran catastróficamente.

—Vayamos a tomar un buen lugar en el estadio. —Hermione intentó zafar su mano, pero él no se dio por enterado y al final se dio por vencida, no era del todo malo lucirse con el chico más guapo de la escuela, aunque después se arrepintiera cuando le dejaran cartas sorpresa en la puerta de su cuarto.

Los dos subieron las gradas entre risas, antes Hermione había estado ahí con Ron, antes de que el pelirrojo se hiciera parte del equipo, luego había terminado viendo los partidos sola hasta que Luna se había cruzado en su camino y hablando de ella…

—¡Oh! —Sirius se detuvo abruptamente cuando frente a él apareció la chica de cabellera rubio platinado, en su cabeza un enorme sombrero con forma de león, por un momento Hermione sintió que iba a tener que defender las excentridades de Luna, pero obviamente Sirius también era un bicho raro.

—¡¿Dónde compraste ese?, ¡yo también quiero uno! —Luna explicó algo acerca de su padre y mantener vivo el espíritu, al poco rato quien traía el sombrero de león era el chico, Hermione se dijo a si misma que era una pena que en él luciera tan bien algo tan estrafalario.

Los tres se sentaron en medio, justo en el mejor ángulo, la multitud rugía cuando los capitanes salieron, Sirius gritó un "¡Ese es mi James!" que todas las chicas corearon con emoción, Luna hizo un comentario acerca de que no sabía que Harry se llamara James también, Hermione decidió no prestarle demasiada atención, sus ojos buscaron inmediatamente a Ron, el chico lucía realmente confiado, incluso parecía más alto, unas gradas más abajo Lavander gritó:

—¡Tu puedes Ron! —Para después cubrirse el rostro con las manos en un ataque de sonrojos, ella simplemente arqueó una ceja, luego volvió la atención al campo, la Snitch ya se había soltado y el juego inició con tal ferocidad que incluso sintió que el estomago le brincaba.

—Bueno, ahí van y creo que todos estamos sorprendidos al ver el equipo que Potter ha organizado este año. Muchos pensaron, dado el irregular desempeño de Ronald Weasley como Guardián el año pasado, que estaría fuera del equipo, pero claro, una amistad cercana con el Capitán también ayuda … —La voz en el megáfono provocó que tanto Sirius como Hermione entrecerraran los ojos, Luna simplemente se metió un caramelo de limón en la boca.

—A mí también me sorprendió que Ron fuera parte del equipo este año. —Hermione tuvo que admitir, muy a su pesar, que aquella chica era sincera en cualquier situación.

—Bah, —sin embargo Sirius sonrió cruzándose de brazos—, ya veras que el rojito es bueno.

—Oh, y aquí viene el primer intento de gol por parte de Slytherin, es Urquhart pasando como rayo hacia la portería y... —El comentarista, Zacharias Smith, siguió narrando con su mala leche habitual, Hermione entrelazó las manos sintiendo que el estomago se le hacía un nudo—. Weasley la tapa, bueno, el puede tener suerte algunas veces, supongo… —Ron lucía imponente después de tapar el potente disparo, Sirius rugió:

—¡Eso rojito, demuéstrales! —Hermione sintió que una vez más sentía una gran simpatía hacía aquel insufrible play boy, la verdad era que para ser un Black era una persona de lo más transparente.

El juego siguió de manera arrebatadora, por más que lo intentaba Slytherin no podía anotar y Ginny estaba haciendo estragos en la portería contraria. En una de esas un potente disparo se dirigió raudo hacía la portería de Ron, el pelirrojo se estiró de una manera casi felina y desvió el ataque con la punta de los guantes, Sirius fue quien empezó la vibrante celebración que empezaba con un "¡Uoooooooo Weasley!", alguien más de pronto empezó a gritar "¡Weasley es nuestro rey!" y todo el mundo empezó a corear, Hermione no pudo ser menos cuando Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros y Luna hizo lo mismo del otro lado, por lo general le gustaba ver los juegos porque Harry competía, pero esta vez era diferente, por primera vez estaba disfrutando sin tapujos de ningún tipo un juego de quidditch, se preguntó si era porque Ron brillaba de una manera casi inalcanzable allá arriba.

—¡Weasley es nuestro rey! —Y ella vitoreó junto a los demás. Ron desde arriba de su escoba meneó ambas manos en el aire como si llevara la batuta en una orquesta.

—¡Y creo que Harper de Slytherin ha visto la Snitch! —dijo Zacharias Smith a través del megáfono, tanto Sirius como Hermione dejaron de ver a Ron luciéndose para concentrarse en Harry que había girado de pronto—. ¡Si, él ciertamente ha visto algo que Potter no ha visto! —La lucha entre los dos buscadores fue brutal, Hermione sintió, como siempre que eso pasaba, que el estomago se le revolvía, Sirius en cambio se lanzó hacía delante.

—¡Atrápala James, atrápala maldita sea! —Hermione dudaba mucho de que Harry pudiera escucharlo, pero al parecer en el último momento el jugador del otro equipo titubeó y Harry se hizo con la dorada pelota. Los gritos que se suscitaron ante el silbatazo final aturdieron a Hermione, pero el sentimiento creció cuando Sirius la tomó entre brazos le dio una vuelta en el aire y le estampó un beso en la mejilla para después volver a dejarla en el suelo.

—¡Ganamos, ganamos, ganamos! —Estaba tan contento que se abrazaba con quien se le pusiera enfrente lo que provocó que rápidamente una oleada de chicas la apartara de él, pudo distinguirlo después de eso solo porque aquel enorme sombrero de león destacaba demasiado, bueno, ¿qué más podía esperar?, él era "Sirius play boy" después de todo, debería sentirse feliz de que él se sentara a su lado en el juego para empezar.

—¡Fiesta en la sala común! —Seamus gritó con energía, Hermione sonrió, esta vez se los perdonaría porque se lo merecían, giró a ver a Luna pero la chica también había desaparecido, estaba empezando a pensar que tendría que regresar sola en medio de la multitud cuando chocó de golpe con Neville quien también parecía haber perdido a sus amigos.

—¿Vamos? —El muchacho sonrió de medio lado y ella asintió respondiéndole el gesto, tuvieron que sujetarse uno al otro para que la muchedumbre no los arrastrara en otra dirección—. ¡Ellos jugaron perfecto! —Neville tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír en medio de las voces, Hermione asintió repetidas veces.

—¡Sí, lo han hecho genial! —Unos metros atrás Sirius distinguió la cabellera de Hermione subiendo a la sala común, la verdad había querido en un principio subir con ella pero de una manera u otra se había visto rodeado de chicas y aquel era un día para festejar.

—Ella estará bien. —Se dijo a si mismo con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Quién estará bien? —Una chica se acurrucó contra él tomando como pretexto la multitud que los aventaba.

—Oh, nadie. —Sirius sonrió ampliamente, los chicos lo golpeaban cariñosamente en el sombrero y luego él rugía en respuesta causando las risas de los presentes, a pesar de que no era un jugador entró a la sala común como si lo fuera. No pasó mucho tiempo para que viera a Ron, estaba parado sobre una mesa y todos a su alrededor los vitoreaba mientras revivía paso a paso sus mejores jugadas.

Sirius sonrió volviendo a decir para sí mismo que había creado un monstruo, giró en redondo buscando a Harry y lo encontró tratando de deshacerse de los hermanos Creveey que querían un análisis jugada a jugada del partido. Se disculpó con sus seguidores de ese momento con un grito de guerra.

—¡El deber de la amistad me llama, debo salvar a James! —Todos rieron cuando volvió a sumergirse en la multitud, sólo su enorme sombrero era visible por encima de las cabezas, como pudo llegó al lado de su amigo y se paró frente a él como un escudo.

—Damas y caballeros, démosle un respiro a nuestro capitán estrella, necesita relajarse, pero ustedes, ¡sigan la fiesta! —Acto seguido lo tomó de los hombros y jaló de él, Harry agradeció con balbuceos, pero lucía contento.

—Oye, —Sirius le susurró en la oreja señalando con el pulgar hacía Ron—, como que se le han subido más aún los ánimos ¿no?.

—Le dije que no le había dado ninguna poción. —Harry arqueó ambas cejas—. No pensé que eso subiera más su ego.

—Definitivamente un monstruo. —Ambos lanzaron una carcajada, un grupo de niñas los rodearon, Harry casi envidió la manera que Sirius tenía para decirles que sí a todas sin necesidad de comprometerse con ninguna realmente. Romilda Vane empezó a hacer insinuaciones demasiado directas acerca de que quería ir con Harry a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn, Sirius intentó hacer una serie de pantomimas acerca de Zacharias Smith al micrófono y las risas hicieron olvidar a todos que momentos antes se peleaba el puesto de la pareja de Harry en la fiesta navideña.

Antes de que las chicas volvieran a la carga Sirius sugirió que fueran por una bebida, ambos reían por los atropellos de la fiesta cuando se encontraron a Ginny con un vaso de cerveza de manteca en la mano, Arnold el puffpigmeo iba en su hombro y Crookshanks la seguía a sus pies relamiéndose de ver a la "antojable" criaturilla, Sirius que no había visto antes gato más feo le gruñó mostrando los colmillos, el felino se esponjó mirándolo de mala manera y Harry le metió un codazo antes de que alguien viera que el play boy de la escuela estaba presto a enzarzarse en una pelea a muerte con un gato, que por cierto, era su enemigo acérrimo por naturaleza.

Volviendo al mundo real Sirius le devolvió el codazo a Harry, para gran desencanto del de gafas que sabía que se traía entre manos su amigo.

—¡Ginny, has jugado estupendo! —Sirius casi gritó.

—Gracias. —La pelirroja le guiñó un ojo.

—Te estuve gritando vivas todo el tiempo. —Sirius sacó el pecho—. ¡Weasley, Weasley!

—Lastima que el tonto de Ron también sea Weasley. —La jovencita arqueó una ceja, pero luego sonrió divertida—. Aunque después de hoy puede que ya no se porte tan borde conmigo.

—Eran los nervios. —Harry intervino y Ginny sonrió de una manera luminosa que a Harry le hizo sentir que su corazón latía como para salir volando por la ventana.

—Siempre defendiéndolo, pero esta vez estuvo bien capitán. —Por un momento Ginny colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry, él sintió que ese momento era mejor que cualquier otro vivido en la cancha, una sonrisa empezó a pintarse en su cara cuando la pelirroja lo soltó, Dean le había hablado para desencanto del joven.

—Que sexy. —Sirius le susurró a Harry en la oreja—. Que tu Evans te diga capitán.

—Oh, cállate. —Harry no pudo evitar la sonrisa mitad avergonzada mitad divertida.

—¡Vamos con el otro gran ganador! —Sirius levantó un puño en el aire buscando con la mirada a Ron que seguía sobre la mesa rodeado de los múltiples y repentinos fans, como pudieron Harry y Sirius fueron acercándose hasta el pelirrojo, del otro lado vieron que Hermione intentaba hacer lo mismo. Sirius le guiñó un ojo, cuando todos estuvieran juntos y con el buen humor que se cargaba Ron seguro que se arreglaban las cosas entre Hermione y él.

Todo pintaba para ser excelente, justo estaban a dos metros de llegar cuando repentinamente Lavander se subió a la mesa echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello al pelirrojo, fue apenas un parpadeo antes de que los labios de la chica buscaran los de Ron, por un breve y estupido instante Harry contempló la ingenua idea de que Ron la rechazara, de que no correspondiera, todo en vano, los labios de Ron se volcaron voraces sobre los de ella.

Sirius compuso una mueca en su cara, aquella era la demostración de besuqueo más fervorosa que hubiese visto en su vida y ciertamente era desagradable de presenciar, en un gesto tardío recordó que Hermione también se dirigía a ese lugar, la buscó rápidamente entre la gente, se encontraba pálida, los ojos bien abiertos, como si no lo acabara de creer, se sujetó con una mano el hombro como si así se protegiera a si misma y dando media vuelta rápidamente se dirigió veloz hacía la salida, en seguida Harry hizo lo mismo, en el camino Romilda Vane intentó detenerlo pero se deshizo de ella de manera tan rápida y grosera (si se tomaba en cuenta los estándares de grosería en el hecho de que fuera Harry Potter) que Sirius tuvo de nuevo la sensación de que muy en el fondo a veces su amigo actuaba como si Hermione fuera su Evans, ¿por qué hacía cosas como esa por ella?, ¿cómo si solo ella importara?, sacudiendo la cabeza se dijo a si mismo que no era momento de contemplar opciones extrañas y salió él también de la sala común, ya estando fuera alcanzó a ver como Harry entraba en un salón, corriendo hizo lo mismo, al abrir la puerta se encontró a Hermione sentada en el escritorio, pequeños canarios cantaban sobre su cabeza y Harry musitaba algo acerca de que era buena creándolos.

—Ron parece estar disfrutando la celebración. —Al final ella musitó con voz frágil, con sorpresa Sirius descubrió que le dolía aquella voz, prefería mil veces cuando ella era grosera y borde y tan insoportablemente sabelotodo.

—Hum… —Harry en realidad no supo que decir, no podía fingir que no lo había visto, los tres habían estado solo a unos pasos cuando había sucedido.

—Él de hecho… —Sirius intentó a las apuradas decir algo que rompiera el incomodo momento, pero a su mente solo vino aquella frase fatalista que le había dicho hacía poco

"No te preocupes, el rojito te quiere, ya verás que todo se arregla"

Y no, nada se había arreglado, de hecho estaba peor que antes, ¿pero que se planeaba Ron?, justo debió haberlo invocado con el pensamiento porque en ese momento se abrió la puerta y para gran horror tanto de él como de Harry Ron se apareció jalando a Lavander con grandes risas que se apagaron al verlos.

—¡Oops! —Dijo Lavander con una risita mientras se soltaba de Ron y salía, el pelirrojo se quedo ahí, medianamente incomodo, pero a la vez valiente.

—¡Hola Harry!, —finalmente se decidió a hablar centrando su atención en Harry, quizás por parecerle lo menos peligroso—, me preguntaba a donde habías ido, no te encontraba. —Hermione se fue parando lentamente del escritorio mientras él hablaba, a Sirius le pareció brutalmente peligrosa envuelta en esa calma, los canarios volando alrededor de su cabeza en círculos.

—No deberías dejar a Lavander esperando afuera. —Mencionó tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Se preguntara a donde has ido. —Ron pareció relajarse al ver que nada peor ocurría, pero Sirius conocía bien a las mujeres, eso no iba a quedarse así.

—¡Oppugno! —Hermione gritó desde la puerta, sus ojos castaños volviéndose dos centellas y la varita apuntando directamente hacía Ron, en seguida todas las avecillas se lanzaron como balas doradas contra Ron quien fue picoteado, arañado y mordisqueado mientras intentaba en vano defender su rostro.

—¡Gerffmione! —Masculló el pelirrojo entre las borlas doradas que se le metían en la boca, Harry extendió ambos brazos como debatiéndose acerca de cual amigo debía ayudar, pero Sirius fue más rápido, el hecho de que Hermione lo hubiera atacado en lugar de llorar como lo harían el resto de las mujeres sólo comprobaba una cosa, esa chica era un Merodeador, lo quisiera o no. Así que veloz salió por la puerta tras ella, apenas salir se encontró con Lavander mirando sus uñas recargada en la pared.

—Si la estas buscando se fue llorando por allá. —La chica miró con desinterés el pasillo a la derecha—. No sé que pasó, pobrecita. —Había tal grado de sarcasmo en sus palabras que Sirius hizo algo que generalmente no hacía con las mujeres.

—Oh cierto, —se palmeó la frente como si hubiera recordado repentinamente algo—, si estas buscando al rojito se lo están comiendo los pájaros.

—¡¿Qué? —La chica gritó olvidando su pose pasiva anterior.

—Espero que lo quieras mucho porque dentro de poco no tendrá un rostro tan bonito. —Lavander echó a correr al salón enseguida y él corrió en la dirección que le habían indicado, ciertamente no entendía a Ron, ¿no era Hermione su chica?, ¿entonces por que la había cambiado tan fácilmente?, cuando James había estado enamorado de Lily coqueteaba con el resto de las chicas pero jamás se besuqueó con ninguna, porque cuando un Merodeador entregaba el corazón lo entregaba por entero y peleaba por obtener el de la otra persona.

—Eres un tonto Ron. —Masculló entre dientes sin dejar de buscar, la verdad no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer porque obviamente no era bueno con los sentimientos y esas cosas, para él su gran amor eran las aventuras, los riesgos y las mujeres en general, pero esta vez no se trataba de muchas mujeres sino de una en particular, una que desde ya había decidido que merecía ser considerada un Merodeador con todas las de la ley.

Justo estaba por correr por las escaleras cuando la distinguió echa un ovillo a un lado de una estatua, se acercó lentamente, casi sin hacer ruido.

—¿Qué quieres Sirius? —Estaba llorando pero en aquel momento su voz surgió molesta, cómo si él interrumpiera su dolor, ella no era una chica normal, lo había decidido, era un Merodeador, ¿y que era lo que llenaba el corazón de un merodeador?

Hermione seguía inclinada sobre si misma con el cabello cubriéndole la frente cuando sintió unas patas que más bien eran garras sujetando su hombro, soltó un chillido asustado y levantó la cabeza de golpe, Sirius sonreía, su maldito cuervo estaba parado sobre su hombro.

—¡¿Pero que pretendes? —Sus ojos aún con las marcas de lágrimas lo observaron furiosos.

—¡Ven! —La jaló de la mano a pesar de que al principio ella se resistió, prácticamente la tuvo que arrastrar por la mitad del pasillo, finalmente se apostaron en la esquina del mismo, justo Ron y Lavander salían del salón, el primero quejándose y la segunda haciéndole cariñitos, Hermione apretó los puños, si Sirius la quería cabrear lo estaba logrando, además el sentimiento era rápidamente sustituido por una tristeza mortal. Estaba por soltarse de cualquier manera e irse dignamente cuando Sirius susurró algo por lo bajo, fue como una serie de gruñidos y al instante el cuervo se desprendió del hombro de Hermione y voló raudo y veloz hasta la pareja, muy a su pesar Hermione abrió grandes los ojos cuando el animal defecó sobre Ron y de paso dejando un regalo en la frente de Lavander.

—Lo bueno de hablar idioma perro es que los demás animales entienden. —Siirus soltó con una sonrisa.

—Eso… —La voz le salió arrastrada mientras Ron maldecía y Lavander se ponía a chillar—. Eso no fue correcto.

—Tampoco fue correcto que le desfiguraras la cara con los canarios. —Hermione intentó debatir eso, pero estaba disfrutando demasiado el hecho de ver que Lavander intentaba quitarse la suciedad de la frente y en lugar de eso se lo embarraba más.

—Es que…

—Ron Weasley. —Por encima de su cabeza Sirius sonrió con la maldad propia de una travesura realizada—. Parece que tu suerte líquida ya desapareció.

—Si que lo hizo. —Y aunque no quería, aunque ella no era así, aunque por lo general deploraba esas bromas infantiles se río y siguió riendo mientras Sirius la jalaba por un brazo para que no los descubrieran y aún dolía, dolía ver al chico del que estaba enamorada con otra, pero por lo menos aquellos ojos grises estaban con ella, aunque fuera mentira trataría de que su corazón no se estrujara, por lo menos no tanto.

—Y ya quítate ese ridículo sombrero. —Sonriendo con los labios apretados lo miró de reojo.

—¡Antes morir! —Y al ver a Sirius Black aferrando las alas del sombrero contra su cabeza se dijo que definitivamente no era un play boy sólo por su linda cara, después de todo si que era divertido estar con él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Hoy sólo agradecer a:

**Diosa Luna**

**Allison Cameron**

**Anazkyf**

**Saris305**

**SmithBack**

**MarianaMasen**

**Blackie-Noir**

**Raf-lily**

**Diana**

**Tete23 **

**Alcyone**

**Baneknight**

**Criiistiii206**

**Perse B.J**

**Ailei-chan**

**Andy Black Riddle**

**CarlaMelina**

**Amy-tsubasa**

**Mauxi Cullen O'shea**

**MarshMallow**

**Susan-black7**

**Monster Rawr**

A todos gracias por sus comentarios y las felicitaciones, la verdad pasé un muy lindo cumpleaños. En cuanto a las posibles parejas de Hermione, creo que con esto Ron queda descartado, admito que tengo debilidad por Snape (aunque aquí no me acorde de él), Harry me gusta aunque es platónico, en cuanto a Draco, la verdad no he leído un DracoHerm (un oneshot una o dos veces) así que si surge algo será por choque de personajes, me suelen hacer eso a veces.

Para que Sirius caiga redondo como pelota ya no falta tanto (creo), un beso a todos y gracias por leer.

_21 de Octubre del 2011 Viernes_


	7. Sirius boy y Mione

**EL VIAJE DE CANUTO**

**Capitulo 7: Sirius-boy y Mione**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Perdonar a Ron había sido fácil, tanto Harry como Sirius no pudieron evitar sonreír cuando lo vieron llegar a la habitación con los brazos y la cara arañados por los infames picos de los canarios de Hermione. Fuera de eso la comunicación volvió a reestablecerse entre ellos rápidamente, Ron estaba demasiado entusiasmado con las clases de besuqueo que estaba recibiendo como para fingir enojo con ellos por no quitarle los canarios de encima, el asunto con Hermione por otro lado era completamente difícil, al parecer tanto ella como Ron habían decidido no volver a hablarse en lo que les quedaba de vida.

—Ella no puede quejarse, —intentaba excusarse el pelirrojo tratando de fingir indiferencia—, yo no le había prometido nada, es decir, cierto que íbamos a ir a la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn juntos, pero… bueno, ella se besuqueó con Krum, no puede quejarse.

Y el asunto volvía a dar vueltas sobre redondo en unos besos que seguramente Hermione ni siquiera recordaba a esas alturas. La chica por su parte mugía que se encontraba divinamente y que Ron era perfectamente libre de hacer lo que se le pegara en gana, pero estaba siempre en tal grado de irritación que Sirius hallaba incluso más difícil el acercarse a ella.

Como Navidad se estaba acercando el castillo entero estaba decorado para tal fin, pero nunca antes Sirius había visto tantas nubes negras bajo los muerdagos. Las chicas se paraban estratégicamente por los lugares por los que estaban seguras de que iban a pasar, al principio repartir besos no le había parecido tan mala idea, pero sinceramente había veces que no quería besar rostros ahogados bajo capas de maquillaje, Harry siempre se ponía colorado y sorteaba los pasillos usando pasadizos y Lavander se enroscaba de tal manera a Ron para que nadie se le acercara que definitivamente el pelirrojo no podía ser reconocido como un aliado.

Como consecuencia Sirius se había visto en la necesidad de usar los pasillos secretos con Harry y dejar a Ron a su suerte con su novia bien enroscada al cuello, en ocasiones anteriores el joven Black había visto chicas caprichosas y posesivas pero creía sinceramente que Lavander había alcanzado un nuevo nivel.

Con el horario de Hermione tan lleno y con Lavander tan pegada a Ron Harry y Sirius se vieron en la penosa necesidad de apañárselas como una pareja durante las mañanas, era bastante desalentador porque Harry se negaba a hacer las burradas que Ron aceptaba al instante, así Sirius no podía experimentar con nuevas poses junto a las ventanas y Harry no podía hablar de asuntos medianamente serios sin que Sirius saliera con una broma a medio camino.

De cualquier manera ambos se dijeron con un suspiro que quizás aquello los acercara más, durante las mañanas trataban de evadir a Ron quien si se les llegaba a pegar venía con un extra llamado Lavander Brown que no paraba de graznar acerca de lo maravilloso que era Ron y lo sedoso de su cabello y tantas cosas que definitivamente a un chico no le gustaba escuchar acerca de su amigo.

Por las tardes ambos se pegaban a las faldas de Hermione de tal manera que a veces ella tenía que quitárselos de encima, siempre parecía andar fastidiada pero sólo a su lado podían concentrarse para afrontar la multitud de deberes que tenían que entregar para los días siguientes.

Un día particularmente gris Harry Sirius entraron a una casi vacía biblioteca, al instante encontraron a Hermione en medio de una pila de libros, no muy lejos de ahí McLaggen la observaba atentamente y por la poca atención que prestaba a su libro se notaba a las claras que no había ido precisamente a estudiar.

—Hola. —Sirius se dejo caer desfachatadamente en la silla frente a ella, las piernas abiertas y la cabeza echada indolentemente hacía atrás.

—Hola Hermione. —Harry se sentó a su lado, por un momento ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada burlona, se habían sentado estratégicamente para que McLaggen no pudiera verla y luego decía Harry que el único posesivo era él…

—Hola. —La chica les contestó el saludo de tal manera que parecía que quería decir largo, pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso a eso.

—¿Ya decidiste con quien vas a ir a la fiesta de Slughorn? —Sirius arqueó ambas cejas—. Porque hay un moscardón que parece bastante interesado en el asunto… —Hermione apenas levantó la mirada, luego rodó los ojos.

—Deberías decirle a alguien si de verdad quieres quitártelo de encima. —Harry susurró, la bibliotecaria, la señora Pince, se había asomado por detrás de un estante viéndolos de no muy buena manera.

—Pues tú también deberías hacer lo mismo. —Hermione echó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja—. Y si es posible también tú Sirius. —La chica le lanzó una mirada al de ojos grises quien parpadeó.

—¿Yo?, por si no lo recuerdas no estoy invitado a Slughorn's party.

—Escuchen, —Hermione se inclinó hacía delante, las cabezas de los tres se juntaron de tal manera que sentían el aliento del otro en la cara—, antes de venir aquí entre al baño de chicas, había por lo menos una docena, incluida Romilda Vane, todas compraron pociones de amor en la tienda de Fred y George y estaban dispuestas a todo con tal de dárselas e ir juntos a la fiesta, ya sabes Sirius que si te invita una chica que sí esta invitada tú puedes ir.

—Pues sólo tendrían que pedírmelo, no necesitan enamorarme, además eso da escalofríos. —El joven Black se frotó los brazos, Harry en cambio frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Por qué no las confiscaste?

—No es como si ellas llevaran las pociones al baño Harry, —la chica rodó los ojos—, solo fueron a discutir tácticas.

—Se oye como si fuera un plan hecho y derecho. —Sirius susurró.

—Más o menos, así que más les vale cuidarse mucho, no creo que podamos descubrir una docena de hechizos para tantas pócimas diferentes, sería buena idea que se decidan a ir con alguien y ya, la fecha de la fiesta se acerca.

—No hay nadie a quien quiera invitar. —Harry soltó desagradablemente, le molestaba pensar en Ginny yendo de la mano de su novio.

—Y yo ni siquiera estoy invitado. —Sirius dejo caer la cabeza estampando la frente contra la mesa, se escuchó un ¡Clac! que decía muy a las claras que había puesto más fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria en golpearse.

—Eso fue más tonto que Filch cuando persigue a su gata caza estudiantes. —Harry soltó con humor y entonces los tres alzaron horrorizados la mirada cuando la señora Pince llegó hasta ellos con ojos llameantes.

—¡La biblioteca esta cerrada!, ¡salgan de aquí!, ¡no deberían armar semejante alboroto!

—Eso solo fue porque me golpee contra la mesa. —Demasiado fastidiado por el golpe autoimpuesto como para desplegar sus artes encantadoras Sirius soltó con brusquedad.

—¡Las mesas son para poner los libros y estudiar, no para golpear cabezas vacías!

—Eso es obvio… —parecía que Sirius iba a agregar algún comentario ácido así que Hermione tomó a cada chico por un brazo y los jaló fuera antes de que pudieran alegar alguna otra cosa.

—Sirius, —ya estando a salvo Hermione los soltó y se llevó una mano al corazón—, ella puede impedirte la entrada si sigues con esas.

—Es una vieja chiflada, como si me hubiera golpeado a propósito, además su llegada fue repentina. —Sirius se cruzó de brazos—. No estábamos hablando fuerte siquiera.

—Fue cuando Harry habló mal de Filch. —Por un momento los tres se vieron atentamente y luego soltaron una carcajada echando a andar.

—¿En serio?, ¿La señora Pince y Filch? —Harry paró un momento la risa y puso una mano bajo su barbilla—. Con razón en el mapa del Merodeador siempre se ve que Filch camina hacía la biblioteca.

—Ya me lo olía yo. —Sirius se señaló la nariz como un gran conocedor—. Ya saben que lo mío, lo mío es el olfato.

—Ya… —Hermione estalló en una carcajada, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veían reír de esa forma que ambos sonrieron bastante satisfechos de si mismos. Apenas entraron en la sala común Romilda Vane se acercó a Harry ofreciéndole chocolates, bebidas y casi metiéndole las cosas en los bolsillos, por precaución Sirius sujetó con dos dedos la tunica de Hermione pegándose de manera tan asustada a ella que la castaña tuvo que darle un manazo para que la dejara caminar, para colmo Harry masculló algo como "¡Un asunto muy importante!" y se pegó del lado que Sirius dejaba libre.

—Saben, no soy un escudo humano o un repele chicas. —Hermione aclaró cruzándose de brazos, pero ellos no parecieron prestarle atención así que con un suspiro se fue a sentar al sillón con un chico a cada lado—. Todo se arreglaría más fácil si invitaran a alguien…

—Habla por ti misma. —Sirius sujetó la tunica femenina y la retorció entre sus dedos, le daba pánico aquella chica gordita mirándolo tan fijamente del otro lado de la chimenea—. Si invitaras a alguien McLaggen te dejaría en paz. —El rostro de Hermione se ensombreció y Sirius supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, seguramente en esos momentos la chica recordaba que, de hecho, ya había invitado a alguien a la fiesta, alguien que al parecer la había rechazado.

—Oh no… —Harry musitó por lo bajo cuando vislumbró a Ron haciéndose cariñitos con Lavander a poca distancia, al instante Hermione se puso muy tiesa.

—Bueno, creo que me voy a dormir. —Hizo amago de pararse pero Sirius que aún no soltaba su tunica provoco que volviera a caer donde mismo.

—Espera, —el de ojos grises intercambió una mirada rápida con Harry—, si te vas nos dejaras a merced de chicas con pócimas de amor.

—Lastima por ustedes. —Hermione forcejeó con los largos dedos masculinos para que la soltara pero inesperadamente Harry sujetó su tunica del otro lado.

—Vamos Hermione, sabes que me pondré muy idiota si me enamoro de Romilda Vane, ¿lo sabes verdad?

—Sólo no… —Pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible, Sirius subió una pierna sobre su rodilla y Harry se enlazó a su brazo como un pulpo, sus salidas estaban cortadas, frunciendo el ceño hundió la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón—. Son unos cobardes.

—Cobardes pero vivos. —Sirius sonrió con su magnifica sonrisa y Harry soltó una suave risita.

—Además es muy temprano para dormir.

—Tengo sueño. —Era mentira, pero había que salvar de algún modo la dignidad.

—Entonces usa mi hombro de almohada. —Sirius sonrió galantemente—. Hoy no cobro.

—Como si fuera a pagarte por algo así. —Hermione entrecerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacía atrás quedando recargada en el hombro de Harry sin querer.

—Touche. —El de gafas hizo el amago de darle con la varita a Sirius y el de ojos grises se llevó una mano al corazón.

—Pensé que éramos amigos.

—Son unos tontos. —Sin poderse contener la castaña sonrió y cerró los ojos, así no veía a Ron besándose ruidosamente con Lavander, así sólo podía sentir el calor de Sirius y Harry rodeándola, sintió como Harry apoyaba la cabeza contra la suya, Sirius bajó la pierna de encima de su rodilla y en lugar de eso acomodó la cabeza sobre su hombro sin soltar su tunica, los tres cerraron los ojos disfrutando del calor de la chimenea y aquel silencio en el que sólo podían escuchar sus suaves respiraciones.

Ron que besaba a Lavander a unos cuantos pasos apenas acarició distraídamente el cabello de la muchacha, se preguntó porque se sentía tan celoso, luego cerró los ojos, no quería pensar más en ello.

Esa misma noche cuando Ron entró a la habitación con una sonrisa demasiado orgullosa y placentera en el rostro se encontró con que Neville roncaba, Dean dormía apaciblemente y tanto Sirius como Harry se encontraban sentados en sus camas, sin decir nada, solo con una expresión de miseria. Ron los había visto despedirse de Hermione hacía más de una hora así que suponía que ya se habrían dormido a esas alturas.

—¿Qué se traen ustedes? —Soltó con humor, empezando a sacarse la ropa para ponerse la pijama.

—Esto de que las chicas nos den pociones se esta empezando a hacer difícil de esquivar.

—¿Has visto a una chica regordeta de tercero?

—¿La que parece cerdito? —Ron arqueó una ceja.

—Sí. —Sirius soltó con un suspiro—. Si ves que repentinamente me enamoro de ella por favor mátame.

—Vamos, —el pelirrojo sonrió—, no debe ser para tanto.

—Eso lo dices porque no te metió un caramelo en la boca a la fuerza, tuve que correr a escupirlo bajo las escaleras.

—Parece que esta decidida, —el Weasley arqueó ambas cejas recordando, sin saber muy bien por qué, el momento en el que Lavander se le había arrojado ansiosamente a los brazos después del partido—, si no quieren sufrir más de eso deberían buscar alguien con quien ir y listo.

—Eso mismo dijo… —Sirius que había empezado a hablar con pesimismo pareció iluminarse de un momento a otro—. ¡Oye espera!, —sus ojos grises completamente abiertos—, ella es una chica. —Harry que tuvo el deja vu de haber escuchado esa misma frase en el pasado estuvo a punto de darse contra el poste de su cama, le había vuelto a pasar, por alguna razón olvidaba el carácter femenino de Hermione cuando en asuntos por el estilo se trataba.

—¡Ey espera Sirius! —El joven de la cicatriz de rayo tomó una almohada entre las manos, parecía muy dispuesto a usarla—. Como Hermione ha sido más amiga mía que tuya…

—¡Yo lo pensé primero!, ¡además no tendría caso que se lo pidieras tú porque ambos están invitados a la fiesta!, ¡yo soy quien corre más peligro!

—¿Quieres que te recuerde a Romilda Vane?

—¡Por lo menos ella es guapa!

—¡Esta loca!

—Como sea, yo tuve la idea, yo iré con Hermione.

—No, necesito su ayuda más que tú.

—¡He dicho que…! —Ambos callaron abruptamente cuando Ron se dejo caer en su cama y se tapó con las cobijas hasta la cabeza visiblemente cabreado, por un momento Harry contempló el callarse para no lastimar los confusos sentimientos de su amigo, pero Sirius decidió rápidamente una nueva competición de señas, suponía que señalarse a si mismo y hacer amago de bailar quería decir "la chica será mía", Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y luego se llevo la mano al corazón "Le causare más ternura yo", Sirius arqueó ambas cejas y luego se puso la mano bajo la barbilla sonriendo carismáticamente "No se me podrá resistir", Harry no pudo evitar echarse hacía atrás en una carcajada sin sonido que solo le agitaba el pecho, Sirius hizo lo mismo, Ron simplemente se ocupó en mugir su desencanto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A pesar de lo mucho que se habían retado la noche anterior ni Harry ni Sirius encontraban el momento perfecto para decirle a Hermione que fuera a la fiesta con alguno de ellos. Cansado de ver a Harry boquear sin atreverse Sirius decidió dar el primer paso, se colocó frente a la mesa de Hermione en la clase de DCAO y estampó la mano sobre el escritorio.

—Oye Hermione, yo me preguntaba si…

—Aparta tu trasero del camino. —Una desagradable voz lo interrumpió, Draco estaba ahí, la nariz respingada cómo si estuviera oliendo algo realmente desagradable y aquellos ojos que eran tan iguales a los suyos—. No me dejas avanzar.

—Que curioso, hay suficiente piso para que te arrastres serpiente, no molestes. —Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada aun con la mano en la mesa de Hermione.

—No me importaría hacerlo si no lo hubieras ensuciado anteriormente con tus patas, perro.

—Mejor perro pulgoso que serpiente mal nacida.

—Que las pulgas te las has puesto tú mismo. —Draco enarcó una ceja aguantando la sonrisa divertida que pugnaba por salir, Hermione no debía estar pensando seriamente en ese instante porque sus labios se curvaron suavemente hacía arriba, ciertamente Sirius sabía como meter la pata hasta el fondo—. Si hasta la señorita memetoentodo se esta riendo. —Draco señaló hacía la castaña, pero antes de que Hermione pudiera inventar una buena excusa para aquella sonrisa indiscreta Sirius se le fue encima con el puño por delante, apenas el rostro de Draco había recibido un certero derechazo cuando Snape se apareció con su teatral capa oscura flotando a sus espaldas, el silencio fue absoluto.

—Señorita Granger… —Hermione no tenía que ser muy lista ciertamente.

—¿Detención?

—Se va a pasar una noche muy divertida revisando pergaminos. —Al instante Sirius se encogió como un cachorro herido, no sólo había logrado una horrorosa detención para Hermione, sino que también había pulverizado de golpe todas sus posibilidades de ir a la fiesta con ella. Draco se acomodó las ropas muy digno, Snape lo sujetó por la barbilla para verle el golpe, pero él se soltó de cualquier manera.

—Puedo cuidarme solo. —Le lanzó una última mirada asesina a Sirius y fue a sentarse en su lugar, el de ojos grises por su lado ocupó su asiento al lado de Harry, apenas llegar el de gafas le palmeó la espalda, pero parecía demasiado ocupado con otros pensamientos como para prestarle verdadera atención.

—¿Viste que Draco no parecía contento con Snape?

—Por mí que no se contente ni con su madre. —Sirius soltó con rencor.

—Snape ha sido su profesor preferido desde siempre.

—Son tal para cual. —Sirius podía sentir el odio espesándose en su garganta, miró de reojo a Hermione pero la chica parecía tan concentrada en la clase como siempre, como si la detención no figurara en sus planes próximos.

—La he cagado.

—Mejor para mí, supongo… —Harry volteó sonriéndole, Sirius le metió un empellón, el de gafas soltó un quejido y contraatacó con un pisotón, justo el de ojos grises se preparaba para la revancha cuando Snape giró hacía ellos con una ceja arqueada.

—Señor Potter, señor Black, ignoro que se están haciendo por debajo del banco, —hubo risitas apagadas por todo el salón—, pero les recomiendo guardar silencio en mi clase. —Definitivo, Sirius no podía odiar más a una persona.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Justo a las nueve de la noche Hermione salió de la sala común con un suspiro, Snape no había bromeado cuando había dicho que se pasaría la noche entera revisando pergaminos. De cierta manera sentía que se lo merecía un poco, después de todo lo que había desencadenado la reacción violenta de Sirius había sido aquella sonrisa que se le había escapado y que indirectamente apoyaba a Draco. ¿Cómo había podido por un momento sonreír con una de las tonterías del platinado?, se estremecía de solo pensarlo, seguro un tornillo le empezaba a fallar.

Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza se abrazó a si misma, no sólo era que el castillo estaba frío por la temporada, suponía que tenía que ver con todo lo que había pasado últimamente, primero con Ron, ya ni siquiera quería recordar aquel momento, luego con Harry y Sirius portándose tan asfixiantes, seguramente pensaban que si la dejaban sola se soltaría a llorar por lo de Ron y bueno, ¡sí había llorado!, ¿y que?, se le había roto el corazón, pero no por eso tenían que estar cuidando de ella como una niña pequeña.

Para colmo ese día en particular habían estado muy extraños, cuando parecía que uno quería decirle algo el otro lo interrumpía y no podía preguntar que pasaba porque entonces se enzarzaban en una pelea donde sólo podía entender frases cortadas, algo como:

—¡A mí se me ocurrió primero!

—¡Llevo más tiempo siendo su amigo!

—¡Nunca te vas a armar de valor! —De verdad que no los entendía y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de comprenderlos, le gustaba más verlos pelear con las mejillas sonrojadas y esos golpes de mentira que los hacían rodar por el suelo de la sala común, en el pasado nunca había visto que Ron y Harry jugaran de esa forma, pero parecía que para Sirius era bastante común, se veía como un cachorro juguetón y al parecer Harry era su complemento perfecto.

Al salir de la clase de DCAO los rumores en torno a lo que ambos chicos estarían haciendo bajo el escritorio corrió como pólvora, de no haber estado ocupada en fingir enfurruñamiento para no dejar escapar su tristeza Hermione les hubiera dicho en broma que por qué no iban como pareja a la fiesta de Slughorn, seguro que Harry se ponía a boquear completamente sonrojado y Sirius sonreía de aquella encantadora forma "Bueno ¿y por qué no?", aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho le gustaba bastante la manera fresca que tenía, como si nunca se parara a considerar lo que podrían desencadenar sus palabras.

—Profesor Snape. —Sin darse cuenta había llegado ya a las mazmorras—. Profesor Snape. —Volvió a llamar con mayor fuerza, ¿se le habría olvidado el castigo?, parecía poco probable siendo él, no parecía que fuera a pasar por alto un castigo que era para el mismísimo Sirius—. ¡Profesor…!

—Señorita Granger. —Sorprendentemente él apareció frente a ella, saliendo de algún punto de los oscuros pasillos—. No pretende que me voy a pasar la noche con usted en el aula, ¿cierto?

—Ah… —Ahora que lo pensaba no había caído en eso.

—Tengo una oficina privada junto a mis habitaciones, sígame. —Hermione hubiera podido arrastrar los pies, si en algún momento había considerado que conocer las habitaciones de los profesores dentro del castillo sería interesante toda la curiosidad se iba por un tubo al pensar que iba a tener que pasar toda la noche en la guarida del murciélago.

Mientras lo seguía intentó recordar todos los apodos que los chicos le otorgaban, resultaba más satisfactorio pensar que lo odiaba aunque no fuera cierto en realidad, murciélago, Snivellus, pelos de baba, el hombre de negro, el ratón de las mazmorras… la verdad se le estaba secando la mente, le pondría más atención a Sirius la próxima vez que empezara con su rosario de sinónimos coloridos para el maestro.

—Por aquí. —Snape susurró unas palabras y una pared dio vuelta, Hermione abrió los ojos a más no poder, nunca se hubiera imaginado que se entraba a aquella habitación con unas simples palabras, además estaban en un pasillo cualquiera—. Si la traje aquí es porque confió en que usted no es la clase de persona que entra a los aposentos de otro sin permiso.

—¡N-no, no! —Su rostro se encendió entrando vacilante.

—Aunque sea la amiga de Potter parece que usted sigue las reglas. —Sin girar a verla el hombre se adelantó hasta un escritorio, hizo un movimiento de varita y al instante todo estaba lleno de pergaminos—. Estos son los pergaminos de primer año, pociones, encuentre errores, fallas ortográficas, copias, todo, sé que su memoria fotográfica recuerda incluso cada palabra que dije hace seis años.

—Oh. —No entendió muy bien porque el calor le subía hasta las mejillas—. Entiendo. —A continuación se sentó en la silla acojinada frente al escritorio, Snape se sentó en un sillón a unos cuantos pasos y empezó a revisar los pergaminos de su año en el aire, cruces, cruces, cruces y un lejano ángulo, cruces, cruces…

Hermione empezó su trabajo, los niños de primer año de Gryffindor no eran exactamente buenos en pociones, además apenas llevaba cinco pergaminos y se notaban párrafos copiados por entero unos de otros, le molestaba un poco cuando decían que los leones no tenían cerebro, aunque ya le había dicho Harry que si eran sinceros las mejores cabezas por lo general estaban en otro lado.

Sin darse cuenta frunció exageradamente el ceño al corregir un pergamino que a punto estuvo de romperse, bien, ¿qué querían decir con eso?, ¿qué ella debió haber quedado en Ravenclaw?, ciertamente a veces veía a las águilas y le parecía que tenía más en común con ellos, en cuanto a estudios, lecturas y metas en la vida, pero…

—¿Sucede algo? —Snape giró a verla, una ceja arqueada y el pergamino sin revisar en el aire.

—No, no. —Hermione negó tan rápidamente que incluso ella se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, Snape se inclinó ligeramente hacía delante, su rostro tan seco y cetrino como siempre.

—Últimamente señorita Granger se encuentra demasiado distraída para mi gusto.

—Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar. —La chica se imaginó que su maestro se refería al casi agujero que había hecho en el pergamino de un alumno, para su sorpresa Snape soltó un suspiro, algo que jamás lo había visto hacer.

—De hecho, creo que su distracción se ha empezado a formar desde que su equipo de tres con Potter ha cambiado de integrante. —Hermione enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿él estaba diciéndole indirectamente que sabía que la cosa era porque Ron estaba con Lavander?, que se la tragara la tierra—. Personalmente encuentro que me resulta incomprensible que una mente como la suya busque algo en una mente como esa. —De no haber estado tan sorprendida quizás hubiera buscado algún razonamiento para defender la mente de Ron, pero en el estado en el que estaba solo pudo abrir inmensamente sus ojos castaños, sin saber por qué sus labios se movieron solos.

—Es porque le quiero. —Por un instante ambos se vieron fijamente, ella demasiado asustada por lo que había dejado salir, ¡a Snape el murciélago ni más ni menos! y él porque al parecer no esperaba semejante declaración.

—Es mejor descalabrarse con el amor en una etapa temprana de la vida. —El hombre volvió la atención a los pergaminos que estaba revisando—. Mi recomendación para usted es que busque en otros horizontes.

—Es que… —Por un momento bajó la mirada y se mordió fuertemente el labio, ya había estado bueno de una conversación extraña con un profesor que hasta el momento sólo la había humillado cuando había ocasión, pero por alguna razón estaba demasiado dolida y aquello que no había podido decirles a Harry y Sirius parecía querer escapársele por más que intentara retenerlo—. Harry y Ron fueron mis primeros amigos… yo antes… bueno, como era tan rara y hacía cosas tan extrañas no tenía amigos y…

—En ese caso debió haber elegido a Potter. —Los labios de Snape se apretaron de tal manera que Hermione pensó que se sacaría sangre con los dientes—. Aunque a veces me digo que no es posible lo cierto es que tiene cerebro, por lo menos más que su pecoso amigo.

—Pero Harry… —Hermione esta vez si que apretó los puños callándose, se notaba que la platica no era exactamente lo que Snape esperaba para antes de dormir, con las mejillas arreboladas volvió a su ocupación de calificar pergaminos, sentía un terrible deseo de llorar y no era buen momento dejar escapar las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo sin siquiera haberlo notado. Por largos minutos solo se escuchó el rasgar de las plumas, la de Snape en el aire, la de Hermione sobre el escritorio, en cierto momento la castaña giró a ver el reloj, daban las doce, parecía que eso de pasar la noche entera trabajando iba en serio.

Finalmente Snape pareció terminar, se levantó del sillón extendiendo ambas piernas, los pergaminos se apilaron obedientemente a un lado del sillón, no dijo nada, abrió una puerta y se metió dentro, Hermione siguió revisando, había llegado a los pergaminos de los Ravenclaw y de verdad que la diferencia de calidad era visible, ni los Slytherin ni los Hufflepuff tenían aquella soltura para redactar.

Siguió su trabajo diligentemente, en cierto momento empezó a cabecear, terminó todo pasando las tres de la mañana, pero se encontró con que no sabía como salir de ahí, probó la palabra que Snape había dicho para entrar, pero al parecer no era la misma para salir, tocar la puerta de madera por la que él había salido le daba pánico, ¿y si ya estaba dormido?, no creía que fuera a tratarla de muy buen humor si le interrumpía el sueño. Sin saber que hacer se arrebujó en el sillón que anteriormente él ocupara, tenía mucho frío así que se abrazó a si misma encogiendo las piernas, el lugar se veía tan tétrico como el mismísimo Snape, cerró los ojos pero no pudo dormir, en lugar de eso pensamientos fatídicos empezaron a llegar a su mente, Ron besando a Lavander, Harry diciéndole que las mentes brillantes estaban en otras casas.

¿Sería que el sombrero seleccionador se había equivocado con ella?, ¿sería que en realidad no debía estar en Gryffindor?, por supuesto que estaba orgullosa de ser una leona, pero últimamente le parecía que era más un gato herido que una orgullosa felina, trataba de disimular portándose gruñona e indiferente, pero ciertamente lo único que quería era echarse a llorar en un rincón.

Había sido una tonta pensando que Ron compartía sus sentimientos y el descalabro había sido demasiado poderoso como para superarlo, poniendo las manos contra su boca ahogó un par de sollozos, en su cuarto no podía llorar porque las demás chicas lo notarían, pero ahí no importaba, Snape debía estar dormido, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mojando su suéter, ya no había Harry ni Sirius frente a quien disimular, ya no había orgullo que mantener, lloró hasta que le dolió la cabeza y se terminó durmiendo con un ahogado sollozo.

Cuando despertó la luz estaba encendida, había un cobertor cubriéndola y Snape estaba sentado frente a ella, con las manos en las rodillas y observándola tan atentamente como vería a un nuevo conjuro de las artes oscuras. Ante tales circunstancias Hermione dio un brinco y se arremolinó sobre si misma con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Me gustaría decir que no me importa saber la razón por la que me desvelo toda la noche con sus lloriqueos Granger, pero ciertamente sería una mentira.

—¡Lo lamento! —Como pudo se pasó la manga del suéter por la cara por si así podía borrar los rastros de lágrimas pasadas.

—No lo haga. —Snape movió la varita y dos tazas aparecieron, una de ellas levito hasta las manos de la chica, era chocolate caliente—. Usted me ha traído unos recuerdos que se me habían olvidado. —La castaña no entendió del todo pero prefirió sorber lentamente de su taza, aún se sentía vulnerable e increíblemente pequeña, o quizás era que ese hombre era tan alto y se veía incluso más amenazador vestido de negro y con sus ojos profundos observándola con detenimiento.

—Acabe todos los pergaminos, pero como no quería molestarlo espere a que despertara, pero parece que me dormí y…

—Entiendo. —Snape la interrumpió alzando una mano—. No hay problema. —La verdad Hermione había estado esperando algo como "Quinientos ocho mil puntos menos para Gryffindor, ¿quién le dijo que estaba permitido dormirse en el castigo?", pero obviamente decidió no replicar.

—Gracias… —Volvió a tomar un vacilante trago a su taza, Snape se echó hacía atrás y miró a otro lado, como si no le importara del todo el asunto.

—¿Y bien, me va a decir por qué lloraba?

—Era una tontería profesor. —Hermione acarició el asa de su taza, sus ojos castaños vieron algún punto perdido en la pared—. Me preguntaba porque estoy en Gryffindor si en estos momentos no parece que tenga mucho valor, al menos no del genuino.

—Si que es una tontería. —Él arqueó una de sus oscuras cejas llevando la taza lentamente a sus labios—. ¿Quién salvaría a Potter si usted no estuviera con él?, sin hablar de los cientos de puntos que le ahorra a su casa por el señor Black. —Pareció escupir el nombre de su alumno, ella sonrió apenas tenuemente.

—Gracias profesor.

—Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. —Y ambos acabaron sus bebidas en silencio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bien, Harry y Sirius habían hecho una promesa la noche anterior, uno de los dos tenía que invitar a Hermione a la fiesta, ¡y ya!, era el último día y en cualquier momento alguien los haría tragar algo a la fuerza, Harry ya ni siquiera llevaba el número de excusas que se había inventado para no tomar lo que le ofrecían, iban desde "me siento un poco mal", "no me gustan en realidad" hasta "¡Espera que Sirius me habla!", pero no creía que pudiera seguir escapando de esa manera.

Habían decidido que el que ganara la palabra no sufriría del otro intentando callarlo.

—Será un trato entre caballeros. —Había dicho Sirius con solemnidad, pero hasta el momento no habían podido acercarse a ella, justo estaban en la clase de transfiguraciones cuando algo acabo de echarles a perder los planes. Se suponía que practicaban cómo cambiarse las cejas de color, pero de alguna extraña manera Ron logró hacerse un bigote espectacular. Sirius soltó inmediatamente la carcajada y Hermione se unió a él sin ningún reparo, pero al parecer Ron sólo había tenido ojos para las burlas de Hermione así que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad imitó a la chica cuando brincaba emocionadamente de arriba abajo en su asiento cuando McGonagall hacía una pregunta, Parvati y Lavander soltaron carcajadas como para tirar las ventanas, Sirius tuvo que reconocer para si mismo que la imitación era cruda, precisa e increíblemente graciosa, pero no pudo reírse porque era Hermione quien ganaba para su casa los puntos que ellos descaradamente perdían.

Por primera vez desde el día del partido Hermione se redujo a lágrimas y salió tan atropelladamente del salón cuando sonó la campana que se dejo todas sus cosas atrás, Harry y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada, después de eso el de gafas se quedo a recoger apresuradamente las cosas de su amiga y Sirius corrió tras ella, la alcanzó antes de que pudiera meterse en el baño de mujeres del piso inferior.

—¡Oye Hermione!

—¡Suéltame Sirius! —Con el flequillo se tapaba los ojos y forcejeaba intentando inútilmente que no la viera llorar.

—Oye, Ron sólo estaba jugando, él…

—¡Ya basta! —Finalmente la castaña levantó la mirada, se veía tan molesta como dolida—. Tú y Harry deben dejarme en paz de una vez por todas.

—Nosotros solo…

—No sé que les pasa, no me dejan vida y si quiero estar triste, ¡entonces voy a estar triste!, ¡ya me canse de hacer como que todo esta bien porque ustedes dos no me dejan ni a sol ni a sombra!, ¡llorar no me va a provocar morirme! y… —La voz se le quebró—. Aunque parece que ustedes nunca se acuerden soy una chica… las chicas lloramos… —Su cuerpo se estremeció en el instante en que Harry llegaba corriendo y escuchaba la última frase, los tres se quedaron quietos, ella aún hipando y ellos sintiendo algo pesado en el estomago, finalmente Sirius la rodeó por los hombros y la pegó contra él, su voz como un susurro.

—Si nos habíamos dado cuenta… hemos estado tan insoportables porque bueno… ¿quisieras ir a la fiesta de Slughorn conmigo?

—¡No intentes consolarme! —Hermione intentó apartarlo, pero él no la soltó.

—No es un consuelo, bueno, quizás para mí, ¿recuerdas la chica como cerdito que no me deja en paz?, bueno, creo que podrías salvar mi vida si me dices que sí, estas frente a un hombre desesperado.

—Herm, —Harry se acercó y le susurró en la oreja—. No le hagas caso, yo estoy más desesperado.

—¡¿En que había quedado nuestro trato de caballeros? —Sirius rugió pegando más a Hermione contra su pecho y alejándola del de gafas.

—Pero, ¡eso fue trampa! —Harry agitó en el aire la caja de colores de la castaña—. Yo me quede a recoger sus cosas. —Ambos siguieron discutiendo y Hermione se dijo (ahogada como estaba contra la sudadera de Sirius) que ninguno de los dos tomaba en cuenta su propia decisión, ni tampoco que apenas hacía unos segundos estaba bañada en lágrimas, quizás esa fuera la verdadera cualidad de los Gryffindor, porque en esos justos instantes ella misma se daba cuenta de que se le evaporaban lentamente las ganas de llorar.

—¿Es el cumpleaños de Hermione? —Una voz dulce y cantarina provocó que los tres giraran a donde Luna los veía con atención.

—No. —Sirius sonrió—. Es sólo que se la estoy ganando a James para la fiesta de la noche.

—Oh. —Luna hizo un perfecto circulo con la boca y entonces Harry giró hacía ella con un parpadeo.

—Oye Luna, ¿quieres venir a la fiesta de Slughorn conmigo?, como amigos, digo.

—¿En serio? —Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron—. Nunca me han invitado a una fiesta como amigos. —Harry tuvo que sonreír ante su rostro ingenuo, la verdad es que la proposición se le había escapado sola y definitivamente no se arrepentía, la imagen de una audaz pelirroja que tenía en la cabeza no podía ser posible por el simple hecho de que la chica en cuestión ya tenía novio, así que…

—¡Mione, Mione y Sirius-boy van a tener una cita! —Un agudo chillido se escuchó y Sirius que seguía abrazando a Hermione por los hombros la soltó al instante, los cuatro alzaron la vista para encontrarse a un comunicativo fantasma dando vueltas como loco sobre si mismo.

—Peeves. —Sirius soltó con un gruñido, le caía bien el fantasma cuando era su aliado, no cuando estaba en su contra.

—¡Potty invito a salir a Lunatica!, ¡Potty ama a Loony!

—Es agradable conservar este tipo de cosas en privado. —Harry soltó arqueando una ceja mientras el fantasma se alejaba chillando.

—¡Mione y Sirius-boy se aman y van a la fiesta juntos!, ¡Loony y Potty se ven en los pasillos!

—Me gusta como suena Sirius-boy. —El de ojos grises llevó una mano bajo su barbilla—. Describe mi personalidad juguetona. —Por toda respuesta Hermione le dio con un libro en la cabeza.

Cuando llegó la noche toda la escuela sabía que Hermione llevaría a Sirius a la fiesta y que Harry había invitado a Luna, Sirius empezó a pensar seriamente que Ron podría intentar matarlo mientras dormía, tan apretados estaban sus labios mientras buscaba ropa que ponerse. Harry ya había salido de la ducha y se acomodaba la corbata, en honor a la verdad ambos hablaron de la fiesta como algo sin demasiada importancia pero Ron no parecía muy dispuesto a creerles y decidió irse a buscar a Lavander, decisión verdaderamente sabia porque en cuanto se fue los dos amigos pudieron respirar con libertad.

—Por si las dudas no te le acerques demasiado a Hermione después de la fiesta. —Harry le recomendó mientras intentaba alisarse el cabello en vano.

—No prometo nada. —Sirius se acomodó la corbata azul que a juego con el saco y el pantalón oscuros le daban un aire de hombre de mundo—. La verdad es que mientras la tuve entre mis brazos se sintió muy bien. —Harry le lanzó una almohada que consiguió revolver su cabello, hasta hacía unos momentos perfectamente moldeado.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Y llega el hermano celoso al ataque. —Ambos sonrieron y salieron antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, Harry salió a encontrar a Luna con quien había quedado bajo el reloj del vestíbulo, Sirius se quedo en la sala común esperando por Hermione, las numerosas chicas presentes lo veían con ojos de agonía, algunas se revolvían molestas y murmuraban que Hermione si que era una arpía, saliendo con los más famosos siempre, Krum, Harry y ahora el guapísimo de Sirius. Como no creía que le creyeran si decía que él la había invitado decidió quedarse callado, justo estaba siguiendo el caer de una pelusa cuando una oleada de murmullos le hizo levantar la cabeza, Hermione bajaba las escaleras lentamente, llevaba tacones, un precioso vestido con falda plisada que le apretaba la cintura y el cabello en una coleta que dejaba al descubierto su cremoso cuello. Sirius que se había acostumbrado a verla en pantalones y con la melena sin cuidar no pudo evitar abrir la boca asombrado, Hermione en cambio parecía más preocupada en que ninguna chica fuera a sacarle los ojos con las uñas.

—Hola Sirius. —Lo vio sin prestarle mucha atención, demasiado ocupada en seguir los movimientos de una chica regordeta que parecía querer fulminarla con la pura mirada.

—¿Nos vamos? —Sus artes de galán se activaron en automático, rodeó su cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano sujetó la mano femenina, Hermione al fin pareció reaccionar y giró a verlo, los ojos grises y atrayentes de siempre, el rostro de Dios griego.

—Ah, sí. —Se sintió torpe cuando él la ayudo a pasar por el retrato de la Dama gorda, intentó decirle que no era necesaria la mano en su cintura, pero él se veía tan apuesto que se le secó el cerebro y caminó de aquella ridícula manera con él por todo el castillo. Harry y Ron nunca habían hecho algo por el estilo, no tenían esos portes de caballero y esas maneras elegantes, suponía que era por el hecho de que en realidad Sirius era un Black, casi realeza entre los magos.

En cuanto entraron a la oficina de Slughorn se dieron cuenta de que aquello era una reunión de sociedad y de contactos, por un hechizo mágico el lugar estaba enorme y había tanta gente entre el ponche, la comida, la música y los invitados especiales que Sirius atrajo un poco más a Hermione contra él, no quería perderla en semejante lugar y que luego le dijeran qué hacía ahí si no estaba invitado.

—Hermione querida, —el profesor Slughorn se acercó a ella alzando ambas manos como vitoreándola—, que extraordinario galán de revista has traído contigo.

—Es Sirius… —Hermione murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas, el profesor volvió a mirar fijamente a Sirius a los ojos.

—¡Oh claro, Sirius Black! —Con sus gruesos dedos le revolvió el cabello—. La próxima vez lo invitare personalmente. —Sirius le lanzó una mirada a Hermione mientras arqueaba ambas cejas, como diciendo que su belleza era el equivalente a la inteligencia de ella, Hermione se cruzó de brazos haciendo un falso puchero, la verdad se sentía bien con él.

—Harry ya ha llegado, —el profesor señaló a donde el de gafas y Luna parecían haber caído sin saber cómo en las garras de la profesora Trelawney.

—Creo que iremos con ellos. —Sirius sonrió educadamente y jalando a Hermione por la mano la guió hacía sus amigos.

—Oye Sirius, —la castaña intentó resistirse—, de verdad que la profesora Trelawney y yo no nos llevamos, se la pasa diciéndole a Harry lo mucho que va a sufrir y a mí me dijo que tenía un corazón de anciana.

—Jo, suena interesante.

—Para nada. —Hermione intentó hacer mayor fuerza para quedarse donde estaba y justo en ese instante alguien pareció chocar contra ella—. Lo siento. —Hermione giró pidiendo disculpas, el hombre la sujetó por los hombros, era mucho más alto que ella, flacucho y tenía unas ojeras enormes, por alguna razón le pareció que la veía hambrientamente.

—¡Uo, uo, uo! —Inmediatamente Sirius se puso frente a Hermione con los brazos abiertos y enseñando los dientes, Hermione ya había querido decirle antes que cuando hacía eso perdía toda imagen de playboy que quisiera proyectar—. Ella no es tu comida amigo.

—Sirius, ¿Qué…? —Hermione abrió la boca presta a regañarlo por semejantes maneras, pero entonces otro hombre llegó y empezó a reprender al hombre alto con un dedo.

—Sanguini, ¿no te dije que te alejaras de las chicas guapas?, si tienes hambre comete esto. —Le puso al hombre una empanada en las manos y le dio la vuelta como a un niño pequeño que tuviera que cuidar—. Lo lamento señorita. —Acto seguido dio media vuelta y se perdió con el otro entre la multitud.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Hermione parpadeó, Sirius volvió a tirar de ella.

—Un vampiro.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Olía a sangre, además se veía como uno. —Justo Hermione iba a preguntarle si es que su olfato siempre era tan bueno como el de un perro cuando llegaron abruptamente con Harry quien parecía intentar a toda costa escapar de las fatídicas predicciones de Trelawney contra su persona.

—Oye Harry. —Sin hacer caso a la profesora Hermione jaló a su amigo por la manga, al instante Trelawney empezó a murmurar entre dientes acerca de estudiantes groseras y maleducadas pero nadie le hizo caso.

—Gracias Herm. —Harry se pasó una mano por la frente—. Creí que me iba a vaticinar algo nuevo, que Voldemort me mataba una noche de primavera quizás.

—Antes un hombre ha querido escribir una biografía de Harry, tenía un amigo vampiro. —Luna informó con su voz musical.

—Definitivamente una fiesta movida. —Sirius volvió a rodear a Hermione por la cintura, la castaña se veía visiblemente incomoda, Harry estaba por aclararle a Sirius que no debía tomarse tantas libertades si no quería que su amiga se enojara, pero al girar un poco la mirada se dio cuenta del por qué de sus actos, McLaggen estaba tomando el ponche al tiempo que miraba fijamente hacía ellos y parecía no hacerle nada de gracia eso de Mione y Sirius-boy.

—Voy por ponche, ¿alguien quiere? —Luna soltó con alegría, se veía bastante contenta y Hermione no pudo evitar relajarse al contemplarla.

—Yo por favor. —Harry alzó ligeramente la mano.

—Ahora vuelvo. —La chica se alejó y justo cuando el de gafas iba a agregar algo Snape se deslizó en medio de ellos arqueando ambas cejas.

—Señorita Granger, si esta es su nueva decisión le recomendaría que volviera a la anterior, incluso que reconsiderara a Potter. —Acto seguido se perdió tal como había llegado, Hermione enrojeció hasta la última raíz del cabello soltándose del agarre de Sirius, quien la encontró perturbadoramente bonita con las mejillas arreboladas y aquel vestido corto que resaltaba cada curva de su anatomía.

—¿Qué quiso decir? —Harry parpadeó confuso.

—¡Nada! —Hermione negó con las manos, ambos abrieron la boca dispuestos a acosarla a preguntas hasta sacarle la verdad, pero justo en ese instante la puerta de entrada se abrió con violencia y Filch apareció jalando del brazo a un furibundo Draco.

—¡Profesor Slughorn! —Filch arrastró al rubio hasta donde el profesor de pociones lucía confundido—. ¡Yo encontré a este niño en un pasillo de arriba!, dijo que estaba invitado a su fiesta pero no le encontré ninguna invitación encima, ¿esta invitado?

—¡Bien! —Draco se zafó del agarre, sus mejillas enrojecidas de ira—. No estoy invitado, solo quería colarme, ¿contento? —Por la sonrisa maniaca dibujada en el rostro de Filch era de suponer que se encontraba al borde de la alegría, sin embargo Slughorn sonrió con aquel arte bonachón que tan a menudo repartía.

—Bueno, estamos casi en Navidad, ¿qué mal tiene venir a una fiesta?, quédate Draco, lo dejaremos pasar por esta vez. —Filch pareció desinflarse como un globo pinchado, pero Draco también tenía una cara como para tirarse a vomitar en cualquier momento, más impresionante aún, Snape que estaba a pocos pasos veía al joven como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de sacudirlo.

Filch se alejó murmurando maldiciones silenciosas, Draco giró hacía el profesor elogiándolo por su bondad, ninguno de los tres dejo pasar que el joven de cabellos dorados lucía enfermo, no sólo era que se veía más flaco de lo habitual, también tenía enormes ojeras y el golpe que Sirius le había dado seguía ahí, apenas un tenue morado que le ensombrecía una mejilla.

El joven intercambió un par de palabras con el maestro luciendo adulador, pero luego llego Snape y después de breves frases sacó al muchacho de la fiesta, ambos con cara de estar enfadados.

Los tres amigos simplemente tuvieron que intercambiar una mirada, viendo que Luna aún no regresaba de con el ponche salieron apresuradamente de la fiesta, en cuanto se vieron solos en el pasillo Hermione abrió la boca.

—Harry sé que…

—Algo esta tramando Draco.

—Draco siempre esta tramando algo.

—¿Trajiste la capa, no? —Sirius levantó ambas cejas, Harry asintió y la sacó de entre su ropa, Hermione rodó los ojos.

—De verdad Harry, ¿llevas esa cosa a todos lados? —No hubo respuesta y acto seguido la tela cayó por encima de ellos, como Sirius era tan alto como Ron se les veían un poco los pies—. Ciertamente estamos ya grandecitos para meternos los tres dentro. —Hermione soltó con pesar.

—No me voy a volver perro, ni lo sueñen. —Sirius gruñó y los tres echaron a andar, no tenían idea de hacía donde se habían marchado Malfoy y Snape así que tuvieron que pegar la oreja a todas las habitaciones por el pasillo, estaban por darse por vencidos cuando escucharon voces en la última habitación, Snape le decía a Draco que no soportaría más errores, el muchacho vociferaba que él no había tenido nada que ver. Harry se arrodilló junto a la puerta, Hermione pronunció un hechizo para poder escuchar, gracias al cielo Snape parecía haber olvidado poner hechizos silenciadores, para que la capa los cubriera por si alguien se asomaba por el pasillo los tres se sentaron muy juntos, la cabeza junto a la puerta, Harry con las piernas encogidas al modo árabe, Hermione inclinada, mitad sobre Harry y mitad sobre Sirius y Sirius con las largas piernas dobladas contra el pecho y ahogándose con el cabello de la chica que le caía en la boca.

—Ah... tu tía Bellatrix ha estado enseñándote Oclumancia, al parecer. —Los tres escucharon la voz de Snape, visiblemente arrastrada—. ¿Qué pensamientos trata usted de ocultar a su maestro, Draco?

—¡No trato de ocultar nada de usted, sólo no lo quiero topetando en mi mente! —Draco gritó y muy a su pesar Sirius estuvo de acuerdo con él, parecía que después de todo ambos tenían algo en común, aunque fuera el odio por Snape.

—De todos modos Draco, usted ha estado evitándome, creí haber sido muy claro al decirle que quería que se presentara en mi oficina.

—¡Pues póngame en detención! —Harry se lo podía imaginar, las mejillas sonrojadas por la rabia, el cabello alborotado—. ¡Denúncieme con Dumbledore! —Hubo una pequeña pausa, luego Snape murmuró algo acerca de que eso no era lo que buscaba, Harry intentó acercarse más a la puerta porque el hechizo para escuchar parecía estar teniendo interferencia, pero el codo de Hermione clavándose en su estomago le hizo replantearse cualquier futuro movimiento.

—Trato de ayudarte. —La voz de Snape volvió a oírse, esta vez tan baja que los tres tuvieron que dejar incluso de respirar—. Juré a tu madre que yo te protegería, hice la promesa inquebrantable. —Tanto Hermione como Sirius aguantaron un jadeo y aunque Harry no estaba muy seguro de lo que significaba suponía que el "inquebrantable" dejaba claros sus propósitos.

—¡Pues entonces usted tendrá que quebrantarlo, porque no necesito su protección! —La voz de Draco se fue haciendo un chillido mientras subía de nivel, atropelladamente habló acerca de un plan que tenía y que iba a funcionar sí o sí, Snape trató de sortearlo para que le dijera lo que tramaba, pero Draco lo frenó en seco de mala manera.

Para esos momentos la oreja de Harry estaba completamente pegada a la puerta, tenía a Hermione oyendo por encima de él, su cabeza hundida en el pecho de su amiga y por abajo Sirius que se le había metido por debajo de la axila y se equilibraba vigorosamente para no irse de boca al suelo.

Draco parecía haber perdido el control de sus emociones, empezó a reclamarle a Snape el tener a Crabbe y Goyle en detención cuando él los necesitaba, Snape musitó fríamente la poca confiabilidad de semejantes amigos, Harry tuvo que darle la razón. Luego Draco empezó a burlarse de su clase, ¿defensa contra las artes oscuras?, ¿quién necesitaba algo que buscaban por si mismos?, Hermione se estremeció, Harry recordó vagamente que los amantes de las artes oscuras odiaban a los nacidos de muggles, quiso reconfortar a su amiga pero cualquier movimiento en falso haría que los tres cayeran en efecto domino.

Snape volvió a ofrecer su ayuda, Draco rugió que él sólo quería robar su gloria, de nuevo hubo una larga pausa y finalmente la voz de Snape se dejo oír.

—Hablas como un niño, entiendo completamente que la captura de tu padre y su posterior encarcelamiento te han trastornado, pero… —Los tres supieron que tenían apenas unos segundos antes de que Draco saliera y les diera con la puerta en las narices (en el mejor de los casos), Harry que era quien ocupaba la posición central se giró sobre si mismo apartándose de la puerta, como consecuencia Hermione le cayó sobre el regazo y Sirius quedo atrapado bajo su brazo, los tres aguantaron la respiración cuando Malfoy salió con un portazo y pasó delante de ellos completamente furibundo.

Tuvieron que esperar ahí un poco más hasta que Snape salió del salón, lucía tan impasible como siempre, con lentitud se dirigió de vuelta a la fiesta, en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él los tres dejaron escapar un jadeo, Sirius salió de debajo del brazo de Harry y Hermione se incorporó, los tres confundidos y sin saber bien a bien que había pasado.

Cuando Sirius despertó al otro día Ron y Harry ya tenían las maletas listas y se encasquetaban los suéteres por la cabeza, Harry había sido invitado a pasar la Navidad en la Madriguera, Sirius también pero él llegaría después, primero tenía que darle una vuelta a Grimmauld Place, que si bien no era un lugar que le trajera especialmente cariño recordaba haberla dejado peor que casa abandonada para diversión de los muggles como atracción encantada.

—Nos veremos por Noche Buena, ¿cierto? —Harry se despidió con un abrazo de Sirius que apenas estiraba los brazos desperezándose, después de haber oído la particular charla de Snape con Draco habían vuelto a la fiesta y al parecer había rebasado la cantidad de alcohol recomendada para su organismo, sólo tenía un vago recuerdo de mucha felicidad y de regresar abrazado a los hombros de Harry mientras Hermione le decía que era un caso perdido.

—Les caeré por allá entonces. —Sirius les guiñó un ojo mientras los acompañaba a la sala común aún en pijama, la mayoría de los alumnos arrastraban las maletas consigo y se despedían con apretados abrazos, Hermione también estaba ahí y Harry se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo mientras Lavander hacía lo mismo con Ron a su particular manera, después de una fuerte sesión de besuqueo Sirius pudo quitarle un momento al pelirrojo para despedirse con un abrazo amistoso.

—Espero que me estén esperando. —Para su sorpresa Ron le respondió la sonrisa.

—Seguro. —Parecía que con el beso mañanero se le había pasado la molestia de que fuera con Hermione a la fiesta.

—¡Nos vemos! —Sirius agitó la mano en el aire despidiéndose de ellos, luego giró hacía Hermione que parecía haberlos visto salir con cierto aire distante en los ojos.

—¿Y tu maleta? —El joven de ojos grises preguntó curioso.

—Arr… —Hermione pareció vacilar un poco, luego bajó la vista al suelo—. Bueno, es que como mis padres recibieron una invitación repentina para hacer visitas a comunidades de bajos recursos por Navidad… la verdad es que suena mejor quedarme aquí que sola en casa… —Hermione alzó la mirada sonriendo—. En Navidad Dumbledore da un verdadero festín y quizás por fin el cuarto sea todo para mi solita. —Sirius abrió la boca intentando decir algo, él había hecho sus planes con los chicos y no había pensado una sola vez en Hermione porque había dado por hecho que iría con su familia, pero al parecer solo habían sido desconsiderados.

—Ven conmigo. —Lo soltó antes de siquiera analizarlo.

—¿Qué? —Hermione abrió grandes sus ojos castaños.

—La verdad es que Grimmauld Place es demasiado solitario para que pueda aguantarlo y hay un elfo al que no le caigo precisamente bien y si tienes compasión de un desesperado hombre que no quiere pasar una patética navidad en solitario vendrás conmigo.

—Esa táctica ya la has usado antes. —Hermione retrocedió un paso, los alumnos seguían despidiéndose en la sala común sin prestarles demasiada atención.

—¿Y funciono, cierto?

—La verdad nunca accedí, —Hermione arqueó una ceja—, Peeves lo gritó por toda la escuela y se volvió un hecho.

—Si quieres puedo pedirle a Peeves que me haga el favor. —Sirius se encogió de hombros, ella rodó los ojos—. ¡Genial! —Sirius le estampó un beso emocionado en la frente—. ¡No te vas a arrepentir!, ¡voy a cambiarme! —Y salió corriendo por las escaleras camino a su habitación, Hermione quiso preguntarle en que momento según él había accedido, pero la sensación de sus labios emocionados sobre su frente le hizo replantearse las cosas, después de todo quizás ninguno de los dos tendría que pasar una solitaria Navidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Ya sé que se quejaran con, ¡te has tardado demasiado!, pero lo cierto es que me iba a tardar más, es sólo que acabo de pasar hace unas horas un examen final que me tenía sobre la cuerda floja, ¡Y lo pase con 96!, así que estoy mas o menos en el Nirvana. Así que me he soltado a escribir en medio de mis exámenes finales de pura euforia.

En cuanto a este capitulo, la verdad es que cuando leí el libro pensé, ey, ¿Qué tal que Hermione se quedo en el castillo?, digo, ni Ron ni Harry se preocuparon por ella y cuando le preguntan como la pasó ella no dice nada revelador y cambia rápido de tema, además no le manda nada a Harry por Navidad y cuando ellos regresan al castillo ella venía de ver a Alas Marchitas. Así que pensé ¿Por qué no?, claro que al final no se queda en el castillo y se va con Sirius-boy.

Agradezco por sus amables comentarios a:

**Saris305**

**Diosa Luna**

**Amy-tsubasa**

**Naty**

**Mauxi Cullen O'shea**

**Perse B.J**

**MonsterRawr**

**CarlaMelina**

**Mar90**

**Varne Cullen Belikov**

**Srta de Malfoy**

**Smithback**

**Ale Potter Black**

**MarianaMasen**

**Mariana**

**Matsumoto**

**Maru**

**Kizy Malfoy**

**Holly90**

**Allison Cameron**

**Daphnegreengrass**

**Zanahoria del infierno**

También quiero reconocer que si me esforcé en este capitulo fue porque dos personitas cumplían años y lo querían de regalo, _Maru _y _CarlaMelina _sé que me he pasado bastante de sus cumpleaños pero espero que entiendan que la escuela es primero y en temporada de exámenes tengo que concentrarme en mis estudios.

Bueno, me voy que escribir todo de corrido me ha dejado medio molida, un beso, gracias por leer Ciao

_24 de Noviembre del 2011 Jueves _


	8. El perro, el lobo y la chica

**EL VIAJE DE CANUTO**

**Capitulo 8: El perro, el lobo y la chica**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Hermione definitivamente no estaba muy segura de cómo había ido a parar con dos maletas al frente de la fachada de Grimmauld Place, sólo sabía que según lo que le dictaba la experiencia no sería un recibimiento muy acogedor.

Sirius abrió la puerta con una pierna mientras metía dentro su pesada valija, en seguida los recibió un pesado olor a polvo y humedad, Hermione no pudo evitar pegarse a la espalda del muchacho cuando la voz de la señora Black empezó a chillar pidiendo que sacaran de su casa a los _sangre sucia._

—Oh, —Sirius sonrió con humor para después cerrar la puerta tras ellos—, había olvidado la _magnética _personalidad de mamá. —Lo decía sonriendo, pero Hermione se imaginó que había algo más dentro de esa aparente alegría—. Puedes quedarte con la habitación de Regulus, esta al lado de la mía.

—De acuerdo. —Justo Hermione estaba por jalar nuevamente su maleta cuando Kreacher apareció frente a ellos, sus enormes orejas de murciélago se veían más desagradables que de costumbre.

—Kreacher debe servir a los Black, pero Sirius Black ha vuelto a ser el joven Black y es tan desagradable como siempre, además ha traído una sangre sucia a esta honorable casa.

—Cállate elfo. —Sirius ordenó con petulancia—. Y ayúdale a Mione a subir sus cosas a la habitación de Regulus.

—¡Yo puedo sola! —Hermione casi chilló tomando sus maletas, luego su voz se dulcificó—. No te preocupes Kreacher.

—Kreacher no necesita la preocupación de los sangre sucia, —el elfo murmuró entre dientes—, si viera el anterior amo que una sangre sucia iba a entrar en su habitación…

—¡He dicho que te calles! —Los ojos grises de Sirius relampaguearon.

—No le hables así. —Hermione se cruzó de brazos, pero el elfo giró a verla con rabia.

—Kreacher prefiere que el amo Black lo mande de una patada escaleras abajo a que una asquerosa sangre sucia interceda por él.

—Ya lo viste. —Sirius arqueó ambas cejas—. Le gusta la mala vida, ahora Kreacher, lleva las maletas de Mione al cuarto de Regulus. —El elfo hizo lo que le ordenaban refunfuñando calurosamente. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada fija en el suelo dejando escapar un suspiro, estaba segura de que lo que pasaba con Kreacher era que no conocía el cariño verdadero, sus antiguos amos habían puesto ideas elitistas en él, era comprensible que reaccionara así ante su presencia.

En cuanto el elfo aventó las maletas dentro del cuarto de Regulus salió maldiciendo intentando alejarse lo más posible de ella, Hermione le hizo paso, aunque le daba lastima que se llevaran tan mal aún tenía esperanza en que la situación cambiara, por el momento lo mejor sería molestarlo lo menos posible.

Una vez que el elfo había salido Hermione cerró la puerta lentamente y soltando un enorme suspiro escaneó con la mirada sus nuevos dominios, al parecer Regulus había sido un chico bastante ordenado, muy Slytherin por desgracia, pero no creía prudente cambiar aquel verde con plata por unos colores que le sentaran mejor, después de todo se suponía que los invitados debían acoplarse a la situación.

—Aunque haya sido de Slytherin creo que nos hubiéramos llevado bien. —Hermione sonrió de medio lado empezando a sacar la ropa de sus maletas y acomodándola en los estantes vacíos, Regulus había dejado una buena cantidad de libros, sus escasas pertenencias estaban prolijamente ordenadas en los muebles. Además parecía haber sufrido en su época la misma necesidad que tenía ella de hacer grandes resúmenes explicativos sobre lo leído, pues en un rincón se acumulaba una cantidad exagerada de pergaminos.

La joven siguió acomodando sus pertenencias, a lo lejos escuchó a Sirius reñir por algo a Kreacher, definitivamente tendría que hablar con él acerca de eso en lo sucesivo, cuando había sido _Sirius Black _el padrino de Harry no había podido decirle gran cosa, a ser sincera aquel hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos grises imponía como el que más, pero el Sirius de su edad era otra historia, definitivamente.

Cuando acabo de acomodar las cosas supo que tenía que arremangarse la tunica y poner manos a la obra para limpiar aquel cuarto si es que quería dormir toda la noche y no morir entre estornudos a causa del polvo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se las apañaba sin magia que le resultó gracioso, como fuera, dentro de muy poco sería mayor de edad y podría usar magia fuera del castillo, eso si que sería bueno.

—A ver… —Frunciendo un poco el ceño se dedicó a pasarle un trapo por encima a todos los polvosos muebles, por supuesto que entendía porqué Sirius no estaría muy contento de estar ahí él solo, era un lugar demasiado grande, oscuro y pesado. Su casa era completamente diferente, aunque quizás aquello tenía que ver con el hecho de ser una casa muggle, lo más peligroso que uno se podía encontrar en una casa muggle era el cuchillo para cortar la carne.

—Oye Mione. —Sirius abrió la puerta de la habitación sin consideración a su ocupante, el cabello lleno de polvo—. ¿Crees que sea humanamente posible que logremos limpiar esta casota?

—Nos vamos a tardar. —Hermione replicó.

—Oh bueno. —Sirius se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta tras él. Sin perder tiempo la chica siguió en lo suyo, abrió las cortinas, barrió debajo de la cama y cuando por fin todo quedo brillante después de trapear se dejo caer sobre el colchón con un suspiro. Así la encontró Sirius cuando volvió a entrar, un trapo azul sobre la cabeza protegiendo su negro cabello y un mandil del mismo color en torno a la cintura.

—Oye Mione, ¿podrías ayudarme? —Hermione entreabrió un ojo y lo miró largamente, estaba segura de que si Harry hubiese entrado con semejante atuendo justo ahora se estaría partiendo de risa, sin embargo parecía como si todo lo que se pusiera encima Sirius le sentara bien.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —Con pesadez se levantó de la cama.

—Creo que la cocina necesita de mis fuerzas de acción urgentemente. —Sirius asintió un par de veces, Hermione ladeó un poco la cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué no se suponía que Sirius era a pesar de todo un niño mimado de la familia Black?, si era familia de Draco (aunque le doliera aceptarlo) lo que se esperaría es que no se dignara ni a recoger un calcetín.

—No se porqué creí que le ordenarías a Kreacher que hiciera todo. —Aun presa de la sorpresa Hermione caminó hacía él.

—El elfo en cuestión esta adecentando la sala. —Sirius replicó petulante—. Aunque no me sorprendería si en vez de sacar el brillo al piso lo embarra de gusanos. —Hermione decidió no replicar, de cualquier manera no tenía muy buenas cartas para defender al elfo en esos momentos.

—¿Entonces quieres ayuda con la cocina?

—Sí. —Sirius colocó una mano sobre su cintura, nuevamente Hermione pensó que era casi un pecado que siguiera viéndose tan atractivo con semejantes trapos encima.

—Esta bien. —Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron escaleras abajo, pasaron a un lado de Kreacher que se quejaba ruidosamente mientras pasaba el plumero por la mesa de estar y finalmente llegaron a la cocina, con un solo vistazo Hermione compendió que ningún miembro de la vajilla estaba en condiciones de ser usado, definitivamente dejar una casa seis meses sola tenía sus desventajas.

—Yo lavo los trastes y tú limpias lo demás. —Sirius se arremangó mientras ponía una mirada de decisión en sus ojos grises.

—Por alguna razón no te veía lavando trastes. —Hermione se encogió de hombros, él giró a verla de reojo.

—No sabía hacerlo. —Admitió con un rápido parpadeo—. Pero uno aprende cosas con Remus.

—El profesor Lupin. —Hermione sonrió para sí misma imaginándose a su maestro siendo joven, conviviendo con James y Sirius.

—Por cierto, —sujetando un plato y empezando a tallarlo Sirius sonrió con ganas—. Remus va a venirse las vacaciones para acá.

—¿En serio? —Hermione abrió grandes los ojos.

—Sí. —Una sonrisa se coló en el rostro del joven—. No me escribió nada en todo el curso, pero hace un par de días me dijo que pasaría las vacaciones conmigo, supongo que pensó que no me emocionaría la idea de compartir con Kreacher.

—El profesor Lupin no tiene familia, ¿verdad?

—No. —Sirius siguió tallando platos con vigor—. Sus padres murieron. En la escuela siempre estaba solo, en las vacaciones de verano se iba a meter sabrá Dios donde, creo que Dumbledore lo dejaba quedarse en la escuela.

—Debió ser solitario… —Hermione que estaba pasándole un trapo a la mesa miró con tristeza hacía la pared.

—¡Nos tenía a nosotros! —Sirius replicó.

—Hum, —intuyendo que quizás lo había ofendido decidió tirar la platica por otro lado, la verdad no conocía suficiente de los merodeadores para imaginarse como había sido su historia juntos—, ¿el profesor Lupin celebraría la Navidad?

—En el castillo. —Sirius sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Y tu? —Hermione supo que había metido la pata cuando Sirius frunció un poco el ceño y detuvo el trabajo de sus manos.

—Bueno, —volvió mecánicamente a lavar trastes—, la familia Black tiene una manera peculiar de pasar esas celebraciones.

—Me supongo. —Hermione miró a su alrededor buscando algo con lo cual poder cambiar de tema, pero Sirius se le adelantó.

—¿Cómo lo celebran en tu casa?

—Bueno, —la castaña ladeó un poco la cabeza—, mis padres suelen tener mucho trabajo por esa época, casi siempre soy yo la que se tiene que encargar de las cosas, comprar el pino, decorarlo, preparar la cena de navidad, el pastel…

—¿Tú cocinas? —Los ojos negros de Sirius chispearon—. Es decir, ¿cómo los muggles?

—Soy muggle. —Hermione frunció exageradamente el ceño—. Bueno, mis padres lo son. —Pero Sirius al parecer no se había dado por enterado de su molestia.

—¡Genial!, aquí el único que sabe preparar el fogón es Kreacher. —A ser sincera Hermione tenía en su casa una estufa, no un fogón y era probable que ella tampoco supiera encenderlo.

—¿Él cocina siempre? —Había reproche en sus palabras, pero Sirius no supo apreciarlo.

—¡Sí!, a mi madre le preparaba los mejores platos y claro, a Regulus, pero si yo quería comer algo bueno… se podría decir que tenía que darle ordenes especificas para que no intentara envenenarme.

—Me pregunto por qué será. —Hermione arqueó ambas cejas, pero Sirius pasó de ella.

—¡Oye!, ¿podríamos pasar una navidad muggle?

—¿Navidad muggle? —Hermione dio un paso atrás eso había sonado muy parecido a algo que diría el padre de Ron.

—Sí, desde el principio, arreglar la casa, hacer lo que los muggles hacen, ¡hasta podríamos comprar un pino!, al parecer tengo una cuenta por ahí que me cede James.

—Si hacemos las cosas al modo muggle no nos van a servir tus galeones. —Hermione arqueó ambas cejas—. Pero creo que tengo dinero para algo sencillo.

—Será genial. —Sirius pasó su fuerza de acción a las polveadas ollas—. ¡Y regalos!

—Sí, regalos. —Hermione lo miró con extrañeza, pero como él estaba de espaldas no pudo darse cuenta.

—El año pasado James me regaló una croqueta para perro, ¡el muy maldito!, le agradecí la delicadeza mandándole uno de esos sombreros con astas de reno. —Hermione sonrió imaginándose a Harry con un gorro de esos, aunque si se ponía a pensar no era el James del que Sirius hablaba—. ¡Oye!, —sin poder contener su emoción Sirius giró a verla con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas—, podríamos arreglar todo para antes de que llegue Remus.

—Es buena idea.

—Tal vez Remus si sepa lo que es una navidad muggle, su padre era muggle.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. —El joven colocó la última cazuela en el destilador—. ¡Debemos apurarnos para comprar todo!

—Espera. —Hermione lo paró en seco—. Concentrémonos en limpiar la casa primero. —Sirius soltó un hondo suspiro, lo malo de las chicas es que siempre atajaban las buenas ideas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Como miembro de la familia Black Sirius estaba acostumbrado a las elaboradas fiestas de sociedad, pararse de tal modo, hablarle a una persona de aquella manera y sonreír con todos los genes orgullosos de los Black a quien lo estuviera viendo. Era algo que traía en las venas, a ser sincero no podía decir que lo odiara, le gustaba de alguna manera ser el centro de atención, pero la verdad es que la había pasado mil veces mejor quedándose con sus amigos en el castillo, berrear canciones navideñas a todo pulmón con James, desordenarle el cabello a Remus y hacerle bromas a Peter.

Ahora, por primera vez en toda su vida Sirius iba a hacer algo que ningún mago que se preciara de su sangre limpia había hecho antes: iría al mundo muggle.

—¡Vamos Mione! —El joven agitó ambas manos, Hermione a su lado soltó un suspiro que se asemejaba bastante a un gruñido y se ató mejor la bufanda alrededor del cuello, estaba haciendo un frío endemoniado, era 20 de Diciembre, dentro de muy poco Remus se les uniría, por fin habían terminado de limpiar la mansión y realmente lo último que quería era hacer las compras pertinentes… pero Sirius lucía tan entusiasmado…

—¡Kreacher!, —con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el joven se dirigió al elfo—, cuando regresemos ten la cena lista, nada de gusanos, envenenamientos, prepara tu mejor guiso, lúcete. —El elfo por respuesta achicó los ojos y murmuró injurias que el muchacho ignoró por completo, tan alegre era su estado de animo.

—Tenemos que tomar el metro para llegar al centro. —Hermione se cruzó de brazos y agachando un poco la cabeza empezó a caminar en contra del viento.

—¿Metro?, ¿es como esas cosas con las que miden?

—Es un tren. —Hermione lo observó de reojo.

—¿Cómo el de Hogwarts?

—Más o menos. —Sentía que era como llevar a un niño entusiasmado a conocer un nuevo lugar, por lo menos Sirius tenía idea de cómo pasar desapercibido en el mundo muggle, bueno, suponía que una belleza masculina como la suya no podría pasar desapercibida de ninguna manera, pero por lo menos hacía el esfuerzo.

—¿Los muggles usan siempre eso para viajar?

—Existen otras cosas, como tu moto…

—Cuando estaba en primero una vez James y yo quisimos ir al mundo muggle, pero nos descubrieron porque traíamos galones.

—Hay que subir esas escaleras. —Hermione le indicó y ambos empezaron a subir los peldaños, él de dos en dos y ella casi corriendo.

—¿Y ahora?

—Comprar los boletos. —La chica marcó los pasajes y luego le dio indicaciones para pasar al otro lado, luego de una breve pelea con el rotador ambos estaban en la espera del tren en el andén. Desde que había más gente a su alrededor Sirius había dejado aquel aire de cachorro emocionado, se mantenía parado muy recto, con el cabello cayéndole indolente sobre un ojo.

Hermione lo miró de reojo, los pantalones de mezclilla, los tenis con las agujetas sueltas y la chamarra de cuero negro, ciertamente era bastante atractivo, las chicas que se habían conglomerado tras ellos lo veían y soltaban sendas risitas, bueno, no era muy diferente a lidiar con las chicas tras Harry, aunque a ser sincera era un poco más divertidocuando su amigo de gafas era el que se encontraba en esa situación, sería quizás por la ingenuidad que le era propia.

—Ya viene. —Sirius tamborileó con un pie en el suelo, era la misma sensación que lo embargaba cuando estaba llegando el tren de Hogwarts.

—Ah cierto, —Hermione reaccionó en el último momento arqueando ambas cejas—, como estamos cerca de navidad y vamos al centro quizás esto se ponga un poco feo.

—¿Feo?

—Sólo no te alejes mucho de mí. —Eso fue lo último que Sirius pudo oír antes de que las puertas se abrieran, una muchedumbre enchaquetada intentó salir del vagón al tiempo que los que estaban afuera intentaban entrar, aquello se volvió más apretado que la red de polvos flu cuando sentías que te jalaba de los pies.

Fue vapuleado, arrojado y arrepretujado de la manera más poco amable que había conocido en sus escasos 16 años, cuando aturdido intentó encontrar a Hermione la descubrió sujeta a un tubo metálico, atrás de ella un hombre se sostenía del mismo tubo a una altura un poco mayor, la separación de sus cuerpos era casi nula.

—¡No te veía! —Como salido del suelo Sirius codeó gente y se escurrió hasta llegar al lado de la castaña, casi metiéndose entre el tipo y ella.

—Te dije que no te alejaras mucho. —Hermione le susurró por lo bajo, no tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer si se perdía. Dudaba mucho que alguien que no fuera Harry le entendiera si intentaba explicarle el funcionamiento de un teléfono celular.

—La plebe me engulló. —Sirius susurró por lo bajo y ella lo fulminó con la mirada, una voz nasal anunció que llegaban a cierta estación y Sirius fue enviado ligeramente hacía un lado golpeando con su costado el hombro de la chica.

La gente empezó a bajar pero por desgracia subió más de la que había descendido, en busca de preservar su integridad Sirius se pegó a Hermione por considerarla la menos peligrosa de los que lo rodeaban, el hombre con los ojos rojos a un lado no le daba buena espina.

—Sirius. —Hermione replicó incomoda ante su cercanía que para esos momentos ya era asfixiante.

—¿Qué? —Y era clásico de él no darse cuenta de lo que provocaba.

—_Próxima estación Ruletas. —_La voz nasal volvió a escucharse.

—¿Se bajara la gente?

—Y subirá más. —Hermione contestó con voz ahogada, por eso hacer compras navideñas a una semana de navidad no era exactamente agradable, nunca había visto el metro tan lleno.

—¿Pero eso es posible? —Sirius susurró—. ¿No vence las leyes de la física?

—Tú ni siquiera sabes de física. —Hermione gruñó cuando fue nuevamente aplastada, a su lado una señora llevaba unas flores que se le estaban metiendo en la nariz, a un lado un hombre que parecía estar tomado (en el mejor de los casos) la estaba viendo demasiado fijamente y para colmo Sirius se había parado atrás de ella y no era precisamente agradable que su cuerpo la aplastara contra el tubo metálico cada dos por tres.

—_Próxima parada central._

—Ahí bajamos. —Hermione le aclaró con un suspiro aliviado, Sirius vio como su pecho subía para luego relajarse tranquilo, las chicas si que eran curiosas. En cuanto la puerta se abrió volvió a ser succionado por la turba, confundido sujetó a Hermione por la manga del suéter y casi fue arrastrado por ella hasta un pasillo lateral. No podía entender que luego de aquello ella se comportara como si nada.

—Vamos a ver, ¿qué compramos primero?

—¡Un pino! —Los ojos de Sirius se encendieron.

—También necesitaremos esferas, escarcha, luces… —Hermione fue enumerando con los dedos.

—¡Pero primero el pino!

—Primero el pino. —La chica le concedió con una sonrisa divertida. En cuanto salieron de la central el aire volvió a golpearlos con fuerza, Hermione tembló de pies a cabeza cruzándose de brazos en un intento de darse calor. Sirius en cambio metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, una sagaz sonrisita en sus labios, ¡que insufrible!, ¿por qué tenía que parecer una estrella de televisión en todo momento?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. —Hermione bufó, pareció que Sirius quería decir algo, pero en ese instante alguien barrió la nieve de un techo y el agua helada le fue a caer a Hermione desde la espalda hasta el trasero, un escalofrío la recorrió al tiempo que soltaba un alarido, pero Sirius no se dio cuenta porque había vuelto a caminar emocionado viendo los escaparates, ¡que vergüenza!, ahora andaría por el centro con el trasero húmedo, sin mencionar los inconvenientes de algo así con el frío que se estaban cargando.

—¡Mira Mione, aquí hay unos muñecos extraños! —Por lo menos debía dar gracias porque Sirius no lo hubiera notado.

—Es una juguetería después de todo. —Hermione se acercó sacudiendo su trasero (aunque no estaba muy segura de si eso ayudaría en algo).

—Debería comprarle ese venado a James. —Sirius pegó completamente la nariz al escaparate.

—Primero tenemos un par de cosas que atender. —Hermione lo sujetó por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo jaló tras ella—. Esferas.

—¿Tenemos que atender a las esferas?

—Rojas y doradas. —Hermione arqueó una ceja.

—Muy Gryffindor. —Sirius sonrió complacido. Hermione lo soltó y él volvió a su anterior ocupación de caminar como si fuera el rey del mundo.

—Entremos a esa tienda. —Hermione señaló una tienda navideña que quizás en otros tiempos había sido un almacén, por supuesto que en cuanto entraron se vio que aquello iba a estar feo.

—¡Dos metros de escarcha!

—¡Cinco metros de luces blancas!

—¡El paquete de esferas grande! —Decenas de mujeres gritaban saltando y empujándose las unas a las otras.

—Estoy viendo el ambiente muggle en su máxima expresión. —Sirius murmuró asombrado y Hermione le metió un codazo.

—Harías mejor en callarte. —Luego la chica apretó los labios—. ¿Dónde estará la fila?

—¿Pero es que aquí ahí fila? —Sirius arqueó ambas cejas, pero al instante siguiente Hermione se le había escabullido sabrá Dios dónde. Sin saber que hacer se dejo vapulear de un lado a otro dándose cuenta con horror que en semejante caos nadie le prestaba atención a su belleza y por lo tanto no podía sacarle partido.

Por su altura superior se dio un encontronazo frontal con un Santa Claus que colgaba del techo con todo y renos, aturdido se fue hacía atrás enredándose con una serie de focos musicales, supuso que el sonido de "crsh-crsh" bajo sus pies no era exactamente una buena señal así que como pudo se hizo el desentendido y trastabillo para alejarse, por desgracia una señora que iba saliendo le dio con la bolsa en plena entrepierna y se encogió de dolor cayendo sobre una montaña de muerdagos aparentemente artificiales. Ahí fue donde lo encontró Hermione aproximadamente veinte minutos después.

—¿Dónde estabas? —La chica frunció el ceño, llevaba una bolsa de la que sobresalían los empaques de esferas.

—No quieres enterarte, —Sirius soltó con congoja—, el mundo muggle es peligroso.

—Como digas, —Hermione no pudo evitar el tono divertido—, pues ya compre las esferas, escarcha, una estrella y luces. —La joven balanceó la enorme bolsa entre los brazos—. Pero dijeron que ya no tenían pinos.

—¿Vamos a comprar uno natural? —Sirius parpadeó.

—No, —Hermione negó categórica—, no seré parte de la destrucción masiva de árboles por una fecha que debería caracterizarse por la solidaridad hacía todos los seres vivos.

—Que bueno, —Sirius que casi no había entendido nada asintió con la cabeza—, porque Remus es alérgico a todo en estos días.

—¿A que te…? —Hermione no pudo continuar, Sirius le quito la enorme bolsa al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—¿Y ahora?

—Conseguir el árbol. —La chica intentó abrirse paso fuera de la tienda—. ¡Y comprar la comida!

—Ya dije que lo puede hacer Kreacher. —Sirius bufó una vez que estuvieron fuera.

—Es inhumano dejar que Kreacher haga todo solo.

—Bueno, —Sirius susurró por lo bajo—, a fin de cuentas él no es un humano…

—¡Sirius!

—Vale, vale… —El joven asomó la nariz por encima de la enorme bolsa—. Vamos a ese, se ve grandote. —Hermione viró hacía un enorme supermercado, algo le decía que los problemas estaban por empezar.

—Esta bien. —Ambos entraron y soltaron un suspiro ante la agradable calefacción de la tienda, dejaron la bolsa en paquetería (después de que Sirius alabara la habilidad de los muggle ante un sistema tan simple y eficaz) y luego echaron a andar por los pasillos con el carrito de compras, era un hervidero de gente pero a Sirius parecía no importarle.

—Oye, no te he comprado nada aún. —Pareció recordarlo de pronto.

—No te apures, yo tampoco. —Hermione siguió guiando el carrito con aire distraído recordando lo que tenía que comprar para preparar el pavo relleno.

—¡De seguro esto es lo que necesitas! —Sirius sujetó una maceta marrón de casi medio metro.

—Claro, —Hermione respondió irónicamente—, siempre he querido plantar un cactus en mi patio.

—¡¿En serio?

—No. —Pero Sirius no se desanimó y volvió al ataque.

—¡Entonces esta!, —Hermione no estaba muy segura de la función de aquella cerámica, podía ser un servilletero quizás—, ¡tiene forma de cerdito!

—¿Estas insinuando algo? —la joven entrecerró los ojos, abandonó el carrito y tomó la cerámica de al lado—, entonces esta es perfecta para ti.

—¿Un gato? —Sirius retrocedió como si repeliera—, prefiero que me regales la vaquita.

—Lastima, uno no elige el regalo. —Hermione arqueó ambas cejas con una diversión malsana, Sirius abandonó las cerámicas y entró por aquel solitario pasillo.

—Espera y veras…

—No creo que encuentres un regalo en el pasillo de jardinería sinceramente… —Hermione dejó todas las cerámicas de vuelta en las cajas.

—¡Mira! —Hermione se acercó a donde colgaba una enorme bolsa ecológica naranja con un dinosaurio verde coloreado al frente, era como para que alguien girara a verla a kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Qué tiene? —Volvió a enfocar a Sirius que lucía asombrado.

—¿Qué clase de dragón es ese?

—Es de la clase _dinosaurio_. —Hermione clavó en él su mirada de superioridad más fija, pero él ni siquiera lo notó.

—Nunca había oído hablar de esos, ¿dónde están sus alas?

—No tienen, —Hermione intentó contener la risa y puso una falsa expresión de conocimientos—, es el dragón especie _Tyranosaurio rex_, mejor conocido como _T-rex._

—Nunca lo había visto. —Sirius abrió la boca acariciando la bolsa, si hasta daba un poco de pena tomarle así el pelo.

—Es un dragón extinto, por eso de seguro no lo conocías.

—Ah. —Sirius abrió suavemente la boca, en una persona normal aquello habría sido una inexpresión inequívoca de idiotez, pero en él se veía mortalmente encantador, maldito fuera. —"Rawr", —Sirius leyó la leyenda de la bolsa—, "en idioma dinosaurio significa te quiero". —Hermione sonrió de medio lado, a pesar de la horrorosa combinación de colores la verdad es que era una bolsa muy original—. Rawr… —Sirius repitió haciendo énfasis en las erres.

—En idioma dinosaurio significa te quiero. —Hermione terminó la frase palmeándole un brazo—. Vamos tenemos que terminar las compras… bueno, la verdad aún no hemos iniciado, necesito… —Pero Sirius la interrumpió.

—¡Rawrrrr!

—Sí, —Hermione retrocedió un paso—, Rawr para ti también. —Por alguna razón Sirius se puso anormalmente feliz con aquello.

—¡Rawr! —Hermione no pudo evitar menear la cabeza.

—Hombres, son como niños pequeños.

—¡Rawr!

—Sí, Rawr, —la chica volvió a dirigir el carrito—, necesito pasas, canela, manzanas, naranjas, ¿podrías tomar tú las cañas? —Sirius se fue muy contento repitiendo "Rawr" a cada dos pasos, Hermione se preguntó si debía aclararle lo que era en realidad un dinosaurio, pero al final no le pareció que tuviera que ver con que ahora al parecer sólo supiera decir una palabra.

Pronto descubrió que Sirius era completamente incapaz de escoger una fruta en buen estado, lo mandó por el pavo y terminó trayendo un pollo, le pidió que trajera vino blanco y tinto y terminó encontrándoselo coqueteando con las empleadas que le regalaban pruebas de embutidos gratis.

—Eres imposible. —Bufando la chica entrecerró los ojos, el carrito estaba tan lleno a esas alturas que empezaba a sentir vértigo de pensar en cómo iban a hacer para cargar todo eso.

—Rawr. —Sirius le sonrió encantadoramente, lo más ridículo de aquello es que cada que imitaba al maldito dinosaurio sentía como si de verdad le estuviera diciendo que la quería, ¡sería tonta!

—Deja de decir eso, —así que decidió fingir enfado—, ¿qué vamos a hacer?, tampoco aquí encuentro un pino.

—¡Mira!, —pero Sirius se encontraba muy ocupado llenando el carrito con pantuflas—, le daré las azules a James y las verdes a Ron, las rosas serán para Evans.

—¿Me estas escuchando?

—¿Quieres estas? —El joven agitó frente a sus ojos unas que asemejaban las patas de un oso.

—No gracias. —Hermione tuvo que cerrar los ojos para tomar aire, ¿tan poco femenina se veía que le ofrecían unas patas de animal?

—Naranjas para Remus.

—¿Tienes dinero para todo eso?, más importante aún, ¿tienes idea de cómo vamos a cargarlo?

—Vete a dar una vuelta. —Sirius dirigió sus brillantes ojos hacía ella.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito escoger tu regalo.

—Olvídalo. —Hermione dibujó una tacha con sus dedos—. Ya desperdiciamos un montón de tiempo y todavía tenemos que encontrar un pino.

—Ten. —El joven le puso un par de pantuflas en las manos—. Por favor ve a checar el precio en una de esas ingeniosas maquinitas.

—Solo quieres deshacerte de mí. —Por respuesta Sirius le dio la más deslumbrante de sus sonrisas, ella solo pudo dar un suspiro antes de dar media vuelta y partir, no podía creer que de verdad le estaba concediendo un capricho. Quizás era porque se veía muy emocionado, era extraño encontrar a un chico de su edad que todavía se pusiera tan contento porque llegara la navidad, casi como un niño pequeño.

Después de perder una enorme cantidad de tiempo esperando a que una señora peleara encarnecidamente por saber el precio de una salsa Ketchup por fin pudo pasar el código de barras de las pantuflas y regresó empezando a ver como se acercaba infatigablemente una jaqueca de las buenas.

—¡Aquí!, —por alguna razón Sirius ya estaba en una caja registradora, se había metido en una que marcaba caja rápida, pero al parecer la cajera estaba demasiado embobada con su belleza para reprocharle que no fueran menos de diez artículos—, creí que ya no llegabas para pagar.

—Eso es tan poco caballeroso. —Hermione arqueó una ceja al tiempo que abría su monedero y pagaba una cantidad que realmente dolía en algún punto de sus bolsillos.

—¿Y ahora?

—Aún no conseguimos el pino.

—No hay navidad sin pino. —Sirius negó con un dedo en el aire.

—Bien, ¿pero que vamos a hacer con tantas bolsas?

—Podemos pedirle a Kreacher que…

—Ni se te ocurra. —Hermione siseó—. No estamos en tu mundito mágico, por si no te acuerdas.

—Esta bien. —Sirius se colgó cerca de cinco bolsas en cada brazo, hasta ese momento Hermione notó que a pesar de estar delgado era bastante musculoso. Lo malo es que ella tuvo que volver a hacerse cargo de la enorme bolsa de adornos que apenas la dejaba ver.

Supuso que no sería difícil hacerse de un pino, sin embargo en cada tienda que entraban era lo mismo, nada de nada, los pinos se habían acabado como si se los hubiera chupado la tierra.

—Se me esta cortando la circulación. —Sirius empezó a quejarse ruidosamente—. Leí en un libro de Remus que cuando eso pasa se te cae el brazo.

—Cállate. —Para ese entonces a pesar del frío Hermione sentía que tenía la cara hirviendo por el esfuerzo.

—Podríamos simplemente hacer magia.

—Aún no somos mayores de edad, por si no lo recuerdas.

—Podríamos decirle a Remus cuando llegue…

—Pensé que querías sorprenderlo. —Hermione lo miró de reojo, Sirius entreabrió los labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero luego sonrió.

—Bueno, ¿qué tan difícil será hacernos de un pino? —Era lo mismo que había estado diciendo pero de diferentes formas: _¡¿Acaso no hay un pino en todo el mundo?, ¿es que nadie quiere vendérnoslo en realidad?_ y ¿_qué te parece si nos robamos el de esa tienda?, esta adornadito y todo. _De cualquier manera Hermione no le presto atención, estaba empezando a anochecer y en vez de reducirse parecía que cada vez había más gente, la mayoría compraba juguetes, se arremolinaban y cubrían el paso.

—¡Ahí!, —de pronto Sirius señaló con su acalambrado brazo al frente—, no hemos entrado ahí.

—Es un viejo almacén. —Hermione arqueó una ceja no muy segura.

—Vamos, antes de que se me caigan los brazos.

—Bien. —Ambos entraron y dejaron sus compras en paquetería, Sirius soltó un alarido de alivio, seguro solo quería una excusa para dejar de cargar las cosas.

—No creo que… —Hermione echó una mirada a la tienda que era más grande de lo que había creído.

—¡Por aquí! —Sirius la jaló por las escaleras eléctricas, había estado haciendo eso cada que veía unas, los magos de sangre pura se emocionaban por cualquier cosa.

—No creo que… —Hermione intentó volver a decir que no creía que encontraran nada, pero en ese justo instante le metió un codazo a su compañero al tiempo que corría hacía delante, justo ahí (casi iluminado por una luz divina) se encontraba un enorme pino de dos metros, a su alrededor cuatro cajitas y una leyenda que rezaba _"Only ladies"._

—¿Qué significa eso? —Parpadeando Sirius señaló el letrero.

—¡Soy una ladie así que no me importa! —Hermione chilló sujetando la enorme caja contra sí.

—Oh, claro. —El joven parpadeó.

—Vamonos antes de que me digan que están separados o algo así. —Hermione echó a andar a grandes trancos, apenas logrando balancearse con la enorme caja, Sirius contemplo el ayudarla pero no parecía que fuera a soltar el árbol por las buenas. Justo estaban por tomar las escaleras eléctricas que los llevarían al piso inferior cuando una mujer rolliza se paró frente a Hermione bloqueándole el paso.

—¡¿Dónde encontraste ese?

—Uh… —La joven tuvo que retroceder un paso para que su enorme y gordo dedo no le picara el rostro—. Allá… —Lentamente señaló hacía atrás—. Pero solo quedan tres… —Ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando la mujer la apartó de un empellón y corrió hacía el sitio indicado.

—Los muggles si que son groseros. —Sirius frunció el ceño.

—He visto magos peores. —Hermione arqueó una ceja—. Además yo también lo hubiera hecho después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

—Bah. —Ambos subieron al escalón eléctrico, él con las manos tras la nuca, de reojo miró como Hermione se aferraba a la enorme caja, si que era toda una hazaña ser un muggle, en su casa sólo se tenía que tronar los dedos para que apareciera un pino adornado y toda la cosa.

—¿Dónde esta la caja rápida? —Hermione se separó el cabello adherido a la frente.

—¿Te refieres a esa? —Sirius señaló una fila de más de veinte personas.

—No puede ser… —De haber podido hubiera llorado, Sirius en cambio parecía no ser consciente de su desgracia.

—¿Por qué no en esa? —El joven señaló una que se acababa de abrir, Hermione pegó un empellón para lograr quedar tercera en la fila, Sirius a un lado de ella un poco desubicado.

—¡Que suerte! —La joven apoyó la caja en el suelo, sólo había una mujer mayor y una anciana delante de ellos.

—La fila rápida esta avanzando. —Sirius parpadeó.

—Sí, por eso se llama caja rápida. —Hermione le contestó sin prestarle mucha atención.

—¿Por qué no nos pusimos en esa entonces?

—¡Porque estaba larguísima!

—Pero esta no se mueve.

—Pero solo hay tres personas.

—Pero tienen muchas más cosas. —El joven parpadeó mirando el carrito de compras de la anciana de enfrente.

—Ya déjalo. —Enfurruñándose de verdad Hermione soltó un jadeo y se cruzó de brazos, la mujer ya había pagado y ahora seguía la anciana.

—Si nos hubiéramos formado en la otra fila ahora iríamos a la mitad. —Sirius que no se sentía a gusto sin moverse se balanceó de un pie al otro.

—De todas formas iríamos en el décimo lugar.

—Pero esta fila no se mueve.

—Eso ya lo dijiste.

—¿Por qué no se mueve? —Hermione tuvo que contar hasta diez, era peor que escuchar al señor Weasley divagando acerca de los televisores muggle.

—Deja ver. —Inclinándose sobre el carrito de la anciana Hermione intentó ver que sucedía, lo que logró fue quedarse con la boca abierta, el chico que cobraba era brutalmente apuesto, el cabello muy negro y ojos azules.

—¿Por qué no avanza? —Sirius volvió a preguntar con aire compungido—. Si nos hubiéramos puesto en la otra fila ya iríamos llegando.

—Ah. —Hermione sacudió un poco la cabeza y prestó verdadera atención a lo que pasaba y no a la belleza masculina que tan cándidamente se le regalaba envuelta en un mandil de cajero.

—Ya he dicho que esta crema costaba 28 no 30, ¡vuelva a checar el precio! —La anciana vociferaba sacudiendo frente al joven un envase blanco, él por su parte no parecía demasiado preocupado por sus reclamos.

—Si nos hubiéramos formado en la otra fila ya estaríamos pagando, ese hombre de rojo iría detrás de nosotros. —La (para ese entonces molesta) voz de Sirius volvió a hacer su aparición.

—La anciana esta reclamando sus derechos de compradora, ¿qué quieres que haga?

—¡Cambiarnos de fila! —Sirius señaló la caja rápida de al lado.

—Volveríamos a estar en el lugar veinte Sirius…

—¿Y que?, de todas formas saldríamos más rápido que aquí.

—Olvídalo. —Y no, eso no tenía nada que ver con deleitarse la pupila con el espécimen de cajero, claro que no.

—¡Entonces cancélelo, cancélelo, no voy a pagar de más! —La anciana chillaba a esas alturas, de verdad que esas fechas estresaban a cualquiera, por lo menos a los que hacían compras de última hora.

—Si nos hubiéramos formado en la otra fila ya iríamos a la mitad. —Sirius musitó con aire de mártir.

—Ya cállate. —La jaqueca empezaba a ganar la partida, ojala Sirius no fuera el chico mimado que era, estaba segura de que haber sido Harry estaría sonriendo al tiempo que musitaba que tenía mala suerte para elegir caja.

—Si nos hubiéramos formado en la otra fila la segunda vez que te dije que lo hiciéramos iríamos en…

—Ya seguimos. —Hermione sintió que podía respirar tranquilamente de nuevo cuando la anciana se alejó murmurando improperios, como pudo subió la caja del pino a la banda eléctrica y casi soltó un suspiro cuando pudo ver el hermoso rostro del cajero frente a frente.

—Buenas noches. —El joven habló sonriendo, pero era una voz que…

—Ay no. —Hermione estuvo a punto de darse un tiro, de buena gana se habría pegado contra la pared hasta producirse un descalabro, debía haberlo sospechado, era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad. De cualquier manera pagó el pino y sin esperar a que le envolvieran la caja salió de allí dando traspiés.

—¿No crees que ese muggle de la caja me estaba mirando de una forma extraña? —Sirius que para esas cosas era más bien lento preguntó con inocencia.

—Se le llama acoso visual. —Hermione escupió, su día no podía salir peor.

—Él era un chico… —Sirius musitó débilmente.

—Felicidades Sherlock.

—¿Sherlock, que es eso?

—Olvídalo. —¿De que servía el sarcasmo muggle si no podían entenderlo?, por eso era tan relajante hablar con Harry, dijeran lo que dijeran había cosas que sólo entre niños muggle podían compartir—. Recoge las cosas que dejamos en paquetería. —Intentando no sucumbir se dirigió a Sirius.

—No sé si pueda con todo. —Sirius abrió grandes los ojos.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo. —Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, la caja bien sujeta entre los brazos—. No puedo ayudarte.

—Hum… —Sirius se alejó no muy convencido, momentos después regresaba cargado peor que el más maltratado de los esclavos—. Dime que ya nos vamos.

—Sí. —Por puro honor le ayudó con una bolsa, pero era tan condenadamente difícil que tuvo que apretar los labios para no jadear de cansancio.

—¿Y ahora?

—Tratar de parar un taxi… —Hermione miró alrededor, rozaban las nueve de la noche, se había soltado un aire infernal y para colmo amenazaba lluvia.

—¿Dónde compraste ese pino? —Un hombre paró frente a Hermione repentinamente sacándole un susto mortal.

—Ah-ah, en el almacén… —La chica señaló hacía atrás—. Pero solo quedaban tres… —En cuanto lo dijo supo que no había sido una buena idea, él hombre la miró fijamente y por un horroroso instante pensó que estaba midiendo sus fuerzas, ¡ni loca!, ¡primero muerta que soltar ese maldito pino!, Sirius intentó ponerse a un lado para dar apoyo, aunque sabía que no se veía precisamente imponente cargando en cada brazo al menos cinco bolsas de las que sobresalían algunas verduras.

—Gracias. —El hombre finalmente sonrió y se alejó a paso rápido, tanto Sirius como Hermione soltaron un suspiro.

—La próxima vez di que quedan unos cien.

—No entiendo porqué no hay pinos en toda la ciudad.

—Por cierto, ¿qué es un taxi? —Sirius preguntó de pronto, Hermione parpadeó.

—Bueno, es un auto de alquiler.

—¿Cómo sabes cual es un taxi y cual es un auto normal?

—Los taxis son amarillos. —Hermione ladeó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Cómo ese? —Justo en el instante que Sirius señaló al auto éste arrancó de tal manera que les arrojó el agua sucia encima, como invocado por los cielos se desató un vendaval de leyenda y Hermione bajó la cabeza de manera fatídica, volver a Grimmauld Place al parecer se estaba convirtiendo en toda una odisea.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Kreacher no puede creer que el amo Sirius le haya ordenado trabajar con la sangre sucia, Kreacher no puede creer esta blasfemia a la casa Black y a su ilustre familia, con toda la sangre pura que…

—Lo lamento Kreacher. —Hermione que estaba decorando el pastel giró a verlo encogiéndose de hombros intentando sonreírle amablemente.

—Kreacher puede hacer la cena solo, Kreacher siempre ha servido a la familia Black haciendo sus banquetes y no necesita que la sangre sucia…

—Es solo que como va a venir el profesor Lupin queremos que tenga un toque algo más hogareño. —Hermione se pasó la mano por la frente, era 24 de Diciembre, Sirius y ella se habían parado increíblemente temprano y desde entonces ella no había salido de la cocina y Sirius no había salido del recibidor. Ella preparando la comida y él poniendo los adornos, de vez en cuando entraba en la cocina.

—Oye Mione, ¿crees que se vea mejor una estrella o un duende en la copa del árbol?, ¡uy que rico chocolate! —Pero ella simplemente le daba con la palita de madera en la mano y lo despachaba.

Ya casi daban las 7 de la noche, Remus llegaría en cualquier momento y ellos seguían dando tumbos de un lado a otro. Hermione sacó el pavo del horno mientras Kreacher sacaba la vajilla aún rezongando.

—¡Ya acabe! —Sirius entró a la cocina y se desplomó sobre una silla, llevaba el pelo revuelto, pelitos de la serpentina pegados al pantalón y cara de completo agotamiento.

—Yo también. —Hermione se dejo caer a su lado, el cabello en una coleta baja que le regaba el enredado cabello sobre un hombro, el mandil repleto de harina y los brazos sin fuerzas.

—Mejor nos vamos a dormir. —Ambos gimieron al tiempo y justo en ese instante sonó el timbre de la puerta, apenas se aventaban uno al otro con el hombro para ver quien abría cuando llegó clara y nítida la voz chillante de Kreacher.

—¡El licántropo!

—Bonita bienvenida. —Sirius dejo escapar un resoplido, ni siquiera habían alcanzado a bañarse.

—¿Sirius? —La voz de Remus se escuchó clara por encima de los chillidos del elfo.

—¡Pasa! —Sirius parpadeó y giró hacía ella—. Ahora que lo recuerdo Remus no sabe que estas aquí.

—Oh. —La chica se sonrojó.

—¿Sirius? —De improviso Remus apareció en el vano de la puerta con Kreacher pisándole los talones—. ¡Ah!, —el hombre lobo lució desubicado—, Hermione…

—Feliz noche buena profesor Lupin. —La joven se paró bruscamente retorciéndose las manos sobre el delantal, no le había prestado atención a su aspecto mientras había estado solo con Sirius y Kreacher, pero realmente se encontraba desaliñada, aunque el mismo profesor no se veía precisamente arreglado dada la fecha, de hecho parecía bastante más flaco y poco presentable.

—Feliz noche buena Hermione. —Sin embargo su voz seguía siendo la amable y calida de siempre—. Pensé que estarías con tus padres.

—Bueno, ellos tenían que ir a una campaña y Sirius dijo que…

—Entiendo. —Remus levantó una mano como para dar a entender que no era necesario explicarse, ahora comprendía porqué a última hora Sirius no había asistido a la Madriguera, al parecer había surgido un problema de tipo amoroso entre Hermione y Ron, era una lastima, las buenas amistades no deberían perderse por situaciones como aquella, esperaba que a la larga los muchachos recapacitaran.

—¡Estas tan flaco! —Sirius exclamó de golpe—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?, no me has escrito una sola carta.

—Bueno, —lentamente Remus se sentó en una silla—, Dumbledore me ha dado una misión.

—¿Es emocionante? —Movido por el llamado de la aventura Sirius se inclinó hacía delante.

—Estoy de encubierto entre los hombre lobo. —Al instante se hizo el silencio, los ojos de Sirius se velaron instantáneamente, Hermione nunca le había visto una expresión así antes—. ¡No es tan malo!, —Remus se apuró a componer su fatalista frase—, soy el único que puede hacerlo después de todo.

—De cualquier manera no me gusta. —Sirius se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido—. Tú eres diferente a ellos.

—Todos los licántropos son iguales, anormalidades de la naturaleza. —Kreacher empezó a despotricar.

—Mira quien habla orejas de elefante. —Sirius le sonrió malignamente, Hermione se puso de pie también, aquella pintaba para ser una noche buena horrorosa.

—¡Deberíamos servir ya la cena!

—Buena idea. —Remus la apoyó con una calida sonrisa, así es como era él y en ese momento más que nunca Hermione se sintió agradecida.

—¡Fuera de aquí Kreacher! —Sirius señaló hacía las escaleras.

—¡Sirius es nochebuena! —Hermione lo sujetó por una manga.

—Kreacher prefiere tirarse del último balcón que comer con la sangre sucia y el lobo. —El elfo se paró petulante.

—Vamos Kreacher, —Hermione le sonrió lo más amigablemente posible—, es nochebuena.

—No lo hare, mucho menos si me lo pide la sangre sucia.

—Pues me importa un bledo, —Sirius lo señaló acusadoramente con un dedo—, tu amo te lo ordena.

—Lo que el amo desee. —Kreacher encogió las orejas murmurando entre dientes, Remus soltó un suspiro, había olvidado la vena infantil de Sirius de aquel entonces.

—¡Vamos a cenar! —Sirius no dejo que el elfo sirviera, le pasó a cada quien un plato y arremetió contra el pavo, Hermione se preguntó si era una cortesía hacía Kreacher o simplemente era así de simple… lo más seguro es que fuera lo segundo. Apenas terminar de cenar Sirius le sirvió a cada quien una rebanada más que generosa de pastel de chocolate, Hermione se preguntó si es que había sido buena idea ponerle whiskey de fuego, ahora con Kreacher meneando los ojos de un lado a otro no parecía algo precisamente acertado.

—¡Mira Remus!, —Sirius que parecía anormalmente feliz sujetó una grabadora entre sus manos—, esta cosa capta la señal muggle.

—¿En serio? —Los ojos del profesor siempre tenían ese tinte triste en ellos, pero esta vez parecieron mirar el objeto con curiosidad.

—¿Tu escuchabas la señal muggle cierto?

—Sí, mi padre era muggle. —Los tres se arremolinaron en torno a la grabadora, Kreacher estaba echo un ovillo en el suelo murmurando que el amo era despiadado por obligarle a comer con él en un día como ese.

_Escuchen esta historia, yo no exagero_

_Pues yo era un niño bueno y estudiaba con esmero_

La música era una mezcla de rock y rap, Sirius empezó a menear la cabeza en el aire, le gustaba la combinación aunque no se sabía la letra.

—Recuerdo cuando creía en Santa Claus. —Remus echó la espalda ligeramente hacía atrás, sus ojos se dulcificaron.

—Yo creí en él hasta los once años. —Hermione se río nerviosamente—. Siempre fui muy niña.

—¿Quién es Santa Claus? —Sirius parpadeó.

_Me dijeron que en la tienda se encontraba Santa Claus_

_Subí a sus piernas y le dije la neta, ahora si querido Santa_

_Yo quiero mi bicicleta_

—Se supone que es un hombre gordo y rojo que te trae regalos en noche buena. —Hermione lo alecciono meneando un dedo en el aire.

—¿Es rojo? —Sirius abrió grandes los ojos.

—Tiene un traje rojo. —Remus aclaró con su voz limpia y suave.

—¿Le trae regalos a todos, como sabe que traer?

—Solo a los niños, le escribes una carta y supuestamente te trae lo que le pides, pero en realidad nunca te hace caso.

_Baje corriendo y busque mi regalito_

_Busque en el nacimiento y busque en el arbolito_

_Busque por todos lados, ¡yo quiero mi juguete!_

_Pero no me trajo nada, ¡hay que tipo tan…jo-jo-jo!_

—Al de la canción no le trajeron nada. —Sirius agitó la grabadora en el aire, a Hermione le dio la impresión de que había comido demasiado pastel.

—No le traen nada a los niños malos. —Remus parpadeó, usualmente a él no le traían nada…

—¡Pues entonces seguro que nunca me habría traído nada! —Sirius dejo de menear la grabadora y sonrió luminosamente, Remus sonrió con él, era tan fácil hacer los problemas a un lado cuando se veía la manera de vivir de Sirius, tan despreocupado.

—Esta empezando a anochecer. —Hermione miró por la ventana, al instante Remus soltó un suspiro.

—¿Me prestas una habitación Sirius?

—¿Te vas a dormir tan pronto? —El joven parpadeó.

—Ya te lo había dicho, —Remus carraspeó—, hoy es luna llena.

—Pero pensé que el idiota de Snape te había hecho una poción matalobos.

—No lo llames de esa manera, es tu maestro. —Remus sacó una pequeña botellita de sus ropas—. No quiero arruinarles la fiesta con este "pequeño problema peludo" —Al decir lo último sonrió de una manera muy peculiar, Hermione supo que era una especie de código entre ellos al ver la manera en la que Sirius le contestaba la sonrisa.

—¡No te preocupes!, —el joven se palmeó el pecho—, me convertiré en Canuto por si te pones loquito.

—No es necesario. —El hombre sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por sus sentimientos durante su transformación.

—La poción matalobos le permite mantener su personalidad intacta, ¿no es así profesor Lupin? —Hermione preguntó suavemente.

—Pero físicamente el cambio se lleva a cabo, tú ya lo has visto Hermione, no somos precisamente unos lobos bonitos.

—Yo que tu me tomaba eso ya. —Sirius giró a ver el cielo—. Ya va a salir la luna. —Sin más preámbulos Remus se tomó la botellita entera, al parecer tenía muy mal sabor porque se dibujó un rictus de amargura en su rostro.

—Me voy entonces. —De manera aturdida se levantó de la silla, pero Sirius lo tomó de una mano y Hermione de la manga del otro lado.

—Quédese con nosotros.

—Si Remus. —Sirius le guiñó un ojo—. Cuidaremos de tu pequeño problema peludo, además no decoré el recibidor por nada.

—Pero… —Antes de que pudiera replicar fue jalado por ambos muchachos, podía ver el cabello desordenado de Sirius, la melena rebelde de Hermione atada en una coleta, los brazos delgados de ambos jalando de él, los jóvenes salvando de su soledad al hombre mayor, sintió risa de si mismo, pero al mismo tiempo sintió una gran ternura, porque a pesar de los años Sirius seguía siendo el mismo inconsciente que hacía sentir bien a otra persona sin darse cuenta, casi como si lo hiciera sólo por diversión personal.

—Ustedes ya lo han visto antes, —aunque no quería estar solo hizo un ultimo intento—, mi transformación es desagradable y… —Antes de darse cuenta Sirius lo había sentado de cualquier modo frente al pino.

—Este pino lo compramos con el dolor de nuestra alma.

—Ni que lo digas. —Hermione sonrió apenas, Sirius dijo otra cosa pero Remus ya no alcanzó a oírlo, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a transformarse, sus manos a crecer, todo alrededor empezó a dar vueltas, luego fue plenamente consciente de los olores, lo que lo rodeaba, sus sentidos se agudizaron como los de un animal, era ya un lobo.

—¡Worf! —El ladrido lo descolocó, con sus ojos dorados giró hacía un lado, se encontró a un enorme perro negro, la cola moviéndose de un lado a otro juguetona, había olvidado que el animago de ese entonces era un cachorro. Con lentitud acercó su hocico al del can, el perro se echó de espaldas y con las mullidas patas empezó a darle suaves pataditas al tiempo que dejaba escapar alegres jadeos de perrito.

—Ya que ustedes dos están así abriré yo los regalos. —Hermione sujetó una caja de debajo del árbol, la abrió y balanceó un par de pantuflas frente al enorme lobo que ahora estaba frente a ella, era aterrador, pero de alguna manera esos ojos dorados tenían la dulzura de Remus en algún lugar—. Son para usted profesor, se las compró Sirius.

—¡Worf! —El perro ladró poniéndose muy derechito.

—Éste es para ti. —Hermione sacó un frasco de perfume y lo balanceó frente al perro—. No sé porque te doy más armas para que conquistes chicas pero… —El perro empezó a rodar sobre si mismo, no parecía en ese instante que conseguir chicas fuera su máximo en la vida—. Y este… —La joven sintió que una ceja le brincaba a manera de tic, ¿de verdad le había comprado esas feas pantuflas de oso?, pensaba que había sido una broma—. Eres de lo que no hay. —De mala manera se giró hacía el perro, pero éste se le echó encima lengüeteándole la cara—. ¡Oh, basta!, —pero en lugar de eso Sirius la redujo contra el piso hasta que acabo tendida con el enorme can encima—, me estas cortando la respiración gordo. —Hermione bufó, pero él no le hizo caso, había cerrado sus ojos y su cola apenas se movía suavemente.

Finalmente la chica soltó un suspiro y buscó con la mirada a Remus, el lobo se encontraba a escasos pasos y los veía con esa mirada desvalida que tantas veces había visto en él siendo un profesor cuando la luna llena se encontraba cercana.

—Profesor… —Como pudo le tendió la mano que Sirius no le estaba aplastando—. Feliz nochebuena. —Él pareció dudarlo unos segundos antes de extender su peluda garra hacía ella, el contacto fue tan calido que finalmente se hizo un ovillo a un lado. Era consciente de que en ese estado era una criatura desagradable, pero no parecía que a ellos les importara, más increíble aún, al poco tiempo ambos se encontraban dormidos, como si confiaran en él, como si no temieran por su seguridad ante una bestia.

Los dorados ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no podía hablar, pero si pudiera hacerlo les hubiera dado las gracias, gracias por no dejarlo solo, gracias por una nochebuena de verdad. Podría decírselos en la mañana cuando todo hubiera pasado, pero sabía que no lo haría, así era él y así eran ellos después de todo. La cola de Sirius se movió entre sueños dándole de lleno en el estomago, el pelo contra el pelo le provocó una sonrisa y pensó con sorpresa que era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso mientras se encontraba en esa forma.

—"Gracias Sirius, gracias Hermione". —Y supo que en algún lugar y de alguna forma ellos la habían escuchado porque ambos sonrieron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Lamento la enorme tardanza pero lo cierto es que este semestre difícil de verdad que es difícil, le estoy echando muchas ganas a la escuela, además mi vida personal ha tenido un par de giros por ahí, este capitulo es casi por entero lo que me pasó en navidad (maldito pino de 2 metros que todo mundo me quería arrebatar).

La canción es "El rap de Santa Claus" de Patita de perro, (muy adecuado a Canuto).

Agradezco a:

**Srta de Malfoy**

**Varne Belikov**

**Lolilla**

**CarlaMelina**

**Marianne**

**Raf-lily**

**Katniss Jean Bennet**

**Sekai22**

**Maru**

**Diosa Luna**

**Saris305**

**Amy-tsubasa**

**Anne Garlicit**

**Veida Joana**

**Perse B.J**

**Criistiii 206**

**Andy Black riddle**

**SmithBack**

**Gaby-l**

**MonsterRawr**

**Kary Lupin**

**Mama Shmi**

**samR**

**maru21**

**Rune of Fantasy**

**MarianaMasen**

**Blackie-Noir**

**Cynthia Reed**

**Bella B**

**Lore Black Weasley**

**Lizzy**

**Daphne Greengrass**

Por comentar muchas gracias. Un beso, nos vemos.

_2 de Marzo del 2012 Viernes 11:52pm autch!_


	9. Apariciones y un cumpleaños

**EL VIAJE DE CANUTO**

**Capitulo 9: Desapariciones y un cumpleaños**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Hermione y Sirius tuvieron que regresar a la escuela por medio de la red Flu, era algo que nunca antes se había visto en Hogwarts, pero el peligro latente lo ameritaba. Remus se había quedado de pie en el recibidor hasta que ambos chicos habían desaparecido, apenas haciéndoles una seña con la mano en despedida.

—Llegan tarde. —Lo primero que escucharon fue la voz de la profesora McGonagall, la mujer arqueó una ceja como preguntándose porqué es que habían aparecido juntos, pero no dijo nada.

—Lo lamentamos profesora. —Hermione se apresuró a disculparse, todo había sido culpa de Sirius que se había empeñado en pasar el mayor tiempo posible al lado de Remus antes de volver.

—Traten de no dejar mucha ceniza en la alfombra. —La mujer volvió la vista nuevamente a su pergamino olvidándose de ellos.

—Y así es como te recibe la escuela. —Apenas salir del despacho de la mujer Sirius se frotó los hombros como intentando darse calor a si mismo.

—La profesora McGonagall es muy competente. —Hermione replicó petulante.

—¿Tu sueño a seguir, no? —El joven se ganó un codazo bien merecido—. En fin. —Aunque no pareció que le afectara demasiado. Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar frente a la señora Gorda.

—Chucherías. —Sirius exclamó feliz de meterse de una vez por todas a su sala común.

—Lo lamento, —sin embargo la señora gorda parecía presa de la turbación—, esa ya no es la contraseña.

—¿Ah no?, —Sirius abrió grandes los ojos—, mocos entonces.

—No. —La señora gorda pareció horrorizarse ante su violencia.

—¿Calabazas?

—Deja de intentar adivinar, además esta no es la oficina de Dumbledore. —Hermione se cruzó de brazos y luego miró a la mujer intentando parecer amable.

—Por favor no alcen la voz. —Parecía que sufriera de una jaqueca espantosa.

—Es abstinencia. —Tras ellos apareció Neville, lucía un poco cansado pero feliz.

—¿Abstinencia? —Sirius arqueó ambas cejas.

—Así es. —El retrato se movió lentamente, parecía que la señora gorda se limpiaba lagrimillas imaginarias.

—¿Qué le sucede? —Sirius parpadeó.

—Al parecer la consintieron mucho durante Navidad, —Neville susurró para que la mujer no lo escuchara—, según sé ella y su amiga Violeta bebieron vino todo el camino desde el cuadro de los monjes hasta el pasillo de los encantamientos.

—Oh, —Hermione sonrió suavemente—, una navidad movida.

—¿Cómo pasaron ustedes la navidad? —Neville hizo la pregunta sólo por hacer conversación, pero se sorprendió al ver que ambos chicos giraban a verse, ponían una cara rara y luego volvían a ver al frente.

—Bien. —Ambos contestaron al tiempo.

—Un poco agitada…

—Y casi sin pino…

—Fue cansada…

—¡Pero bien! —No es que fuera el hombre más listo sobre la faz de la tierra, pero tampoco se tenía que serlo para descubrir lo obvio.

—¿Ustedes pasaron la navidad juntos?

—¡Errr! —En realidad eso no era algo que Hermione quisiera que se supiera, no porque no la hubiera pasado bien (al final había sido divertido y acogedor) sino porque un batallón de chicas intentando destruirla no entraba en sus planes de estancia estudiantil pacifica.

—¡Cla…! —Sirius fue interrumpido por un violento codazo que estuvo a punto de dejarlo sin oxigeno—. ¡Oye!

—En realidad… —A las apuradas Hermione intentó inventar alguna cosa, pero en ese instante Ron, Ginny y Harry hicieron su aparición, el primero aún quejándose de que se cambiaran las contraseñas durante vacaciones, ¿cómo podrían saberlas después de eso?

—Ah cierto, —Neville tanteó en la bolsa de su pantalón—, estaba caminando por un pasillo cuando Dumbledore me dio un pergamino para Harry. —El chico se alejó en dirección al de gafas. Hermione no supo si lo correcto sería acercarse, no había visto a sus amigos en Navidad, pero seguía furiosa y dolida con Ron… bueno, quizás el sentimiento estuviera bajando de intensidad, pero seguía doliendo.

—¡Ey!, —como siempre cualquier duda existencial quedó aplastada por Sirius quien la tomó de la mano y caminó hacía ellos—, ¿cómo pasaron navidad?

—Sirius. —Harry frunció el ceño—. Dijiste que irías a la Madriguera y luego que siempre no. Te mandé una lechuza pero no me la contestaste.

—Olvida eso. —El joven le restó importancia—. ¿Te llegaron mis regalos?

—Sí. —Harry sonrió—. ¿Cómo te fue a ti Hermione?

—¡Ella y yo pasamos la Navidad juntos! —Al instante toda la sala común se sumió en el silencio, Hermione ya podía estampar la cabeza en la pared, su tranquila vida había acabado.

—¿Eh? —Harry dejó que las manos le cayeran inertes a los lados del cuerpo, Ron por su parte dio un paso al frente, los puños bien apretados y algo chispeando en la profundidad de sus ojos, pero no pudo decir nada porque al instante unos brazos rodearon su cuello y un peso extra cayó sobre su espalda.

—¡Won, Won! —Al momento Harry dio un paso lateral para alejarse de Lavander y el nuevo apodo que había decidido darle a su novio.

—¡Oh el amor! —Sirius puso cara de cordero feliz, Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza—. Debemos alejarnos si es que no queremos terminar contagiados, ¿te vienes Gin?

—Oh no, —la joven pelirroja negó, aunque parecía no estar muy animada—, he quedado de verme con Dean. —Acto seguido la chica se alejó.

—Para estar contagiada no parece muy feliz. —Sirius arqueó ambas cejas viéndola alejarse.

—Dejando eso de lado, —aunque el hecho de que no se sintiera muy animada de ver a su novio emocionaba un poco a Harry lo cierto es que había cosas que lo habían impactado más—, ¿cómo que pasaron la Navidad juntos?

—Mis padres no iban a estar en casa. —Hermione entrecruzó los dedos de las manos.

—Así que le dije que se viniera conmigo. —Sirius se encogió de hombros—. Es lo que hacen los amigos. —Por un momento Harry se sintió culpable, él era mucho más amigo de Hermione y por mucho más tiempo, pero había sido Sirius el que había notado su soledad, en cambio él se la había pasado ensimismado en descubrir que era lo que planeaba Malfoy en base a la última conversación que le habían oído con Snape.

—Oh. —En realidad no tenía nada inteligente que decir al respecto y pedir una disculpa quedaba extraño en semejantes circunstancias, por lo menos ya entendía porque al final Sirius no había ido a la Madriguera, tener a Hermione y a Ron juntos hubiera sido como una batalla constante—. Rufus Scrimgeour ha hablado conmigo. —Así que al final decidió tirar la conversación por otro lado—. Bueno, de hecho me pelee con él.

—Oh sí, —Sirius caminó hacía un sillón y se dejo caer con ambas manos tras la nuca—, nada como pelearse con el ministro de magia para pasar una linda navidad.

—Ya conocen mi estilo. —Sonriendo Harry se sentó a un lado y Hermione ocupó el puesto del otro lado. Los tres demasiado sumidos en la conversación como para notar que aún con Lavander entre las manos Ron los veía de una no muy agradable manera.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sirius había pasado momentos tensos en la habitación, pero creía que la noche anterior se llevaba las palmas, ¿por qué diablos Ron tenía que ponerse tan enfermo de celos cuando ya tenía su propia chica?, además, no era como si estuviera intentando ligarse a Hermione, eran amigos, compañeros Merodeadores, los Merodeadores se apoyaban entre ellos.

Al final Harry había tenido que ir y regañar a Ron, que recordara su amigo nunca había hecho eso en el pasado.

—_¡Ya esta bien Ron!, Sirius sólo la ha ayudado, tú y yo también debimos habernos dado cuenta, es nuestra amiga. _—Aquello había calmado un poco los ánimos, pero aún así Sirius tenía la sensación de que alguien podría llegarle por la espalda y practicarle un Abra Kadabra.

Por lo mismo fue un verdadero alivio que al bajar encontraran un anuncio, que, por lo menos de momento, alejó su mente de los recientes problemas.

_LECCIONES DE APARICIÓN_

_Si usted tiene diecisiete años de edad o más (o tendrá diecisiete antes del 31 de agosto), usted es apto para un curso de doce semanas de Lecciones de Aparición con un instructor de aparición mágica del Ministerio. Por favor firme abajo si le gustaría participar. _

_Coste: 12 Galeones._

Al instante todos los que cumplían con los requisitos empezaron a anotarse, Ron parecía tan emocionado que incluso olvidó que estaba molesto con Sirius.

—¡Aparecerse!, debe ser increíble.

—Ya lo creo. —Sirius frotó sus manos pensando en las mil y un maneras en las que sus aventuras podrían ampliarse siendo capaz de aparecerse.

—No lo sé. —Sin embargo Harry no sonaba tan entusiasta—. Cuando Dumbledore me llevó con él sentí que vomitaría.

—Quizás sea mejor cuando lo haces sólo. —Ron replicó, no quería que por nada del mundo le bajaran los ánimos.

—¡Ey!, —Sirius giró al ver a Hermione que bajaba por las escaleras—, ¡Hermione, mira, clases de aparición! —Distraída la chica empezó a enfilar hacía ellos sin ver que Ron se encontraba presente, Harry y Sirius aguantaron el aire, quizás y sólo quizás podrían ver una reconciliación (o algo parecido a eso), pero justo en ese instante Lavander surgió tras el pelirrojo tapándole los ojos.

—¿Adivina quien Won-Won? —En acto reflejo Sirius y Harry se alejaron un paso, Hermione finalmente paró frente a ellos y arqueó ambas cejas.

—¡Clases de aparición, clases de aparición! —Sirius la tomó de un brazo jalándola con él lejos de aquella escena—. ¡Hay que anotarse ya sabes!

—¿Aparición?

—Sí. —Harry la tomó del otro brazo—. Vendrá alguien del Ministerio a darnos clases. —Desde la perspectiva de la chica esos dos estaban arrastrando con ella, pero apenas iba a replicar cuando Ron los alcanzó luciendo sonrojado y un tanto avergonzado.

—Hu, ¿entonces nos inscribimos o qué? —Hermione hizo el intento de soltarse del agarre de sus amigos y adelantarse hasta alcanzar a Neville que en esos momentos estaba poniendo su nombre en la hoja, pero los dedos de ambos sujetándola firmemente por los codos se lo impidieron.

—¡Claro que sí! —Sirius guiñó un ojo.

—Ya podrían soltarme. —Hermione mugió furiosa, pero nadie le hizo caso.

—Fred y George lo lograron a la primera, Charlie no. —A las apuradas Ron intentó hacer una conversación—. Pero bueno, Charlie es mucho más grande que yo así que…

—El tamaño de una persona no tiene nada que ver con la capacidad de aparecerse o no hacerlo. —Hermione replicó en un chillido y si bien estaba resultando agresiva, por lo menos era un avance que se dignara hablarle.

—¿Ah no? —Sirius negó con la cabeza—. Y yo que pensaba que la tenía hecha por mi atlética figura. —Unas chicas que estaban cerca soltaron risitas al escucharlo y luego fulminaron a Hermione con la mirada, lo dicho, una estancia escolar tranquila…

Harry fue el primero en escribir su nombre, luego ella, Sirius y por último Ron, por desgracia no la soltaron y aunque no habló demasiado tuvo que verse arrastrada con ellos y con Ron (nunca olvidar la causa de sus desgracias) hasta el salón de clases.

Por supuesto no parecía que Lavander estuviera muy contenta con eso y de hecho Romilda Vane la estaba fulminando con la mirada, a veces los hombres no eran conscientes de lo que podían causar en los sentimientos de una mujer enamorada.

Como consecuencia se sentó lo más lejos posible de aquellos tres en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, tan ocupada estaba en sortearlos que no se dio cuenta de que su compañero de banco era Draco Malfoy y por otro lado él tampoco parecía haber reparado en ello, lucía descompuesto y un poco más blanco de lo habitual.

Cuando al fin ambos giraron y encontraron los ojos del otro dieron un bote que los puso en el borde mismo del asiento.

—¿Qué haces sentada a mi lado sangre sucia?

—¿Qué haces tú Malfoy? —Quien se había sentado después carecía de importancia, el caso es que estaban juntos en una clase de DCAO, algo que no había pasado desde que se habían conocido hace seis años.

—A callar todos. —Snape entró con la larga tunica ondeando al viento, como lo hacía siempre, al instante el salón se sumió en el silencio—. ¿Estrechando lazos entre casas? —No pudo evitar preguntar al ver a Draco y Hermione sentados en el mismo asiento, aunque tan lejos uno del otro que parecía que iban a caer del banco en cualquier momento.

—Ni de broma. —Draco gruñó.

—Libros pagina 527. —El hombre se paró tras su escritorio sin dejar de notar que Harry, Sirius y Ron le mandaban miradas apremiantes a Hermione, como si de un momento a otro Draco fuera a darse vuelta e intentar matarla. Ella por su parte sacó su libro y se sentó muy erguida en su banca, Draco por otro lado revolvió en su mochila, luego en el banco y finalmente dejó caer la espalda contra el respaldo de tal manera que todos pudieron escuchar el golpe sordo.

—Su libro señor Malfoy. —Por alguna razón la voz no había sido amable, como normalmente lo era con el joven.

—No lo traigo. —Y no parecía que Draco estuviera por la labor de regresar gentilezas.

—Entonces compártalo con su compañera de asiento. —Al instante Hermione sintió como si le hubieran torcido los intestinos, ¿de verdad aquel día iba a ser tan malo?, sin siquiera girar a verlo puso el libro en medio de los dos. Draco tampoco hizo amago de decir nada, de hecho tenía aún esa horrorosa actitud petulante, como si le estuviera haciendo un favor a ella y no al revés.

—Lean ese capitulo, hagan una síntesis y quiero todo en una hora. —Al instante Hermione se puso a leer intentando no pensar demasiado en Draco, por desgracia para poder alcanzar el libro ya no podían sentarse tan lejos como parecer que estaban apestados.

Con un suspiro cansado Hermione se acercó un poco a él, Draco arqueó ambas cejas de mala manera, pero ella simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y siguieron leyendo. Por fortuna el rubio leía casi tan rápido como ella, estaba segura de que de ser Ron o Harry tendría que esperar para dar vuelta a la pagina.

—¿Por qué no te sentaste con tus amiguitos? —Finalmente cuando llevaban cerca de quince minutos sin hacer otra cosa que leer Draco decidió abrir la boca.

—Que te importa. —El tono en la voz de él daba pie a que le contestara de manera grosera, además no tenía porqué explicarle a Draco Malfoy que sus amigos estaban conspirando para acabar con su vida. A pesar de pensar que Draco contraatacaría con todo el poder de su viperina lengua el muchacho no dijo nada más, Hermione lo observó de reojo, realmente estaba pálido y las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos le daban un aspecto enfermo.

—No te ves bien. —Lo dejo escapar volviendo su atención al libro.

—Oh, —la voz de él fue cruel—, agradezco que una sangre sucia se preocupe por mi salud, podría llorar.

—Pareciera que lo vas a hacer. —Hermione soltó con acidez, pero se dio cuenta violentamente que algo se le estaba escapando cuando él giró sus ojos grises hacía ella con las pupilas dilatadas de tal manera que no había manera de confundir el sentimiento, él estaba aterrado.

—¿A que te refieres con eso sangre sucia? —El insulto ni siquiera tenía los matices de desprecio usuales, lucía desesperado y ansioso.

—Silencio ustedes dos. —La voz áspera de Snape llegó tras sus espaldas—. No tenía idea de que se llevaran tan bien. —Hubo una serie de risitas apagadas, Draco y Hermione no volvieron a hablarse en lo que terminaron el trabajo y en cuanto pudieron salieron disparados del salón por caminos diferentes, pero Hermione se había dado cuenta de algo, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba haciendo Draco, definitivamente no era algo que le gustara precisamente.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al día siguiente apenas bajar Hermione fue interceptada por Sirius.

—¡Oye! —Parecía enfurruñado—. ¿Por qué te sentaste con la serpiente ayer?

—No fue a propósito. —Hermione arqueó una ceja.

—¡Siempre te sientas conmigo! —Aquello no era cierto y ambos lo sabían, generalmente eran Ron y Lavander, Harry y él, así que ella se unía a Neville, a Ernie, a cualquiera en realidad…

—Chicos. —Antes de que pudiera replicar Harry apareció bajando lentamente las escaleras, no lucía muy animado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Sirius le dio una serie de golpecitos en la espalda—¿Te dormiste torcido?

—Hermione, ¿por qué te sentaste ayer con Draco? —Y ahí iba el otro.

—Ya dije que no lo hice a propósito. —La chica se cruzó de brazos—. Además creo que fue él quien se sentó después. —No estaba muy segura a ser sincera, simplemente había girado y Malfoy ya estaba ahí, pero no podía poner las manos al fuego y decir que había sido él quien había tomado el lugar vacío y no ella.

—¿Qué querría? —Harry frunció el ceño, Hermione rodó los ojos, últimamente su amigo le daba demasiadas vueltas a lo que hacía Draco.

—Seguro fue una equivocación y ya. —Hermione decidió zanjar el asunto.

—Te estaba viendo demasiado. —Sirius aclaró, su voz luciendo especialmente fastidiada, Hermione se tuvo que repetir a si misma que aquello que se percibía en su voz no eran celos de ningún modo, era simplemente que Sirius le tenía aversión a su sobrino (o lo que sea que fuera suyo).

—Eso es porqué… —En realidad no sabía si sería buena idea decirles, pero viendo la mirada fija que Harry le estaba dando supo que no tendría otra opción—. Él lucía mal.

—¿Mal? —Harry se inclinó hacía delante.

—Sí. —Hermione echó a andar, tenían clase de Pociones—. Más pálido de lo normal, la verdad lucía enfermo.

—Su bilis ya debió haberlo envenenado. —Sirius soltó con humor—. O a lo mejor se mordió la lengua y se clavó su propio y corrosivo veneno.

—Quizás es que… —Hermione sabía que de seguir hablando volvería a poner a Harry como un perro de búsqueda en pos de una pista, pero no podía callarlo de cualquier manera—. Yo creo que lo que sea que esta haciendo lo tiene muy nervioso.

—Obviamente. —Harry exclamó como si la verdad hubiera estado todo el tiempo de su parte—. Ya les había dicho que algo se trae entre manos y para todo ese asunto Snape juega un papel muy importante.

—Harry… —Hermione suspiró—. Seguramente el profesor Snape sólo…

—Ya he escuchado esas razones muchas veces. —El de gafas la cortó de mala manera—. También ayer cuando se lo comenté a Dumbledore no me prestó atención.

—Es cierto. —Sirius le colocó una mano sobre el hombro—. Ayer tuviste una de esas clases con él, ¿viste más cosas del pequeño que no debe ser nombrado?

—Un poco. —Harry metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos—. Lo que Dumbledore quería era pedirme que consiguiera una memoria del profesor Slughorn.

—¿Una memoria? —Tanto Sirius como Hermione parpadearon.

—Acerca de los Horrocruxes.

—¿Horrocruxes?, —Hermione frunció un poco el ceño—, nunca los había escuchado mencionar. —Harry soltó un suspiro decepcionado, si Hermione no conocía nada sobre ellos eso quería decir que no habría manera de que alguien más le diera más datos. Su amiga había (prácticamente) devorado la biblioteca desde su ingreso a Hogwarts.

—Al parecer el profesor Slughorn sabe algo, Dumbledore me pidió que lo descubriera.

—Debe ser magia negra muy avanzada, —Hermione apretó los labios pensando—, debes ser muy cuidadoso al momento de abordarlo Harry.

—Ron me dijo que me quedara rezagado en clase y… —Antes de que Hermione pudiera chillar que hiciera lo que quisiera si iba a seguir los consejos de Ron Sirius le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—James, ese es un muy mal plan. —Y si lo decía el Merodeador número uno en crear travesuras debía ser cierto.

—¿Entonces que hago? —Harry se desinfló de mala manera.

—Habrá que pensar en algo. —Hermione colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, Sirius apenas le dirigió una mirada, cuando la castaña hacía gestos como aquel volvía a recordar que era una chica y no un Merodeador más, aunque la mayoría del tiempo prefería ignorarlo.

Justo Sirius iba a abrir la boca para maquinar envenenar a Slughorn (o algo por el estilo) cuando se encontraron a Ron y Lavander al dar vuelta por un pasillo, ella parecía muy entretenida intentando pasarle los brazos por el cuello y besarlo vorazmente, pero por alguna razón Ron frenaba sus avances balbuceando y retirando el rostro.

—Nada como una buena escena para iniciar bien la mañana. —Hermione arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, Sirius giró a verla con la boca abierta, de verdad que las chicas podían ser realmente peligrosas.

Ron apenas atinó a ponerse colorado viéndolos pasar, luego incitó a Lavander a apurarse pues tenían que llegar a su clase de Pociones. Como consecuencia Hermione parecía de buen humor, Sirius le seguía la corriente, Harry estaba en su propio mundo aparte y Ron parecía haber tenido días mejores.

—¡Ordénense, ordénense, por favor! —La voz parlanchina de Slughorn les llegó de inmediato haciéndolos callar—. Rápido, que debemos hacer mucho trabajo hoy. Tercera Ley de Golpalott… ¿alguien me podría decir lo que es? —Al instante Hermione levantó la mano—. Señorita Granger, ¡por supuesto!

—La Tercera Ley de Golpalott establece que los antídotos para una poción venenosa serán iguales a la suma de los antídotos de cada compuesto por separado. —Hermione respondió rápidamente, Sirius que estaba a su lado meneó un dedo en el aire.

—Confuso, confuso, confuso… —Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Exactamente!, —al parecer Slughorn era el único que había entendido esa borrosa explicación—. ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! ahora, si aceptamos la Tercera Ley de

Golpalott … —El maestro siguió hablando, Sirius apenas le puso atención a medias, Ron garabateaba en su cuaderno y Harry parecía completamente perdido. No le quedaba muy claro pero al parecer tenían que hacer una poción por sí mismos y por lo tanto los amables consejos del príncipe mestizo quedaban descartados.

—¡Empiecen! —Slughorn anunció tan teatral como siempre, Hermione corrió a la mesa por sus ingredientes y Sirius la siguió tomando exactamente lo mismo que tomaba ella.

—No me copies. —La castaña volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Oh vamos Mione. —Él le dirigió su sonrisa más galante (cosa que rara vez funcionaba en ella)—. Al que debemos destruir es a James. —Harry que ya se había parado tras ellos susurró que era un traidor, pero al parecer se ganó la aceptación de Hermione porque la chica sonrió complacida.

—Esta vez tu Príncipe no podrá ayudarte. —Harry odio la manera en que sus labios se curvaban, eso y que Sirius había cambiado de bando con facilidad apabullante.

—Te hace muy feliz ser la número uno, ¿no? —Sirius dejó caer todas las cosas en su banco, Hermione a su lado arqueó una ceja, pero lentamente volvió a bajarla.

—No me importaría que Harry me ganara si fuera justo. Él es mejor que yo en DCAO, eso no me causa problema.

—Ya. —Sirius sonrió haciendo exactamente lo que hacía ella—. Es por el libro ese.

—No me gusta ese libro. —Hermione frunció ambas cejas.

—Parece que quien lo escribió era muy bueno en esto. —Sirius empezó a repetir los conjuros que Hermione dejaba salir con los dientes muy apretados, le pareció que estaba haciendo una excepción con él dejándolo copiar porque usualmente haría encantamientos no verbales.

A media poción Sirius por fin le tomó el truco a lo que estaban haciendo y dejo de copiar a Hermione, quizás no lo estaba haciendo tan bien como ella, pero tenía las bases. El resto del salón por el contrario era un hervidero de porquerías, empezando por el caldero de Ron que tenía pinta de huevos podridos mezclado con inmundicia de gato.

—¡Se acabo el tiempo! —Slughorn anunció después de casi una hora. Sirius dejó de remover su caldero sin ninguna pena por no haber podido terminar, Hermione que lucía desaliñada y manchada de porquerías tampoco había terminado y sin miedo a equivocarse su poción parecía la mejor hecha del salón. Distraído giró la mirada a donde Malfoy también tenía la expresión de haber sido atacado en plena cara por una bomba. De lejos su poción parecía bastante decente, debía admitir que aquel pesado tenía cerebro después de todo.

—¿Qué tienes para mí Harry? —Slughorn se acercó a Harry antes que a cualquiera, lentamente el de gafas enseñó su mano con un bezoar en la palma. En el salón reinó el silencio antes de que Slughorn se soltara a reír alabándolo por su inteligencia. Touché. Sería maldito. Sirius no pudo evitar una sonrisita orgullosa en los labios, ese era su James. Hermione y Draco por otro lado parecían bastante dispuestos a matar a Harry o ahorcar a Slughorn, lo que ocurriera primero.

Para salvación de más de uno la campana sonó y todos se levantaron para ir a su siguiente clase, Hermione se alejó furiosa y Ron también parecía tener un humor desagradable así que Sirius fue el único que espero a Harry quien había guardado sus cosas lentamente al notar el ambiente pesado a sus espaldas.

—Te has lucido con esa piedrita. —Cuando al fin salieron del salón Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Aunque ganar sin hacer una poción te va a traer un par de enemigos, ¿sabes?

—Por un momento pensé en preguntarle a Slughorn acerca de los…

—No hubiera sido buena idea. —Sirius meneó un dedo frente a él—. Es un mal plan abordarlo sin más ya lo dije. —Si tenía que hacerle caso a alguien la voz de la razón le decía que era más sensato escuchar a Sirius (experto en embaucar gente) y Hermione (la inteligencia andante) que en la despreocupada personalidad de Ron, pero aún así sentía que no estaba haciendo nada por avanzar con la misión encomendada por Dumbledore.

—¿Hermione se enojó mucho?

—Estaba furiosa. —Sirius exageró hasta lo indecible—. Pensé que te echaría su poción en la cara.

—Ron también se veía molesto. —Harry soltó un suspiro, había hecho aquel truco de mal gusto porqué tenía que conseguir seguir en buenos términos con el profesor, sólo así conseguiría aquella memoria que Dumbledore quería.

—Tengo una idea. —Sirius siguió caminando sin soltarlo, la gente alrededor empezó a girar a verlos, Harry que de por sí atraía bastante atención por sí mismo tuvo que ahogar un suspiro, caminar al lado de Sirius era como ir con una estrella de cine en el mundo muggle—. Tratemos de averiguar algo de los Horrocruxes y al mismo tiempo buscamos algo para ablandar a Slughorn y conseguir la memoria.

—Suena bien… —Aunque su mente en esos momentos no estaba para planeaciones.

—¡Anímate James! —Y era imposible no hacerlo cuando la sonrisota que ponía Sirius le iluminaba la cara.

Por supuesto hacer que Ron y Hermione dejaran de mirarlo de mala manera no había sido demasiado fácil, pero al final lo había conseguido, quizás había tenido algo que ver que Sirius estuviera siempre a su lado diciendo "anda, perdónalo que es James".

Los días pasaron un poco más fríos que de costumbre, continuamente el viento se azotaba contra las ventanas y en una ocasión Sirius se había convertido en perro y se había metido entre sus colchas para obtener más calor, por alguna razón Harry no tenía ningún reparo en dormir con él siendo un perro, pero cuando en la mañana la transformación desapareció y los demás despertaron y vieron que dormían abrazados… bueno… su hombría bajó un par de décimas desde ese día…

Para colmo no avanzaban nada en sus planes y Ron no era de gran ayuda cada que Lavander le caía encima ahogándolo con sus artes de pulpo.

Para comienzos de Febrero, cuando ya la nieve empezaba a derretirse se anunció que por fin iniciarían las lecciones de Aparición, los alumnos las habían esperado con ansias, pero cuando bajaron animadamente para ir al salón donde se llevarían a cabo las prácticas Hermione parecía más empeñada en gruñir que no había encontrado nada de los Horrocruxes.

—¡En toda la biblioteca!, —la joven parecía conmocionada—, ¡nada!, incluso entré a la sección prohibida y leí los libros más espantosos.

—Esta si que es una chica de acción. —Sirius le susurró a Harry quien simplemente sonrió suavemente, ella pareció no haberlos oído.

—Todo lo que pude hallar fue esto en la introducción a 'Magia Maligna', escucha: —La joven sacó un espantoso libro de su mochila, Sirius contuvo un escalofrío, había sido una de esas cosas la que le había robado el alma y lo había mandado muchos años lejos de sus amigos… repentinamente se sintió triste—. Sobre el Horrocrux, la más malvada de las invenciones mágicas, no debemos ni hablar ni mencionar una dirección. —Hermione que no había notado el cambio de ánimo de su amigo siguió hablando con frustración—. Entonces, ¿para que mencionarlos? —Realmente lucía cabreada cuando golpeó el libro Prohibido, que dejó escapar un triste lamento—. ¡Oh, cállate! —Le ordenó bruscamente al tiempo que lo metía nuevamente a su mochila.

Harry intentó consolarla de aquel desastre con sus investigaciones, pero Sirius se había sumido en un profundo silencio.

Hacía tiempo que no lo pensaba, pero el recuerdo de otros tiempos y otros amigos le provocó dolor en el pecho. Se había prometido que no se dejaría vencer, que él era Sirius Black quien podía sortear todo lo que la vida le pusiera sin caer.

Pero aquel libro le había recordado la última vez que había visto a sus amigos, la cara nerviosa de Peter, la sonrisa demente de James, los ojos amables de Remus… Se había hecho a la idea de que el viejo Remus era su antiguo amigo, pero lo que de verdad lo tenía cuerdo y aún funcionando era James.

Porque James había cambiado de época con él… o eso quería creer. James era lo único que le quedaba de la vida que había conocido, de los Merodeadores de antes, por eso no quería ver la verdad, pero a veces se acordaba, cuando por casualidad sus ojos grises hacían contacto con aquellos ojos que no eran los del antiguo James, como si alguien los hubiera intercambiado. Porque los ojos de James ahora eran verdes y calmos…

—Sirius… —Sintió que le tiraban de la manga y descubrió a Hermione que lo veía preocupada—. ¿Estas bien?

—Sí. —Él contestó con parquedad, todo su cuerpo diciendo que no, que no se encontraba bien.

—No lo pareces. —Hermione iba a decir algo más pero entonces el maestro que habían mandado del Ministro de magia empezó a hablar y ordenarles lo que iban a hacer a continuación. Sirius tenía la impresión de que estaba viendo todo desde las sombras. Que aquello era un juego de espejos dónde el Sirius de antes había quedado atrapado sin posibilidad de regresar a lo que había sido su vida antigua… no, no quería regresar, porque en aquel entonces James había muerto y Lily también y ahí no, ahí James estaba a su lado y Remus también aunque muchos años mayor y Evans era Ginny y Ron era Peter aunque no se pareciera en nada…

—¡Destino, determinación, decisión! —A lo lejos escuchó al hombre gritar las instrucciones, a Hermione quejándose porque Harry se había escurrido hasta alcanzar a Malfoy, a Ron intentando quitarse a Lavander de encima.

—¡Uno, dos, tres! —Hubo un temblor de tierra, o al menos eso sintió Sirius, al segundo siguiente aquello se había llenado de cuerpos en el piso. Harry había caído de rodillas, Hermione estaba más cerca del aro que todos los demás pero lucía aturdida, él era el único que continuaba de pie en el mismo sitio dónde había estado al principio.

—Señor Black. —La voz de mando de McGonagall se dejó escuchar con irritación—. Si escucho las instrucciones sabrá que tenía que intentar aparecerse en el aro frente a usted. —Sirius apenas giró a verla con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, Draco que se encontraba en el suelo también giró a verlo, por un momento sus propios labios también se entreabrieron con sorpresa, los ojos de Sirius en ese instante se parecían demasiado a los suyos y no, no era por aquel tono gris plata tan poco usual, era por el dolor y la desesperación encerrada en esa mirada.

—¿Señor Black? —McGonagall también pareció notar algo extraño en él porque pasó de regañarlo y se acercó a él—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—No. —No tenía ganas de fingir que sí, sabía que le sería imposible concentrarse. Con paso rápido salió del salón ante las miradas estupefactas de todos. No quería ir a la sala común, no dónde lo encontrarían fácilmente, no quería hablar con nadie.

Rápidamente dio vuelta y se metió al baño de hombres del tercer piso, no era un lugar rodeado de muchas clases así que no era común que entrara mucha gente. Con un suspiro frustrado se agarró del lavamanos, ni siquiera tenía ganas de ver su propio rostro, de notar que Sirius Black el casanova de Hogwarts se sentía perdido y débil como un recién nacido.

—¡Sirius! —Pero el chillido lanzado a sus espaldas le provocó girar violentamente—. ¡Sirius Black!

—Myrtle… —El joven susurró aturdido.

—¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —La joven fantasma lucía realmente revoltosa—. ¡Pensé que me había deshecho de ti y de James Potter hace muchos años! —Se le notaba llorosa a la vez que enfurecida.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Sólo hasta ese momento Sirius se permitió despertar moviendo un poco la cabeza—. Es el baño de hombres.

—Hay un chico que vengo a ver aquí. —Myrtle se hizo la interesante cruzándose de piernas.

—¿Un chico?

—Él esta solo y sufre como yo. —Myrtle ahogó un par de lagrimillas fantasmales—. ¡Así que vete Sirius Black! —Aunque la rabia volvió rápidamente a ella—. ¡No permitiré que vuelvas a jugar tiro al blanco con mi cabeza!

—Lo lamento. —En condiciones normales se hubiera burlado de ella, pero estaba demasiado agotado para intentar algo así, lentamente se dejó resbalar hasta estar en el suelo, la cabeza de mechones oscuros inclinada contra su pecho.

—¿Qué sucede, ah? —Confundida Myrtle voló hacía él y se sentó a un lado—. ¿Estas llorando?

—No. —Sí que lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Extraño a James.

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Dicen que murió. —Aún no podía aceptarlo, no, el James que compartía el cuarto con él era su James, era su amigo, era su hermano, no había muerto, era mentira, sólo le habían cambiado de color los ojos.

—No llores. —Myrtle le acarició el cabello dejándoselo lleno de algo parecido a un plasma frío, pero él no se quejó, siguió llorando en silencio con la barbilla hundida entre las rodillas. Así es como lo encontró Draco Malfoy minutos después, sus ojos grises tan iguales a los suyos se abrieron con sorpresa, sólo entonces se dio cuenta cabal de que Sirius Black y él eran familia, porque los dos lloraban sus penas donde nadie más podía verlos, porque los dos le abrían el corazón a una llorona que para colmo era una fantasma.

Lentamente Draco retrocedió un paso y luego otro más, hubiera sido mortalmente fácil entrar y burlarse de la debilidad de Sirius hasta que no le quedaran fuerzas, pero supo que no podía hacerlo, no cuando su situación parecía tan similar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Creo que Draco me vio llorando. —Sirius estaba tendido en su cama los dos brazos extendidos—. Mi vida ha acabado.

—Olvídate de Draco. —Harry realmente no sabía como tratar a Sirius, sabía que se había deprimido por alguna razón en la prueba de Aparición, pero como siempre él había estado más apurado en seguir el extraño comportamiento de Draco que en atender a sus amigos y justo ahora tampoco podía lograr una conversación más profunda con Sirius, se la había pasado ridiculizando sus propias penas.

—No, no, lloré como niña junto a Myrtle la llorona, ya sabes, intercambiamos penas en el baño.

—Si quieres hablar de eso… —Harry carraspeó, en realidad no sabía como abordar esa situación.

—No, no. —Sirius se hizo un ovillo—. No creo que seas más adecuado que una chica fantasma embarrándote ectoplasma en el cabello.

—¿Estas insinuando que soy malo apoyando a la gente? —Harry no pudo evitarlo, entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Oh James, eres tan frío! —Sirius se quejó como lo haría una chica y fingió tirarse a sollozar bajo la almohada, lo dicho, uno no podía tener una plática decente con semejante playboy.

—Dejaste a Hermione muy preocupada. —Sin saber por donde continuar Harry soltó un suspiro y se sentó a un lado de él—. Se salió de la práctica tras de ti a pesar de que McGonagall le ordenó que no lo hiciera.

—¿En serio? —Un ojo gris se asomó por debajo de la almohada—. Esa chica esta enamorada de mí, sólo que no quiere aceptarlo.

—¿Podrías ser serio por una vez en tu vida? —Harry le apretó la almohada contra la cabeza esperando poder ahogarlo.

—¿Y luego qué pasó?

—Nada. Hermione no pudo encontrarte.

—¿Y Ron? —Sirius preguntó muy despacito echando una mirada a la cama vacía, suerte que el pelirrojo se estuviera besuqueando en otro lado.

—Creo que le supo mal que Hermione te siguiera, pero también estaba preocupado por ti.

—Oh. —Sirius volvió a esconderse bajo la almohada, había sido un tonto, no podía dejarse vencer y llorar por el pasado si había conseguido buenas personas a su alrededor en el presente.

—De todas formas nadie pudo aparecerse y todas tus fans parecían más preocupadas por ti que por el aro, así que la práctica terminó pronto.

—Lamento causar tal caos en el mundo con mi estado de ánimo. —Sirius arqueó una ceja y finalmente bajó la almohada de tal manera que le cubría la nariz y la boca pero dejaba al descubierto sus ojos chispeantes.

—No te creas tanto. —Harry sonrió apenas, lo cierto es que prefería al Sirius divertido que no se quebraba y se burlaba de sus propios problemas, pero esperaba ser mejor amigo para cuando volviera a tener al Sirius que lloraba. Dejarlo en manos de Myrtle la llorona no era muy sano.

—Y bien, —Sirius volvió a medio esconderse tras la almohada—, ¿crees que Malfoy pegue panfletos con mi miseria por toda la escuela? O quizás sólo haga correr el rumor…

—La verdad no entiendo. —Harry miró la luna por la ventana—. Si de verdad Draco te vio, ¿por qué no entró para humillarte?

—A lo mejor mi belleza sobrehumana lo conmovió. —Sirius sonrió feliz, pero Harry sólo le largó una mirada de circunstancias.

—Eres espantoso, ¿lo sabías?

—A sus órdenes.

—En la práctica de Aparición Draco les estaba diciendo a Crabbe y Goyle que tenían que cubrirlo sin preguntar nada.

—Tan típico de la sangre Black. —Sirius cerró ambos ojos, a Harry le dio la impresión que ya no había tanto resentimiento cuando hablaba del rubio.

—Estoy seguro de que esta metido hasta el cuello en algo turbio. —Harry frunció exageradamente el ceño.

—Eso ya habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que lo sabíamos… —Sirius abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Oye…

—¿Qué?

—No nada. —Era idiota pensar que el chico llorón del que le había hablado Myrtle la llorona era justamente Draco Malfoy, además se sentiría estupido si hasta en eso se parecían.

—¡El mapa!

—¿Qué? —Sirius se inclinó contra el borde de la cama cuando Harry corrió a sacar el mapa del merodeador de su baúl.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

—Y las mías tampoco. —Sirius lo secundó poniéndose de pie y viendo el mapa ante la luz de la varita.

—Ayúdame a encontrar a Malfoy.

—Allí. —Sirius en realidad no tardó demasiado, sólo tuvo que buscar en el lugar más habitual a aquellas horas de la noche—. En su sala común con el resto de su pandilla.

—Ah. —Harry lucía desilusionado, pero se recompuso enseguida—. No importa, lo atrapare con ayuda del mapa.

—Mira, Hermione esta en la biblioteca. —Sirius abrió grandes los ojos.

—Seguro anda devolviendo los libros prohibidos. —Harry se apuró a cerrar el mapa, Hermione había mencionado que quizás habían sido muy insensibles al llevar un libro de semejante calibre frente a Sirius.

—Quiero verla… —Sirius dejo escapar, al instante Harry se giró hacía él como si hubiera dicho una grosería—. ¡Para decirle que estoy bien! Y que gracias por buscarme.

—Ah, claro. —Harry golpeó el mapa—. Travesura realizada. —Sin embargo había un ambiente extraño cuando ambos se acostaron a dormir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sirius se dio cuenta con alivio de que salirse de su primer clase de aparición en realidad no había marcado ninguna pauta para las clases posteriores. Las lecciones eran muy sencillas, había que concentrarse en el aro e intentar llegar a él, todo práctica pura.

Por primera vez Hermione y él estaban compitiendo por el primer puesto de la clase y cada que uno adelantaba unos centímetros al otro no había manera de no restregárselo en la cara.

—¡Ja, estoy más cerca! —Para el resto de los alumnos en cambio aquellas clases estaban resultando el infierno, había quienes se escindían y luego había que limpiar la sangre y regresar la parte cortada al lugar original.

Ron no era particularmente bueno y aquello lo tenía nervioso y enfadado. Harry era pasable.

A pesar de que Sirius había esperado con paciencia que Draco finalmente abriera la boca y dijera que lo había visto llorando (estaba seguro de haberlo distinguido aquel día, sus zapatos de marca y aquel espantoso cabello claro) lo cierto es que el Slytherin aún no decía ni media palabra.

A veces se topaban en clases o en los pasillos, pero aunque se lanzaban su típica mirada despectiva nada parecía indicar que Draco lo viera en menos y siendo la serpiente que era aquello era del todo más extraño, ¿sería que lo había confundido y no era él?

—A lo mejor tiene un lado bueno, como todo el mundo. —Había dicho Hermione, pero todos habían obviado la explicación por ser ilógica, ¿Draco bueno?, primero que volaran los cerdos.

En cuanto a la chica Sirius había desarrollado una nueva manía por ella, le había dicho a Harry que estaba completa y totalmente convencido de que le gustaba y a pesar de saber que sólo era una fantasía mental para no aburrirse se la pasaba tras ella para comprobar que lo amaba y no se lo decía por pena.

—Me pasaste un vaso de agua, ¿es por qué me amas cierto? —Hermione no podía hacer otra cosa que rodar los ojos cuando él ponía esa pose de chico guay—. Entiendo, entiendo, eres muy tímida. —De cualquier manera desde Navidad su relación había mejorado bastante, Hermione creía firmemente que ya podía llamarlo amigo y tratarlo como tal, aunque fuera un casanova declarado.

Lo único que no había avanzado nada era la relación de Ron y Hermione, aunque el pelirrojo parecía tener la mejor de las disposiciones para volver a hablarse cada que lo veía acercarse Hermione lo eludía como la peste.

Por eso Harry y Sirius habían planeado que los reconciliarían (quisiera Hermione o no) en el cumpleaños del pelirrojo.

Debido a eso aquel primero de Marzo al despertar ambos estaban muy sonrientes esperando a que Ron abriera los ojos como el gato que espera al ratón.

—¡Aw! —Ron no pudo evitar el grito al despertar y ver los rostros de aquellos dos tan cerca—. ¿Qué les pasa?

—Feliz cumpleaños.

—Ron.

—Rojito. —Al instante ambos muchachos aventaron su respectivo regalo a la cama de Ron y se dieron la vuelta para empezar a vestirse. Ron si que tenía una gran cantidad de regalos ese año, toda su cama y el piso alrededor estaba lleno de obsequios, después de todo era un verdadero evento cumplir los 17.

Harry empezó a ponerse una camisa pensando en lo que haría para convencer a Hermione de volver a hablarse con Ron, por supuesto, usar la magia del cumpleaños feliz serviría pero…

—¡Que buen reloj me han dado!

—A ver déjame verlo. —Escuchó a Sirius acercarse a Ron, pero él seguía planeando una estrategia, ¿por qué a pesar de los enfados Sirius y Ron volvían a hablarse pero Hermione seguía recia en su postura?

—Chocolates.

—¿Quieres uno?

—Claro, son de caldero.

—¿Quieres un chocolate Harry?

—No gracias. —Sinceramente un chocolate antes del desayuno no le caería muy bien. Aún pensando en la estrategia a seguir Harry se colocó los pantalones y empezó a abrocharse los zapatos deportivos.

—Dame otro. —Aquellos dos parecían tener buen apetito esa mañana. Harry miró alrededor, había abierto su baúl para encontrar el regalo que le iba a dar a Ron y ahora todas sus cosas estaban tiradas fuera, lo mejor sería guardarlas.

—¿No van a cambiarse? —Mientras guardaba todo de vuelta giró la mirada hacía sus dos amigos aún en piyama.

—Hum… —Por alguna razón le dio la impresión de que los ojos de ambos se habían desenfocado y eran soñadores.

—Es tan hermosa… —Ron suspiró viendo por la ventana, Harry sintió escalofríos, no tenía gana alguna de escuchar a su amigo alabando a Lavander.

—Sí que lo es. —Para su desconcierto Sirius coincidió dejándose caer en la cama con la sonrisa de un gato feliz.

—Su cabello.

—Y sus ojos.

—Ah… —Ambos soltaron un suspiro enternecido que hizo que Harry retrocediera un paso con algo parecido al asco, ¿aquello era una broma?

—¿De quien hablan?

—Romilda Vane… —Ambos suspiraron al tiempo, pero casi al instante giraron a verse entre ellos de una manera asesina.

—¿Chicos? —Si era una broma estaba muy bien planeada (aunque carente de sentido).

—¡Ella es mi Romilda! —Ron se levantó de un salto, había que hacerle honor a su altura y su espalda musculosa.

—Como si una chica fuera a preferirte antes que a mí. —Sirius contestó con una sonrisa de divertida superioridad. Golpe bajo definitivamente. Harry no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la impresión.

—¡Vuelve a decir eso!

—¡Es mi Romilda! —Los ojos grises de Sirius se encendieron rabiosos, aquella iba a ser una pelea monumental.

—¡Esperen! —Harry se interpuso, pero supo que había sido una pésima idea cuando ambos se abalanzaron al frente intentando golpear a su adversario (que venía a ser él por ponerse en medio)—. ¡Levicorpus! —Gritó blandiendo su varita y al instante ambos chicos se quedaron suspendidos por un pie en el aire.

—¡Bájame James! —Sirius rugió de una manera que no le había escuchado en el pasado—. Voy a romperle la cara a este idiota.

—No si yo te quebró los dientes primero. —Ron siseó de manera maligna. Harry aún intentaba saber en que desconocida dimensión había caído cuando como golpe recordó.

—_Chocolates._

—_¿Quieres uno?_

—_Claro, son de caldero. _

—Son unos idiotas, —pasándose la mano por la cara Harry ahogó un gruñido—, esos chocolates que se comieron fueron los que me dio Romilda Vane, están hechizados.

—¡¿Romilda Vane? —Pero parecía como si esos dos sólo reaccionaran a un nombre.

—¡Presentamela Harry!

—¡No James, a mí!

—Se las presentare a los dos. —Harry escogió sus palabras con cuidado—. Pero sólo si prometen no volver a liarse a golpes.

—Prometido. —Aún colgando y en piyama ambos chicos estrecharon sus manos en el aire como buenos camaradas, sus pupilas brillando de amor.

—Bueno, los bajare. —Aunque intentó no ser muy brusco ambos chicos cayeron de mala manera en el suelo, aunque no pareció importarles.

—¿Y bien? —Sirius intentó adecentarse el pelo con una mano—. ¿Dónde esta?

—En la oficina de Slughorn. —Harry mintió con rapidez—. Ella toma clases extra ahí.

—Oh, —Ron soltó un suspiro—, es una chica aplicada.

—Sí. —Harry decidió no contradecirlos—. Síganme. —Ambos bajaron como mansos corderitos tras él, inmunes a que la gente se preguntara porqué aún andaban en piyama.

—Romilda Vane, Vane, Vane, Romilda Vane… —Sirius empezó a canturrear y Harry se dijo a si mismo con un escalofrío que en los días anteriores era lo que solía hacer con el nombre de Hermione.

"_Herm, Herm, Mione, Mione, Rawr, Herm, Mione" _

Como era Sirius después de todo nadie le había hecho mucho caso, pero viendo las presentes circunstancias…

—Harry. —Hermione que estaba con un libro en la entrada alzó la mirada hacía él, pero al ver que Ron iba en la comitiva desvió el rostro molesta.

—Hermione. —Sin embargo Harry la tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera replicar—. Escucha, necesito que le digas a Lavander cualquier cosa, pero tengo que llevarme a Ron lejos de aquí.

—¿Qué? —Hermione se puso pálida, justo en esos instantes Lavander Brown bajaba las escaleras con un enorme regalo, seguramente para Ron.

—¡Cualquier cosa!

—¡Pero Harry…!

—Ey nena. —Sirius la tomó por la cintura y le plantó un enorme beso en la mejilla al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo—. Harry me va a presentar a Romilda Vane, deséame suerte.

—¿Qué? —Hermione se quedo muda mientras los tres hombres desaparecían tras el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Justo unos segundos después Lavander llegó hasta ella luciendo aturdida.

—¿A dónde va?

—No lo sé. —Sabía que ella estaba preguntando exclusivamente por Ron, pero sólo podía pensar en lo que había dicho Sirius.

_Harry me va a presentar a Romilda Vane, deséame suerte._

Y no tenía la menor idea de porqué, aquello la había dejado tan helada.

Mientras tanto Harry hacía malabares para que aquellos dos caminaran y no dijeran tantas idioteces por el camino, según lo que entendía ambos habían hecho un pacto entre caballeros: El elegido se quedaría con la preciosa Romilda Vane y el perdedor no se interpondría. Así sea.

Harry se hubiera reído de no ser porqué la situación no era precisamente graciosa. En cuanto pudo tocó a la puerta del despacho de Slughorn, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el hombre le abriera.

—¡Harry muchacho! —Lucía alegremente sorprendido de verlo—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Bueno señor. —Harry fue violentamente empujado por Sirius y Ron que ya no soportaban sus ansías.

—¿Esta aquí Harry?

—No la veo.

—Verá, —Harry hizo el intento de contenerlos sin mucho resultado—, han tomado unos chocolates que tenían un hechizo de amor y…

—¿Me veo bien James? —Sirius empezó a aliñarse la piyama, al parecer convencido de que vistiera lo que vistiera causaría buena impresión.

—¿Estaban dentro de la fecha? —El profesor giró a verlos con curiosidad, Ron empezaba a lamentarse por no haberse puesto ropa más apropiada.

—Creo que no… —De hecho se los habían entregado antes de vacaciones de invierno.

—Ahora entiendo, —Slughorn sonrió de medio lado—, estas pociones tienden a fortalecerse cuando se les deja más tiempo del indicado.

—Eso explica algunas cosas. —Harry puso una mano contra el rostro de Sirius para regresarlo a la seguridad de su espalda.

—¡James por favor!

—Pero pasen, pasen. —Finalmente el hombre les abrió la puerta y los tres chicos entraron en tropel, Ron se cayó con un buró enano y Sirius se dejó caer en el sillón poniendo una muy bien estudiada pose que lo hacía ver como el chico más salvajemente atractivo acabado de despertar. Harry río por lo bajo al ser consciente de que ninguna chica lo vería en semejante escena.

—¿Va a llegar pronto? —Ron se sentó nerviosamente—. Como es mi cumpleaños puede que me diga que sí, cosas buenas pasan en los cumpleaños.

—¿Es su cumpleaños? —Slughorn preguntó con un poco de ternura hacía aquel joven caído.

—Sí. —Harry contestó en el mismo tono.

—Bueno muchachos. —El profesor abrió su armario con el set de pociones—. Antes de que esa preciosa muchacha venga necesito que se tomen algo para que estén muy calmados y puedan gustarle.

—Ok. —Sirius sonrió de manera galante, Harry quiso decirle que aún no llegaba ninguna chica, así que no era necesario fingir.

—Aquí la tienen. —El profesor le pasó una copita a cada uno.

—Perfecto. —Ambos se tomaron la poción de golpe, luego pareció que se ponían morados y el rostro se les contrajo como el de una pasa. Momentos después daban la impresión de estar aterrados.

—¿Ya están bien? —Harry por fin pudo sonreír con gesto burlón.

—Ay por Dios. —Sirius se sujetó la cabeza dando la impresión que iba a ponerse a vomitar. Ron por su parte parecía demasiado aturdido para decir nada.

—Gracias profesor. —Harry se volvió hacía su maestro con una sonrisa agradecida.

—Ni lo menciones Harry, ni lo menciones. —El profesor sonrió complacido consigo mismo—. Necesitan algo que los levante, eso es lo que necesitan. —Con amplios pasos se dirigió a una mesa con bebidas—. Tengo cerveza de manteca, vino, y una última botella de Hidromiel con especies… —El profesor pareció pensárselo un poco, pero luego se encogió de hombros—. Esperaba dársela a Dumbledore para Navidad, pero bueno, ¡no puede extrañar lo que nunca tuvo! ¿por qué no la abrimos de inmediato y celebramos el cumpleaños del Señor Weasley? nada como un poco de bebida para ahogar las penas de un amor no correspondido. —El hombre se echó a reír y Harry le siguió la corriente, ahora que lo pensaba ese era un buen momento para preguntarle por la memoria que quería Dumbledore, sólo sería cosa de que tomara un poco más de la cuenta y…

—Aquí tienen. —Slughorn sirvió una copita y la puso frente a Ron y Sirius que parecían estar apenas a un paso del vomito, aún no acababa de servir la siguiente cuando ambos se abalanzaron contra el vaso, pero al parecer Sirius fue el más rápido.

—No desespere señor Ralph, ya serviré la siguiente.

—Es Ron. —Corrigió Harry.

—¡Ah, sí, Ron!, ¡Feliz cumpleaños muchacho! —Slughorn apenas servía sonriente la segunda copa cuando Sirius se tomó su vaso de un tirón. Por un instante, apenas un segundo su expresión siguió siendo la misma aturdida de cuando acababan de darle la poción para revertir el hechizo de amor, pero al instante siguiente algo horroroso pasó.

—¡Sirius! —Harry gritó levantándose de un salto. Ron apenas si alcanzó a girar a verlo y repetir su nombre en un tartamudeo.

Sirius dejó caer su copa que se hizo añicos en el suelo, intentó levantarse pero cayó de rodillas, sus manos empezaron a temblar de manera frenética y espuma a salir de su boca cual si fuera un perro rabioso.

—¡Sirius! —Ron chilló sin saber que hacer, intentó agarrarlo de un brazo pero sólo logró que cayera al suelo y convulsionara con los ojos salidos de orbita de una manera espantosa.

—¡Profesor! —Asustado Harry gritó—. ¡Haga algo! —Pero Slughorn se había paralizado de la impresión, para esos momentos Ron estaba arrodillado al lado de su amigo sin saber que hacer, Sirius se estaba empezando a poner azul, había dejado de respirar.

—¿Qué?... pero… —Slughorn balbuceó aterrado, Harry supo que no podía confiar en él, de un salto esquivo una mesa y corrió hacia el set de pociones todavía abierto, sacando bolsas y botellas mientras el terrible sonido de las gárgaras que hacía Sirius llenaba la habitación.

Empezaba a desesperarse cuando la encontró, la piedra que parecía riñón arrugado que había ocupado en Pociones y Slughorn se había llevado. La misma por la que Ron y Hermione habían estado enojados con él por más de una semana.

—Aparta. —Corriendo sacó a Ron de mala manera para pasar a sentarse prácticamente encima de Sirius, abrió su garganta sin importarle si le hacía daño y metió el bezoar en su boca.

Sirius se estremeció fuertemente, casi una última convulsión espantosa, suspiró ruidosamente como si sus pulmones se esforzaran en una última y agonizante exhalación y se quedó débil y quieto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿A dónde fue Won-Won?

—Ya he dicho que no lo sé. —Hermione sintió que podía matar a Harry, de verdad podía matarlo, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido dejarla a cargo de semejante niña sin cerebro?

—Pero Harry te dijo algo. —Lavander frunció el ceño molesta, Hermione sintió que su paciencia se agotaba, hablaba de Harry como si fueran los grandes amigos.

—Él solo dijo que tenía algo que hacer. —_Y que te entretuviera acomode lugar _se dijo para sus adentros.

—¡Pero es el cumpleaños de Won-Won! —Lavander chilló—. ¡Quería estar con él! —De verdad, ¿cómo podía soportarla Ron?

—Ya lo estamos buscando. —Y de verdad lo estaban haciendo, llevaba casi quince minutos con Lavander pegada tras ella con aquella caja de regalo en brazos.

—Won-Won… —La chica soltó con un gemido lastimero, aunque le irritaba en demasía Hermione tuvo que reconocerse a si misma que sonaba sincero.

—Seguro solo están haciendo cosas de chicos. —Hermione se encogió de hombros, la verdad no sabía porque le estaba dando ánimos, sería idiota.

—¿Sales con Sirius Black? —La pregunta a quemarropa estuvo a punto de hacerla caer.

—¡No!

—Pero él te besó antes. —Lavander no estaba dispuesta a creerle.

—Él me dijo que iba a conocer a Romilda Vane y que le deseara suerte. —¡Maldición!, ¿por qué diablos le había dicho eso?

—¡No puede ser!, —con sorpresa Hermione notó que Lavander lucía groseramente sorprendida—, ¡pero él fue contigo al baile de navidad!

—Ah, sí…

—¡Y pasaron la navidad juntos! —Oh, como odiaba a Sirius y su bocota.

—Sólo somos amigos. —Decidió zanjar el asunto.

—Todas creíamos… —Lavander se mordió el labio inferior—. Como siempre has estado con los grandes chicos…

—¿Grandes chicos? —Hermione sintió que algo en su estomago se retorcía.

—Victor Krum, Harry Potter, McLaggen…

—McLaggen no es un gran chico. —Hermione mugió.

—Pensamos que ahora sería Sirius Black.

—Pues se equivocaron. —¡Como odiaba a las chicas y sus chismorreos!

—Bueno, —Lavander apretó aún más la caja de regalo en sus manos—, es que… creo que se ven bien juntos.

—Ya. —Pero no podía saber si lo decía de corazón o por sus propias inseguridades.

—Se lo dije a Won-Won, pero ha dicho que son como el agua y el aceite, creo que se ha molestado. —Aquel tono de voz era considerablemente bajo y melancólico, Hermione se permitió girar a verla.

—No le hagas caso a ese tonto. —Y no supo de dónde le salió la voz—. Seguro cuando reciba tu regalo se alegrara mucho. —Y no, no es que fuera masoquista, era esa maldita vena amable que salía en los peores momentos. Pudo haber estampado su cabeza contra un poste. "Eres idiota Hermione Granger".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Lamento la tardanza, pero este semestre no me dejo vida. Por fin acabe los exámenes y con éste he terminado de actualizar todos mis fics (suspiro).

Agradezco a:

**CarlaMelina**

**MeganWeasleyGranger**

**Diosa Luna**

**Mama Shmi**

**Maru**

**Lobita22**

**Varne Belikov**

**MagicBeyondWords**

**Victoria Kelley**

**Colmillos**

**Gaby L**

**Smithback**

**MonsterRawr**

**Miss romantic2**

**Diosa Luna**

**Dany16**

**Carmabelle 16**

**Dante sin alas**

**Venetrix**

También a quienes recomendaron mi fic en el foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black" de verdad muchas gracias. Un beso Ciao

_3 de junio del 2012 domingo _


	10. Convalecencia de amor

**EL VIAJE DE CANUTO **

**Capitulo 10: Convalecencia de amor**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Hermione apretó sus rodillas una contra la otra, a su lado Ron estaba haciendo que su pie brincara de arriba abajo como si tuviera un tic, en condiciones normales no lo hubiera dejado estar sentado tan cerca, pero en la presente situación no podía hacer otra cosa.

—Si Sirius no se hubiera tomado esa copa yo estaría… —Ron volvió a musitar con voz ronca, del otro lado Lavander sollozó abrazándose a él como si así pudiera consolarse de casi perderlo.

—Él esta bien. —Hermione declaró con la voz un poco tambaleante—. Se pondrá bien.

—Pero pude ser yo, —Ron parecía en realidad no estarle prestando atención a ninguna de las dos—, si él no se hubiera tomado la copa antes.

—Harry lo salvó con ese bezoar. —Hermione musitó sin muchas fuerzas—. Se pondrá bien. —Al decirlo los tres giraron la vista hacía la camilla de la enfermería, Sirius se encontraba tendido ahí, el rostro mortalmente pálido y unas enormes ojeras bajo los ojos que le daban un aire de atractiva convalecencia, de no ser porque se encontraba increíblemente preocupada por él Hermione se hubiera molestado de que aún en peligro de muerte pareciera tan guapo.

Harry se encontraba sentado junto a su cabecera, cada tanto le pasaba una mano por la frente con aire distraído, lo cierto es que Dumbledore, McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey le habían hecho repetir tantas veces la misma historia que era lógico que se encontrara tan reacio a seguir debatiendo el asunto.

—No me alegra que lo hayan intentado matar. —Lavander chilló de manera angustiante—. Pero no hubiera soportado que tú… —La voz se le perdió en la garganta y volvió a hundir la cabeza en el grueso hombro de Ron que siguió tan ajeno a ella como minutos antes. Hermione y Harry intercambiaron una mirada exasperada, Lavander no había parado de chillar abrazando a Ron desde que habían llegado a la enfermería.

—Le he avisado a Tonks. —Harry tuvo que hablar para romper con los lloriqueos de Lavander—. Aunque como esta fuera de peligro y ella tiene tanto trabajo dudo mucho que se pase por aquí.

—Bueno, es entendible. —Hermione encogió un poco la cabeza, lo cierto es que fuera de ellos Sirius no tenía familia que se preocupara de él, Tonks después de todo era Tonks y si a veces no podía consigo misma era poco probable que pudiera serle de mucha ayuda a un adolescente encaprichado.

—¿Cómo esta Sirius? —De pronto Hagrid irrumpió en la habitación provocando que Lavander diera un bote que borró de golpe sus lágrimas, lo cierto es que nunca había entendido del todo la relación que su novio tenía con aquel semi gigante.

—Él se encuentra bien. —Hermione fue la primera en responder.

—Fue envenenado. —Pero Ron que parecía repetir lo mismo cada dos segundos habló con voz monocorde—. Pude haber sido yo…

—¿Por quien? —Hagrid lucía particularmente descompuesto, lo cierto es que era probable que todo Hogwarts estallara en quejas cuando se supiera que habían intentado matar al playboy número uno del instituto.

—Era una botella del profesor Slughorn, pero no creemos que haya sido él. —Harry meneó la cabeza con aire ausente, una vez más sus dedos acariciaron al descuido el cabello de Sirius, hacía ya más de seis meses que le había propuesto que serían hermanos, en aquel entonces no se había dado cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había dicho, pero ahora sí, el horror de perderlo aún le seguía doliendo en algún punto del cuerpo, sin darse cuenta Sirius se le había metido más dentro de lo que él mismo hubiera podido imaginar.

—¿Quién podría…? —Hagrid apretó los puños sin dejar de ver lastimeramente a Sirius quien parecía estar dentro de un sueño muy parecido a la muerte, su pecho apenas y se movía para anunciar que a duras penas respiraba.

—No lo sabemos. —Harry negó con la cabeza, se había cansado de especular, sobre todo porque Ron no era de mucha ayuda balbuceando que él podría haber estado ocupando el lugar de Sirius y Hermione tampoco había colaborado mucho a sus pesquisas, de hecho lo único que había hecho había sido derrumbarse frente a la cama de su amigo y apenas mover la boca de vez en cuando con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

—¡Pobre Sirius! —Finalmente Hagrid medio sollozó ganándose una mala mirada por parte de la señora Pomfrey.

—Se va a poner bien. —Hermione repitió su mantra sin despegar la mirada del cuerpo de Sirius, como si así fuera a ponerse bueno mágicamente.

—Si que lo hará, —la señora Pomfrey llegó hasta ellos ceñuda—, así que lo mejor será que regresen a sus habitaciones, ya es tarde. —Echó una mirada a Hagrid como si él hubiese sido quien tenía que haber dicho eso y no ella, pero el enorme hombre apenas y le prestó atención.

—Vamos Won-Won. —Con esfuerzos Lavander logró que Ron se pusiera de pie y empezó a jalar de él hacía afuera, Hermione la vio salir reteniendo un suspiro entre sus labios, al final habían terminado encontrando a los chicos juntas y sinceramente esperaba que la experiencia de una novia preocupada y llorosa no se repitiera dentro de lo cercano.

—¿Puedo quedarme un poco más? —Harry musitó con voz débil y Hermione se imaginó que no quería dejar a Sirius solo, no cuando era su familia más cercana en esos momentos.

—Es tarde. —La enfermera lo miró ceñudamente.

—Ya me quedare yo un rato Harry. —Hagrid le meneó de tal manera el cabello al chico de gafas que a punto estuvo de arrancarle la cabeza—. No te preocupes.

—Bien. —Un tanto descompuesto por los jaloneos Harry sujetó a Hermione por la mano y tiró de ella hacía afuera, en aquel momento no se podía saber quien de los dos era quien más necesitaba compañía. Apenas estar fuera Harry murmuró con la voz más secreta que pudo:

—Estoy seguro de que Malfoy tiene algo que ver.

—¡Oh Harry! —Hermione soltó un suspiro—. La botella era de Slughorn y…

—Es un presentimiento. —Sabedor de que su amiga no lo apoyaba en aquel tema simplemente cerró la conversación de manera enigmática—. Ahora es mejor que nos apuremos, realmente no quiero estar al alcance de las fans de Sirius cuando se enteren que ha caído enfermo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sirius estaba seguro de que su sueño no estaba siendo agradable, en lo absoluto, así que se sintió considerablemente mejor al despertar, eso claro hasta que notó con sorpresa que se encontraba acostado en la enfermería, eso y que su piel había adquirido un curioso tono pálido.

—¿James? —Despertar con su amigo inseparable diciendo "ahora si que la hemos cagado Canuto querido" era casi un ritual cada que despertaba en condiciones como aquella, pero sorprendentemente la cama de al lado estaba vacía, aunque podía escuchar un constante cuchicheo atrás de la puerta más cercana.

—¡Quiero verlo!

—¡Le he traído comida!

—¡Necesito ver que esta bien!

—Solo amigos y familiares. —La voz de la señora Pomfrey (no podía haber pierde en ese tono malhumorado) resonó en la quietud del salón—. Usted puede pasar señorita Granger. —Hubo un espantoso bufido general, el sonido de algunos empujones y momentos después Hermione apareció en la puerta como si hubiese sido atacada por una jauría de perros salvajes.

—¿Mione? —Intentó medio incorporarse en la cama, pero fue como si le hubieran dado con una bludger en la cabeza y tuvo que echarse hacía atrás nuevamente.

—¿Sirius? —Hermione parpadeó intentando recomponerse la magullada tunica—. Pensé que estarías inconsciente.

—¿Qué me pasó? —El joven se sujetó la cabeza—. Siento como sí…

—Fuiste envenenado. —Hermione (que había repetido la historia a sus fans una y otra vez) soltó un suspiro frustrado—. Y antes de que preguntes no creemos que el ataque haya sido en tu contra en un inicio, fue cosa de suerte.

—Eso espero, —Sirius apretó una almohada contra su estomago fingiendo un aire compungido—, no podría soportar que alguien deseara mi muerte.

—Voldemort ansía la de Harry. —Hermione en realidad no supo porqué dijo aquello, cuando se dio cuenta ya lo había dicho.

—Lo detendremos, ¿cierto? —A pesar de que su cabeza y su cuerpo no estaban en su mejor momento puso toda su energía en aquella frase, aunque sabía que un puñado de adolescentes en contra del mago tenebroso más terrible de todos los tiempos no sonaba precisamente alentador.

—Sí. —Para su desconcierto Hermione le contestó con entereza—. Tenemos que proteger a Harry. —Así que en eso se resumía todo y bien, aquel era también su deseo, pero cualquiera dudaría cuando la vida estaba en peligro, si Hermione estaba tan decidida a cualquier cosa por su amigo era porque realmente la amistad que sentía por él era inmensamente fuerte o… o quizás lo amaba.

Suponía que no era el mejor momento para pensarlo (acabando de despertar de una casi-muerte) pero nuevamente las preferencias de Hermione hacía Harry le hacían sentir incomodo y bueno, ya sabía que su corazón tiraba para cierto joven de cabello rojo, pero…

—¿Dónde están James y Ron? —Esta vez si que se medio incorporó lo que le provocó marearse momentáneamente.

—Decidimos venir a verte en turnos. —Hermione soltó un suspiro—. La señora Pomfrey dice que te dará el alta en una semana y no es fácil quitarse a tus fans de encima.

—Por cierto, —Sirius alzó su perfecta nariz—, dile a la señorita Romilda Vane que no la quiero nada después de este incidente.

—Para tu información ella siempre estuvo tras Harry. —Hermione arqueó una ceja con diversión recordando que cuando él le había dicho: _"Ey nena, Harry me va a presentar a Romilda Vane, deséame suerte" _por un momento había sentido que se le paraba el corazón, ¡que tonta!, ¿a ella que le iban o le venían los amoríos de Sirius?, inconscientemente empezó a sonrojarse, cosa que Sirius malinterpretó.

—Oh, —el joven entrecruzó las manos bajo las sabanas—, de cualquier manera no creo que James le haga caso, ella ya tiene a su Evans, ya lo sabes.

—¿Ginny? —Hermione preguntó distraída, pero luego giró a ver la hora en su reloj de muñeca y se puso de pie en un salto—. Tengo clase, te traeré los deberes luego.

—¡No lo hagas! —Sirius chilló, pero era demasiado tarde y la melena castaña de la chica había desaparecido tras la puerta. El resto de la mañana Sirius se la pasó muy aburrido, como a las once una chica se había abierto intencionadamente el labio para poder verlo acostada en la cama de al lado, para desgracia de ella la señora Pomfrey la había curado con rapidez y la había despachado de mala manera, a las once quince otra chica llegó con la cara como si le hubiera explotado algo encima y cuando a las doce una llegó fingiendo un terrible dolor de estomago la enfermera pareció tener suficiente de aquello y encerró a Sirius tras unas pesadas cortinas que ninguna mirada indiscreta de pacientes casuales podría traspasar.

Estaba bastante aburrido cuando a las dos Ron se apareció por ahí, pero hubiera preferido que no fuera a verlo porque su entusiasta novia iba colgada de su cuello.

—¡De verdad Sirius si no fueras tan atrabancado y te hubieras tomado esa copa primero mi pobre Won-Won…! —En realidad Sirius ya casi estaba deseando que se fueran, Ron parecía particularmente azorado, casi no habló y cada que giraba a ver a Lavander parecía como si intentara disculparse de su poco tacto.

Lo mejor de su día fue cuando a las seis Harry llegó quitándose de encima a una chica que gimoteaba "¡¿Pero él esta bien verdad, Sirius esta bien?" y se dejó caer sin miramientos en la cama de su amigo.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —Sirius sonrió con la mejor y más grande de sus sonrisas.

—Hermione te manda los deberes.

—¿Tan pronto las agresiones? —El joven Black se echó hacía atrás con los brazos cruzados.

—Lo lamento. —Harry se desembarazó de un montón de libros y los echó sobre los pies de su amigo quien se quejó ruidosamente—. Creo que esta un poco molesta porque las chicas están más excitadas que nunca con tu convalecencia.

—La fama. —Sirius se echó un mechón de cabello hacía atrás con aire soñador, pero Harry no le prestó atención.

—Oye, estoy seguro de que Malfoy tiene algo que ver con todo esto.

—Ya me lo olía. —Sirius entrecerró los ojos—. Como me vio llorando quería deshacerse de mí para que nadie pudiera decir que su primo estaba gimoteando en el baño de niñas, ya sabes, honor de familia.

—Slughorn dijo que la botella iba a ser un regalo para Dumbledore. —Harry continuó hablando como si Sirius no lo hubiera interrumpido—. Piénsalo, si Draco esta trabajando para Voldemort…

—¿Dumbledore es su objetivo? —Sirius se interesó de inmediato, sus ojos grises chispeando por la nueva idea en su cerebro.

—Si fuera así entonces el collar que atacó a Katie…

—¡Quizás también fue Draco! —Sirius se levantó excitado, pero al segundo siguiente se dejó caer en la camilla con expresión de estar a punto de vomitar.

—Oh, lo siento. —Harry bajó la mirada—. Nada de emociones fuertes…

—No te preocupes. —Sirius minimizó los daños con un movimiento vago de su mano.

—De cualquier manera pienso seguirlo. —Harry frunció el ceño—. Hasta ahora no he visto nada raro, pero…

—¡Eso es!, —Sirius sonrió triunfal—, el mapa.

—¿El mapa? —Harry giró a verlo como si hubiera enloquecido.

—El mapa del merodeador, si voy a estar aquí todo el día…

—¡Puedes seguirlo! —Harry entendió la idea al instante con emoción contenida—. Te lo traeré mañana mismo.

—No le despegare ojo. —Sirius sentenció.

—Sabremos lo que hace, —con euforia Harry se puso de pie—, no podrá engañarnos.

—¡Ya lo creo!, —Sirius se palmeó una pierna—, algo bueno tenía que salir de comerme esos espantosos chocolates.

—Fuiste escalofriante enamorado de Romilda Vane, —Harry hizo como que se estremecía, pero luego se calló recordando algo que en su momento lo había perturbado un poco—, incluso le cantaste…

—¿Ah sí? —Emocionado Sirius se echó hacía delante—. ¿Qué cantaba?

—Su nombre.

—¿Su nombre?

—Solo tarareabas su nombre. —Harry lo miró de reojo, pero parecía que Sirius no estaba del todo feliz con aquello.

—Que aburrido, pensé que le había inventado una sonata o algo por el estilo.

—Curiosamente, —Harry no sabía si quería saberlo o no en realidad, pero lo cierto es que cuando la cosa trataba de Hermione solía ponerse apremiante—, sonaba igual que cuando tarareabas el nombre de Hermione.

—¿Eh? —Los ojos grises de Sirius lo enfocaron sin malicia.

—Supongo que no es nada. —Harry relajó los hombros—. No es como si te gustara Hermione.

—¿Uh? —El momento en que ambos se vieron a los ojos fue eterno, cada uno estaba buscando la misma respuesta en los ojos del otro.

—¿Qué? —Harry reclamó echándose para atrás.

—¿Te gusta? —Sirius sabía que era una pregunta a quemarropa, pero ya le había dado demasiadas vueltas en su cabeza.

—Yo te pregunte primero. —Sonrojado Harry contraatacó.

—¿Y qué si me gusta?

—Ron… —Harry comenzó a decir sin muchas fuerzas.

—¿Te gusta a ti?

—Ella es como mi hermana. —Harry se puso de pie.

—¿Sabes?, —Sirius arqueó una arrogante ceja—, también existe el incesto. —Por toda respuesta recibió un fuerte almohadazo en la cara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Escucha Mione. —Sirius tamborileó sobre el mapa del merodeador con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. El plan es perfecto.

—No digo que Draco no éste tramando algo, —Hermione ahogó un suspiro—, pero creo que ustedes se obsesionan con él.

—Créeme, los Black somos algo de cuidado. —Sirius puntualizó sin dejar de observar el mapa.

—¿Y que cosas tan interesantes ha hecho hasta ahora?

—Ir a las duchas, luego a la cafetería, clase de Historia…

—No tenías porqué contestar. —Hermione rodó los ojos—. ¿Cómo vas con los hechizos no verbales?

—Ya me defiendo.

—Eso espero. —La joven se sentó a su lado echándose la espesa melena castaña hacía atrás.

—¿Y ese rasguño? —Sirius dejo de ver un momento el mapa para concentrarse en un arañón que surcaba el rostro de su amiga por la mejilla izquierda.

—Eso, —Hermione arqueó una ceja—, tus fans son de cuidado al parecer.

—¿Y por qué te atacan a ti? —Sirius sonrió con humor.

—En realidad estaba desesperada por saber tu estado actual, era una chica de tercero, se disculpo por la herida. —Hermione se puso de pie, Sirius odiaba cuando hacía eso, significaba que estaba por irse—. Suerte con el espionaje de Draco.

—Dile a Ron que por favor no venga a verme.

—Lavander no es tan detestable. —La castaña musitó con cuidado, si que era detestable, pero enterarse de primera mano de la fuerza de sus sentimientos le había bajado la aversión que sentía hacía ella.

—¡Es increíblemente desesperante! —Sirius exclamó con toda la angustia que podía imprimirle a su voz—. Se la pasa hablando de Ron aunque él este presente y diciendo que fue mejor que me envenenara yo y no él.

—Es su novia. —Hermione pareció zanjar el asunto con esa frase.

—No estas llorando, —Sirius a su vez la tanteó con cuidado—, ¿el amor por el rojito desaparece?

—Supongo que no exactamente desaparecer. —Hermione colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja—. Pero no puedo seguir encerrada en mis sentimientos ahora que me vi obligada a volver a hablarle a Ron.

—Algo bueno tenía que salir de mi intento de asesinato. —Sirius se llevo una mano al pecho en pose de mártir.

—Lo que digas, me voy, debo llegar a Runas.

—¡Nos vemos! —Sirius agitó una mano en el aire viéndola desaparecer por el pasillo de la enfermería.

La semana que Sirius tenía que pasar en enfermería se estaba volviendo un dolor de cabeza, por más que vigilaba a Draco con el mapa no había hecho en realidad gran cosa, lo más interesante que había hecho el rubio en esos días era tener detención con Snape, pero de ahí en más nada.

Para colmo no le habían dado permiso de ver el partido de Quidditch así que sus ánimos estaban por lo suelos, de alguna manera había acabado convenciendo a Hermione que se quedara con él (alegar a su soledad de belleza incomprendida había sido bajo, pero había obtenido lo que quería a fin de cuentas).

—El partido debe estar por comenzar. —Hermione miró por la ventana, Sirius se estaba removiendo inquieto en su cama, sentía que ya tenía las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse así que aquella detención le parecía francamente ridícula.

—Seguro que ganan. —Sirius exclamó con seguridad—. James y el Rojito se veían seguros.

—Eso parecía… —Hermione dejó vagar las palabras, si era sincera la razón por la que había accedido a quedarse con Sirius era porque no podría soportar el estar sentada a un lado de Lavander (quien la había invitado a vitorear a su novio desde las gradas), sinceramente no sabía si era porque quería realmente amistar con ella o porque le quería restregar en la cara su romance, de cualquier manera Ron no se veía muy entusiasmado últimamente con ella… y a todo eso ¿a ella que le iba o le venían los asuntos amorosos de Ron?

—Y ahora Smith de Hufflepuff tiene la quaffle, —La voz del comentarista (una voz femenina y soñadora) llegó a oídos de Sirius y Hermione—, Ginny Weasley vuela hacia él, creo que a propósito... Smith fue muy grosero acerca de Gryfindor y espero que se arrepienta ahora que está jugando en contra de ellos. Oh, miren, perdió la quaffle, Ginny se la arrebató, ella me agrada, es muy amable.

—¡Es Luna! —Hermione y Sirius gritaron al tiempo para después echarse a reír, de verdad que quien la hubiera escogido para narrar el partido no sabía en lo que se había metido, tendrían suerte si no empezaba a divagar acerca de duendes imaginarios.

—¡Oh, deberíamos estar ahí! —Con enfado Sirius se echó hacía atrás y justo cuando empezaba a maquinar un plan para escapar de la enfermería se acordó del mapa del Merodeador escondido bajo la almohada.

—¿Qué haces?

—Podemos ver el juego, bueno, en puntitos, pero algo es algo.

—Sabía que no podría salvarme de ver el juego. —Hermione refunfuñó, a lo lejos Luna parecía tener problemas para recordar el nombre de los jugadores.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. —Sirius musitó intentando que Madam Pomfrey (que tomaba té en la habitación de al lado) no lo oyera.

—Allí esta Ron. —Hermione enrojeció al instante de verse descubierta con semejante facilidad, sin embargo Sirius parecía estarle prestando atención a otra cosa.

—¿Qué hace Malfoy?

—¿Qué? —Hermione parpadeó confundida.

—No esta viendo el partido.

—Bueno, —Hermione se encogió de hombros—, no es un pecado no ver un partido de Quidditch.

—Crabbe y Goyle están con él. —Sirius se puso de pie exaltado—. Y van camino a…

—¿Qué? —Sin poder evitarlo Hermione lo cuestionó por su parada abrupta.

—Desapareció.

—¿Quién desapareció?

—Malfoy.

—¿Cómo que desapareció? —No quería sonar intrigada pero lo cierto es que la situación lo ameritaba—. ¿Dónde están los otros dos?

—En el pasillo. —Sirius frunció el ceño—. Pero Malfoy se volvió humo.

—Y ahora Harry vuela como un Gurdyroot, me pregunto si habrá visto algo… —La voz de Luna volvió a llenar la habitación como si estuviera a solo un palmo de distancia.

—Hay que ir. —Sirius sentenció poniéndose a toda prisa sus zapatos deportivos.

—Te recuerdo que llevas encima la bata de hospital. —Hermione solo aclaró el hecho.

—Madam Pomfrey no se dará cuenta por el escándalo, vamos.

—Créeme, —Hermione lo siguió rodando los ojos—, he hecho cosas mucho peores que ayudar a alguien a escapar de enfermería.

—Oh, —Sirius canturreó feliz—, chica mala. —Por toda respuesta ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Ambos avanzaron lado a lado por los solitarios pasillos de la escuela, Sirius con la mirada fija en el mapa, al final se apostaron en la esquina del pasillo, Sirius fue el primero en echar una ojeada, pero en cuanto lo hizo regresó la vista al mapa extrañado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Hermione se inclinó por delante de él para poder ver, pero también ella parpadeó sin entender que pasaba, en el pasillo sólo había dos chicas pequeñas parada una al lado de la otra, como si montaran guardia—. ¿No dijiste que Crabbe y Goyle estaban ahí?

—Sí, —Sirius parecía confundido—, es lo que dice el mapa.

—¿El mapa se equivoco?

—Nunca lo ha hecho. —Sirius hundió la nariz en el papel como si al ver las letras de más cerca lograra descifrar el misterio.

—Para todo hay una primera vez. —Hermione susurró, aunque lo cierto es que no estaba muy convencida, volvió a asomarse por la esquina del pasillo y Sirius hizo lo mismo, su barbilla rozándole la coronilla por la diferencia de alturas. Las chicas lucían fastidiadas y un tanto incomodas, no se hablaban, como si no tuvieran nada que decirse.

—Malfoy desapareció por ahí. —Sirius susurró señalando el punto entre las dos chicas.

—No recuerdo haber visto a esas niñas antes. —Hermione frunció el ceño, aunque fueran de la casa de Slytherin por lo general los prefectos conocían a los de primero.

—Espera, —las cejas de Sirius se arquearon—, mira. —Ambos observaron asombrados como aparecía una puerta en medio de las dos chicas, era una puerta de madera un poco ajada, momentos después la perilla se giró con lentitud y Draco salió al pasillo luciendo fatigado.

—Vamos. —Le ordenó a las niñas sin ningún trazo de amabilidad, sin embargo ellas lo siguieron sin quejarse, Sirius y Hermione tuvieron que arrojarse contra el cuarto de las escobas para no ser descubiertos in fraganti.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¡El cuarto de los menesteres seguro! —Sirius chasqueó dos dedos en el aire—. Remus fue el que descubrió que no aparecía en el mapa, pero eso no explica…

—¡Poción multijugos! —Hermione tuvo que frenar su inusitada exaltación hacía algo que tenía que ver con Draco Malfoy y las sospechas de sus amigos.

—¿Quieres decir…?

—Que esas niñas en realidad eran Goyle y Crabbe.

—Que espanto. —Sirius se abrazó a si mismo—. Una me había parecido bonita.

—Eres imposible. —Hermione siseó y luego se asomó por un resquicio de la puerta, Draco y compañía ya se habían alejado bastante.

—¿Qué estará haciendo Malfoy en esa habitación?

—A saber. —Hermione arqueó una ceja, pero casi inmediatamente se giró hacía Sirius—. Pero Harry no tiene que compartir tus dudas y sospechas, ¡él necesita concentrarse en obtener la memoria de Slughorn!

—La memoria, lo había olvidado. —Sirius se cruzó de brazos desganado.

—No le vayas a decir lo que descubrimos.

—No pidas imposibles. —Sirius refunfuñó, pero casi al instante volvió a ver el mapa muy contento—. Cumplí la misión encargada por James y además pronostico que ganamos el juego.

—Ya ni siquiera me acordaba del juego. —Hermione reconoció con sorpresa.

—¿A que el tiempo pasa volando cuando estas conmigo, cierto? —Por toda respuesta Hermione le dio un codazo en el estomago.

Lo primero que Sirius tenía planeado hacer una vez que saliera de enfermería era tener una celebración retardada de la victoria de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff y poner a Harry al corriente de todo lo ocurrido con Draco (cosa que hasta el momento no había podido hacer por los constantes pellizcos de Hermione cada que intentaba abrir la boca).

Por lo tanto se quedo bastante sorprendido cuando apenas salir de enfermería una chica ya lo estaba esperando recargada en el muro de enfrente.

—Sirius. —No supo si hubiera sido más agradable que le hablara con delicadeza y coquetería como todas las chicas (exceptuando a Hermione que era Merodeador así que de alguna forma era una categoría aparte), el caso es que su nombre había sonado como si tuviera arena en la boca.

—¿Qué hay? —Inconscientemente Sirius se acomodó el cabello en un gesto despreocupado (complejo de galán), pero Lavander Brown lo pasó por alto enteramente.

—Quiero hablar contigo. —Lucía como si fuera a exponerle cartas peligrosas, los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Acerca de que? —Sirius arqueó una ceja pensando en la manera más conveniente de escapar de una cátedra acerca del cabello de Ron bajo la luz del sol.

—Le gustas a Hermione Granger.

—¡¿En serio? —En el rostro de Sirius se pintó una sonrisa de triunfo, ya se enteraría James cuando le contara.

—Y a ti te gusta ella. —Lavander apuntó con precisión.

—¿Eh? —Bueno, le gustaban todas las chicas en realidad, Hermione a veces era una chica, cuando no era Merodeador.

—Así que deberías decírselo.

—¿Decirle que?

—Que te gusta. —Las cejas de la chica se juntaron de manera escalofriante, Sirius no pudo evitar parpadear.

—¿Por qué haría algo así?

—¡Solo hazlo!

—No quiero. —Bien, eso había sonado infantil y no calaba con su imagen de chico rompe corazones, pero tampoco era como si le importara conservar su imagen frente a la novia de Ron.

—Entiende, —Lavander fijó en él sus ojos castaños como si quisiera amedrentarlo—, toda la escuela sabe que se gustan y…

—¿Y a ti en que te favorece? —El instinto canino de Sirius se disparó olfateando beneficios ajenos a él.

—Yo… —Por primera vez la chica pareció titubear—. Es molesto ver que no se deciden a dar el primer paso.

—Hermione no te dijo nada, ¿cierto?

—No tiene porque decirlo, se le nota. —Lavander sentenció, aunque si era sincera se veía siempre más interés por parte de Sirius que por parte de la chica número uno de la escuela. Al instante el ego de Sirius se desinfló, en realidad no le gustaba a Hermione y no tendría nada que restregarle en la cara a Harry.

—Ya podrías ser sincera. —Pasándose ambas manos tras la nuca desvió la vista—. Esto es por ti. —Hubo un pesado silencio entre los dos y el hecho de que Lavander no añadiera nada más decía a las claras que había dado en el blanco.

—Won-Won la olvidara por completo si sale con alguien más… —Al final musitó en voz baja.

—Lamento desilusionarte, —decididamente estaba siendo cruel, pero los Merodeadores nunca se habían caracterizado precisamente por respetar sentimientos ajenos—, no creo que Ron la olvide en todo lo que le alcance de vida. —No se lo vio venir, simplemente algo le cruzó la mejilla dándole la vuelta a su cara, sintió el rostro arderle, no supo si de ira o del golpe recibido, nadie nunca se había atrevido a golpearlo de esa manera, ni siquiera su madre. Con rabia contenida fijó los ojos grises y tormentosos en la chica frente a él, pero en seguida sus sentimientos vieron una baja en su intensidad, Lavander estaba ahí, la mano temblorosa en el aire y la mirada lagrimosa, como si fuera a ella a quien hubieran golpeado.

—Yo-yo siempre lo he amado. —Al instante sus ojos se volvieron un torrente de lágrimas—. Siempre lo estaba viendo, pero sólo hasta ahora me atreví a… bueno, mis amigas me dijeron… ¡pensé que por fin era mío! y de repente aunque ya no se hablaba con ella… y siempre que le menciono que ella se ve bien contigo, él… —La chica echó a llorar más escandalosamente, Sirius no entendía muy bien el punto en medio de tanto moqueo, hubiera intentado consolarla pasándole un brazo por los hombros, pero la mejilla aún le quemaba, definitivamente Ron debía replantearse que diablos estaba buscando con esa relación.

—Escucha, —finalmente el muchacho se llevó una mano a la mejilla conteniendo el dolor punzante—, pregúntale a Ron de frente y acata su respuesta.

—¡Pero yo…!

—No tengo interés en ser el novio de Hermione, —(aunque ahora que lo decía no se escuchaba tan mal)—, pero aunque así fuera los sentimientos de Ron no cambiarían.

—¡Pero él podría olvidarla!

—Pero no sería por ti. —Los ojos grises de Sirius parecían hielo, por un momento Lavander quiso odiarlo, detestar su aparente indiferencia y esos ojos que eran superioridad pura, pero no pudo hacerlo, no cuando le había dicho lo mismo que ella se venía repitiendo en la soledad de su habitación después de que Ron la besara con aire ausente, como pensando en otra cosa.

—Es que yo lo amo… —La voz se le quebró y sin poder evitarlo se aferró a la camisa de Sirius llorando, el animago podía ser muchas cosas, pero una chica lagrimeándole el pecho era una de esas situaciones en donde quedaba anulado por completo así que lo único que pudo hacer fue elevar los ojos al cielo (¿por qué Ron escogía chicas tan problemáticas?) y darle un par de palmadas torpes en la espalda.

—¿Sabes?, no deberías golpear a un hombre y después abrazarlo como tabla de rescate. —Pero ella no contestó, de cualquier manera él tampoco estaba esperando una respuesta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Quién te golpeó? —Harry observó a Sirius atentamente, era casi como si estuviera frente a un nuevo tipo de dragón, la sensación era escalofriante.

—Problemas de faldas.

—¿Te golpeó una chica? —Ron que intentaba a toda prisa terminar el pergamino de Herbología que les habían encargado lució tan impactado que abrió la boca y alzó la mirada dejando la pluma en el aire.

—Hubiera sido deshonroso que lo hubiera hecho un chico. —Sirius habló con petulancia, aunque por dentro sintió que las tripas se le retorcían, el causante de todos sus males era sin duda alguna aquel despistado pelirrojo que no notaba lo enamorada que estaba su novia en comparación a su pobre cariño.

—Valiente salida de la enfermería. —Harry sonrió con humor, aunque casi al instante volvió a hundirse en su cama—. Dumbledore me ha citado a otra clase y estoy seguro de que me pedirá el recuerdo de Slughorn. —Sirius tuvo que morderse la lengua intentando callar el secreto de Draco, Hermione había dicho que no podían añadirle pensamientos extra pero…

—¡Ya descubrí a Draco haciendo algo raro!

—¡¿Qué? —Al instante las miradas de Ron y Harry se centraron en él, Hermione lo iba a matar seguro.

—Se mete en el cuarto de los menesteres y pone a Crabbe y Goyle a cuidarle las espaldas.

—Cuando iba camino al partido lo vi, —Harry frunció el ceño pareciendo ligeramente contrariado—, iba con un par de novias a…

—No eran sus novias, —Sirius se carcajeó de tal manera que los otros pensaron que había perdido definitivamente la cabeza—, eran sus amigotes.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Poción multijugos! —Sirius sonrió demostrando una perfecta dentadura.

—¡Eso es!, —Harry se levantó sumamente animado—, ¡Draco esta haciendo algo en el salón de los menesteres y los otros están para avisarle cuando es seguro entrar o salir!

—¿Cómo lo atraparemos? —Ron no lucía tan entusiasmado, luego de terminar el ensayo de Herbología había un pergamino demasiado extenso y complicado que entregar a Snape acerca de dementores, sumado a eso dentro de poco tendría que hacer la prueba de aparición y lo cierto es que aún no conseguía avanzar nada.

—¿Es claro, no?, —Harry empezó a caminar por el salón con entusiasmo—, ellos pudieron descubrir nuestro ejercito el año pasado…

—¿Cuál ejercito? —Sirius parpadeó, pero Harry no le prestó atención.

—Solo será cosa de pedirle al cuarto que nos deje ver lo que Draco esta haciendo.

—No lo sé, —Sirius puso una mano bajo su barbilla—, una vez James y yo… —Al instante sus ojos se abrieron con algo parecido al espanto, Ron y Harry lo notaron y pasaron saliva, Sirius evitaba hablar de las aventuras que había pasado con James porque si lo hacía era como admitir que Harry no era el amigo que añoraba, que James había muerto.

—Err… —A las carreras Harry intentó decir algo que salvara el momento, pero para su sorpresa la puerta de la habitación se abrió sin ninguna clase de decoro y por ella entró Hermione, lucía fastidiada a la vez que un poco sorprendida, tras ella Lavander Brown golpeteaba con el pie en el piso, la ceja arqueada.

—Ron, —Hermione retorció inconscientemente un mechón de cabello en su dedo—, tu novia quiere hablar contigo.

—¡Oh! —Ron se paró de manera tiesa, al instante el ambiente se enrareció.

—Oh bueno, —Harry tomó el pergamino que estaba escribiendo y lo enrolló bajo el brazo—, los dejaremos solos. —Antes de que Ron pudiera alegar piedad Lavander se adelantó.

—Gracias. —Su mirada fiera no dejaba lugar a replicas, Hermione salió con el mismo aire aturdido con el que había entrado y tanto Sirius como Harry la siguieron dócilmente, apenas bajar el primer escalón resonó un grito: "¡Ya podrías hablarme claro Won-Won!", Sirius estuvo a punto de esconder la cara bajo el brazo, quizás no fuera muy bueno dando consejos después de todo.

—¿Podrías decirnos que pasó? —Harry le susurró a Hermione al oído mientras bajaban a la sala común con casi la mitad de los estudiantes observándolos.

—Ni idea. —Hermione intentó parecer segura, pero falló estrepitosamente al enredarse en el ultimo escalón necesitando del brazo de Sirius para no irse de bruces—. Ella llegó de pronto y dijo que tenía que dejar las cosas claras con Ron y que la llevara con él. —Cruzándose de brazos la chica giró la mirada—. Fue incomodo.

—Si sale llorando ya sabremos la respuesta. —Sirius replicó mirando las escaleras que hacía unos momentos habían bajado, que bueno no ser Ron Weasley en esos momentos.

Al otro día a las 12 de la mañana Sirius casi deseó ser Ron Weasley. Había sido una mala mañana y un mala noche a ser sincero, Ron no sabía si había terminado o no con Lavander (al final ella si había salido llorando ante la vista curiosa de toda la casa de Gryffindor), pero fuera de que Ron había reconocido que _quizás _su amor no fuera tan profundo como el de ella (cosa que todos en la escuela daban como obvio) no le había dado tiempo al pelirrojo de soltar su tan ensayado "Quizás deberíamos terminar un tiempo y replantearnos las cosas", si había algo que reconocerle a Ron es que estaba siendo sumamente considerado intentando no romperle el corazón a su novia, aunque para el caso parecía que estaba fallando cada vez más estrepitosamente.

Fuera de eso alguien había tirado tinta sobre su pergamino acerca de los Dementores y sabía que Snape tomaría cualquier falla y se la volvería ridículamente grande así que tuvo que hacerlo todo de nuevo. Para colmo Harry y él habían fallado intentando que el cuarto de los menesteres les mostrara el lugar que Draco estaba visitando, Sirius ya se presentía algo como eso, pero Harry estaba luciendo increíblemente testarudo en persistir en su propósito inútil.

Finalmente su día coronó con llegar un par de minutos tarde a la clase de Snape (12 en punto no era lo mismo que 12 y un minuto, maldito murciélago bastardo).

—Tarde de nuevo, Potter, Black. —Snape los observó a ambos con desdén—. 10 puntos menos a Gryffindor por cada uno. —Harry no recordaba cuando había llegado tarde a clase con Snape, pero estaba demasiado molesto con su misión fallida para reclamar, Sirius pareció seguir su ejemplo y ambos se sentaron de mala gana en la fila de hasta atrás.

—Antes de empezar, quiero sus ensayos sobre Dementores, —Snape agitó suavemente su varita y veintiséis pedazos de pergamino volaron por el aire y aterrizaron en una ordenada pila en su escritorio—. Y espero por su bien que sean mejores que la incompetencia que tuve que aguantar sobre cómo resistirse a la maldición Imperius. —Ante lo último Sirius rodó los ojos, siempre recibía malas calificaciones en DCAO, pero en ese trabajo lo pésimo quedaba corto, se preguntaba si aprobaría ese curso con Snape al mando, todo apuntaba a que no.

—¿Qué pasa señor Finnigan? —Todo el mundo giró la cabeza hacía Seamus, era increíblemente extraño que alguien tuviera una pregunta en clase de Snape y más raro aún era que se la plantearan.

—Señor, —a pesar de todo Seamus habló con aplomo—, me he estado preguntando, ¿podría decirme cual es la diferencia entre un Inferius y un fantasma?, porque había algo en el periódico sobre un Inferius...

—No, no lo había. —Contradijo Snape con voz de aburrimiento, Sirius reconoció esa voz, era la misma que ponía cuando en clase de encantamientos James hacía alguna pregunta ingeniosa para que todos voltearan a verlo sonriendo y él (condenado Quejicus) se la contestaba en vez del profesor con ese irritante tonito de superioridad, en cualquier otro momento hubiera rodado los ojos, pero por alguna razón en esa ocasión el recuerdo de un Snape joven siendo su igual (apestoso compañero de clases) le provocó una sonrisa ausente—. ¿De que se ríe señor Black? —La venenosa voz de Snape se dirigió a él como una espada antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en quitar la sonrisa babosa de su cara.

—¡De nada! —Fue consciente de que había respondido estupidamente, demasiado rápido para ser creíble y con demasiada fuerza, bueno, cualquier cosa era mejor que decir de pronto, "Eh Quejicus, ¿te acuerdas cuando te colgábamos de los calzones boca abajo?, ¡que buenos tiempos!"

—Si tiene el tiempo de perderse en su mente vacía, —hubo un par de risitas—, podría decirnos cual es la diferencia entre un Inferius y un fantasma.

—Un Inferius es un cuerpo que ha sido reanimado por el hechizo de un mago oscuro, —los ojos grises de Sirius chispearon y todos pudieron notar el reto, era inteligente y lo sabía, aunque probablemente Snape también—, no están vivos, son usados como marionetas para hacer la voluntad del mago o la bruja.

—Parece ser que en materia de fantasmas esta seco. —Snape lo interrumpió con acidez.

—Bueno, —Sirius sonrió de aquella manera magnética que tan bien había visto Snape en el pasado—, es que sólo un chico de cinco años confundiría un Inferius con un fantasma, con el perdón de Seamus. —Al instante la clase estalló en carcajadas, Seamus se puso rojo como la grana y Snape frunció excesivamente el ceño.

—Parece que olvida usted que en mi clase no acepto las bromas ni las chanzas. —Los ojos oscuros de Snape se clavaron en él.

—Pues usted lo olvida todo el tiempo al parecer, —Sirius arqueó una ceja olvidando por completo que Snape ya no era el compañero al que podía golpear si se metía demasiado con él—, no hace más que intentar divertirse a nuestra costa, aunque esa clase de diversión es vana a mi parecer.

—Sirius. —Hermione le jaló el brazo por debajo del banco con los ojos desorbitados, pero ya el mal estaba hecho.

—Treinta puntos menos señor Black y si no mal recuerdo juntándolos con los puntos anteriores la señorita Granger ya amerita detención. —Si alguna vez Hermione y aquel hombre habían compartido una taza de chocolate caliente no lo parecía en lo absoluto, lucía incluso complacido de la cara compungida de la chica y la de arrepentimiento de Sirius aunque bien sabía que el arrepentimiento no era por él.

El resto de la semana no fue precisamente miel sobre hojuelas, Sirius había decidido mantener la boca cerrada en clase de Snape, promesa que requirió de todo su autosacrificio. Ron estaba demasiado angustiado por la prueba de Aparición y los ojos miserables de Lavander al verlo como para aportar mucho a nada y Harry estaba tan metido en su idea de capturar a Malfoy en el cuarto de los Menesteres que pasaban casi todo su tiempo libre rondando el pasillo y diciendo frases disparatadas.

—¡Déjame ver lo que esta haciendo Malfoy!

—¡Ábreme la puerta donde esta Malfoy!

—¡Déjame entrar con Malfoy! —Y…

—¡Malfoy es niña y se plancha el cabello como su mamá! —Por lo cual Harry lo había fulminado con la mirada, de verdad que se ponía irritante cuando no le salían las cosas como quería.

Hermione por otro lado no había movido un solo dedo por ayudarlos, de hecho tanta indiferencia hacía Malfoy empezaba a ser un poquito inquietante, Sirius se preguntó en secreto si es que ella sabía algo que ellos no.

El viernes la mayoría de los estudiantes salieron a hacer una práctica de Aparición, así que solo Harry, Draco, Ernie y Sirius entraron de mal humor a la clase de Pociones.

—¿Muy jóvenes para aparecerse? —Slughorn les preguntó con aire jovial—. ¿Aun no tienen diecisiete? —Los cuatro muchachos negaron con la cabeza, secretamente Sirius estaba un poco aliviado de no presentar la prueba, su semana en enfermería le había quitado práctica y además los nervios de Ron le habían revuelto el estomago.

—Como somos pocos hagamos algo divertido. —El profesor se frotó las manos feliz—. Sorpréndanme, hagan una poción para la diversión. —Fue obvio que fuera de Ernie los demás no lucían demasiado entusiasmados.

Sirius estuvo tentado de fingir dolor de estomago para salir de allí, pero le pareció más interesante observar por el rabillo del ojo a Draco, el rubio parecía más flaco de lo que pudiera recordar, sus ojeras le daban un aire enfermo e incluso sus ojos grises lucían desteñidos, como si la plata de sus pupilas se hubieran ensuciado en algún charco.

Casi pudo sentir lastima por él, luego recordó que era Draco Malfoy (enemigo natural) y comenzó a hacer grandes aspavientos con sus ingredientes para echarle a perder la pócima, a Draco le tomó varios minutos darse cuenta (tan perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos), pero apenas notó como Sirius mandaba _accidentalmente _un trozo de canela a su caldero la guerra fue declarada abiertamente sin posibilidad de redención.

Si le hubieran preguntado a Draco ciertamente no habría podido precisar en que momento su vena infantil había salido a flote buscando pelea, lo único que podía decir a ciencia cierta fue que cuando entre ambos (y no es que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo) tumbaron la hermosa poción amarilla de Harry al suelo manchando el piso de un inmaculado negro a un amarillo canario por fin se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como un niño aventándole cosas a Sirius y esperando el contraataque casi con ansias de una guerrilla.

Por supuesto, todo infantilismo quedo atrás cuando, perplejo, Slughorn tuvo que castigarlos a ambos ordenándoles limpiar el aula cuando terminaran todas las clases, lo cual obviamente destruía sus planes de aquella noche. Sirius también supo que el asunto se le había ido de las manos, Hagrid les había pedido que lo acompañaran a llorar a Aragog (una araña gigante según Ron) que había muerto la noche anterior, pero ahora ya no podría ir, bueno, suponía que se lo merecía, ese día Hermione también tenía castigo con Snape por su culpa, seguro era justicia divina, eso o el karma.

Harry lucía decaído cuando ambos salieron del aula.

—Vamos, —Sirius le dio una palmadita en la espalda—, seguro que estabas siguiendo los consejos del Príncipe, no creo que esa poción te haya costado tanto.

—No era eso, —Harry frunció el ceño frustrado—, era poción de la euforia, esperaba que si le daba un poco a Slughorn…

—Pudieras obtener la memoria. —Sirius completó la frase y luego se palmeó la frente—. Lo siento, fui un idiota, pero es que cuando Malfoy me mandó esas castañas voladoras… bueno, tenía que responder…

—De cualquier manera todavía no le ponía la menta. —Harry se consoló a si mismo—. No estaba completa.

—¿Y que tiene que no le hayas puesto la menta? —Sirius cuestionó desconfiado.

—Quiere decir que cuando lo estés limpiando te arderá la nariz. —Oh sí, James podía ser malvado cuando quería.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione tomó aire y tocó con los nudillos en el salón de DCAO.

—¿Profesor? —Aún no era muy tarde así que tenía esperanzas de encontrarlo ahí, de caso contrario tendría que ir a sus habitaciones y la verdad la idea no le resultaba del todo atractiva. Esa noche habían pasado un par de cosas inusuales (por decirlo de algún modo), Harry al final había decidido que para sacarle una confesión acerca de los Horcruxes a Slughorn debía tomar medidas desesperadas así que se había tomado un trago de Felix Felicis, lo raro es que en seguida habían pasado un par de cosas, Lavander había llegado dando un portazo a la puerta, los ojos como llamas encendidas y había casi rugido.

—¡Ron! —Aquello, tomando en cuenta que ya no era "Won-Won", puso a todos en alerta para que salieran a las carreras del cuarto, al hacerlo habían tropezado con Ginny que se había girado malhumorada hacía Dean y así de la nada ambos habían empezado a discutir, para coronar cuando Harry, Sirius y ella habían salido de la sala común a los fríos pasillos Draco se había topado de bruces con Sirius y entre insultos ambos se habían ido a cumplir su castigo al salón de pociones, sinceramente Hermione no podía entender el sentido del humor de Harry si para él que tres pares de personas discutieran podía ser considerado suerte.

—Profesor. —Sacudiendo la cabeza volvió a concentrarse en el presente y en el hecho de que tenía que cumplir un castigo—. Profesor. —La puerta se abrió, Snape estaba ahí, pero a la vez parecía no estarlo, apenas le dirigió una mirada como reconociéndola.

—¿Si?

—Usted me cito, —Hermione sintió que se empequeñecía—, por el castigo de Sirius…

—El señor Black. —Snape parecía seguir ausente—. Sí, claro. —Acto seguido abrió la puerta y Hermione se coló por un lado de manera silenciosa, como su profesor seguía en un mundo apartado del suyo lo observó cautamente de reojo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlo más pálido y ojeroso de lo normal, ¿últimamente todos tenían mal aspecto en el castillo o qué?

—Hoy limpiara las ventanas como muggle. —No había que ser un experto para darse cuenta de que acababa de inventar el castigo y que ni le iba ni le venía lo que pensara al respecto.

—Entiendo. —Hermione se cuido de no suspirar, prefería ventanas sucias que meter la mano en la boca de plantas carnívoras. Sin hacerse más del rogar se arremangó la tunica y tomó un trapo que descansaba sobre un pupitre, como era considerablemente baja en consideración a la altura de los vidrios se trepó en un banco y empezó a tallar, ahora que lo pensaba quizás no era que la mazmorra fuera tan oscura si no que había un par de centímetros de polvo impidiendo el paso de sol por las ventanas, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que habían castigado a alguien de esa manera?, seguro Filch jamás limpiaba esa habitación.

Su mente empezó a divagar acerca del asunto cuando repentinamente giró la mirada y encontró los ojos de Snape fijos en ella, era algo que le sucedía con frecuencia, si alguien la miraba fijamente invariablemente giraba la mirada en esa dirección, si era alguna clase de magia oculta no lo sabía, pero el caso era que había atrapado a su profesor de DCAO con la mirada clavada en ella.

Intentó decir algo ante el bochorno de la situación pero no supo qué, la mirada de Snape no era de reprobación, ni siquiera la ligera superioridad malévola con que veía a alguien pagando por sus culpas, de hecho a Hermione le recordó espantosamente a otra mirada, a la mirada que le había dado el Sirius adulto cuando la había tenido montada en Alas Marchitas enfrente de él, sus manos grandes de hombre en su cintura y los ojos grises fijos en ella y era como si la viera a ella y a la vez no y como si la amara a ella y a la vez a otra persona.

—Baje de ahí. —El silencio se rompió con la voz de Snape ordenándole con rudeza, ella lo hizo, aunque no sabía en que era en lo que había fallado y de cualquier manera limpiar la ventana no era algo en lo que uno pudiera fallar fácilmente, por lo menos no si había sido criada como muggle por once años. Así que se quedo ahí parada sin saber que hacer, Snape la observó tan fríamente como pudo regañándose a sí mismo por su momentánea idiotez.

Había sido un día malo, aún lo era, estaba Dumbledore presionándolo con promesas que no sabía si podía cumplir, estaba Voldemort ordenándole como aquel que se creía su dueño, estaba ese arrogante de Harry Potter yendo y viniendo por el castillo metiendo sus narices en cosas que debería dejar pasar por su propia seguridad y por encima de todo estaba ese Sirius Black moviéndose por ahí como si el pasado jamás se hubiera ido.

Sabía que era infantil pero lo odiaba, lo odiaba como lo había hecho a los once años cuando lo había visto por primera vez y lo odiaba como cuando a los quince años lo había colgado por un pie dejándolo de cabeza. En ese largo año se había vanagloriado viéndolo confundido, intentando encajar en un mundo que no era el suyo, sin su apestoso James que lo siguiera a todos lados, sin su Remus que intentara cubrirle las espaldas, sin el asqueroso de Peter que se riera de sus chistes aunque no tuvieran gracia.

Sí, había sido feliz siendo superior a él, actuando como su maestro y superior y bien que Sirius no era exactamente dócil, pero de alguna manera lo tenía bajo su yugo.

Aquello había sido divertido, de hecho la única nota de diversión en su vida en esos tiempos, pero de un momento a otro todo empezó a cambiar, porque Harry era James porque Hermione era Lily y jamás lo hubiera pensado antes porque a primera vista las dos chicas no se parecían en nada, por lo menos físicamente, pero un error de su parte (al intentar molestar al chico que había sido su acabose durante la escuela) le había obligado a prestarle más atención.

Y entonces se daba cuenta de que Hermione y Lily eran hijas de muggles, que ambas despreciaban a los chicos que hacían bromas crueles, que intentaban dar siempre una segunda oportunidad, que acataban las reglas a menos que algo más importante estuviera en juego, que tenían una mente privilegiada y eran prefectas.

Y si la historia se repetía Lily se iría con James, pero había algo crucial ahí y ese algo era que Sirius entraba al juego y esta vez hubiera preferido que ella terminara con el de gafas, porque (a pesar de lo mucho que despotricaba acerca de él) no era igual a su padre, Harry no era James y Sirius se empeñaba en no verlo.

—Déme la mano. —Ordenó con voz imperante y ella obedeció al instante, quería sentirla, saber que esa mano no era la misma mano amiga que había descubierto a su lado la magia, saber que ella no era su Lily y él no era ningún adolescente que intentaba aferrarse al pasado como lo hacía Sirius.

Como esperaba sus manos no se parecían, la mano de Hermione no era suave como lo había sido la de Lily, era una mano áspera, como si estuviera acostumbrada a trabajos un poco más rudos que los que su complexión le exigía, el precio de ser amiga de Harry Potter de seguro.

—¿Profesor?

—Corte esas uñas. —Snape la soltó con rudeza y ella dio un paso atrás enrojeciendo, ciertamente sus uñas estaban un poco más largas de lo acostumbrado, aunque nunca hubiera pensado que Snape se fijara en cosas de esas, sí que era estricto.

—Sí profesor. —Bajó la cabeza aún arrebolada y él supo que Lily Evans jamás había hecho eso, no ante él por lo menos. Quizás es que le gustaba ver cosas dónde antes no había notado nada porque sabía que tiempos difíciles se acercaban, quizás solo era que quería recordar como era ser un adolescente con el corazón entregado a alguien imposible, quizás y sólo quizás le dolía de alguna manera el destino de Harry Potter y esa niña, esa chica que era tan parecida a Lily, ¿también ella moriría?, en el pasado ni siquiera se lo hubiera cuestionado y sin embargo pensar en que moría en esos momentos le provocaba el mismo agudo dolor que había sentido al saber que no podía hacer nada por defender a la mujer que amaba.

—Sus castigos de ahora en adelante tendrán otra perspectiva.

—¿Señor? —La verdad no creía que traer las uñas largas ameritara para tanto.

—Grábese esto. —Frente a ella cayó un libro de tapas tan pesadas que tendría que doblarse para poder cargarlo.

—Pe-pero… —Ni siquiera tenía que abrirlo para saberlo—. Es magia oscura…

—Le voy a decir algo señorita Granger. —Snape se inclinó sobre ella poniendo una mano encima del libro y su ganchuda nariz estuvo a escasos centímetros de rozar la suya—. Si sigue en esa idea de seguir a su amigo Potter quien va a tener que cuidar la espalda de esa panda de zoquetes será usted. —Por toda respuesta Hermione parpadeó entreabriendo la boca, parecía como si Severus Snape supiera algo que ella no.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Escucha Malfoy. —Sirius, ataviado con un delantal, un trapo y una cubeta señaló la parte izquierda del salón—. Tú limpias esa parte y yo esta.

—Como sea Black, —Sirius sintió un escalofrío ante la manera en que el rubio había pronunciado su apellido—, solo quiero salir de aquí.

—Como si a mí me hiciera gracia. —Sirius refunfuñó echándose al suelo y empezando a fregar con ahínco, la poción de Harry parecía que se hubiera pegado al suelo y en contacto con el trapo húmedo hacía una mezcla parecida al jabón. Draco del otro lado también renegaba, pasaron cerca de cinco minutos con solo el constante sonido de sus trapos contra el suelo, pero pasado ese tiempo algo extraño empezó a ocurrir. Sirius miró de reojo a Draco esperando que no fuera el único que sentía que su corazón latía como loco y que le entraban ganas de reír.

—Me pica la nariz. —Draco murmuró, pero entre sus labios asomaba una risita que contradecía su sentir acerca de sus fosas nasales. Sirius empezó a sentir que la cosa andaba mal cuando se escuchó a si mismo contestando que James debía haber errado la formula "pica-pica-comezón" en lugar de una poción para la diversión.

—Ese Potter siempre tan distraído. —Draco ya no podía quitarse de la cara aquella sonrisa.

—La comezón siempre me ha parecido que viene en color amarillo. —Sirius sentenció agitando su cabeza de arriba abajo, ¿eran normales las ganas de correr por todo el salón dando volteretas?

—Entonces, ¿parece que yo tengo comezón? —Draco dejo de frotar y se señaló a si mismo—. La gente me asocia con el amarillo.

—No, con el dorado. —Sirius también se puso de pie, la misma sonrisa demente en el rostro—. Tu cabello es dorado.

—¡Oh sí!, —Los ojos grises de Draco chispearon—, eso es más acorde a mí.

—¿Y yo que soy?

—Plata. —El rubio agitó una mano en el aire como si aquello fuera obvio.

—Plata, por supuesto. —Sirius chasqueó dos dedos en el aire, le estaban entrando ganas de cantar—. Aunque por mi apellido siempre pensé que era negro.

—Tus ojos son demasiado llamativos, —Draco se encogió de hombros, la lengua se le estaba soltando y no había poder humano que la contuviera—, cuando te vi pensé que eran hermosos.

—Es porque son tus mismos ojos. —Sirius contraatacó esperando parecer dolido, pero lo había dicho aguantando la risa.

—Seguramente. —Draco le dio la razón.

—¿Te quieres mucho, eh?

—Bastante, pero tú también.

—Defecto de familia.

—Defecto de familia. —Ambos coincidieron asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué estamos limpiando la porquería de James con trapos? —Sirius arrojó su franela al suelo—. ¡El trapeador es más efectivo!

—¡Oh sí!, —por un momento pareció que Draco se esforzaba a volver a su "yo" de siempre, pero al parecer fracasó—, ¡más rápido!

—¿Lo has oído? —Sirius le arrojó un trapeador a Draco y empezó a usar el suyo como si fuera una guitarra.

—¿Qué?

—Esa canción.

—¿Cuál?

—_¡Dame tu amor, dame tu amor esta noche! —_Sirius empezó a cantar con ganas, tenía una hermosa voz ronca o quizás es que Draco estaba demasiado embelesado y eufórico para tener una percepción correcta de los hechos.

—¡La he oído!

—¿En serio? —Sirius dejo de menear en el aire su guitarra (trapeador) y giró a verlo emocionado—. No pensé que la supieras porque es muggle.

—A veces escucho la radio muggle, —Draco colocó un dedo frente a sus labios—, pero no le digas a nadie, mi padre me mataría.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —Sirius lo observó con más curiosidad que nunca.

—Porque él me lo prohíbe. —Por un momento Draco se irguió como el heredero de un clan, la belleza noble que se inclinaba hacía lo prohibido por ser el pecado más delicioso.

—Tú y yo después de todo sí que somos familia. —Sirius chocó su trapeador con el del rubio.

—Tal parece. —Draco le devolvió la sonrisa triunfante, luego ambos treparon de un salto al escritorio, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

—_¡Dame tu amor, dame tu amor esta noche y podré pagar! —_Ambos cantaron como estrellas de rock caídas en decadencia, los trapeadores subiendo y bajando en el aire como guitarras eléctricas en pleno concierto.

—_¡Deudas de amor, financie mi alma, deudas de amor! —_Sirius se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo en una barrida que seguramente le dolería al día siguiente pero que no sintió en ese momento por efecto de la euforia desmedida. Draco seguía agitando los rubios cabellos brincando sobre el escritorio y parecía tan libre como le hubiera gustado ser a Sirius, tan libre como si en esos momentos pudiera volar sin más.

—_¡Embargue mis sueños, todos mis sueños! —_Entre la cascada de sus cabellos rubios, que últimamente habían crecido más de la cuenta, Draco pudo ver a Sirius brincando en una sola pierna al tiempo que su trapeador se agitaba en el aire como la melena de una fan enloquecida. Por un instante su corazón latió con furia dentro de su pecho, eso era, Sirius era la esencia pura de lo salvaje, la libertad con la que él soñaba, sin más padres que lo aprisionaran, sin un peso espantoso sobre los hombros, sin la promesa de un asesinato que apretara su corazón.

—_¡Hace tiempo que vivir se me pone cuesta arriba y necesito negociar mi rendición! —_No estaban cantando la canción con el orden correcto, pero tampoco es como si les importara, Draco bajó del escritorio de un salto y cayó sobre Sirius, ambos rodaron por el piso sin dejar de carcajearse, como pudieron se levantaron apoyados en los trapeadores, habían volcado tres bancas, dos calderos vacíos y un pote de tinta, pero no pareció importarles, Sirius echó a correr por la derecha, Draco por la izquierda deslizándose sobre la pócima amarilla de Harry como si fuera una pista de hielo.

—_¡Pero paso de refilón otro amor bajo tu ventana y echaste el cierre por tratarse de pasión! —_Ambos se gritaron uno al otro tomándose de las manos para dar una vuelta completa y seguir patinando, Sirius tomó aire y vuelo y se colgó de un candelabro, en su atropello Draco se estampó contra un matraz que cayó al suelo echó añicos, pero en lugar de pararlos aquello incrementaba al doble sus carcajadas y sus cantos sin control, a esas alturas la comezón en la nariz era extrema y mientras cantaban estaban empezando a moquear.

—_¡Dame tu amor, dame tu amor esta noche y podré pagar! —_Sirius finalmente se descolgó del candelabro (tumbándole de paso un par de velas), Draco alzó el trapeador en el aire como si fuera una espada y al instante Sirius hizo lo mismo enzarzándose en un duelo como galantes caballeros.

La pócima amarilla volaba por todos lados, un poco se estampó en la mejilla de Draco, otro más se volvió una plasta en la cabeza de Sirius, los trapeadores ya estaban empapados a esas alturas, los pantalones de ambos también.

—¡Te odio Sirius Black! —Draco gritó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el trapeador estampándose en el aire con el de Sirius, el palo de madera a punto de romperse.

—¡Yo también te odio Draco Malfoy! —La sonrisa en el rostro de Sirius era igual de inmensa, la fuerza de sus brazos fue decisiva, se escuchó un profundo _crack _y luego ambos trapeadores cayeron al suelo hechos añicos y los chicos quedaron de rodillas uno frente al otro.

—¡¿Y sabes que es lo más gracioso? —Draco se pasó la mano por la irritada nariz.

—¡¿Qué? —Sirius aún tenía la sonrisa eufórica en la cara.

—Que parece como si mi sangre me llamara hacía ti.

—¡Idiota! —Muerto de diversión Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. ¡Es porque somos familia!

…

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

Sirius despertó a las seis de la mañana, lo supo porque su olfato canino le anunció que la mañana empezaba a clarear, con desgano abrió un ojo tan gris como la plata de la luna cuando caía la medianoche, pero lo que vio le provocó un shock. La sala de pociones estaba vuelta una pocilga, la mitad de las cosas estaban rotas y la otra mitad pintadas de un amarillo que a esas alturas parecía vomito de gato.

—Oh. —Intentó pararse de golpe pero se encontró con la espantosa novedad de que un brazo le caía sobre la espalda y aunque rezó fervorosamente porque quien tenía su pierna medio subida sobre su trasero (por favor) fuera una chica, lo cierto es que al girarse pudo ver el hermoso rostro de Draco Malfoy descansando a escasos centímetros del suyo.

El alarido que soltó fue épico, la cara de vergüenza y humillación de Draco al abrir los ojos total, la manera como iban a salir de esa ninguno de los dos la sabía, pero si tenían que buscar un culpable…

—¡Harry…!

—¡James…!

—¡POTTER! —Y en la comodidad de su cama Harry dio un brinco asustado, por alguna razón había sentido un fuerte instinto asesino y por primera vez en su vida no creía que viniera de Voldemort.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Sé que me he tardado, pero el trabajo esta resultando agotador estas vacaciones, en cuanto al final, ciertamente la poción de Harry sin menta resultó tener efectos insospechados, jeje. La canción fue: "Dame tu amor" de Mago de Oz.

Agradezco a:

**Lkdv**

**Maru**

**Varne Velikov**

**BlackAthena66**

**Smithback**

**MonsterRawr**

**Annie Thompson**

**Veida Joana**

**Maru21**

**Gaby-L**

**Folks**

**Saffuran**

**Sara Hime**

**Stephy Black**

**Mrs. Gonzales**

**The Iron Queen**

**Haruhi Suou**

**Liz Tonks**

**BurningAlive**

**Kuarzo**

**Niobe **

**Valeria**

A todos muchas gracias por leer.

_19 de julio del 2012 Jueves _


	11. Adios

**EL VIAJE DE CANUTO**

**Capitulo 11: Adiós**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Sirius soltó un hondo, hondo, de verdad hondo suspiro cuando logró salir del despacho de Slughorn, Draco a su lado se veía tan descompuesto como si una enorme resaca hiciera mella en su cuerpo, ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo de reojo y luego alzaron tercamente la orgullosa nariz.

"_Esto no paso nunca". _Era un acuerdo sin palabras para guardar en lo más recóndito de su ser aquel desafortunado encuentro, eso sí, ¡ya vería Harry James Potter cuando lo vieran!, seguro cada uno se vengaría a su forma del ridículo pasado.

A grandes trancos Sirius se alejó en sentido opuesto al de Draco, era media mañana, no había entrado a ninguna clase por estar limpiando el salón de pociones y llevaba la ropa embarrada de amarillo canario.

Definitivamente no podía ser un día peor.

—Sirius… ¿Por qué llevas eso encima? —Salida de ningún lado Hermione lo observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—No lo hice a propósito, digo, por si quieres saberlo.

—Harry logró obtener la memoria de Slughorn ayer, —excitada la chica pasó de prestarle atención y echó a andar a su lado hacía la sala común—, es horrible, —su voz bajó considerablemente—, Voldemort creo Horcruxes, ¡de verdad es magia aterradora!

—¿Ya les contó todo? —Sirius frunció el ceño molesto—. ¿Por qué no me esperaron?

—Sólo nos contó un poco, —Hermione estuvo tentada de rodar los ojos—, dijo que tenía que esperar a que estuvieras presente para decirnos todo, así que recuérdalo, hoy a las doce en la sala común.

—¿Por qué tan tarde? —No estaba precisamente en su mejor forma después de desvelarse a lo tonto cantando con Draco (imagen mental fuera, fuera, ¡fuera!)

—Deja de quejarte. —La chica arqueó una ceja—. Tengo Runas, nos vemos. —Y sin más echó a correr por el pasillo, Sirius la vio alejarse sintiéndose un poco mejor, si James había decidido esperarlo para soltar la boca quizás ya no tenía que vengarse… tanto…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando el reloj marco las doce de la noche Harry no estuvo muy seguro de cómo es que se había ganado que Sirius le metiera la zancadilla y lo hiciera caer de bruces contra la alfombra, de hecho la mirada que había tenido su amigo en ese instante era la misma fría y espantosa que había tenido Draco ese día en DCAO cuando _accidentalmente _le había echado encima una tarántula.

De cualquier manera no había tiempo para buscarle las pulgas así que se limitó a contarles con lujo de detalles todo lo que había descubierto, Voldemort había hecho Horcruxes, demasiados para un solo humano y dentro de poco iría con Dumbledore en busca de uno de ellos.

Sentados alrededor del fuego de la chimenea los cuatro muchachos sintieron, por primera vez, la realidad que estaban enfrentando. Horcruxes y Voldemort habían sonado lejanos, muy lejanos a lo largo de todo el año, pero repentinamente estaban ahí, tan cerca que estaban a un paso de destruir un pedazo de su alma.

Por un momento Sirius pensó en las tonterías de antes, las aventuras de chiquillos que había pasado al lado de Remus, James y Peter, ahora eso parecía tan lejano como si le hubiera pasado a otra persona. Ahora James peleaba contra la magia oscura más poderosa y él estaba ahí, a un lado, como la valiente espada que ahora arriesgaría la vida, ya no figuradamente, ya no con juegos de niños, esta vez todo era real.

Se quedaron murmurando hasta cerca de la una de la mañana, luego cayeron en un repentino y sombrío silencio, el primero en irse a su habitación fue Ron, todos siguieron su espalda amplia mientras subía lentamente las escaleras.

—Él no parece estar en su mejor momento. —Sirius murmuró despacio cuando el pelirrojo ya había desaparecido en el vano de la puerta.

—Oh cierto, —Hermione parpadeó—, tú no lo sabes porque estabas en detención, pero tuvo una pelea con Lavander.

—Pensé que ella no le importaba. —Sirius frunció un poco el ceño.

—Bueno, supongo que… —Hermione soltó un suspiro, Sirius se encogió, quizás su comentario había sido desafortunado—. Dean y Ginny también pelearon. —La castaña decidió desviar el tema.

—¿Ah sí? —Harry pareció tener problemas modulando su voz.

—Por Dios. —Sirius lo señaló acusadoramente con el dedo—. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que te gusta?

—Yo… —El de gafas pareció perderse en un punto donde su boca solo estaba abierta de manera un tanto patética.

—Esta bien. —Hermione le palmeó la espalda, aunque había una chispa de humor en sus ojos castaños—. Dean y ella terminaron.

—¡Yo…! —Aunque quisiera no había manera de que disimulara aquel rostro emocionado.

—¡No! —Sirius lloriqueó—. Te he perdido de nuevo en nombre del amor.

—Yo solo… —La voz de Harry apenas se hizo un murmullo, lentamente bajó la barbilla y sus mejillas se colorearon tan tenuemente como las de una colegiala descubierta in fraganti.

—Harry… —Hermione abrió la boca sin atinar a decir algo, nunca había visto a su amigo más encantador que en ese momento.

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, estas enamorado! —Sirius lo señaló acusadoramente con el dedo, como si lo hubiera hecho victima de una gran ofensa.

—Pero Ron…

—¿Es lo que te preocupa? —Hermione arqueó una ceja recuperando al instante su aire de sabihonda—. Oh vamos, no creo que…

—¡Yo te enseñare a esquivar a los hermanos de las novias! —Sirius subió un pie sobre el sillón, empuñó un puño y alzo la brillante mirada al cielo, tanto Hermione como Harry negaron con las cabezas.

—Nos vamos a dormir.

—¡Oigan!, ¡no me ignoren!

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0**

Sirius se preguntó si acaso Harry no estaba usando un poco de Felix Felicis que le había sobrado cuando Katie Bell regresó a la escuela y así pudo decirle a Dean Thomas que ya no había necesidad de que jugara con ellos. Eso aunado con el hecho de que Ginny parecía una nueva estrella reluciente bromeando en las practicas tenía a Harry en tal estado de embobamiento que sinceramente ni Hermione ni él entendían como Ron no lo notaba, quizás tuviera que ver con que el pelirrojo se encontraba aún en el largo y torturante camino de intentar terminar con su novia.

Gryffindor estaba por jugar la final contra Ravenclaw y si lograban trescientos puntos de ventaja se llevarían el campeonato, parecía que todo Hogwarts no podía pensar más que en eso, se corrían apuestas, se empezaban riñas, se inventaban banderas de nueva confección para apoyar al equipo…

Harry parecía navegar entre el sentimiento de inmenso orgullo y el miedo más atroz, Sirius solía verlo con atención cuando pasaba de un estado a otro, después de todo parecía que ser el capitán era más peso sobre los hombros de lo que parecía a primera vista.

En medio de todo eso Harry seguía empeñado en descubrir lo que Malfoy hacía en el salón de los menesteres, pero desde su desafortunada noche juntos Sirius pasaba de siquiera acercarse a él, de hecho las ofensas entre los dos habían desaparecido tan repentinamente que incluso Snape se los había hecho notar con voz acida.

—De verdad Sirius. —Harry que caminaba a toda prisa hacía el campo de entrenamiento con la escoba bien sujeta en la mano arqueó ambas cejas—. Su relación es extraña.

—¡No hay ninguna relación entre nosotros! —Sirius apuntó con rigidez—. Esta tramando algo, ¿ok?, es solo que cada que lo veo recuerdo que cantamos juntos y nos aventamos al piso riendo a carcajadas, ¡se me cae la cara de…!

—Basta ya. —Por alguna razón el que Sirius hubiera hecho cosas tan divertidas al lado de Malfoy lo tenía de mal humor, en el año que llevaban juntos se habían conformado con aventuras menores y resultaba que con Draco si que podía echar a perder un salón de clases completo.

—Ya dije que todo esto ha sido tu culpa. —Sirius se cruzó de brazos—. Tú y tu ridícula poción.

—De todas maneras no tengo tiempo para…

—Quidditch y amor. —Sirius soltó en un suspiro llevando una mano a su pecho.

—Ron me mataría, no, —Harry se corrigió—, nos mataría a los dos si supiera…

—El rojito esta demasiado entretenido intentando darle calabazas a su novia y vomitando en el baño durante las clases libres.

—Ron tiene problemas de nervios. —Harry suspiró—. Ya lo sabes.

—Pues yo espero por el bien de nuestra casa que se los quite pronto. —Ambos dieron vuelta y bajaron las escaleras de dos en dos—. Me voy a ver a Alas Marchitas, ya me canse de verte siendo el _señortodopoderosodelQuidditc h. _—Por toda respuesta Harry meneó una mano en el aire y siguió avanzando con paso lento y decidido hacía el campo de juego, Sirius lo vio irse con una sonrisa, Harry nunca era más libre que cuando había una escoba elevándolo en el cielo.

Dando un suspiro dio media vuelta, ahora que lo pensaba Hermione volvía a tener castigo y esta vez ni siquiera podía decirse que había sido su culpa, Snape había dicho "Señor Black, le tengo dicho que no bostece en mi clase, la señorita Granger tiene castigo" y ¡con un cuerno!, él no había bostezado, de hecho (y aunque no lo hubiera admitido ni con tortura) se encontraba entretenido con la clase de ese día, pero al intentar reclamar el castigo de Hermione se triplico así que confundido guardó silencio, hasta la casa de Slytherin había opinado que el castigo había sido sin fundamento y que esas serpientes opinaran tal cosa ya era de por si humillante.

Había intentado disculparse con Hermione pero ella simplemente había negado con la cabeza.

—"Esta bien, no te preocupes". —Y era su imaginación o la castaña estaba tomando esa famélica expresión que últimamente tenía Draco en la cara, ¿sería algo que estaban comiendo?, no, si no también afectaría a los demás.

Pensándolo bien no iría a ver a Alas Marchitas, con algo de suerte pasaría por delante del salón de DCAO y le daría ánimos a Hermione (aunque ahora que lo pensaba eso quizás le traería más problemas).

Distraído terminó en el tercer piso (eso de caminar por escaleras que cambiaban de lugar sin prestar atención algún día acabaría por matarlo), ahora que caía no le había dado a Myrtle las gracias aquel día en que había llorado como cachorro perdido a su lado.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones se encaminó hacía el baño, con algo de suerte la encontraría ahí. La puerta estaba entreabierta así que no hizo el menor ruido al terminarla de abrir, pero lo que encontró enfrente lo sorprendió de tal forma que se quedo con la mano en la perilla y la boca entreabierta.

Draco estaba recargado en el lavabo de espaldas a la puerta, su cuerpo temblaba y parecía hecho una verdadera lastima, Myrtle revoloteaba alrededor de él acariciándole la cabeza (¡Oh traicionera!, lo mismo había hecho con él, ya no le daría las gracias).

—No-no puedo… —Draco susurró entre jadeos y hasta ese momento Sirius fue consciente de que estaba llorando—. No puedo y si no lo logro… si no lo logro él… él dijo que me mataría… —Myrtle trató de consolarlo sin éxito, Sirius en cambio se quedo pegado al suelo, ¿matar?, esas eran palabras mayores, como un remolino recordó su rostro apagado, su cuerpo delgado, las ojeras, sus desapariciones. Él estaba metido en algo que lo estaba consumiendo, en algo que no podía abandonar.

Draco jadeó un par de veces moqueando y entonces sucedió, levanto la cabeza y por el espejo pudo ver a Sirius observándolo, al instante el terror y la ira se apoderaron de él, pero no pudo hacer nada más que aferrarse al lavamanos, sus ojos grises se encontraron con los de aquel joven, su primer pensamiento fue darse media vuelta y lanzarle un hechizo, pero no pudo, había algo en los ojos de Sirius…

—Yo… —Sorpresivamente Sirius dio un paso atrás, su rostro estaba totalmente serio—. Esto no paso. —Y sin más dio media vuelta y salió del baño, Draco se quedo ahí, con las lágrimas aún escurriendo por sus mejillas y pensó que hubiera sido bueno, increíblemente bueno poder decírselo, decirle todo a él, a quien había visto llorar en aquel mismo lugar. Pero no podía, estaba solo, como un perro moribundo, como un gusano. Y sin querer las lágrimas volvieron a salir en tropel, por una vez, por una sola vez le hubiera gustado tener un amigo verdadero…

…**.**

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

Hermione siempre se había destacado por estudiar más de lo humanamente posible sin quejarse, pero sinceramente creía que Snape estaba esperando demasiado de ella, de por si los libros prohibidos eran espantosos, leerlos y volverlos a releer era como apretar su corazón con unas tenazas, se encontraba tan asustada constantemente que empezaba a descuidar todo lo demás, el juego de Quidditch era apenas un _algo _lejano que parecía no tener mucho que ver con ella, incluso Ron y su casi-rompimiento con Lavander habían pasado a un deshonroso segundo plano.

Estaba descuidando su dieta y consumiéndose de mala manera el cerebro y cada vez que parecía haber alcanzado una meta los ojos de Snape estaban ahí.

—Ahora lea esto. —No la dejaba descansar, ¿quién iba a enfrentar a los Horcruxes, la Orden por entero o ella sola?, entendía que no le diera esas clases personales a Sirius (eso era como un suicidio), pero ¿por qué no podían tomarlas Ron y Harry también?, sobre todo Harry, se suponía que él era la pieza principal de lo que estaba por venir y además su amigo siempre había sido mejor en DCAO.

Cansada dejo caer la cabeza contra el escritorio, a su lado el libro rugió y mejor lo cerró con gran fuerza, lo único que le faltaba es que un libro le robara un pedazo de alma y la mandara unos veinte años en el futuro.

—¿Cree que es momento para descansar? —Nunca había odiado verdaderamente a Severus Snape pero estaba considerando el catalogarlo como su persona más detestada en el mundo.

—Lo lamento profesor. —Lentamente levantó la cabeza y el enmarañado cabello le dio un tono oscuro a sus ojos. Snape la observo sin decir nada y se sentó frente a ella, como se lo había supuesto Hermione Granger era la mejor alumna particular que pudiera tener un maestro, un genio en toda la extensión de la palabra y mejor aún, un genio del trabajo duro y no uno como ese Sirius Black que no se esforzaba realmente para conseguir nada.

—Su tiempo se esta acortando. —Continuamente Snape decía aquello y cada que lo hacía la ponía en un estado ansioso, ¿acaso Voldemort estaba planeando atacar?, ¿o es que Snape también estaba al tanto de los Horcruxes?, como no lo sabía no le quedo más que guardar un férreo silencio.

—Hago lo que puedo profesor. —La chica apretó los dientes, si era sincera quería decirle todo a alguien, confesarle a Harry que estaba leyendo libros espantosos y que estaba asustada, que tenía pesadillas todas las noches y temblaba cada que salía a dar la ronda nocturna por los pasillos, pero sinceramente su amigo no estaba para cargar con problemas ajenos, si ella estaba a su lado era para apoyarlo, siempre había sido de esa manera de cualquier forma. No olvidaba que le debía la vida, si Harry no fuera el entrometido que era no habría ido a salvarla aquel día en primer año de aquel gigante. Ahora era su turno de salvarlo ella, si es que sus poderes se lo permitían.

—Pues debe esforzarse más señorita Granger. —Snape adelantó su enorme nariz, inconscientemente Hermione se echó hacía atrás, como un recuerdo tardío Snape recordó aquel mismo gesto en el rostro que más había amado en la vida.

—"_Aléjate Severus". —_De haber sabido lo que sus palabras causarían se habría cortado la lengua antes de decir aquel "_Sangre sucia" _que la había alejado eternamente de él.

—Lo haré profesor. —La voz de Hermione lo trajo de regreso al momento presente, parecía amargamente decidida, ¿así se habría visto Lily en el momento en que su vida se había apagado?, últimamente los parecidos entre ambas empezaban a atormentarlo, ¿qué pasaría si de alguna manera también dejaba morir a esta chica?, él y Dumbledore estaban usando a esos jóvenes como si fueran fichas de ajedrez, un movimiento, un poco de información, un empujón y los arrojaban a las fauces del lobo.

Harry era el sacrificio, pero ¿qué pasaba con los otros?, Ron y Sirius no le importaban casi nada a ser sincero, ¿pero ella?, la alumna brillante, la chica que peleaba por sus estupidos y amables sueños, la que sonreía con la fuerza de la juventud, ¿por qué tenían que sacrificarla a ella también?

—Las artes oscuras son difíciles, —lentamente Snape se sentó a su lado, tan cerca que sus rodillas se rozaban, instintivamente Hermione se encogió en el banco—, pueden destruir una mente débil, no lo olvide.

—De acuerdo. —Con inseguridad la chica apretó los labios, no podía considerarse una mente débil en ninguna circunstancia, pero también era cierto que sólo tenía diecisiete años, hacía lo que podía.

—Para poder comprender y contraatacar a la magia oscura se debe analizarla, desmenuzarla y sentirla.

—¿Sentirla? —Estremecida Hermione dirigió una fugaz mirada a su profesor quien arqueó ambas cejas.

—El deseo de lastimar.

—Oh… —La única vez que realmente había querido lastimar a alguien había sido cuando le había asestado un puñetazo en la nariz a Malfoy y de cualquier manera no hubiera podido llegar más lejos que eso.

—Todos tenemos oscuridad dentro de nosotros. —Snape habló con firmeza, nuevamente Hermione giró a verlo de reojo, esas espantosas clases que tanto la atemorizaban también tenían un punto extra que anteriormente no hubiera considerado: estaba conociendo más a su profesor. Y no era que anteriormente hubiera querido entrar en la mente de Severus Snape, siempre le había tenido respeto pero no era exactamente su profesor favorito, sin embargo ahora era como si ambos tuvieran que enseñar su verdadera cara para poder conseguir su objetivo.

—Aunque lograra encontrar esa oscuridad… —Hermione soltó un lento suspiro—. No creo que sea tan fuerte para lograr algo tan cruel profesor.

—Si no lo hace alguien morirá. —Con crudeza Snape giró hacía ella—. Sus amigos o usted misma. —Ahí estaba, nuevamente Hermione sentía que se estaba preparando para una pelea individual, como si el peso del destino de Harry recayera pesadamente sobre ella exclusivamente. ¿No tenía la Orden miembros más calificados para aprender esas cosas?, ¿no era el mismo Snape mucho más avanzado en esa área?, no es que no quisiera aprender y ser útil, ¿pero por qué parecía que se estaba embarcando en una misión individual de guardián perpetuo?

—Profesor yo no creo…

—Y recuerde, —Snape volvió a acordarlo, aquello que había prometido y que tenía que cumplir—, no hable de estas clases con nadie, no se lo mencione ni siquiera a sus amigos.

—Sé que no es lícito aprender esto en la escuela pero… —Los ojos de Hermione se oscurecieron ligeramente, últimamente Sirius estaba realmente desesperado porque creía que la castigaban por su culpa, le hubiera gustado por lo menos poder decirle que en realidad sólo era una excusa.

—De pie. —Interrumpiéndola Snape se levantó echando su capa tras su espalda con un fluido movimiento—. Hay un hechizo que debe aprender si esta dispuesta a emprender esta tarea.

—¿Hechizo? —Los labios del profesor apenas se movieron en un susurro.

—Sectumsempra…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sirius removió desganadamente la cuchara en su plato de cereal, aquel era el día en el que se jugaba la final de Quidditch, toda la escuela era un hervidero de emociones encontradas. No había más que poner a un miembro de una casa distinta contra otro para que se soltaran las palabrotas, las apuestas y los pavoneos. Sinceramente Sirius ya estaba cansado de eso, no ser el centro de atención era un poquito irritante, ahora quien tenía la atención de toda la escuela era Harry, el flamante capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

Aunque claro, los celos (amistosos y sanos celos) no lo eran todo, también estaba desganado porque Hermione le estaba ocultando algo, no sabía que era, pero estaba seguro de que era algo importante. Ron y Harry no se habían dado cuenta porque estaban demasiado ocupados visualizándose sosteniendo la copa de Quidditch, pero él si que lo había notado, que siempre estaba distraída, que de repente la mirada se le perdía en los rincones más oscuros de la escuela, que parecía haberse retraído de un momento a otro, ya ni siquiera los regañaba con sus aires de mandona cuando hacían algo indebido.

Pero lo peor es que la noche anterior había regresado del castigo de Snape con la tunica desgarrada y la mirada extraviada.

Le había preguntado exaltado si es que ese murciélago del demonio la había vuelto a lastimar haciendo algo peligroso en el castigo, pero ella solamente había girado hacía él sin prestarle verdadera atención "¿Qué?, ah, no, no fue eso…" y luego se había ido sin más, subiendo lentamente las escaleras y con la mirada fija en alguna meta que él desconocía.

Y no era solamente que no tener la atención de alguna chica lo irritara, no, es que esa chica era Hermione Granger, ¡un merodeador! y si Ron y Harry estaban demasiado ocupados con el juego (no los culpaba, la competencia se respiraba en el aire), él tendría que ser el encargado de descubrir el secreto.

—Buenos días. —Como si la hubiera conjurado Hermione se sentó frente a él, llevaba puesta una playera roja con los bordes dorados.

—¿Vestida para la ocasión?

—Siempre apoyo la causa aunque el Quidditch no sea mi máximo. —La joven se encogió de hombros mientras adelantaba la mano para tomar un panecillo, no creía que su estomago resistiera otra cosa después de las horribles pesadillas que su cerebro había decidido montar durante la noche.

—James, el rojito y Evans ya están en el campo. —Finalmente Sirius se metió en la boca una cucharada de aguado cereal.

—No me importa que le digas James a Harry porque es su segundo nombre, pero Ginny… —Hermione iba a continuar, pero Sirius se lo impidió.

—¡Ya debemos ir a tomar nuestros asientos! —Hermione soltó un suspiro y apenas le dio un mordisco al pan antes de pararse tras él. El comedor estaba casi vacío, todo el mundo hervía de euforia por no perderse un segundo del juego, si había algo positivo en ir por ahí con Sirius Black era que podían hacerse del lugar que quisieran, ciertamente era irritante ver que con un guiño de ojo o un acomodo de cabello Sirius podía lograr lo que quisiera, pero bueno, siempre y cuando pudieran aprovecharse de las circunstancias…

Finalmente se sentaron junto a Neville, las gradas estaban tan apiñonadas que no cabía un solo alfiler.

—¡Allí esta James! —Sirius señaló con el dedo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Hermione notó que Ron estaba parado a un lado viéndose muy tieso, por lo menos no tenía cara de que fuera a ponerse a vomitar… Al instante de tener semejante idea la joven enrojeció, ¿desde cuando tenía un pensamiento tan cruel para con el pelirrojo?, abochornada prefirió buscar a Ginny calentando con su escoba por el aire.

—¡Mira, por lo menos el rojito no esta vomitando! —No supo si sentirse bien o mal por haber tenido el mismo pensamiento que Sirius, por lo menos ella se había guardado sus palabras para si misma.

—¡Y el juego señoras y señores acaba de empezar! —El narrador estalló en un grito y todos aullaron, esta vez (para alivio de los fans más acérrimos) Luna no era quien presentaba el partido.

—¿Dónde esta Luna? —Sirius preguntó por encima del griterío, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, playera roja y la bufanda de Gryffindor en torno al cuello, su loción le llegaba a Hermione fuerte y clara colándose por su nariz.

—No sé. —Hermione contestó girando a verlo para que la escuchara, estaban tan cerca que sus muslos inevitablemente terminaban rozándose, sabía que la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts matarían por estar en su lugar.

—Que lastima, quería pedirle su sombrero de nuevo.

—No dejarías ver a los de atrás. —Hermione contestó enarcando una ceja, una débil sonrisita se pintó en su rostro.

—¡Y Ginebra Weasley anota…! —El rugido de Gryffindor estremeció el estadio, Hermione aplaudió ruidosamente mientras a su lado Sirius aullaba levantando el brazo al cielo. Por un momento aquello fue todo, ella siendo un estudiante normal que iba a ver un partido de Quidditch, ella siendo un miembro más de la afición, ella sentada al lado del chico más guapo y cotizado de la escuela, ella que no era la misma chica que había gritado horrorizada mientras su pierna era trazada por líneas de sangre.

_Sectumsempra_

_La magia oscura debe sentirse, no podrá hacer nada si no la siente._

_Perdóname… Lily._

¿Quién era Lily?, ¿por qué Snape había susurrado aquello después de sanarla?, ¿por qué sus ojos habían estado tan mortalmente fríos?, ¿por qué había empezado a soñar cosas tan espantosas?, la profesora Trelawney había dicho que no tenía ninguna cualidad para la adivinación, de ser así no debía preocuparse, no había manera de que todas las personas que veía morir en sus sueños fueran a perderse en realidad.

—¡Ron Weasley acaba de hacer una tapada fenomenal!

—¡Weasley es nuestro rey, Weasley!

—¡Tú puedes Won-Won! —De pronto todo empezó a dar vueltas, cerró los ojos y se llevo una mano a la cara intentando recomponerse, ella no era una mente débil, ella podía con eso, lo haría por Harry, lo haría por Ron y por Sirius. Estaba en la final de Quidditch, era una chica normal, ella era…

—Hermione. —La voz de Sirius, acariciadora y fuerte, le habló al oído—. ¿Estas bien? —Su mano había sujetado la suya.

—Sí. —Automáticamente intentó desasirse de su agarre, pero sorpresivamente Sirius no la soltó.

—No lo parece.

—Me maree. —Hermione no pudo evitar enrojecer al notar que Neville había girado a verla, eso y que luego su mirada se había fijado en su mano entrelazada con la de Sirius.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

—Claro que no. —Hermione protestó enrojeciendo—. Estamos en medio del partido, Gryffindor va ganando y… —Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Sirius tiró de ella, los abucheos por parte de los que estaban atrás no se hicieron esperar, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaban bajo las gradas, las piernas de todos agitándose o apretándose unas contra otras por encima de sus cabezas.

—¿Y bien? —Finalmente Sirius la soltó y se recargó contra una de las barras laterales.

—¿Bien, qué? —Hermione arqueó una ceja, aunque supo que el movimiento había carecido de fuerza por el alivio que parecía expresar el resto de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasó hace un momento?

—¿De pronto te entró algo y decidiste que no íbamos a ver el partido? —Hermione probó suerte.

—Quizás, —Sirius se rascó la barbilla—, ver que elogian tanto al rojito me pone enfermo.

—Tú eres espantoso. —Aun en contra de su voluntad las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron hacía arriba.

—A tus órdenes preciosa. —Los ojos de Sirius chispearon, Hermione se recargó en la barra al lado de él, ahí estaban, debajo de las gradas mientras arriba todo era euforia y emoción—. ¿Qué tienes? —Detectó al instante que la voz de Sirius se había vuelto seria.

—Nada en realidad. —De cualquier manera le había prometido a Snape que no le diría a nadie, aunque aun ignoraba la razón de semejante orden.

—Pensé que éramos amigos. —Sorprendida giró a verlo.

—Lo somos.

—Pues no lo parece. —Los arrogantes labios del muchacho se apretaron en un mohín, había algo especial en la forma de Sirius cuando quería chantajear que hacía imposible el creerle del todo sus resentimientos.

—No es nada en realidad. —Sin embargo Hermione no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y sonreír, Sirius lo había notado, lo había hecho cuando nadie más se había dado cuenta, que había algo ocurriendo con ella.

—¿Entonces?

—¿No te parece a veces que estas viviendo una vida prestada?, un rato solamente.

—¿Un rato?

—Es sólo que en momentos como éste no puedo creer que sea una simple estudiante más, que Harry esta ahí jugando Quidditch como si el mundo no estuviera colisionando, que es increíble que parezca que esta jugando sin preocupaciones cuando alguien quiere matarlo… cuando muchos…

—¡Oh ya!, —Sirius negó con la cabeza—, lo que pasa es que piensas demasiado.

—¿Eh? —La castaña levantó la cabeza con un parpadeo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo relajarse de vez en cuando?, quizás mañana no podamos hacerlo. Pelear cuando hay que pelear, reír cuando hay que reír y hacer cosas locas cuando hay que hacerlas.

—Seguro que para ti aplica mucho la última. —Hermione sonrió con los labios apretados, ¿qué más podía esperar del playboy número uno de los merodeadores?

—Por supuesto, hubo una vez en la que James decidió que Remus necesitaba una chica y…

—Gracias Sirius. —Hermione lo interrumpió, la mirada en el piso, no solía dar las gracias a los chicos, no por lo menos a sus amigos que eran cabezas huecas con Quidditch como cerebro.

—Como sea, —y al parecer Sirius no estaba muy acostumbrado a recibir agradecimientos porque metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y giró la mirada para otro lado—, ¡tengo una idea! —Había algo peligroso en ese tono de voz…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry no pudo haber sido más feliz cuando le ganó la snitch por unos centímetros a Cho y los brazos de Ginny gritando "¡Ganamos!" lo recibieron antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, ni siquiera notó la mirada de desconsuelo que le dirigió su ex novia, no tanto por perder como por darse cuenta de que ya la había olvidado.

Lo único que podía notar Harry James Potter en esos instantes era el cabello rojo de Ginny cayendo por su hombro, estuvo a punto de tomarla de la nuca y besarla, hacerlo a pesar de que toda la escuela estaba observando, para su desgracia en ese momento Ron llegó hasta ellos y le pasó a cada quien un brazo por los hombros gritando como endemoniado, bueno, no podía culparlo, ¡tenían la copa!

Antes de que pudiera crear un nuevo plan de ataque Ginny y Ron fueron levantados en alto al grito de "¡Los Weasley son nuestros héroes, vivan los Weasley!" y es que sinceramente aquel par de cabello rojo se había llevado el juego por completo.

—¡Lo hiciste Harry!, ¡lo lograste! —Al final parecieron acordarse del capitán y también a él lo levantaron en andas, entre gritos, aullidos y bullicio cada jugador fue llevado en alto hasta la sala de común de Gryffindor, pero al llegar ahí…

—¿Lista Mione?

—¿Listo Sirius-boy?

—¡Imperturbate! —Ambos jóvenes gritaron al tiempo, cada uno desde la parte superior de sus respectivas escaleras señalando la salida, los que venían entrando parpadearon confundidos cuando Hermione hizo otro hechizo para cerrar la puerta.

—¡Espongificación!

—¡Ah! —En cuanto Hermione y Sirius lanzaron el hechizo los más de cincuenta chicos dentro de la sala común empezaron a botar en una especie de sustancia gelatinosa que los lanzaba hacía arriba ya de cabeza, ya de pie, ya chillando o riendo a carcajadas.

—¡Alarte Ascendere! —Nuevamente Sirius y Hermione lanzaron el hechizo al mismo tiempo, tenían muy buena coordinación. Un enorme letrero se elevó en el aire "Felicidades campeones".

—¡Felicidades Harry, Ron, Ginny! —Hermione gritó inclinándose en el barandal de la escalera, la verdad no sabía como es que Sirius la había embaucado para hacer todo eso, pero había sido divertido, sobre todo ver la manera en la que Harry se elevaba en el aire agitando las manos como un pollo sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

—¡Detengan esto! —Ron que tenía a Lavander colgada del cuello gritó con la cara morada.

—¡Ni de broma! —Sirius sonrió enseñando todos los dientes—. Primero vamos a sacar un par de fotografías para que el recuerdo sea perpetuo.

—¡Sirius! —Mientras los demás se quejaban, otros chillaban, unos cuantos inventaban piruetas acrobáticas y la gran mayoría lo disfrutaba Hermione y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada traviesa, ser merodeador definitivamente rockeaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sirius estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación completamente vestido, a su lado estaba sentado Ron y del otro lado Neville, eran las doce de la noche, normalmente estarían en el quinto sueño, pero no aquella noche, Harry había ido en busca de un Horcruxe y ellos habían prometido vigilar, de hecho incluso habían tomado lo que quedaba de la poción de Felix Felicis, al principio se habían negado (¿Desperdiciar suerte liquida?, ¡James esta loco!), pero al final la intuición de algo maligno acercándose había acabado por rendirlos.

—No veo a Draco. —Ron susurró para no despertar a sus compañeros de habitación, estaba mirando con atención el mapa del merodeador.

—Debe estar en la sala de los menesteres. —Sirius murmuró.

—¿Salimos a vigilar? —Neville preguntó y los otros asintieron, con mucho cuidado salieron de la habitación, abajo Hermione y Ginny esperaban en la sala común, parecían un poco somnolientas.

—Podríamos ir sólo nosotros a echar un vistazo. —Ron ofreció intentando parecer desinteresado, pero Sirius sabía que había momentos en que un hombre preferiría dejar a las chicas que quería fuera del peligro.

—Olvídalo, —Ginny se puso de pie, lastima que las chicas de esos tiempos fueran tan aguerridas—, Herm y yo ya decidimos ir también.

—Luna esta esperando en el pasillo. —Hermione se puso de pie sacudiéndose los vaqueros que le quedaban ligeramente flojos, decididamente había perdido peso.

—De acuerdo, —Ron rodó los ojos—, vamos. —Los cinco salieron de la sala común, el pasillo estaba oscuro y sin la capa de invisibilidad de Harry cualquier profesor podía ir y descubrirlos, pero con algo de suerte la poción cumpliría su objetivo y no tendrían problemas.

—Oh, —Luna, que estaba recargada contra la pared se incorporó rápidamente—, pensé que se habían quedado dormidos.

—Para nada, bebe esto. —Sirius le pasó la botellita con lo último de Felix Felicis—. Eres la única que falta.

—¿Qué es?

—Poción anticonceptiva.

—¿En serio?

—No le hagas caso, —Hermione rodó los ojos—, sólo bébelo.

—Pero se emocionaron, ¿cierto? —Todos negaron con las cabezas, solo Sirius podía bromear en un momento como ese.

—Entonces Sirius, Ginny y yo vamos a la sala de los menesteres. —Ron alzó el mapa del merodeador en alto—. Los demás…

—Ya dije que pienso que vigilar las habitaciones del profesor Snape es una perdida de tiempo. —Hermione se cruzó de brazos—. Así que esperaremos en las escaleras.

—Pero James dijo… —Sirius iba a empezar, pero el gesto en los ojos castaños de Hermione le mató todo intento de riña.

—Bueno. —Ron tomó aire con fuerza—. Suerte. —Ambos grupos se despidieron alzando la mano y empezando a avanzar en la oscuridad, Ron al frente, Ginny en medio y Sirius atrás en camino a la sala de menesteres.

—¿Creen que de verdad pase algo? —Ron rompió el silencio, su varita apenas iluminando el mapa y el corredor.

—Quien sabe. —Sirius se alzó de hombros para relajar el cuello—. Hay algo extraño en el ambiente.

—¿Estará Harry bien? —Aunque Ginny estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no sonar angustiada no lo estaba logrando del todo.

—Claro que esta bien. —Sirius le revolvió el cabello, aunque era decididamente una chica guapa y simpática no podía verla más que como a la chica de su amigo, aunque últimamente debía reconocer que fuera de lo pelirrojo y lo valiente el parecido con Lily no era demasiado.

—Digo, —Ron añadió intentando no parecer preocupado—, él siempre logra vencer todo, ¿cierto? —Definitivamente los pelirrojos tenían problemas para ocultar sus emociones.

—Así es, —Sirius sonrió—, ya saben, es James.

—Parece que Hermione y los demás si se quedaron en las escaleras. —Ron arqueó una ceja viendo el mapa.

—¿No parece como si últimamente Hermione no quiere escuchar nada acerca de Snape? —Ginny preguntó levantando una ceja.

—Será masoquista, —Sirius bufó—, con la de castigos que le deja… —Una idea repentina surgió en su cerebro—. ¿No será que le habrá hecho un lavado mental?

—Hablamos de Hermione. —Ron no pudo evitar reír aunque los otros dos estuvieron a punto de ahorcarlo por dejarlos en evidencia.

—¿Quieres que nos encuentren? —Sirius masculló tronando los huesos de su mano.

—Tú le quitas el mapa y yo lo amordazo. —Los ojos de Ginny brillaron.

—Ya no se puede uno ni reír. —Ron bufó haciéndose el ofendido.

—Por cierto, —viendo que no parecía haber acción Sirius sonrió de medio lado—, ¿ya lograste terminar con tu novia?

—No. —Ron lució definitivamente desdichado—. Ella parece no escuchar cada vez que lo sugiero.

—Deja de sugerirlo, —Ginny le apretó un hombro—, díselo de frente.

—Como si fuera tan fácil.

—Yo lo hice con Dean.

—¡Pero tú eres una chica! —Ron masculló por lo bajo. —Además no quiero recibir consejos de mi hermana menor.

—Solo un año menor. —Ginny se ofendió.

—No te preocupes, montaremos el espectáculo para ti, —Sirius asintió varias veces con la cabeza—, vamos Ginny imagina que soy Dean.

—Esta bien. —Ginny enderezó los hombros y lo miró fijamente—. Dean, tenemos que hablar. —Sirius se echó atrás fingiendo horror.

—No por favor Gin, ¡yo te amo!

—Lo siento, me he dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos no son suficientes para mantener esta relación.

—¡No me dejes, no me dejes o me muero!

—No eres tú, soy yo.

—¡Gin mi vida, por favor…!

—Ya basta. —Ron enrojeció hasta la medula y hundió la nariz en el mapa del merodeador humillado de que usaran sus problemas amorosos de entretenimiento.

—Espera, apenas íbamos a empezar con "vamos a darnos un tiempo". —Sirius agitó los brazos en el aire.

—Pues yo no quiero… —Ron estaba contestando con el ceño fruncido cuando Ginny chilló.

—¡Draco! —Los dos chicos voltearon apenas el tiempo suficiente para ver que Draco estaba parado fuera del salón de los menesteres con un brazo marchito en alto, Ron lo reconoció al instante, era la mano de la gloria, le daba luz sólo al que la sostenía. Pero aquello fue apenas un suspiro, en cuanto el rubio se percato que lo observaban arrojó algo al aire y todo se sumió en la oscuridad completa.

—¿Qué…?, —Sirius abrió los ojos lo más que pudo pero ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver sus propias manos—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Lumos. —Ron probó encender de nueva cuenta su varita pero no funcionó.

—Incendio. —Ginny probó otro hechizo pero la oscuridad era completa.

—Por aquí. —Escucharon a Draco guiar a más gente en dirección contraria a dónde ellos estaban, como sostenía la mano de la gloria podía iluminar sólo su camino, es decir, él sabía dónde estaban pero el resto estaba en la completa oscuridad.

_Pero él los alejo de nosotros _el pensamiento en la mente de Sirius logró aturdirlo, ¿eso que significaba?, ¿que Draco había sido amable?, ¿sólo no quería más problemas?

—Ron, me estas triturando los dedos. —Ginny chilló por lo bajo, Sirius quiso guiarse por la voz pero terminó estampado en la pared con tan mal tino que se abrió la boca, cuando le preguntarán diría que un mortifago lo había golpeado porque dar la verdadera explicación sería humillante.

—Debemos salir del pasillo, sigan la pared. —Ron les indicó a los otros dos y torpemente los tres empezaron a deslizarse por la pared tratando de no golpearse mucho entre ellos en el proceso.

—Ya se oyen muy lejos. —Esta vez Ron sonaba francamente angustiado—. Por ese camino se va a las escaleras.

—¿Quiénes eran esos que iban con Malfoy? —Sirius sintió un sudor frío correrle por la espalda.

—Mortifagos. —Ginny contestó con rapidez—. Alcancé a ver a uno.

—¿Mortifagos? —La palabra sonaba extraña, casi irreal y peligrosa, por encima de todo peligrosa.

—Sigan avanzando. —Ron ordenó con una voz que no tenía mucho que ver con su tono habitual, seguramente estaba preocupado por los otros. Sirius intentó apresurarse, pero orientarse en la oscuridad completa no era sencillo.

—¡Una luz! —Ginny apuntó al frente y los tres salieron de la oscuridad como si fuera una habitación cerrada—. ¡¿Por donde?!

—¡Veo a Remus! —Ron masculló apretando el mapa con fuerza desmedida—. ¡Debemos avisarle! —Los tres echaron a correr hacía el sitio indicado, pero antes de que pudieran llegar se escuchó un hechizo, gritos y ruido de gente al correr.

—¡Hermione! —Sirius gritó al reconocer el chillido femenino, instantáneamente dio media vuelta, Ron quedo ahí parado, sin saber que era lo que debía hacer—. ¡Ve por Remus yo iré con los demás!

—¡Ve tú Ginny! —Ron le pasó de cualquier manera el mapa a su hermana y echó a correr lado a lado con Sirius—. Es menos peligroso.

—¡Entendido! —La pelirroja echó a correr en sentido contrario y ambos jóvenes hicieron lo propio lanzándose hacía las escaleras, por angustiantes minutos sólo existió el sonido de su respiración y el bullir lejano de una pelea.

—¡Chicos! —Ron se abalanzó al frente con la varita en alto.

—¡Expelliarmus! —Escuchó el hechizo de Luna casi junto a su oreja y vio como Neville caía al suelo por algún hechizo lanzado por un hombre alto y rubio.

—¡Neville! —Hermione intentó ayudarlo, pero entonces un hombre de aspecto salvaje se metió en su camino.

—Hola dulzura. —Sus ojos se veían desagradables, Hermione ahogó un grito y patinó hacía atrás intentando escapar de él.

—Greyback. —Sirius siseó, podía reconocer ese olor, el olor a un hombre lobo, el hombre lobo que había mordido a Remus.

—Ven muñeca, solo te voy a morder un poco.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —Ron alzó la varita desafiante, pero tuvo que echarse a un lado porque el mortifago rubio estaba lanzando maldiciones asesinas como quien repartía helado de limón.

—¡Al suelo! —A pesar de lo mucho que quería morder a aquel despreciable hombre Sirius sólo pudo tomar a Hermione por la cabeza y lanzarse los dos al piso, el impacto le sacó el aire de los pulmones.

—¡Ron! —Luna gritó, luego fue claro que alguien la había golpeado porque hubo un sonoro quejido.

—¡Muchachos! —Justo en ese momento Remus y Tonks llegaron corriendo, chispas verdes sobresaliendo de sus varitas.

—¡Cuidado! —Ginny que venía atrás chilló al ver que uno de los mortifagos dirigía su varita hacía Ron.

—No a mi hermano. —Salido de ningún lado Bill se colocó como un escudo frente a Ron, el mago rubio seguía lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra sin importarle si le daba a uno de sus compañeros.

—¡Sirius! —Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo Hermione le hizo girar sobre si mismo para desviar el hechizo de una mujer de corta estatura y sonrisa desviada.

—¡Arriba Alecto! —Un hombre que parecía ser su hermano la apresuró—. Acabemos con esto.

Instintivamente Sirius se puso de pie jalando con él a Hermione y lanzó un hechizo protector que los salvó de los ataques más cercanos, Remus y Tonks parecían realmente apurados en sus propias batallas para pedirles ayuda.

—¡Ginny! —Hermione y la pelirroja se pusieron espalda con espalda y lanzaron hechizos a los contrincantes más cercanos, a Sirius no le quedo de otra más que servirles de escudo. Había tal conmoción que ni siquiera sabía muy bien a quien estaba atacando, Ron y Bill habían hecho otro dúo de ataque, Luna parecía haber perdido el sentido, un delgado hilo de sangre corría por su frente.

—¡Bill! —Ron intentó proteger a su hermano cuando un hechizo le arrancó la varita de la mano, pero era demasiado tarde, en la primera oportunidad Greyback se le abalanzó encima con los puntiagudos colmillos preparados y las uñas desgarrando su rostro.

—¡Ah! —Sirius no pudo evitar abrir la boca y los ojos con sorpresa mezclada con repugnancia, no era luna llena, aquel hombre no estaba convertido en hombre lobo, ¡había mordido a Bill por el gusto de hacerlo!

—¡Cuidado! —Aquella distracción le provocó rodar por la tierra cuando la mitad del techo se desplomó sobre ellos, aturdido y desorientado giró alrededor entre las motas de polvo.

—¿Hermione, Ginny…? —Mientras él las buscaba Hermione tosía intentando incorporarse a medias, había visto a cuatro mortifagos (incluido el hombre lobo) correr hacía la torre, había algo ahí que ellos estaban buscando de seguro, pero habían puesto una barrera que al parecer Tonks no podía cruzar, por otro lado Ron se veía mortalmente pálido intentando cargar a Bill, quien había perdido el sentido, sobre su hombro.

—¡Hermione! —Escuchó el grito cascado de Sirius—. ¡Ginny! —Instintivamente buscó a la pelirroja, Tonks acababa de lanzar un reducto contra la barrera, pero no parecía que estuviera haciendo efecto.

—¿Qué pasa muchacho? —Antes de que pudiera recuperarse un hombre sujetó a Sirius por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrojó contra la pared—. Peleemos un rato.

—Sirius… —Hermione susurró con la boca seca, justo en ese momento vio a Snape pasar corriendo hacía la torre, por un muy breve instante sus miradas se encontraron, la de ella sorprendida y angustiada, la de él firme y fija—. Profesor… —Pero ya él había pasado la barrera como si cualquier cosa y subía a la torre.

—¡Crucio!, ¡baila bonita! —Al instante de oír el chillido de Ginny giró hacía ella dándose cuenta con horror que su pierna no le respondía correctamente, había quedado aplastada por parte del techo, desesperadamente intentó pensar en un hechizo de sanación, pero sólo recordaba las cosas que había aprendido últimamente en clase con Snape.

—¡Sectumsepra!

_La magia negra hay que sentirla. _

Y supo que Snape había tenido razón, lo supo porque sintió la desesperación recorrer su brazo, una tonalidad inadecuada de odio chispear en sus dedos hacía el hombre que maltrataba a su amiga.

—¡Ah! —El hombre cayó hacía atrás, Ginny se desplomó resoplando y aguantando las lágrimas, Ron había tenido que dejar a Bill en el suelo y peleaba contra otro hombre, la profesora McGonagall también se había unido a la lucha.

—¡Sirius…! —Lo recordó abruptamente pero cuando quiso volver la mirada hacía él sólo pudo ver a Snape corriendo hacía ella sujetando a Draco por el cuello del suéter, nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron.

_La magia oscura es poderosa e inflama, no lo olvide._

Y como si de un chispazo se tratara lo relacionó, instintivamente dio un paso atrás al notar la mirada de ese hombre, una mirada que parecía ser odio y repulsión, una mirada que de alguna manera era para ella. Vio el terror en los ojos de Draco, un golpe sordo y luego nada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sirius, con la cabeza vendada, el labio reventado y bastante magullado se encontraba de pie junto a la camilla donde Hermione permanecía desmayada al lado de Neville y Bill. Los mortifagos se habían ido, tres habían muerto, del lado de ellos no había muerto nadie, pero nadie sabía que pasaría con Bill ahora. Los padres de los Weasley habían llegado inmediatamente, incluso aquella chica bonita que era la novia de Bill había entrado al lugar con decisión anunciando a los cuatro vientos que se casaría con Bill estuviera como estuviera porque ella era lo suficientemente guapa para los dos.

Aquello habría alentado los ánimos de no ser por la impactante noticia que aún no acababa de asimilar: Dumbledore había muerto, no solo eso, lo había matado Snape, el mismo que antes de irse definitivamente de la escuela había desmayado a Hermione, quemado la casa de Hagrid y reducido a Harry en el suelo.

Por más que lo pensaba no podía creerlo, James, Remus, Peter y él siempre hacían bromas acerca de que era inmortal, decían que por cada materia que reprobabas Dumbledore tenía un año más de vida, que le extraía el alma a los alumnos y mil boberias más que en su momento los habían hecho reír a carcajadas.

Y ahora había muerto.

De reojo miró a Ron que parecía mucho más grande de sus diecisiete años, estaba ahí recargado con la mirada fija en la nada. Harry había salido con la profesora McGonagall, seguramente sería interrogado por ser testigo de la muerte de Dumbledore, eso sería difícil para él.

—Ustedes vayan a dormir chicos. —La señora Pomfrey se dirigió hacía ellos amablemente, igual que todos parecía un poco llorosa—. Ellos estarán bien. —No parecía que Ron quisiera moverse de aquel sitio, pero Sirius tiró de él, no quería estar solo, no esa noche.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, más de la mitad de la escuela estaba de pie y todos los veían pasar, con su ropa desgarrada y el cuerpo vendado, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar nada así que llegaron a su habitación en silencio y se dejaron caer al mismo tiempo en la cama. Sirius había tenido muchos duelos a lo largo de su vida y contar el clásico _¿viste como le di en la nariz?, ¡creí que no la libraba! _Siempre había sido la constante, pero ahora no se sentía con las ganas de hacerlo, no sabía si por Bill, por Hermione o por Dumbledore, aunque quizás eran las tres cosas juntas.

—¿Crees que Harry tarde mucho?

—Quien sabe. —La adrenalina de la batalla se había transformado lentamente en una suave desolación, no es que fueran demasiado cercanos a Dumbledore, pero verlo caer era como ver caer la figura que tenían como referencia para seguir luchando.

—Ese maldito Snape. —Sirius soltó con amargura—. Sabía que era malo.

—Pensé que iba a matar a Hermione, —Ron apretó los puños—, estaba ahí viéndola con tanto odio y ella ni siquiera intentó defenderse, sólo lo observaba.

—Yo también… —Sirius no quiso decir que también él había pensado que la mataría, Hermione estaba ahí parada, demasiado sorprendida, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que Snape era su enemigo y estuviera demasiado aturdida por ese hecho. Pero él simplemente la había apuntado con la varita y entonces Draco había gritado "¡Noo!" y aquello había paralizado a todos porque pudo notarse en los ojos aterrados del chico que acababa de traicionarse y Hermione simplemente caía…

¿Por qué no la había matado?, ¿por qué si en sus ojos había suficiente odio para hacerlo?, ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse y Harry entró arrastrando los pies, también él parecía mucho mayor de sus dieciséis años.

—¿Y bien?, —Ron preguntó cauteloso—. ¿Lo encontraron?, ¿el Horcruxe? —Por toda respuesta Harry les extendió un medallón, una replica a todas luces. Así que eso había pasado, Dumbledore había muerto por nada, de alguna manera Sirius entendía el dolor de su amigo, por eso no le hizo ninguna pregunta cuando se encogió entre las sabanas dándoles la espalda.

…

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

El funeral de Dumbledore fue tan grande y majestuoso que Sirius no pudo evitar sorprenderse, estaba ahí, aún con la cabeza vendada, Ron con moretones a un lado, Hermione luciendo pálida y enferma y Ginny siendo extrañamente pequeña y vulnerable. Pero por encima de todo estaba Harry sentado muy rígido, arañazos y hematomas surcando su piel y sus ojos verdes fijos en la ceremonia como si su mente se negara a aceptar la verdad.

¿Cuánto estaría sufriendo Harry?, ¿cuánto podrían estar sufriendo todas esas personas?, Dumbledore siempre había sido el hombre que los aleccionaba con el dedo por sus travesuras recurrentes, un poco pícaro y también un poco locuaz, luego había sido ese mismo hombre quien le había dado la oportunidad de ser él mismo en otra época y ahora ese hombre se había ido.

El adiós había sido provocado por Snape y Sirius estaba seguro de que Hermione sabía algo acerca de eso, siempre que empezaban a despotricar en su contra ella se encogía en si misma, como si pensara en algo. Harry había dicho que se habían enfrentado pero que lo había vencido sin problemas, de hecho había sido Alas Marchitas quien lo había salvado.

Durante todo aquel desastre se había enterado de que Tonks estaba enamorada de Remus y que él no había correspondido su cariño hasta ese momento por temor a su condición de hombre lobo y su complejo de inferioridad. De haber sido otras las circunstancias se hubiera burlado de él, le habría desordenado el cabello y dándole un codazo le hubiera tirado una fresca.

—"Hasta que te echas novia, ¿no?, Lunatico querido". —Pero no era el momento, las bromas no sonaban bien, no mientras Dumbledore era bajado en su tumba blanca a las profundidades de la tierra.

Estaba seguro de que si Remus se hubiera echado novia cuando todos eran unos jovencitos alocados tanto James como él se hubieran muerto de celos, así era su amistad, cerrada, cercana y obsesiva. A Lily la perdonaban porque quería a Remus y cualquier chica que quisiera de una manera tan amable y dulce a Remus se ganaba su respeto, pero cualquier otra hubiese sido rechazada.

Con lentitud giró a ver a Ginny, lo sabía, que ella no era Evans, que nunca podría serlo, porque James, el James de ahora no ponía el amor por encima de todo lo demás, el James de ahora era honor y valentía, el James de ahora no era travesuras, el James de ahora era pura fuerza, era Gryffindor hasta la medula. Y así también el James de ahora prefería estar solo antes que poner a un ser amado en peligro. Lo sabía, por eso no se le había declarado, por eso no había podido besarla cuando todo su cuerpo parecía pedirlo, por eso sus ojos verdes parecían piedra.

Pero no dejaría que lo alejara, no a él, porque pasara lo que pasara él era Sirius y todos sabían que Sirius y James era casi un mismo nombre, que estaban juntos por encima de todo lo demás.

Al frente se dijeron un par de palabras por Dumbledore, Hagrid lloraba de tal manera que llegaba a ser escandaloso, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisita apagada se le coló en la cara, pero desapareció casi inmediatamente.

A su lado Hermione y Ginny se habían puesto a llorar, era extraño, no hubiera pensado en ellas así antes, pero en esos momentos que lloraran parecía lo más lógico del mundo, como si sólo hasta ese instante las descubriera como mujeres. De reojo giró a ver a Harry, quiso sujetarle el hombro o decirle alguna palabra de aliento, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Finalmente el sepelio terminó, la gente empezó a pararse y a darse el pésame mutuamente, Harry se puso de pie y dándole la espalda a todos empezó a caminar hacía el bosque, al instante Ginny se puso de pie.

—Deberíamos…

—Nos va a rechazar. —Ron también se levantó, sus ojos parecían haberse despejado un poco.

—Es Harry después de todo. —Hermione se frotó rudamente los ojos y también se puso de pie.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Sirius miró la espalda que se alejaba entre los árboles.

—Ginny. —Ron carraspeó—. Lamento pedirte esto, pero…

—Ustedes siempre tienen tantos secretos, —la pelirroja apretó ligeramente los puños—, siempre quieren dejarme fuera…

—Es por Harry. —La voz de Hermione lentamente dejaba de ser llorosa—. No nos lo permitiría.

—Y yo tampoco. —Ron respiró hondamente—. Gin eres mi hermana menor y…

—¿Por qué siempre tratan de protegerme?, —Ginny frunció el ceño—, ¡yo he peleado con ustedes!, sólo soy un año menor.

—Escucha Gin, —Sirius ladeó la cabeza—, tú eres la persona especial de James.

—No lo creo. —Ginny contestó con rapidez, mezcla rebeldía y tristeza.

—Lo eres. —Sirius replicó con fuerza—. Nos costara que acepte que nosotros lo sigamos, pero ni siquiera escuchara una palabra acerca de llevarte a ti.

—¡No seré un estorbo! —Los ojos de la muchacha ardieron.

—Ginny… —Hermione se inclinó sobre el oído de la pelirroja levantándole el cabello para que la escuchara mejor, luego de un par de segundos el rostro de la jovencita se sonrojo por completo.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. —Hermione le sonrió con calidez—. Así que sólo espera.

—Esta bien... —Ginny apretó las manos sobre su pecho y luego simplemente asintió con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se alejó lentamente.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —Ambos hombres preguntaron pasmados al mismo tiempo.

—La verdad.

—¿Cuál verdad? —Ron frunció exageradamente el ceño.

—Vamos Rojito, —Sirius le palmeó la espalda—, dale carta blanca a James para que pueda cortejar a tu hermana.

—¿De que hablas? —El rostro de Ron pareció blanco de tan sorprendido.

—No es el momento. —Hermione arqueó ambas cejas—. Ahora vamos con Harry.

—¿Qué creen que diga? —Sirius echó a andar con ambas manos tras la nuca.

—Seguro "es muy peligroso". —Ron imitó a la perfección la voz del de gafas.

—"Es mi misión personal". —Sirius sonrió ampliamente—. Podríamos golpearlo para convencerlo, digo, somos tres contra uno.

—Lastima que ese _uno _sea el mejor alumno de DCAO. —Ron se encogió de hombros fingiendo pesar. Ambos chicos rieron, pero Hermione simplemente fijó su vista al frente, aún no le había dicho a nadie pero había descubierto algo que no estaba muy segura de que tanto afectara a Harry ahora que había desarrollado un odio profundo hacía Snape.

Lo había descubierto por casualidad, alguien le había relatado a Harry que ella había usado un hechizo increíble en la batalla "Sectumsempra", al instante Harry había comentado distraídamente que había visto aquel hechizo gabarateado en su libro de pociones, aquel libro que ella tanto había odiado.

Y entonces recordó las clases con Snape, él diciendo que aquel hechizo era de su invención, ¡el libro de pociones que Harry tanto atesoraba era el libro de Snape cuando había sido estudiante!, pero no sabía como decírselo a Harry, además, ¿qué ganaría?, ya suficientemente deshecho estaba su amigo para encima enterarse de otra jugarreta del destino.

Últimamente intentaba no pensar demasiado en Snape, sobre todo porque no podía entender el motivo de sus acciones, no podía imaginárselo matando a Dumbledore, ¿Qué caso tenía entrenarla tan duramente si al final terminarían por ser enemigos?, ¿por qué no la había matado cuando había tenido la oportunidad?, ¿acaso Snape era tan retorcido como para adiestrar a su enemigo y así tener una pelea más interesante?

Sentía que debía haber una razón, algún motivo por el que había hecho todo, ¿era ella la que no estaba alcanzando a ver más allá?, ¿qué se le estaba escapando?

—Ahí esta. —El susurro de Sirius la regresó a la realidad, Harry estaba parado frente al lago, la túnica de gala doblada bajo el brazo, se veía tan dolorosamente hermoso en su soledad que Hermione tuvo el deseo de abrazarlo.

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa, ya lo habían hablado, seguirían a Harry al infierno si era preciso, estaban preparados, a su particular forma todos habían tomado la decisión.

—Aquí estabas. —Sin más preámbulo Sirius se le colgó de un hombro, Harry pareció lejanamente sorprendido.

—Sirius…

—¿Y bien? —Ron carraspeó colocándose al otro lado, la mirada al frente, sin ver a nadie en realidad—. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Tengo que continuar con la misión que me encomendó Dumbledore, —los ojos verdes de Harry volvieron a tomar esa intensidad de acero—, encontrar los Horcruxes, destruirlos y después enfrentarme a Voldemort cara a cara.

—¿Qué harás? —Hermione preguntó débilmente.

—Por ahora volveré con los Dursley, sé que es lo que Dumbledore hubiera querido, pero solo por poco tiempo, después me iré… iré al valle de Godric, para mí, todo empezó allí, absolutamente todo. Sólo tengo el sentimiento de que necesito ir… y puedo visitar las tumbas de mis padres, me gustaría eso. —Lentamente los dedos de Harry se crisparon, había perdido a sus padres hacía tanto que ni siquiera los recordaba, ahora había perdido al hombre que era su eje para seguir caminando, tenía una familia que lo despreciaba y nada más a lo que sujetarse, ya no tenía nada que perder.

—Entonces al valle Godric. —Sirius infló el pecho y sonrió—. Bueno, siempre he querido ir.

—¿Qué…? —Harry sintió que la boca se le secaba.

—Pero primero tienen que ir a casa, —Ron apretó las manos como en una suplica—, mamá nos matara a todos si no asistimos a la boda de Bill y Fleur.

—¡Oh sí, la boda! —Sirius se dio una palmada en la frente—. ¿Serás mi compañera de baile preciosa? —Giró a Hermione, pero ella lo ignoró olímpicamente.

—Podríamos ir a casa de los Dursley por Harry y de ahí a la madriguera.

—Me parece. —Ron asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Todos a favor? —Ante la mirada aturdida de Harry los tres restantes alzaron la mano—. Moción aprobada.

—¡Esperen! —Finalmente el de gafas pareció reaccionar—. Ustedes no pueden ir conmigo.

—Les dije que lo diría. —Hermione susurró cantarina, al parecer tener la razón le insuflaba ánimos.

—Pero tardaste demasiado, —Ron le palmeó la espalda—, lo siento compañero ya votamos y te acompañamos por unanimidad.

—Esto no es un juego. —Harry apretó los puños—. Pueden morir.

—Ni siquiera intentes persuadirnos, —Sirius frunció el ceño, éste James era diferente, el James de antes le hubiera rogado que lo acompañara en nombre de su indudable, inseparable, incondicional e incorregible amistad, el James de ahora en cambio parecía un hombre, tomaba sus decisiones como hombre, si el James de ahora era un hombre no le quedaba a él ser un chiquillo, estaría a su altura, lo haría por el lazo de hermandad que los unía—, somos hermanos merodeadores y los hermanos no se abandonan.

—Ya lo oíste. —Ron sonrió con humor.

—Agradezco que quieran…

—Vamos a hacerlo Harry, —Hermione lo sujetó por los hombros—, le prometí a Ginny que te regresaría a ella, de preferencia vivo. —Harry quiso decir algo, pero solo pudo abrir la boca, pensar en Ginny le ponía los ojos húmedos.

—¿De verdad? —Ron abrió la boca indignado—¿Con mi hermana?, ¿y no me lo dijiste?

—No se lo dijo ni a ella, —Sirius le palmeó la espalda con humor—, no te sientas mal.

—N-no sabía como reaccionarías. —Por primera vez Harry lució azorado e inseguro.

—¡Pues…! —Ron enrojeció.

—En fin, —Sirius le pasó un brazo por el hombro a Harry pegándolo contra él—, el caso es que no puedes deshacerte de nosotros. —Harry finalmente suspiró, una tenue sonrisa se pintó en sus labios, había intentado apartarlos de su camino por su bien, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que muy dentro de él estaba desesperado porque lo siguieran, desesperado por no estar solo.

—Y ahora debemos volver por las maletas. —Hermione miró el cielo—. El tren partirá dentro de poco.

—Ahora que lo pienso, —sin soltar a Harry Sirius caminó arqueando las cejas—, ¿mi casa era el cuartel de la orden verdad?

—Sí. —Hermione parpadeó—. ¿Por qué?

—¿No era el guardián de los secretos Dumbledore?

—Sí. —Harry aclaró con lentitud, pero la melancolía no le duró demasiado porque la otra pregunta de Sirius puso a todos en guardia.

—¿No era Snape miembro de la orden?

—Eso quiere decir… —Hermione abrió la boca.

—¡Él puede entrar! —Harry se soltó del agarre del animago—. Ahora los que sabíamos de la existencia somos los guardianes del secreto.

—Lo sabía, —Sirius pateó una piedrecita imaginaria—, no puedo volver a mi casa, no que le tuviera mucho cariño de todas formas. —Aunque su voz lucía apagada.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa, —Hermione colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja—, mis padres no han parado de pedirme que invite a algún amigo para…

—¡O mejor te vas conmigo! —Harry y Ron chillaron al tiempo y Sirius se tapó las orejas con las manos, había que ver lo sobreprotectores que eran esos dos con su chica, además, ¿no era también su chica ahora?, ya habían pasado suficientes cosas juntos para que también fuera suya. De cualquier manera se puso una mano bajo la barbilla y pareció meditar.

—Veamos, muggles desagradables, maravilla de madriguera, muggles desagradables…

—Entiendo la indirecta. —Harry bufó, pero parecía que un poco de buen humor había vuelto a él.

—¡Será genial!, —Ron le largó un codazo a Sirius—, como Percy no esta puedes apropiarte de su cuarto.

—Ese será un honor. —Sirius sonrió con todos los dientes—. ¡Veamos quien llega primero a la sala común!

—¡Ey!

—¡Eso es trampa!

—¡Espérenme! —Porque sería la última vez, quizás, que pisaran los suelos de aquella escuela, porque no volverían a ser estudiantes de aquel castillo que había sido como su casa, pero aún eran jóvenes, aún podían sonreír y pelear la vida a centelladas.

Y mientras subían en tropel las escaleras jalándose y dejándose llevar por las risas Sirius murmuró un último adiós.

Adiós al hombre que le había solapado años de travesuras, que le había dado consejos cuando lo había necesitado, que le había proporcionado una nueva vida.

Adiós Dumbledore, adiós escuela, adiós Gryffindor, había decidido y su decisión lo llevaba de la mano de James.

—Adiós.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Por fin se termina el libro seis (rueda por el suelo), me costó un montón porque no sabía por donde abordarlo (eso y este semestre que me ha ido fatal), pero al final ha quedado.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios y jaladas de oreja a:

**Mama Shmi**

**Diosa Luna**

**MarianaMasen**

**Yuuki Kuchiki**

**Annie Thompson**

**Black Lucky**

**Veida Joana**

**CrazyMiss-Shunshine**

**Colmillos**

**Kuarzo**

**Mar90**

**Smithback**

**MonsterRawr**

**Carmabelle 16**

**Monocromo**

**Aid4**

**Maru**

**SigueEsteFic . com**

**Niove**

**Hale**

**Hanna**

**Lory**

**eLiikar rekojeht**

**Andy Black Ryddle**

**Nicole19**

**CarlaMelina**

**Pastel de queso **(se me antojo)

Me sorprende ver que soy factor predisponente en la tasa de suicidios, sinceramente me preocupa un poco.

Por ahora es todo, siento que se me queda algo en el tintero, pero no puedo recordarlo, un beso y gracias por leer.

PD- Agradezco también a quienes se pasan por mis fics de Naruto, sobre todo al GaaHina que acabo de subir, muchas gracias por eso.

_30 de septiembre del 2012 Domingo_


	12. Ser Harry Potter

**EL VIAJE DE CANUTO **

**Capitulo 12: Ser Harry Potter**

**Por Okashira Janet**

Sirius despertó, dio media vuelta en la cama y se frotó de manera desgarbada la barriga sin abrir los ojos.

—¡Arriba! —Pero entonces sintió una almohada bruscamente empujada sobre su cara y se vio obligado a despabilar—. Hoy es el día. —Hermione estaba frente a él luciendo nerviosa y a la vez emocionada, las chicas eran difíciles de leer.

—No deberías meterte a la habitación de un chico así como así, —Sirius tomó la almohada y se la puso sobre la cara—, ¿verdad rojito? —Ron que dormía en la cama de al lado hizo algún gruñido en asentimiento y volvió a hacerse rollo esperando dormir más tiempo.

—Escuchen, —Hermione puso ambas manos en su cintura—, hoy tenemos que sacar a Harry de su casa y todo debe salir…

—Perfecto. —Tanto Ron como Sirius rodaron los ojos—. Ya sabemos. —Ambos se sentaron en la cama con el cabello hecho un desastre y vistiendo piyamas de rayas, a Hermione le pareció que se veían adorables, pero se guardo los halagos. Hacía cerca de una semana que había llegado a la Madriguera, borrar la memoria de sus padres había sido algo tan doloroso que sólo se había aguantado las lágrimas por su idea de que era lo mejor para ellos. Sirius y Ron la habían recibido como si en lugar de prepararse para una pelea fueran de vacaciones, de hecho Ron había intentado acercamientos menos tímidos que antes, aunque claro, aquello perdía toda su magia al saber que aún no terminaba con Lavander, eso la hacía sentir como un plato de segunda mesa a pesar de que él siempre estaba diciendo que no la quería y que lo que pasaba es que no sabía como terminar con ella.

—Ha llegado el periódico, pero… —Hermione titubeó con el Profeta en la mano, Sirius se talló un ojo y le quitó una sección, Ron tomó otra y ambos gruñeron que hacía falta un café. En seguida Sirius ojeó la sección que le interesaba, una que, (como siempre) hablaba de Dumbledore.

—Hay un artículo de Dumbledore relatado por Elphias Dodge. —Ron se sentó más derecho y empezó a leer con avidez—. ¡Cielos!, ¿sabían que su padre se llamaba Percival y atacó a unos muggles? —Todo rastro de sueño se borró del rostro del pelirrojo mientras seguía leyendo con los ojos tan cerca del periódico que parecía que de un momento a otro se lo estrellaría en la cara.

—Aquí hay algo que escribió una tal Rita Skeeter. —Sirius arqueó ambas cejas, la bruja tenía un aspecto extraño, por no decir estrambótico.

—Yo no creo nada de lo que dice. —Hermione se cruzó de brazos luciendo enfadada—. Es una sensacionalista, ¡no paró de inventar tonterías acerca de Harry en el torneo de los tres magos!...¡y de mí!

—En ese entonces Hermione estaba enamorada de Krum y de Harry al mismo tiempo. —Ron le susurró por lo bajo a Sirius y éste arqueó las cejas.

—Chica mala.

—¡Te oí Ron! —El pelirrojo dio un bote y volvió a meter las narices en su artículo cómo si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

—Pues aquí dice que Dumbledore no era tan blanca palomita como creíamos, —Sirius arqueó ambas cejas—, bueno, todos pueden ser un poco locos en su juventud, hasta él.

—Eso lo dices para tener una excusa para ti mismo. —Hermione entrecerró los ojos y él se echó hacía atrás riendo despreocupadamente.

—Touche. —Hermione no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le escapó, Sirius era así, un alma libre y desenfadada, estaba segura de que cualquier chica que lo viera así, piyama de rayas, negros cabellos revueltos y ojos grises animados por un buen despertar tendría que sucumbir ante su belleza, ella a veces lo hacía… pero claro, luego volvía a la realidad, una donde recordaba que al parecer no era lo suficiente para Ron y Sirius Black era Sirius Black, una categoría que ni siquiera era bueno encasillar como posible interés romántico.

—¡Oh!, —Sirius se puso de pie—, según cuenta va a sacar un libro donde afirma que Dumbledore chapoteó en las artes oscuras.

—Por favor. —Hermione se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Es Reeta!

—Pues Elphias Dodge retrató al anciano bueno de siempre, aunque creo que le falto agregar que estaba un poco deschavetado. —Ron se encogió de hombros y dobló el periódico.

—Ron. —Hermione lo censuró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?, —pero él se defendió—, tienes que admitir que era muy extravagante.

—Escuchen esto, —Sirius empezó a caminar por la habitación con el periódico en la mano—, "dedico un capitulo entero a la relación Potter-Dumbledore. Ha sido llamada poco saludable, incluso siniestra".

—¡Esa mujer esta loca de remate! —Hermione se cruzó de brazos—. Dumbledore sólo quería lo mejor para Harry.

—Aunque hay que admitir que usualmente lo dejaba arriesgarse demasiado. —Ron colocó ambas manos en sus rodillas.

—Parece un libro sensacionalista, —Sirius dobló el periódico en dos luciendo muy serio, pero luego sonrió ampliamente como un niño pequeño—, ¡habrá que leerlo!

—No puedo creerlo. —Hermione rodó los ojos y se dio una palmada en la frente.

—Necesitamos toda la información posible, ¿cierto? —Sirius buscó ayuda en el pelirrojo quien en seguida asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza—. Algo deberemos aprender de ese libro.

—Serán mentiras solamente. —Hermione les arrojó un pantalón que estaba tirado en el suelo—. Así que será mejor que se vistan y bajen a almorzar, tenemos que estar preparados para ir por Harry, ¡y no olviden llevarle de comer al ghoul! —Acto seguido la chica salió de la habitación y los dos jóvenes suspiraron, hacía algunos días habían transformado al ghoul que vivía amigablemente en la madriguera para hacerlo parecerse a Ron, así cuando se fueran con Harry todos creerían que estaba enfermo de spattergroit y no habría represalias para con su familia, Sirius no tenía que preocuparse porque no había familia a quien proteger "eso es una ventaja" había dicho Fred, "lo es, lo es" había canturreado George, así que Sirius no pudo evitar reírse.

La cuestión es que luego que habían transformado al ghoul para que fuera pelirrojo, lleno de granos y medio humano lo habían subido a la azotea en espera del momento en que fuera necesaria su participación, por desgracia tal situación logró que se les olvidara que existía y había sido Hermione quien lo había encontrado medio moribundo y sediento, eso porque había escuchado sus lloriqueos desde las escaleras y siendo Hermione la chica que era no se habían salvado de un sermón de casi una hora.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cerca del anochecer Sirius se colocó su chaqueta de cuero negro "de la buena suerte" peinó su cabello de manera rebelde y se vio por última vez en el espejo, por lo menos si moría sería una leyenda, "el mártir más guapo del mundo", se consoló con esa idea y salió al patio de la Madriguera, Hermione ya estaba ahí, se había peinado el cabello en una apretada trenza y tamborileaba con un pie en el suelo, Ron estaba a su lado intentando lucir sereno.

—Esto será…

—Absoluta y completamente…

—¡Genial! —Ambos gemelos gritaron al tiempo, idénticas sonrisas en sus rostros.

—Muchachos, —Molly los miró ceñuda, pero luego los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—, prometan que regresaran a salvo.

—Si mamá. —Los gemelos rodaron los ojos.

—Estarán bien. —Bill le puso una mano en el hombro a su madre, pero luego se corrigió—. Todos estaremos bien, también papá. —Fleur se le colgó de un brazo y empezó a hablar rápidamente acerca de proteger a Harry y "por el bien del mundo". Sirius la observó divertido, pero luego giró la mirada hacía Ojoloco Moody, el curioso personaje que acababa de conocer hace poco y que estaba loco como una cabra, oh bueno, algo así. Parecía fastidiado con tanta muestra de afecto.

—Bien, bien, empecemos, empecemos. —Ojoloco separó a una llorosa Molly de su hijo sin mucho tacto—. Todos conocen el plan.

—Conocemos el plan. —Todos repitieron al mismo tiempo suspirando por ser tratados como niños. Hagrid sin embargo tardó más que los demás en dar su asentimiento.

—Entonces no hay más que decir, andando. —Uno a uno todos fueron subiendo en su respectivo transporte, antes de trepar de un salto a una escoba, que le tocó compartir con Kingsley (otro sujeto extraño, pero parecía buen tipo, de la clase que le gustaban a Hermione) Sirius tiró de la manga de Remus, su amigo se veía igual de triste y cansado que en navidad, pero Tonks en cambio parecía haber vuelto a nacer pintando su cabello en un colorido rosa chillón.

—¡Suerte a todos! —Desde el suelo Ginny ondeó una mano en el aire—. ¡Los estaremos esperando! —Aunque intentaba sonar vivaz lo cierto es que le tembló un poco la voz, Sirius no pudo evitar sentir cierta pena por ella.

—No te preocupes, volveremos. —Fred le guiñó un ojo—. Así que ocúpate en algo y prepara un delicioso pastel de manzana para cuando volvamos. —Todos sonrieron y partieron dejando a Ginny y a Molly tomadas de las manos y luciendo frágiles y solitarias, Sirius quiso apartar esa mirada de su cabeza. En el poco tiempo que había estado viviendo en la Madriguera Molly Weasley había sido más maternal y amable con él de lo que había sido su propia madre y sí, se preocupaba de más y siempre quería meterle al cuerpo más comida de lo que podía soportar, pero era dulce.

Surcaron el aire como una comitiva oscura y silenciosa, incluso los gemelos habían dejado de bromear, en esos momentos Sirius sólo podía pensar en Harry, no lo había visto en todas las vacaciones, ni siquiera había logrado estar presente para su cumpleaños, aunque como buen amigo el de gafas le había mandado una carta. Lastima, había sido una conmemoración de historia, con Fred y George cantando groserías y lanzando chispas de colores al aire y Ron berreando por efecto del alcohol abrazado a sus hombros.

No supo por cuanto tiempo volaron, pero de pronto alguien lanzó un hechizo al frente y todos empezaron a descender hasta aterrizar en un jardín, empezaban a desmontar cuando Harry salió hacía ellos luciendo feliz y tratando de saludar a todos al mismo tiempo, aunque fue rápidamente interceptado por Hermione quien se le echó al cuello en un abrazo, tanto él como Ron tuvieron que conformarse con palmear su espalda.

—¿Listo campeón? —Sirius no pudo evitar sentirse con ganas de burlarse al ver el rostro mitad emocionado mitad extrañado de su amigo.

—Definitivamente, pero no esperaba ver a tanta gente aquí…

—Cambio de planes. —Ojoloco que cargaba con dos enormes costales guió a Harry adentro de la casa y los demás lo siguieron en automático.

—Se va a infartar. —George les susurró a los de atrás.

—Dirá que es completa, total e inexorablemente imposible. —Hermione se cruzó de brazos dichosa por pronosticar algo.

—Y entonces pasamos al plan B, —Ron murmuró por lo bajo mientras todos entraban a la cocina—, yo lo agarro por detrás, luego Sirius se le lanza encima y George y Fred le arrancan unos pelos.

—¡De acuerdo! —Los cuatro jóvenes chocaron palmas, Hermione negó con la cabeza dándolos por perdidos, si hacían eso era seguro que Harry perdería un mechón de cabello en lugar de unos cuantos pelos. En cuanto llegaron a la cocina todos empezaron a sentarse en dónde el ingenio les alcanzara, Sirius y Hermione quedaron apoyados en la barra del comedor, hombro contra hombro.

—Kingsley, —Harry habló por encima del alboroto—, pensé que estabas cuidando al Primer Ministro Muggle.

—Puede arreglarse sin mí por una noche. —Kingsley habló con seriedad—. Tú eres más importante.

—Uff, —Sirius susurró—, súbanle más los humos. —Los gemelos se rieron y Hermione le metió un codazo que le hizo doblarse.

—Harry, ¿adivina qué? —Tonks sonrió brillantemente sentada en la parte superior del lavarropa y movió su mano izquierda frente a la cara de Harry. Un anillo brillaba en ella.

—¿Se casaron? —Harry farfulló al tiempo que miraba bobamente alrededor.

—Te perdiste la celebración. —Sirius se infló como un pavo—. Firme de testigo y…

—Siento que no hayas podido estar ahí, Harry, —antes de que Sirius pudiera seguir hablando Remus se disculpó—, fue muy pequeño.

—Bueno, bueno, ya tendremos tiempo para ponernos al día mas tarde. —Bramó Moody y la cocina cayó en silencio, pese a los gemelos que seguían murmurando acerca de la boda de Remus. Moody dejó caer los sacos a sus pies y se dirigió a Harry.

—Como seguramente Dedalus ya te contó, abandonamos el plan A. Pius Thicknesse se enteró, lo que nos agrega un gran problema, hizo que sea un delito penado con prisión conectar esta casa a la Red Flu, colocar un traslador aquí o aparecerse desde o hasta aquí. —Moody tomó aire y todos los hermanos Weasley se encogieron de hombros poniendo caras de circunstancias, Sirius sonrió de medio lado, seguro ser pelirrojo traía poderes telepáticos de mimetismo—. Todo en nombre de tu protección, —Ojoloco siguió hablando—, para evitar que Tú-Sabes-Quien te encuentre, totalmente inútil, ya que el hechizo de tu madre ya lo está haciendo, lo que realmente está haciendo es evitando que salgas de aquí con seguridad. Segundo problema: eres menor de edad, lo que significa que todavía tienes la Marca.

—Yo no ten... —Harry empezó a farfullar pero Ojoloco lo interrumpió al instante.

—La Marca, ¡la Marca!. El hechizo que detecta actividad mágica en los menores de diecisiete años, ¡la manera en que el Ministerio se entera cuando los menores de edad hacen magia! Si tú, o cualquiera cerca de ti, lanza un hechizo para sacarte de esta casa, Thicknesse lo sabrá, y con él los Mortífagos. No podemos esperar hasta que la Marca se rompa, porque en el momento que cumplas diecisiete perderás toda la protección que tu madre te dio. En síntesis, Pius Thicknesse piensa que te tiene bien acorralado. —Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Sirius se regodeó en la cara apesadumbrada de Harry, seguramente se sentía acorralado.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —Oh sí, la pregunta que todos habían estado esperando.

—Utilizaremos solamente los medios de transporte que tenemos permitidos, los que la Marca no puede detectar, porque no necesitamos lanzar hechizos para hacerlos funcionar: escobas, thestrals y la motocicleta de Sirius.

—Magnifica moto, —Sirius le habló por lo bajo a Hermione—, lastima que se la tenga que prestar a Hagrid.

—Bien, el hechizo de tu madre sólo se romperá bajo dos condiciones: cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad, o cuando ya no puedas llamar hogar a esta casa. Tú y tus tíos se van por caminos diferentes esta noche, entendiendo que no van a vivir juntos nunca más ¿correcto? —Harry asintió, Ron y los gemelos empezaron a rememorar una vez cuando lo habían rescatado con el auto volador (¡que buenos recuerdos!), pero Bill los calló con una airada mirada de hermano mayor.

—Así que romperemos el hechizo más temprano, porque la alternativa es esperar a que Tú-Sabes-Quien venga y te atrape en el momento que cumplas diecisiete. Lo único que tenemos de nuestro lado es que Tú-Sabes-Quién no sabe que te estamos trasladando esta noche. Hemos filtrado una pista falsa al Ministerio: piensan que te vas hasta el treinta. Sin embargo, estamos tratando con Tú-Sabes-Quién, así que no podemos confiar en que tenga la fecha incorrecta; seguramente tiene un par de Mortífagos patrullando los cielos en esta área, por si acaso.

—¿Por qué no llaman a Voldy por su nombre? —Sirius preguntó lo más silenciosamente que pudo, pero el codazo de Hermione casi perforando sus costillas le dio la idea de que no había sido una buena pregunta.

—Así que les hemos dado a una docena de casas diferentes toda la protección que podemos darles. —Moody siguió hablando—. Todas lucen como si fueran el lugar en donde te vamos a esconder, todas tienen alguna conexión con la Orden: mi casa, la de Kigsley, la de Muriel, tú entiendes.

—Sí. —Harry asintió gravemente y los demás intercambiaron miradas, ahí venía la parte interesante del plan.

—Vas a quedarte en la casa de los padres de Tonks, una vez que estés dentro de los límites del encantamiento protector que hemos puesto en la casa podrás usar un traslador a la Madriguera. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Emm... Sí —Harry carraspeó—, quizás no sepan a cuál de las doce casas seguras me estoy dirigiendo al principio, pero no será un poco obvio una vez que... ¿los catorce volemos hacia la casa de los padres de Tonks?

—Ah... —Moody fingió un descuido—. Olvidé mencionar el punto clave, no vamos a volar los catorce a la casa de los padres de Tonks. Esta noche habrá siete Harry Potters moviéndose por los cielos, cada uno con un acompañante, cada par dirigiéndose a una casa segura diferente. —Moody sacó de adentro de su capa un frasco de algo que parecía lodo, al instante la cara de Harry se descompuso.

—¡No!, ¡ni lo piensen!

—Les dije que ibas a tomártelo así. —Hermione farfulló con un dejo de autocomplacencia.

—¡Si piensan que voy a dejar que seis personas arriesguen sus vidas...!

—Claro, como es la primera vez que lo hacemos. —Ron fingió un bostezo.

—Esto es diferente, hacerse pasar por mí...

—Bueno, en realidad a ninguno nos encanta la idea, Harry, —Fred habló seriamente—, imagina si algo saliera mal y quedáramos como unos imbéciles flacuchos para siempre. —Todos sonrieron, pero Harry no lo hizo, Sirius rodó los ojos, en otras circunstancias estaba seguro que habría sido una travesura de las buenas y James hubiera sido el más emocionado de tener clones suyos por todas partes.

—No pueden hacerlo si no coopero, necesitan que les dé algo de mi cabello.

—Bueno, se desbarató el plan original, —George se encogió teatralmente de hombros, bajó la cabeza y… —¡Plan B!

—¿Qué? —Harry dio un paso atrás luciendo consternado—. ¿Cuál plan B? —Pero fue demasiado tarde, antes de que pudiera balbucear cualquier otra cosa (y ante la mirada reprobatoria de Remus y Bill) Ron lo agarró por atrás como si de una camiseta de fuerza se tratara, Sirius se le lanzo encima al grito de ¡Kowabanga! y antes de que los gemelos pudieran alcanzar su erizada cabeza Hermione le arrancó un mechón de cabello con una maestría tal que Harry apenas pudo gemir de la sorpresa.

—¡Hermione!

—Mejor yo que los gemelos, créeme. —La chica arqueó una ceja y dejó caer el montón de cabellos en la poción.

—¡Pero yo he dicho…! —Harry intentó seguir con su desesperada oposición al plan, pero Sirius lo tomó de un hombro y Ron del otro.

—Lo sentimos amigo.

—Pero ya lo hemos decidido.

—Con o sin tu aprobación. —Los gemelos terminaron en coro y el de gafas no pudo hacer otra cosa que resoplar, les había hecho mal a esos cuatro pasar las vacaciones juntos, ahora parecía que había dos pares de gemelos Weasley.

En el momento en que el cabello hizo contacto con la superficie, la poción comenzó a echar espuma y humo, después, cambió a un color oro claro y brillante.

—Oh... Te ves más sabroso que Crabbe y Goyle, Harry. —Al instante varios pares de ojos masculinos se dirigieron a Hermione quien retrocedió un paso enrojeciendo—. Oh, entienden lo que digo, la poción de Goyle tenía gusto a pantano.

—Me imagino. —Sirius arqueó una elegante ceja—. Pero el color dorado de James representa un delicioso Gryffindor en…

—Correcto, —Moody interrumpió impaciente—, entonces; Potters falsos hagan fila por aquí, por favor.

—Vaya manera de apagar las bromas. —Fred se llevó una mano al corazón mientras hacía fila en primer lugar seguido de George, Ron se acomodó el cuello del suéter y se formó tercero, atrás Hermione y Sirius sujetándola por los hombros, Fleur fue la última.

Moody sacó media docena de vasos del tamaño de tazas de té de adentro de su capa que repartió antes de echar un poco de Poción Multijugos en cada una.

—Brindemos por una noche feliz y sin contratiempos. —Sirius alzó el vaso al aire y antes de que los demás pudieran chocar sus vasos con él Moody se metió en medio de ellos y empujó bruscamente el vaso de Ron contra sus labios.

—¡Ya, ya, ya! —Sin tiempo para más bromas todos bebieron, al instante Sirius sintió como que una burbuja lo asfixiaba, empezó a jadear y hacer muecas sintiendo el espeso líquido correr por su garganta, no recordaba haber bebido esa cosa antes (quizás cuando James le había dicho, ¿quieres ridiculizar a Quejicus, Canuto querido?), pero dijera lo que dijera Hermione aquella cosa ni sabía bien ni se sentía bien. Sus brazos, sus piernas, todo se volvía un poco más pequeño y su sedoso cabello tomó el aspecto desorganizado del de gafas, incluso la visión se le volvió espantosa, medio aturdido por la perdida de aquel sentido tan vital para él extendió los brazos y tanteó un cuerpo frente a él.

—James, ¿eres tú?

—Todos somos James. —Aquel podía ser Fred o quizás George.

—Oh... —Un Harry se miró en la puerta del microondas—. Bill, no me _migues_.

Estoy _hoguible_. —Oh, aquella era Fleur de seguro.

—Aquellos a quienes la ropa les quede un poco grande, tengo más pequeñas por aquí, —dijo Moody, indicando el primer saco—, y viceversa. No se olviden de los anteojos, hay seis pares en el bolsillo del costado y cuando estén vestidos, hay equipaje en el otro saco.

—¡Anteojos, anteojos! —Sirius agitó las manos atropellando a otros Harrys que no parecieron muy contentos con aquel ataque frontal. En cuanto pudo ponerse las gafas sintió que volvía a ser él (de alguna manera en la que ser **él **venía de la mano con tener el cabello explosivo y gruesos anteojos, oh bueno, por lo menos su amigo era atractivo, no tanto como él pero…).

—Sabía que Ginny estaba mintiendo acerca de ese tatuaje. —Un Harry se miró el pecho desnudo y asintió complacido, seguramente era Ron.

—Harry, tu vista es realmente horrible. —Y aquella era Hermione de seguro, aún estaba quitándose el sujetador, Ron y él vieron a ese Harry de reojo y aunque era bizarro (Harry con sostén, era una imagen que perduraría para bromas por la eternidad), ambos le prestaron más atención a la fina lencería, ¡los muggles si que eran buenos para esas cosas!

—¡¿Qué están mirando?! —Un Harry (seguramente el original) les dio un capo a cada uno en la cabeza, no supieron si por la vergüenza de su cuerpo modelando lencería femenina o por proteger a Hermione, de todas maneras todo aquello era extraño.

Una vez ya vestidos, los Harrys falsos tomaron del segundo saco, las mochilas y las jaulas, cada una con una lechuza blanca rellena.

—Bien, —Moody se dirigió hacía ellos, ya todos vestidos, con los anteojos puestos y cargados de equipaje se voltearon hacia él—. Las parejas serán las siguientes: Sirius viajará conmigo en escoba...

—Pero… —Sirius parpadeó, sintió como las gafas se le resbalaban por la nariz y las volvió a acomodar con un sentimiento extraño—. Pensé que iba a ir con Remus…

—He escuchado que eres un buen mago hijo. —El ojo mágico de Moody quedo fijo en él.

—Hum… —Normalmente era bastante altanero en cuanto a sus habilidades mágicas, pero por alguna razón estar en un cuerpo extraño lo hacía sentir diferente—. Sí, algo así.

—Lo mejor con lo mejor. —Moody le dio un golpazo en la espalda que casi lo hizo caer.

—Arthur y Fred... —Ojoloco siguió con lo suyo así que Sirius tuvo que resignarse.

—Yo soy George, —dijo el gemelo a quien Moody se estaba dirigiendo—, ¿ni siquiera puede diferenciarnos cuando somos Harry?

—Lo siento, George...

—Sólo estoy bromeando, soy Fred en realidad...

—¡Suficientes bromas!, —definitivamente aquel hombre no tenía sentido del humor—, el otro, George, Fred o quien sea que seas, tú estás con Remus. Señorita Delacour...

—Llevaré a Fleur en un thestral, —Bill se adelantó—, no le gustan tanto las escobas. —Un Harry le dirigió a Bill una mirada sentimental que provocó las risas de todos los demás Harrys a excepción de uno que lucía bastante mosqueado.

—Señorita Granger con Kigsley, también en thestral... —Moody siguió en lo suyo, Sirius le dirigió una breve mirada al Harry que le sonreía a Kingsley, era extraño, pero aún estando en el cuerpo de su amigo aquella sonrisa era de Hermione y de nadie más, Sirius se preguntó si también él tendría algo que lo identificara como él aún en un cuerpo diferente.

—¡Lo que nos deja a nosotros Ron! —Dijo Tonks alegremente, tirando una taza cuando le hacía un gesto con la mano.

—Oh, oh. —Un Harry le codeó las costillas—. Parece que no se sabe si el Harry o el guardián es más torpe. —Sirius sonrió con gesto lejano, recordaba a Tonks siendo una niñita descuidada, al parecer la gente no cambiaba mucho después de todo. Hagrid empezó a explicarle a Harry que él iría con él en la moto, todos sabían que Harry odiaría la idea, pero Ojoloco había dicho que Voldemort esperaría que Harry viajara en escoba, después de todo ahora Snape (que conocía a la perfección a Harry) era su mano derecha.

En un agradable barullo, apenas aplacado cada dos por tres por Moody, todos salieron al patio y empezaron a trepar a sus respectivos transportes, el Harry que se sentó en la parte pequeña de la moto lucía avergonzado y ridículo así que todos le sonrieron ampliamente en venganza por arriesgar de esa manera sus vidas.

Sirius esperó a que Ojoloco trepara en su escoba y luego subió atrás, la verdad no era cómodo y la enorme espalda de Moody le permitía muy poca visibilidad, pero suponía que podía ser peor, si hubiera estado, por ejemplo, en el caso de Ron (sonrojado pescado a la cintura de Tonks) eso sí hubiera sido incomodo.

—De acuerdo, entonces. —Moody alzó la voz por encima de todos los murmullos—. Todos listos, por favor, quiero que todos salgamos al mismo tiempo exactamente o toda esta distracción perdería sentido.

—Buena suerte. —Sirius le susurró a Hermione quien le dio una cabezada como contestación, definitivamente ese Harry lucía ligeramente pálido.

—¡Buena suerte a todos! —Gritó Moody—. Nos vemos dentro de una hora aproximadamente en la Madriguera. A la cuenta de tres, uno... dos... ¡TRES! —Hubo un gran rugido de la motocicleta, al mismo tiempo todos los que llevaban escoba dieron un golpe en el suelo para elevarse y los thestral se elevaron sombríamente. Sirius alcanzó a dar un choque de palmas con Ron mientras se elevaban, era una noche realmente oscura y fresca, las gafas se le empañaron un poco cuando respiró más fuerte de lo normal. Apenas tuvo un par de segundos para limpiarlas y cuando se dio cuenta, así de la nada, estaban rodeados. Al menos treinta figuras encapuchadas, formaban un vasto círculo en el medio del cual se habían elevado, ignorantes del peligro...

—¡Cuidado!

—¡Huyan! —Sirius sintió un tirón que le provoco una torcedura de cuello instantánea, sin embargo no pudo preocuparse por eso, una maldición asesina pasó rozándole la cabeza a Moody, ¡los miembros de la Orden tenían razón!, los mortifagos intentarían matar a los guardianes.

—¡Ojoloco! —Sintió la voz rasposa, con desesperación intentó orientarse en aquella vorágine de gritos, maldiciones y hechizos que volaban de un lado a otro. Escuchó la motocicleta alejándose y una parte de él sintió alivio por saber que su James estaba a salvo, la otra parte, la que parecía gritar _Oh-Sirius-estamos-jodidos _intentaba mantener la cabeza a salvo de los chispazos verdes que le pasaban rozando, esos mortifagos debían replantearse lo que significaba dejar con vida a alguien.

Tonks dio un giro en el aire y Sirius vio de frente a una mujer que de alguna manera le recordaba a toda su familia en una versión más oscura y enloquecida (y aquello era decir mucho), si no se equivocaba se trataba de Bellatrix, la mujer que, según le habían contado, había matado a su versión adulta de aquel entonces.

—¡Cuidado Tonks! —Ron se aferró a la cintura de la maga dando un quiebre con la escoba para que pudieran escapar de una maldición asesina de Bellatrix, definitivamente no se sabía cual era el guardián y quien el protegido de entre esos dos.

—¡Dispérsense! —Hubo un bramido ahogado de parte de Moody y entonces Sirius lo vio, un hombre que volaba sin necesidad de escoba, thestral o cosa parecida, un hombre completamente vestido de negro con una cabeza pelada y anormalmente blanca, un hombre que de hombre ya tenía muy poco: Voldemort.

Nunca lo había visto, pero supo que era él y también supo que iba directamente hacía ellos, Voldemort creía que era el verdadero Harry Potter, por unos terroríficos segundos incluso pudo ver sus ojos entrecerrados fijándose con gloriosa frialdad en él. ¡Aquel hombre quería matarlo!, a él y sólo a él, no, no, quería matar a James, pero creía que él era James.

De alguna manera Moody enderezó la escoba que se había ido a pique después de la última maldición.

—¿Estas bien? —Sirius encontró su propia voz musitando desesperado al notar que del brazo de Ojoloco corría sangre.

—Viene por nosotros. —Moody apretó los labios mientras sorteaba el cielo entre las maldiciones asesinas, no parecía demasiado sorprendido de que las cosas estuvieran pasando de esa manera.

—_He escuchado que eres un buen mago hijo._

Recordó la razón por la que había sido puesto con Moody, ¡él sabía que Voldemort iría primero contra el guardián más fuerte!, quizás él había sido la mejor opción para sobrevivir o quizás simplemente habían sido corderos en sacrificio por la sobrevivencia de Harry James Potter. Por alguna razón el último pensamiento le inflamó la sangre, ¿eras eso, cierto?, James era su hermano y los hermanos se sacrificaban por su sangre, podría morir él y podrían morir todos, ¡pero no James!, ¡no el niño de la profecía!

—¡Son míos! —Escuchó un grito a sus espaldas, casi un silbido agudo de serpiente, apenas tuvo tiempo de girar a medias el rostro y lo vio, casi sobre él, el rostro deformado por el placer asesino, el rostro de Voldemort.

—¡Aveada Kedavra! —Por primera vez en su vida vio en vivo y en directo un chispazo de luz verde dirigirse certero hacía su objetivo y el objetivo era él…

—¡A Harry no! —Y entonces algo sucedió, él y la escoba cayeron cada uno por un lado y el cuerpo de Moody recibió el impacto de frente, hubo un alarido, Sirius ni siquiera pudo reaccionar correctamente.

Moody había muerto, había visto su cara perder todo el color en solo un segundo, su cuerpo caer exánime en el aire. ¡Lo había salvado!, había dicho que no dejaría que tocara a Harry, pero él no era Harry, él era Sirius Black, descendiente de la famosa casa de magos oscuros, ¿por qué un hombre que hasta hacía poco era un perfecto desconocido se había sacrificado por él?

—_¡A Harry no! —_¿Oh acaso se trataba de seguir la obra hasta el final, de seguir el guión hasta sus últimas consecuencias?. Desesperado tanteó por su varita e intentó orientarse en el aire, por desgracia el viento en su cara le impedía abrir correctamente los ojos.

—¡Accio escoba! —El golpe del palo de madera contra su mano le produjo una contracción de dolor, intentó a toda prisa frenar, aterrizar o echar a volar de nuevo, pero había caído a tal velocidad que lo único que pudo hacer fue medio aterrizar, medio caer espantosamente sobre una montaña de tierra.

—¡Auu! —Aulló de dolor y entonces notó con increíble espanto que alguien lo había seguido, ahí, en medio de la oscuridad, alguien volaba en su escoba en círculos bajos muy cerca de él y a juzgar por su ropa no era de la Orden.

¡Voldemort!, debía ser él, había creído que era el Harry verdadero e iba a aniquilarlo, por un momento sintió pánico, la varita le temblaba en la mano y por el mal aterrizaje tenía una pierna hecha jirones y le sangraba de mala manera.

"Calma Canuto, calma Canuto", se repitió en su mente intentando encontrar una serenidad que sabía que nunca había tenido, ¿qué habría dicho Remus en una situación así?, escóndete, de seguro, ¿y James?, "¡pelea de frente como Gryffindor!" y Peter se hubiera puesto a lloriquear, por ahora intentar las tres opciones parecía buena idea, podía lloriquear primero, esconderse en segundo y cuando lo encontraran pelear, ¡valiente plan!, todo terminaba en la muerte, ¿no podía ser más ingenioso?

—_Eso es muy útil Canito. —_Por alguna razón se le vino a la mente el rostro de Hermione, una ceja alzada y la expresión de sabelotodo insufrible de cuando a ellos se les secaban las ideas.

¡Eso era!, ¡Canuto era la solución!, no tardó mucho para pasar a su estado canino y aunque la herida se le llenó aún más de polvo no tuvo ningún inconveniente en echar a andar cojeando tratando de alejarse lo más posible de la escoba tirada en el suelo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Uno de los mortifagos (pues ahora pudo comprobar que eran dos y gracias a Dios no era Voldemort) lo apuntó con su varita—. Ah, un perro.

—Incluso los animales muggle son tan simples. —El otro desmontó y echó a andar, parecía que habían ido a parar a un campo en descubierto, todo el terreno era poco confiable y lleno de matorrales—. Tenemos que encontrar los cuerpos.

—Deben estar despedazados. —Escuchó las voces alejarse un poco—. Creo que no era el verdadero Potter después de todo.

—Quizás. —Sirius se mantuvo ovillado junto a unos espinos, su vista nocturna era mucho mejor que la de ellos y su olfato también, ¡debía encontrar a Moody!, lentamente echó a andar ahogando los aullidos de dolor por su pata herida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione apareció en la Madriguera al lado de Kingsley sintiendo que de un momento a otro vomitaría, ¡Voldemort había volado directo hacía ella y Kingsley!, había creído que ella era el verdadero Harry, aquellos habían sido unos segundos de terror, pero luego había desaparecido repentinamente y ellos habían podido escapar del resto de los mortifagos, llegar a su casa segura y tomar el traslador (un gancho que de alguna manera se había doblado debido a sus nervios y torpeza al sujetarlo).

En cuanto se sintió segura sobre sus pies alzó la mirada y se encontró con Harry de pie en el jardín de la Madriguera.

—¡Harry! —Sin perder más tiempo se lanzó sobre él en un apretado abrazo, ¡había tenido tanto miedo!, pero Harry estaba a salvo, sabía que era el verdadero porque la poción multijugos había dejado de hacer efecto hacía un par de segundos.

Escuchó a Kingsley interrogar a Remus, había un traidor entre ellos, pero en ese momento poco le importaba.

—¿Quién más ha regresado? —Kingsley preguntó con un gruñido.

—Solo Harry, Hagrid, George, y yo. —Remus contestó sonando amargo, al instante Hermione sintió que el estomago se le contraía, ¿dónde estaban Ron y Sirius?, se sintió un poco mal por pensar solamente en ellos dos en primer instante así que sin ser consciente clavó un poco las uñas en los hombros de Harry, sin embargo él no se quejó.

—George ha perdido una oreja, trabajo de Snape. —Remus siguió recitando malas noticias, Hermione sintió que el aliento se le perdía, de hecho sintió las piernas tan flojas que hubiera caído de no ser porque se estaba sujetando de Harry, Kingsley tenía razón, alguien los había traicionado, Voldemort y los suyos sabían que aquella noche transportarían a Harry, ¡había sido una trampa! Y de no ser por la distracción de los 7 Harrys su amigo no habría sobrevivido. Pero, ¿estarían todos bien?

—¡Harry ayúdame! —Hagrid gritó desde la puerta (donde parecía haberse atorado) así que Harry quito con delicadeza los brazos de su amiga de en torno de su cuerpo y fue a ayudarlo. Sinceramente Hermione no creía tener estomago en ese momento para ver la perdida de oreja de George así que se quedó en el patio con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sintiendo que los dientes le castañeaban pese a que no hacía demasiado frío, Kingsley y Remus se quedaron con ella, los tres haciendo una nerviosa guardia que no era interrumpida ni siquiera por un suspiro.

De pronto una escoba apareció dando vueltas en espiral y Hermione tuvo que dar un paso adelante y recibir prácticamente en brazos a un Fred que salió volando sobre ella, el señor Weasley también bajó botando, lucía pálido, pero firme.

—Hola nena, —Fred que estaba tan falto de color como su padre la tomó por los antebrazos para estabilizarse—, sabía que no podrían contigo.

—Oh, Fred… —Hermione apretó los labios—. Hay…

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Ellos no… —En realidad no supo que decirle, pero las malas noticias se leían en su rostro.

—George esta aquí, ¿cierto? —Intentó una sonrisa, pero le quedo un poco floja en los labios.

—Bueno, Snape ha… —Hermione balbuceó, realmente era mala dando noticias de esa índole.

—¡¿Qué le sucedió a mi hijo?! —El señor Weasley perdió toda serenidad y giró de manera asustada alrededor.

—Fue una maldición… —Remus empezó a hablar con sequedad, pero Kingsley lo apuntó con la varita, por un momento Hermione no supo que pasaba, pero luego fue claro que intentaba cuestionarlo para ver si era el verdadero Arthur. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa Arthur corrió al interior de la casa y Fred lo siguió pisándole los talones, Kingsley aún intentó seguirlos así que sólo Remus y ella quedaron de pie en el jardín.

Hermione se abrazaba casi compulsivamente, sabían que las cosas podían salir mal, lo habían sabido desde que Ojoloco les había planteado aquella misión, sin embargo todos se habían ofrecido sin titubear para suplantar la identidad de Harry, había sido como una prueba de fuego.

—"Si exponemos nuestra vida de esta manera ya no tendremos dudas". —Eso era lo que había dicho Ron esa noche, habían estado sentados en el descuidado pasto de la Madriguera y Ron se veía más alto de lo normal, su espalda ancha se recortaba contra la luz de la luna.

—"Esta vez podríamos morir". —Por una vez Fred había estado serio—. "Mas de la mitad de nuestra familia podría morir, de hecho". —Por mucho que amara a Harry Molly había estado tan preocupada que cambiaba el azúcar por la sal, la única que lucía imperturbable era Fleur y quizás eso tuviera que ver con que la misión representaba para ella más un acto de amor a dúo con Bill.

—Fred, si me sobrevives no dejes morir sortilegios Weasley. —George se inclinó contra el hombro de su gemelo.

—Lo mismo de mi parte, Ron, puedes tomar mi lugar.

—Idiota. —Por la manera en que las orejas de Ron habían enrojecido parecía que aquello de alguna manera lo hacía sentir querido—. No hables de morir y esas cosas.

—Puede ocurrir, —Sirius estaba sentado del otro lado de Ron, una rodilla doblada y la otra pierna extendida, su cabello negro parecía brillar bajo la luna—, pero sería una muerte con causa.

—Por Harry… —Luego ella se había abrazado las rodillas—. Por Harry.

—¿Hermione? —Remus la sujetó del hombro volviéndola a la realidad.

—Oh, lo siento. —Fue consciente de su aturdimiento porque no lo había escuchado acercarse.

—No es nada. —Sin embargo su antiguo maestro no la soltó y ella supuso que ambos requerían ese contacto, sus personas especiales aún no regresaban, suponía que esperar a una esposa era mil veces peor que esperar el regreso de sus amados amigos.

—¿Nada aún? —Hagrid salió al patio con Kingsley siguiéndolo, Remus y ella negaron en silencio, Hagrid se paró cerca de ellos y el auror se puso a caminar por el patio con la mirada en el cielo, los trasladores ya habían regresado sin sus respectivas cargas, si llegaba alguien más debía hacerlo con escoba.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo de pie oteando arbustos que se movían por el viento o una estrella que titilaba más que las demás, sentía la respiración de Remus fuerte y honda, como si intentara tranquilizarse a si mismo, Hagrid estaba tan tieso que costaba creer que en verdad fuera él

—"Oh Ron, oh Sirius". —Repetía en su mente una y otra vez los nombres de sus amigos entrecruzando los dedos, retorciéndolos o tronándolos. En algún momento Ginny y Harry se les unieron en su desesperada espera. Y de pronto, (como si sus suplicas hubieran sido escuchadas), una escoba se materializó directamente arriba de ellos y se precipitó al suelo.

—¡Son ellos! —En realidad _ellos _podía ser cualquiera de las parejas que faltaban, pero Hermione supo que pronto estrecharía a uno de sus amigos. La primera en hacer una nada triunfal llegada fue Tonks quien aterrizó con un largo resbalón que expidió tierra y piedras por todas partes. Apenas había puesto un pie en el suelo cuando se lanzó a los brazos de Remus gritando su nombre. Ron por su parte llegó zigzagueando y no había rastros del valeroso jugador de Quidditch sobre la escoba medio deshecha.

—¿Están bien? —Fue lo primero que murmuró viendo ya a Hermione ya a Harry como si fueran aparecidos, Hermione no lo pudo reprimir más y se lanzó hacía él casi ahogándolo con su abrazo.

—Oh Ron. —Hasta ese momento fue plenamente consciente de que podría haber ocurrido lo peor, ¡pero se había salvado!, Ron estaba de pie y completo frente a ella.

—Estoy bien… —Contestó el pelirrojo palmeándole la espalda, pero sin dejar de ver a Harry—. Estoy bien. —Harry parecía genuinamente aliviado, de hecho era como si le hubieran dado una segunda bocanada de aire luego de casi morir ahogado.

—Ron estuvo genial, —Tonks aclamó al pelirrojo cálidamente, al parecer la cercanía con Remus la había reanimado—, aturdió a uno de los mortifagos justo en la cabeza y cuando estás apuntando a un objetivo que se está moviendo desde una escoba volando… —Tonks iba a seguir, pero luego miró alrededor y pareció como si de pronto descubriera algo—. ¿Y los demás?

—Faltan Bill, Fleur, Ojoloco y Sirius. —Ginny contestó tratando de sonar un poco más animada—. Iré a decirles a los demás que estas bien Ron.

—¿Heridos? —Ron sujetó a Hermione por las manos para liberarse de su abrazo.

—Bueno… —La castaña dejó caer los brazos a sus costados—. George perdió una oreja.

—¿Qué? —La quijada del joven tembló.

—Lo siento Ron. —Remus parecía bastante decaído dado que era el guardián del muchacho—. La verdad es que…

—Entiendo, —Ron alzó una mano y sólo con ese gesto fue claro que los pocos rastros de niñez se evaporaban de él—, voy a verlo. —Luego entró a su casa con los hombros ligeramente encorvados, los demás se quedaron afuera luciendo tan desamparados como antes de que llegaran.

—¿Estará bien? —Hermione apretó los labios y se colocó junto a Harry.

—Sí. —Harry en realidad no le presto demasiada atención, aún surcaba el cielo con la mirada, Sirius aún no llegaba.

—Él llegara. —Hermione sintió que el miedo volvía a ella, por un momento lo había olvidado por la alegría de ver a Ron—. Sirius volverá. —Sabía que Harry estaba pensando en él porque ella también lo hacía—. Los demás también. —Harry asintió de manera autómata y la sujetó por el antebrazo, ambos se mantuvieron ahí, quietos viendo el cielo, esperando. Los Weasley dentro de la casa aguardaban por su hijo, Bill aún no llegaba.

—Debo regresar a la calle Downing, debería haber estado allí hace una hora. —Finalmente Kingsley rompió el silencio—. Háganme saber cuando regresen. —Lupin asintió. Con un saludo a los otros el auror se alejó a la penumbra y luego de unos momentos se escuchó el característico _pluff _ con el que alguien se desaparecía.

Tonks empezó a relatar el particular odio que Bellatrix parecía tener en su contra y algunos hacían comentarios de sus propias batallas y persecuciones, pero Hermione que era sujetada por Harry sabía que la mente de su amigo estaba muy lejos de allí, él no tendría paz hasta que los cuatro que faltaran llegaran.

—"Sirius, ya ven Sirius". —Cerró los ojos y sólo pudo visualizar la imagen de un hermoso adolescente con ojos grises que le sonreía ampliamente, ese Sirius despreocupado y rebelde, ese mismo Sirius debía volver.

—¡¿Qué?! —Hubo una queja por parte de Hagrid y todos giraron automáticamente la cabeza hacía donde un thestral casi se llevaba al mitad gigante de encuentro, al instante el animal aterrizó, Bill y Fleur resbalaron de su parte posterior, volados por el viento pero indemnes.

—Bill. —Tonks suspiró con alivio, pero el pelirrojo lucía más serio de lo normal, de hecho tenía una mirada que no había tenido nadie hasta ese momento.

—¿Qué pasa? —Remus fue el primero en detectar el problema.

—Ojoloco está muerto. —La frase fue así, seca, corta y desgarradora. Nadie habló, nadie se movió, Hermione sintió que las rodillas le fallaban de nuevo, no supo si era ella la que se aferraba a Harry o Harry a ella, pero fue como si se hundieran en el abismo.

—Nosotros lo vimos, —dijo Bill y Fleur asintió con rastros de lágrimas que brillaban en sus mejillas a la luz de la ventana de la cocina—, pasó justo después que rompimos el círculo, Ojoloco y Sirius estaban cerca de nosotros, estaban yendo también al norte y Voldemort fue directo a ellos, todas las maldiciones iban hacía Ojoloco y Sirius no podía hacer otra cosa que intentar que no le rebotaran encima, se veía muy asustado y aturdido.

—Fue _digecto_ hacía él. —Fleur respiró hondamente, como si alguien necesitara defender el proceder de Sirius. —Nunca lo había visto, _ega teggogifico._

—Una maldición le dio en el brazo a Ojoloco, —Bill clavó su mirada en Remus—, Sirius intentó ayudarlo, pero luego Voldemort se fue directo hacía Sirius, estaba seguro que era el verdadero Harry, le arrojó encima la maldición asesina…

—¡Noo! —Harry y Hermione gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—Pero Ojoloco lo arrojó de la escoba y recibió la maldición, dijo que no dejaría que tocara a Harry, esas fueron sus últimas palabras…

—El fue un _hegoe. _—Fleur había vuelto a echarse a llorar pálida y silenciosamente.

—¿Y Sirius? —La desesperación era palpable en la voz de Remus, Hermione tragó saliva y Harry sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Bill y Fleur intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos antes de que el pelirrojo volviera a hablar.

—No estamos seguros, él cayó en el aire sin escoba, estábamos muy alto…

—¡Pero pudo haberla conjurado! —Harry intervino soltándose de Hermione y caminando al centro, podía ser demasiado tarde para Ojoloco, pero no para Sirius, no Sirius.

—Quizás… —Bill apretó los labios—. Pero dos mortifagos volaron tras él. Al parecer Voldemort se dirigió en ese momento contra Kingsley y Hermione.

—Como sea. —Remus se soltó del agarre de Tonks—. Voy a buscarlo.

—Iré contigo. —Bill asintió con la cabeza a pesar de Fleur que se quedaba con el corazón deshecho.

—¡Yo también iré! —Harry dio un paso al frente.

—No. —Remus giró hacía él con el ceño fruncido y toda la mala leche de alguien que había sido su maestro en el pasado y tenía control sobre él—. Todavía es muy peligroso y aún más para ti.

—¡Debo encontrar a Sirius!

—Todo nuestro esfuerzo será en vano si vienes y te sucede algo, Sirius mismo no te lo perdonaría jamás.

—¡Pero…!

—Iré yo. —Hermione al fin pareció encontrar las palabras que se le habían perdido en la garganta—. Lo traeré Harry, sólo espera. —Remus parecía a punto de regañarla a ella también y regresarla, pero Bill le puso una mano sobre el hombro y negó con la cabeza, era un buen cambio a fin de cuentas.

—Herm… —Harry balbuceó—. Yo no podría… no un amigo más.

—Volveremos los dos. —Hermione se colocó la capucha y avanzó con paso firme en medio de los dos hombres que la esperaban, no se sentía audaz ni valiente, pero necesitaba ver esos ojos grises de nuevo, necesitaba a Sirius.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sirius lamió su pata herida y el sabor de la sangre le revolvió sentimientos encontrados, en una ocasión también se había lastimado de esa manera, había ocurrido en su quinto año de escuela, llevaban muy poco tiempo de haber logrado la transformación a sus respectivos animales y se encontraban locos de alegría. Quizás había sido por eso por lo que las consecuencias no se habían hecho esperar, siempre que estaban demasiado emocionados algo inevitablemente explotaba.

Aquella luna llena no había sido como las demás, el lobo estaba salvaje y ni siquiera James con su enorme tamaño y sus astas estaba logrando retenerlo, Peter corría por el suelo soltando sus chillidos de ratón y él le gruñía enseñándole los colmillos.

Remus y él eran de la misma familia y por lo mismo deberían haber sido más afines, pero no era así, el lobo había perdido la fidelidad del can y el perro no tenía ni la décima parte de la fiereza del licántropo.

—_Sirius, ¿estas bien Sirius? —_Recordaba a James ya transformado en humano sujetándolo en su regazo—. _Deja ver esa pata._ —James también estaba herido, tenía el labio reventado y el suéter hecho jirones—. _No te transformes hasta que te saque de aquí, no podré llevarte como humano y Peter se ha ido chillando, cobarde que no fuera. —_Y luego se había lamido la pata y era la misma sensación de sangre, pelos y polvo que estaba sintiendo justo ahora.

Miró el cielo tan oscuro y volvió a levantar la nariz olfateando el lugar, su cola estaba caída y sus orejas también, estaba siguiendo un muy tenue rastro de Ojoloco (alcohol, cenizas y loción fuerte), pero a pesar de su buena visión no se encontraba en su mejor momento.

¿Habrían llegado todos a la Madriguera?, un sentimiento de pesar se abatió contra él, de cualquier manera Ojoloco estaba muerto, lo había matado Voldemort, de hecho, había muerto por él…

¡Que sensación tan espantosa!, estaba vivo a costa de la vida de alguien más, alguien había sacrificado su vida para que él pudiera seguir respirando, ¿y él que había hecho en cambio?, simplemente había estado ahí en medio del aire siendo una carga, ni un solo hechizo había sido arrojado por su varita, ¡Ron había salvado de la muerte a Tonks! Y él en cambio le había acarreado la muerte a Ojoloco.

—"Tengo que encontrarlo". —Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y se encontró sorprendido por el descubrimiento, no sabía que pudiera llorar en su estado canino, ¡oh vamos, eso no importaba!, forzó a extremos inauditos su nariz y fue como si el rastro se volviera más claro, cojeó apretando los dientes, con los ojos encendidos en medio de la oscuridad.

Lo encontró no por la vista si no por el olfato, lo movió lentamente con el hocico, aún estaba caliente, le subió una pata encima, la bajó, luego le subió la otra, le lamió la cara, húmedo y desagradable, así decía James, pero Ojoloco no se movió, estaba muerto. Fue como si lo último de esperanza, una que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, se disolviera. No pudo más que echarse a su lado haciéndose un ovillo, estaba triste, estaba más que triste.

Supuso que fue por el cansancio, pero se quedo dormido, despertó porque escuchó unos pasos cerca.

—No los veo. —Al instante su corazón empezó a martillar como un tambor, ¡oh no!, ¡Oh no!, veía las débiles luces de las varitas moviéndose de un lado a otro, ¡lo encontrarían a él y a Ojoloco!, ¡se llevarían su cuerpo!, ni siquiera lo pensó, volvió a su estado humano, con esfuerzos sujetó a Ojoloco por los hombros y tiró de él hacía un arbusto más cercano. No tenía la fuerza necesaria para desaparecerse, no tenía la escoba para echar a volar, solo era un adolescente asustado.

—_El es Sirius Black._

— _Bueno, no puedo ofrecerte una familia porque en realidad no la tengo pero… Pero puedo, bueno, si quieres claro… podría ser… quizás tu hermano…_

—_¡Sirius! _

Pero James sentiría si no volviera, porque eran hermanos y el Rojito seguramente lloraría, porque solía llorar cuando nadie lo veía y se tapaba la cara con la almohada y Hermione estaría triste, tan triste que no tendría ganas de comer, Remus lo perdería por segunda ocasión y Molly no tendría un hijo adoptivo más a quien atiborrar de comida, por eso, porque era Sirius Black no podía dejar que la muerte de Moody fuera en vano.

Sacó la varita e hizo un movimiento fluido con la mano mientras intentaba un hechizo no verbal, al instante todo se lleno de neblina así no fue difícil hacer que el cuerpo de Moody flotara tras él.

Trató de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero le estaba doliendo en el alma su pie desgarrado, apretó los labios hasta hacerse daño, atrás escuchaba a los mortifagos quejarse por el mal tiempo, no debían ser especialmente duchos.

—"Un poco más Moody, un poco más". —En cualquier otra circunstancia aquello (hacer volar un cadáver humano tras él) habría sido tétrico con todas las de la ley, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, Fred y George le habían contado lo que hacían con los cadáveres de los opositores a Voldemort, los transfiguraban, hacían cosas irreconocibles de lo que antes había sido una persona y en el peor de los casos los volvían inferi.

Carraspeó adelantando otro paso, sin embargo una piedra en el camino lo hizo tropezar y cuando iba a caer hacía delante…

—Sirius. —Alguien susurró en su oído y su cuerpo cayó sobre un cuerpo tibio.

—Oh Dios. —Los brazos de Remus lo rodearon a él y a Hermione—. Estas bien.

—Tengo a Ojoloco. —Bill susurró un poco atrás.

—Los mortifagos, atrás… —Sirius echó una nerviosa mirada a la neblina a sus espaldas.

—Vámonos. —Remus dio una cabezada y sujetó a Sirius de un brazo—. Sube.

—Alas Marchitas. —El joven acarició al animal—. Viniste.

—Supusimos que te pondría de mejor humor. —Hermione susurró trepando tras él, Remus subió hasta atrás y Bill montó en su escoba hechizando el cuerpo de Moody para que flotara con él.

—Vamos. —Bill puso un dedo frente a sus labios para que hicieran un despegue lo más callado posible. Fue como si el hipogrifo entendiera pues sus alas se extendieron sin el menor murmullo, apenas empezaban a despegar cuando Hermione lo abrazo sorpresivamente apretándole las costillas.

—Nos asustamos tanto, encontramos la escoba hecha pedazos.

—La tuve que dejar, —Sirius resopló—, escape como Canuto, ¿cómo me encontraron?

—La luna llena esta cerca, —Remus no parecía especialmente complacido consigo mismo a pesar de todo, Sirius entendió, cuando la luna llena se acercaba los sentidos de su amigo se agudizaban—, ¿dónde te has herido? —Seguramente había seguido el olor de la sangre.

—La pierna. —Sirius apretó los labios, como estaba sentado al frente no podían ver su rostro así que dejó que las lágrimas frías que había estado reteniendo corrieran por su cara golpeadas por el viento—. Yo no pude hacer nada por Moody…

—Olvídalo. —Hermione hundió el rostro entre sus omoplatos—. Se enfrentaban a Voldemort.

—Él lo quiso así. —Remus habló firme desde atrás—. Sabía que el Harry que viajara con él correría más peligro, estaba dispuesto a dejar la vida por protegerlo.

—Aún así yo…

—No te reproches, —Hermione susurró sin soltar su agarre—, Harry esta muy deprimido, debemos ser fuertes. —Torpemente asintió con la cabeza y para no decir nada más se ocupó en enredar en sus dedos el pelaje de Alas Marchitas. No sabía exactamente que sentir, se sentía aliviado de estar vivo y los brazos de Hermione rodeándolo eran calidos y suaves, estaba inmensamente agradecido de que fuera Remus quien lo hubiese ido a buscar, como en los tiempos del colegio, Remus, el prefecto, siempre daba la cara cuando sus amigos se metían en problemas. Pero por otro lado era como si algo de él hubiera muerto con la muerte de Ojoloco, ese hombre que ni siquiera conocía cual era su color favorito y que había intercambiado su vida por la suya.

Volaron en silencio, pero no eran necesarias más palabras, las manos de Hermione reposaban sobre su corazón y era como si por primera vez alguien lo consolara como se debía, nunca antes había tenido un sentimiento como ése, suponía que era debido a que nunca había tratado de ser otra cosa que un playboy con las chicas, pero ahí, en ese momento, su corazón estaba quebrado y una chica lo estaba confortando, ahora podía entender el amor de James por Lily, si eso era lo que James sentía…

Sus ojos grises se abrieron con algo parecido al espanto, ¿por qué estaba pensando algo como eso?, quizás su personalidad no daba para sentirse especialmente miserable, se sintió avergonzado de la volatilidad de sus pensamientos y colocó las manos sobre las de Hermione para liberarse de su agarre, o eso intentó, lo cierto es que sus dedos fríos se quedaron quietos y laxos sobre los dedos pequeños y tibios de ella, quizás ya lo había notado antes, pero era hasta ahora cuando realmente lo comprendía, que sus manos tan suaves eran como una caricia contra su piel.

—Estamos llegando. —La voz de Remus lo sacó de su momentáneo embrujo y soltó las manos de la chica que, por otro lado, no se movió de su agarre.

—"Tiene que sujetarse de ti para no caerse, so estupido" —Se dijo a si mismo rodando los ojos, luego se los frotó con presteza, aunque la situación podía ameritarlo no quería que lo vieran llorando, era un hombre y encima un Black.

Aterrizaron de alguna manera (poco decorosa ya que él iba guiando por ir sentado adelante), luego hubo un pequeño tumulto, Harry y Ron lo bajaron.

—Esta herido.

—Llévenlo adentro.

—Hay que curarlo. —Lo colocaron en un sillón, Harry no se separaba de su lado, apretándole el hombro.

—¿Estará bien?

—Sí, fue por el aterrizaje, no es magia oscura. —Molly se había colocado frente a él con ese aire de madre sabihonda a punto de actuar, por un segundo a Sirius le dio ternura y risa, pero casi al momento siguiente la sonrisa murió en sus labios.

—James lo…

—Vas a estar bien. —Harry apretó aún más su hombro.

—Lo que quiero decir…

—No te preocupes. —Los ojos verdes de Harry se fijaron en los suyos. Verdes, los ojos verdes… los ojos verdes de Harry… Al instante cerró sus propios ojos sin prestar la menor atención al encantamiento que murmuraba Molly para sanarlo, no quería recordarlo, los ojos de James eran castaños y cuando hacían una travesura chispeaban de emoción y audacia, pero los ojos verdes de Harry eran dolor y valor, los ojos verdes de Harry eran los de un hombre que conoce su destino y que se enfrenta a él.

Voldemort había estado a punto de segar su vida esa noche sólo por confundirlo con Harry y era Harry, no James, no Cornamenta, Harry no era un animago, Harry no había inventado con él el mapa del Merodeador, Harry no había ido por allí aullando en el bosque prohibido días antes de luna llena para hacer sentir mejor a Remus, Harry no había atormentado a Quejicus con bromas crueles, no lo había colgado boca abajo para que se le vieran los calzoncillos, Harry en otras palabras no era James.

—¿Ahora puedes moverlo?... ¿Sirius? —La voz de Molly era lejana, como si le hablara a través de un túnel.

—¿Sirius? —Y la mano sobre su hombro, esa mano era la de Harry James Potter, no James y él lo sabía, lo había sabido desde hace tiempo, pero sólo ahora, cuando lo había suplantado, podía entenderlo como realmente era. Con la muerte de Ojoloco también había aceptado la verdad, que James, su James tampoco estaba más con él.

—¿Sirius? —Harry volvió a moverlo por el hombro, el rostro de Sirius se había puesto blanco como el papel—. ¿Estas bien?

—No. —Sirius abrió los ojos, sus ojos grises que tantos suspiros habían arrancado en el pasado aguantaban con valor las lágrimas—. No Harry. —Y muy pocos comprendieron porque ambos jóvenes se abrazaron consolándose de la muerte de un hombre que llevaba muerto dieciséis años.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No fue un entierro muy concurrido, de hecho, fue casi un entierro fantasma, dado que el ministerio parecía hacer ojos ciegas a todo lo que ocurría alrededor. Sirius se sentía incomodo en su capa de duelo, la misma que había usado en el sepelio de Dumbledore, sólo que el sentimiento era diferente, quizás es que se habían cansado de llorar, pero casi ya nadie lo hacía, sólo Tonks lucía tan afectada como la primera vez que había visto el cadáver de su tutor volando tras la escoba de Bill.

Había escuchado que Ojoloco y Tonks eran cercanos, él había sido como su tutor, ella era su protegida en el Ministerio.

Miró hacía atrás, nuevamente Hermione y Ginny estaban juntas, de pie muy pálidas, sólo que ahora Fleur se había unido al grupo, Ron tenía la mirada ausente, había algo diferente a la vez que había muerto Dumbledore, como si la muerte de Ojoloco fuera más una afrenta personal. Remus había dicho que había un traidor, eso había sido extraño, en el pasado Remus había sido un muchacho tranquilo y amable, dado a pensar bien de los demás y a dar una segunda oportunidad, pero ahora estaba muy cambiado, había visto a Harry con lastima cuando el de gafas había dicho que confiaba en sus amigos.

Apretó los dedos y la flor blanca que se encontraba en sus manos se estrujo un poco, Harry también tenía una flor con él, eso era más propio de los muggles, pero a veces su estilo era más conmovedor, a veces la magia salía sobrando.

—La gente esta muriendo por protegerme. —Harry murmuró, tenía los ojos fijos al frente, Sirius tuvo la idea de ofrecerle un galeon por sus pensamientos, pero supuso que era demasiado infantil.

—Ojoloco murió por mí, no te creas tan importante. —Sirius contraatacó, aunque su voz no tenía rastro de diversión.

—Porque Voldemort creyó que…

—Ser tú fue horrible. —Sirius lo interrumpió, adelante el cuerpo de Ojoloco empezaba a bajar a la fosa creada en su honor—. Nunca había sentido tan cerca a la muerte, ni siquiera cuando Remus se nos ponía loco y la agarraba contra nosotros. —Harry sonrió sin ganas.

—Lamento que hayan tenido que hacer eso. —Su expresión volvió a tornarse atormentada.

—No, —Sirius le puso una mano sobre el brazo—, a Ron, Hermione y a mí nos hacía falta esto, sentir de verdad lo que tienes que cargar.

—Ya se los he dicho antes pero…

—No. —Sirius lo miró fijamente—. Dijiste que éramos hermanos, los hermanos nunca se dan la espalda. —En su mente vio el rostro hermoso de Regulus, como si un año sin verlo, como si un año muerto ya fuera otra vida—. Tú eres mi familia ahora. —Harry le palmeó el hombro, ser familia para ellos dos era muy importante, ambos habían vivido con parientes que no los comprendían, que abiertamente los rechazaban, ambos habían buscado sin saberlo que los aceptaran, un lugar al cual volver.

Finalmente la tumba se cerró, ambos avanzaron y colocaron su respectiva flor encima de la tierra suave bajo sus pies, había un gracias atorado en sus gargantas, gracias por la vida que les habían regalado, un gracias y un melancólico hasta luego.

Ambos se colocaron un poco atrás mientras los últimos se despedían de Ojoloco, el viento estaba soplando con fuerza.

—¿No sientes como que han pasado demasiadas cosas? —Sirius comentó mientras Hermione se agachaba para darle el último adiós a Moody.

—Sí. —Harry también tenía los ojos fijos en Hermione—. Estábamos muy preocupados ese día en el que Remus, Herm y Bill fueron a buscarte, pasaba el tiempo y no regresaban y cuando Ron se dio cuenta…

—Ya sé, —Sirius rodó los ojos—, se puso loco.

—Un poco. —El de gafas se encogió de hombros—. Aunque yo también me arrepentí de haberla dejado ir.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza. —Sirius refunfuñó, aunque luego su expresión se volvió suave—. Pensé que los Mortifagos iban a encontrarme, estaba muy asustado, como un niño pequeño, me recriminaba no poder haber hecho nada, porque me había quedado completamente aturdido y entonces caí y Hermione me atrapó en sus brazos, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Ella suele estar cuando la necesitas. —Harry sonrió recordando aquella vez cuando iba a enfrentarse contra el Dragón en el torneo de los tres magos y Hermione se arrojo en sus brazos justo en el momento en el que le hacía falta.

—Fue como si pudiera volver a respirar de nuevo. —Sirius sonrió mirando a Hermione que en ese momento se alejaba, Harry siguió su mirada y luego volvió a ver a su amigo, su expresión le recordaba espantosamente la de Ron cuando…

—O-oye…

—¿Qué? —Sirius pareció volver de algún mundo lejano.

—No, nada. —Harry negó con la cabeza, si le preguntaba a Sirius si le gustaba Hermione seguramente diría que sí (ya lo había dicho antes, después de todo), a Sirius le gustaba Hermione, a él también, el problema es que ahora parecía como si Sirius viera a Hermione como él veía a Ginny.

—No puedo creerlo. —Ron se acercó hasta ellos y metió las manos en sus bolsillos rompiendo la atmosfera que había estado antes y trayéndolos de regreso al funeral que estaban presenciando.

—No. —Harry soltó un suspiro—. Pero por lo menos logramos recuperar su cuerpo. —Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para no hablar demasiado de la muerte de Moody, Sirius se sentía más responsable que él mismo por aquel suceso y un Sirius deprimido no era lo que necesitaban en ese momento.

—Le hubiera gustado este día. —Ron miró el cielo—. Siempre alerta.

—Siempre alerta. —Repitieron los otros dos.

—Me gustaría empezar a actuar ya. —Harry respiró hondo, hasta el momento solo se habían ocupado de llorar adecuadamente la muerte de Ojoloco mientras Remus y Kingsley investigaban por donde se había filtrado la información del traslado de Harry.

—Hablando de actuar. —Ron meneó la cabeza—. Mamá sabe que vamos a dejar la escuela, ha estado intentando sacarnos información, a Sirius casi lo convence, —señaló al de ojos grises que se encogió de hombros intentando parecer inocente—, lo sonsacó con panqueques.

—Eran buenos. —Sirius se defendió—. Además al final no dije nada.

—Ahora lo intentará contigo, así que mantente firme. —Ron se volvió hacía Harry—. Papá y Lupin también preguntaron, pero cuando les dijimos que Dumbledore te dijo que no se lo contaras a nadie excepto a nosotros desistieron. Pero mamá no, ella esta muy determinada.

—Remus se puso un poco pesado conmigo, —Sirius miró el cielo, las nubes se estaban moviendo—, es extraño, como si lo estuviera traicionando.

—Supongo… —Ron se removió incomodo—. No sé.

—Pero ahora ustedes son mis nuevos Merodeadores. —Sirius se colgó del hombro de cada uno produciendo que ambos jóvenes se encorvaran hacía delante—. Rojito y Harry.

—¿Por qué Harry puede dejar de ser James y yo no puedo ser Ron? —El pelirrojo se quejó.

—Porque _Rojito _no me causa ningún problema existencial. —Sirius enarcó una ceja.

—Claro. —Ron rodó los ojos.

—Y Hermione, ¿dónde esta Hermione? —Sirius soltó a Harry y puso una mano a modo de visor.

—Allá, —Harry señaló al frente—, con Remus. —Tanto Ron como Sirius miraron hacía donde la castaña hablaba con el licántropo, se veían serios, el cabello alborotado de la chica se agitaba con el aire y Remus le colocó distraídamente un mechón tras la oreja.

Sirius abrió la boca y sintió el cuello de Ron tensarse para luego relajarse como si nada hubiera pasado y fue como si aquello fuera el detonante para un recuerdo que explotó en su mente.

Lo había olvidado, pero en el pasado James estaba enamorado de Lily y todos lo sabían (James lo repetía demasiadas veces al día como para pasarlo por alto), pero Remus también estaba enamorado de ella, dos Merodeadores bajo el embrujo de una misma chica, sin embargo Remus nunca había intentado competir, siempre se había hecho a un lado, siempre en silencio.

¿Le habría dolido a Remus cuando Lily y James se volvieron novios?, ¿o lo había aceptado como la felicidad de su amigo?, ¿Ron y él estaban en la misma situación?, momento, ¿de verdad le gustaba de esa manera Hermione?, realmente escogía los peores momentos para plantearse cosas como esas, un funeral, ¡por favor Sirius!

—Es hora de irnos. —Arthur Weasley le palmeó amigablemente el hombro y Sirius se sintió mal por no estar lo suficientemente deprimido para ser el entierro de Moody, suponía que ya había llorado lo que iba a llorar y ya había sufrido lo que debía sufrir.

De cualquier manera había aprendido lecciones muy valiosas, lecciones que no olvidaría.

La primer cosa que había aprendido es que aún le hacía falta entrenamiento, se había quedado tan aturdido y pasmado que matarlo habría sido cosa de niños, se había enfrentado cara a cara con Voldemort y había sentido su aura de terror, ahora no volvería a congelarse, pelearía con todo lo que tenía, ahora sabía que si no reaccionaba a tiempo alguien podría morir por su causa.

La segunda cosa que había aprendido era que Harry Potter no era su James ni lo sería nunca, pero era su hermano y eso era todo lo que necesitaba, intentar engañarse con el pasado había sido una estrategia infantil con la que solo negaba la realidad, pero vivir en carne propia lo que era ser Harry Potter le había abierto los ojos y no necesitaba darse fuerzas diciendo "Es el hijo de James, lo haré para proteger al hijo de James", porque en realidad Harry Potter era su mejor amigo.

Lo tercero que había aprendido… bueno… las manos de Hermione le hacían latir más rápido el corazón…

Lo cuarto. Oh, oh. Veía un pequeño problema amistoso-romántico entre él y Ron, por suerte el objetivo en cuestión no tenía ni idea y de hecho aún estaba preguntándose a si mismo por sus sentimientos, por el momento lo mejor sería esconderlos entre algún punto del pelaje de Canuto.

—¿Sirius? —Ginny lo sujetó por el codo y él parpadeó girando hacía ella con aire de haber estado soñando hasta ese momento.

—¿Eh?

—Te ibas a estampar en el árbol, ¿estas bien?

—Oh, claro.

—Sé que Moody no se arrepiente de lo que hizo. —Ginny intentó consolarlo, pero al instante se dio cuenta de su error al verlo sonrojarse—. Oh. —Siguió su mirada y luego enarcó una ceja—. Normalmente estaría de parte de mi hermano, pero dado que ya tiene una novia…

—¿Qué?, —Sirius pareció genuinamente asombrado un segundo, pero al instante siguiente se pasó una mano por el cabello con aire de galán—, ah, claro, esa nena caerá por mí, ya lo verás.

—Sabía que estabas jugando. —Ginny soltó su codo y le sonrió tranquila—. Hermione no es tú tipo de chica.

—¿Ah no? —Intentó sonar tan galán como siempre—. ¿Y por qué no?

—Ya sabes, —Ginny se encogió de hombros—, ella es tan seria y tú juegas con todas.

—Bueno, —Sirius intentó una rápida defensa—, no he salido con nadie en todo el año.

—Quiero decir que tú eres un playboy. —Ginny le guiñó un ojo—. No pegan ni con chicle.

—Ja, —Sirius sonrió forzadamente—, claro, pero le apostare a mi cegadora belleza y tratare de que se olvide de mis pequeños defectos.

—Suerte. —Divertida Ginny se rió—. Hora de irnos.

—Hora de irnos. —Sirius repitió inflando el pecho, en cuanto la pelirroja pasó de largo se volvió hacía los gemelos que se habían mantenido muy serios durante el sepelio.

—Chicos, si tuvieran que describirme en una palabra…

—Playboy.

—Sería playboy.

—Sí, playboy. —Los dos hablaron al tiempo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Uff, oye Ron…

—Playboy.

—Ey Harry, mi queridísimo antiguo James…

—Playboy.

—¡Remus!

—Casanova. —Que le cambiaran la palabra no le hacía mucho efecto al significado.

—¡Oye Hermione…!

—Hum, —la castaña se frotó los ojos aún irritados por las lágrimas—, perro… —Todos giraron a verla parpadeando y ella frunció el ceño en defensa—. Siempre termino con él convertido en perro sobre mí. —Un punto por eso, pero se preguntaba si era peor que lo tuvieran en concepto de perro, a ese punto incluso casanova sonaba mejor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Lamento la tardanza, salí de vacaciones pero hay tanto trabajo en casa que se extrañan las clases (suspiro).

Agradezco a:

**TheDiariesDarkness**

**LUZAPOTTER**

**Kuarzo**

**Alisson Cameron**

**Galatea Black**

**Annie Thompson**

**Katherine**

**Laura**

**Maru**

**Allison Cameron**

**Ronoel-Slytherin**

**BlackAthena66**

**Smithback**

**Diosa Luna**

**Gaby L**

**Elizabeth garces**

**HermioneEverdeen Cullen**

**Fangirl x.x**

**Laura**

**Aid4**

**Carmabelle16**

**Chopododito**

**CarlaMelina**

**Niove**

**Andy Black Riddle**

**Elibella**

**Sucubos**

**Lalyys**

Lamento si pareció que el fic se acababa en el capitulo pasado, me refería a que se acababa el libro seis solamente. Draco y Snape ya se verán en el futuro y sip, quiero que Krum se pase por aquí también (risas). Un beso a todos. Y si se puede pásense por el fic de Gaby L "A la luz de la luna" (es que adoro todo lo que tenga que ver con travesuras merodeadoras, ¡y hay tan pocos!) y también "Sentimientos para el descubrimiento" una oda a Remus con los merodeadores que he amado de verdad.

Y nada, ¡feliz navidad!, ¡feliz paso a la quinta dimensión!, ¡feliz año nuevo! Un beso a todas y gracias por leer.

_23 de diciembre del 2012 Domingo_


	13. Boda al estilo merodeador

**EL VIAJE DE CANUTO**

**Capitulo 13: Boda al estilo merodeador**

**Por Okashira janet**

Sirius terminó de limpiar el mueble del recibidor (por treintava vez) y en cuanto no vio moros en la costa subió corriendo las escaleras sorteando a los gemelos que se escondían tras el perchero y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Ron dejándose caer con un suspiro cansado en la cama.

—¿Mamá te puso a hacer otra cosa? —Ron estaba escondido debajo de la cama, si su madre lo veía le pondría a hacer algún nuevo trabajo de limpieza.

—Limpiar el mueble pero he terminado y me he escapado.

—Mejor que te escondas aquí también.

—Buena idea. —De un fluido movimiento también él se metió debajo de la cama, como se habían pasado los últimos días limpiando para la boda de Fleur y Bill no había ni siquiera un tímido calcetín escondido allí abajo.

—¿Sabes donde esta Harry? —Ron preguntó en un susurro.

—Creo que lo mandaron a limpiar los gallineros. —Sirius murmuró en tono confidencial, luego se escuchó que alguien subía a todo correr las escaleras.

—¡Escóndete! —Ambos se encogieron aún más bajo la cama para que no se les vieran las largas piernas y echaron miradas nerviosas, ocultos por el edredón.

—¿Ron? —La puerta se abrió y Harry apareció luciendo cansado y un poco sucio.

—Aquí abajo. —El pelirrojo lo llamó en un susurro y no paso mucho tiempo para que el de gafas se pusiera de rodillas y se asomara debajo de la cama.

—¿Qué hacen ahí?

—¿Quieres que mi madre te ponga a clasificar los regalos de la boda de nuevo?

—¡No, por favor! —Harry lució incluso pálido.

—Escóndete, vamos. —Sin pensarlo demasiado Harry se metió debajo, en medio de los dos.

—Mi madre cree que si nos tiene trabajando todo el día como elfos domésticos no podremos hacer planes y por lo tanto no nos iremos a ningún lado. —Ron mugió—. Y por favor Sirius, deja de abrir la boca cada que te tienta con pasteles.

—¡No puedo evitarlo! —Sirius se removió pegándole un codazo sin querer a Harry—. Son muy buenos.

—De todas maneras Hermione ya tiene lista su biblioteca andante para cuando vayamos por los Horcruxes. —Ron se burló con humor—. Y el ghoul esta muy feliz de suplantarme.

—De no ser por su poca inteligencia ya hubiera intentado asesinarte para quedarse con tu lugar. —Sirius comentó con malicia.

—Hablando de cosas por hacer. —Harry ahogó un susurro contra el piso—. Me pregunto dónde deberíamos empezar a buscar.

—Primero pasemos tu cumpleaños, luego la boda y entonces sí pensamos por dónde empezamos nuestra caza de Horcruxes. —Sirius declaró jovial.

—¿Puedes creer que sea tan optimista? —Ron rodó los ojos hacía Harry—. Me da miedo.

—Era una mala influencia para mi padre.

—¡Los estoy escuchando!

—¡Cállense!, —Ron chilló poniéndose pálido—, alguien viene. —Los tres se apelotonaron lo más que pudieron tratando de que el edredón los ocultara, la puerta se abrió y los tobillos gruesos de la señora Weasley fueron visibles a juego con el ras de su falda. Por un momento nadie respiro mientras la señora Weasley caminaba por el salón, como si intentara encontrarlos mimetizados con la pared, después de unos segundos pareció dar por sentado que nadie se encontraba allí y salió apresurada cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

—Eso estuvo cerca. —Harry dejó caer la frente contra el suelo.

—Escondidos de mi madre como ratas bajo la cama. —Ron lloriqueó—. No puedo creerlo.

—Pero ya mañana es el cumpleaños de Harry. —Sirius susurró con presteza— ¡Y pasado mañana la boda!

—¡Gracias a Merlin! —Ron y Harry exclamaron al tiempo con irritación.

—Con respecto a la boda, —Sirius carraspeó—, ¿invitaste al final a tu novia?

—¿Qué más podía hacer?, —Ron suspiró abatido—, ella ha estado esperando verme desde… bueno, ella cree que aún estamos muy enamorados.

—No creo que sea buena idea que la termines en la boda de tu hermano. —Ya habían tenido esa conversación muchas veces antes, pero tampoco parecía que hubiera solución a su problema, Ron ya no quería a Lavander, de hecho nunca la había querido a ser sinceros, si se iban a la caza de los Horcruxes sin haber terminado correctamente con ella sería injusto para la chica, aunque terminarla en la boda a la que él mismo la estaba invitando calificaba como crueldad.

—¿Y que hago?, ¿voy a terminar con ella a su casa cuando se la ha pasado escribiéndome cartas sobre lo emocionada que esta por asistir a la boda?

—Serás un maldito hagas lo que hagas, —Sirius se encogió de hombros—, todo un digno merodeador.

—¡Alguien viene! —Harry los calló a ambos y volvieron a hacerse bola lo más pegado a la pared posible. La puerta se abrió una vez más mostrando esta vez unos zapatos deportivos femeninos y los bajos de unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados.

—Ey bonita, —Hermione dio un respingo cuando escuchó una voz salida de ningún lado—, aquí, aquí, soy el monstruo bajo la cama.

—¿Sirius? —Curiosa se arrodilló y levantó el edredón, eso fue lo último que supo antes de que tres pares de brazos masculinos la jalaran hacía la oscuridad.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sirius estaba esperando impaciente en el patio, a su lado Ron y Hermione miraban insistentemente hacía la puerta.

—¿Cuánto más se va a tardar en aparecer? —El joven Black se cruzó de brazos, habían dejado todos sus regalos sobre la mesa del comedor y habían salido afuera donde se encontraba el verdadero regalo, ¿qué cosa era mejor que pasar tu cumpleaños surcando el cielo en un buen partido de Quidditch?, Hermione incluso había adornado con globos y serpentinas los árboles y los gemelos ya habían empezado a calentar.

—A lo mejor se ha despertado tarde. —Ron murmuró no muy convencido, Hermione en cambio se retorcía los dedos sin decir nada, el verdadero regalo de Harry no era un juego de quidditch (personalmente se hubiera decepcionado mucho si le dieran algo así), el regalo que Ginny y ella habían planeado consistía en que le diera tiempo a solas con el muchacho.

No había sido muy difícil, solo había tenido que convencer a Sirius y a Ron de lo divertido que sería para Harry un día jugando sin tener que limpiar la casa y ellos habían accedido encantados a esperarlo en el patio. No sabía que tan aventurada sería Ginny cuando le diera su regalo (aunque más o menos se imaginaba de que iría la cosa), pero por si o por no lo mejor sería mantener a Ron lejos.

—Se esta tardando. —Sirius golpeó con el pie en el suelo y en ese momento la puerta se abrió, pero quien apareció fue Ginny, lucía sonrojada.

—¿Dónde esta Harry? —Ron mascullo.

—A-adentro, ya viene. —La muchacha caminó hacía la parte trasera intentando sonar normal, los chicos pasaron de ella pero Hermione corrió a su encuentro.

—¿Y bien? —La castaña le cuchicheó en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

—Yo lo bese. —Ginny adquirió la misma tonalidad de rojo de su cabello.

—¿Lo besaste? —Hermione sintió como si el estomago se le llenara de mariposas también, Ginny era una de sus pocas amigas, habían hablado el tema de Harry largo y tendido a lo largo de los años, en un principio la pelirroja creía (igual que la mayoría de Hogwarts) que entre ella y Harry había algo, pero se había encargado de desmentirlo con paciencia. Luego habían trazado un plan de acción para que Harry pudiera ver a Ginny tal y como era, el método a seguir había sido tratar de ser más natural a su alrededor y no vivir pendiente de él, ¿habría funcionado?

—Él me correspondió. —Ginny estaba tan bonita confesando aquello que a Hermione le dieron ganas de abrazarla.

—¿Y luego?

—Y luego llegó Charlie. —La joven se desinfló como un globo al que hubieran pinchado—. Abrió la puerta diciendo si no habían visto por ahí su maleta pequeña y cuando nos ha visto ha boqueado varias veces sin saber que decir, ¡fue muy vergonzoso!

—No es posible. —Hermione suspiró, se había encargado de sacar de la Madriguera a sus amigos y a los gemelos, pero nunca se le ocurrió que Charlie fuera quien echara a perder todo.

—Luego ha cerrado la puerta abruptamente, pero Harry se puso muy serio, dijo que lo sentía, pero que no podía corresponderme, le dije que lo sabía… —Lentamente la joven se frotó el hombro—. Yo lo sabía…

—Fuiste muy valiente. —Hermione apretó los labios, lo decía en serio, ni en un millón de años ella tendría el valor de besar por su propia cuenta a un muchacho, por mucho que le gustara. Ginny podía hacer cosas así porque se había criado entre chicos, ¡ella nunca lloraba!, incluso cuando las cosas se ponían realmente difíciles. Por eso a veces creía que era Ginny la chica especial que podría hacer frente al destino al lado de Harry, sin embargo su amigo se esforzaba en hacerla a un lado y Ron era de la misma opinión.

—Sólo debo parecer normal ahora. —Ginny extendió ambos brazos a los costados y tomó aire con fuerza—. Sé que ustedes cuatro piensan irse. —Sus ojos castaños brillaron con fuerza.

—Ginny…

—Y no piensan llevarme, lo sé. —La pelirroja se encogió de hombros—. Es por Harry y mi hermano, ¿cierto?, no quieren exponerme…

—Aún no cumples diecisiete. —Hermione le acarició un brazo—. La marca sigue en ti, encontrarían a Harry en el instante mismo en el que lanzaras un hechizo.

—Siendo así ir con ustedes no serviría de nada. —Ginny pasó saliva, luego miró hacía el cielo y una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. ¿Lo cuidaras por mí?

—Ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo. —La castaña le pasó un brazo por los hombros, casi como en el gesto fraternal de una hermana mayor.

—Que tonta me he puesto. —Ginny respiró hondo y luego sonrió traviesa—. Ahora que lo pienso es bueno que fuera Charlie quien nos descubriera, siendo él no se lo dirá a nadie.

—Además, —Hermione le guiñó un ojo con humor—, creo que esta más preocupado intentando que tu madre no le corte el cabello. —Ambas echaron a reír.

El resto del día, para gran aburrimiento de Hermione, se fue en jugar Quidditch, Harry y Ginny actuaban aparentemente normal el uno con el otro, pero en un momento, cuando por una jugada se rozaron los hombros, ambos enrojecieron escandalosamente, Hermione agradeció internamente que los hombres en general fueran tan despistados y no lo notaran.

Para la cena se colocaron varias mesas una junto a otra en el jardín. Fred y George embrujaron algunas lámparas moradas, todas adornadas con una gran numero 17, para que flotaran en el aire encima de los invitados. Hermione hizo que serpentinas moradas y doradas salieran de su varita y decoró artísticamente con ellas los árboles y arbustos, Sirius no paraba de darle ideas como: "deberías poner una snitch ahí", "¡un gran HARRY en letras rojas!", "no todos los días cumples diecisiete" así que para cuando la chica terminó realmente quería ahorcarlo.

Ron mientras tanto acababa de recibir una carta vía lechuza y lucía bastante infeliz, Hermione trató de no prestarle mucha atención, sabía que Lavander le escribía todos los días sin excepción emocionada por la boda de Bill y también sabía (porque al parecer a sus amigos no les importaba inmiscuirla en eso) que Ron planeaba terminar con ella durante la boda, sinceramente no sabía que sentir, por un lado esos dos no estarían juntos, pero por otro lado creía sentir algo de pena por Lavander…

—¡Fuera del camino, fuera del camino! —El cantó de la señora Weasley la distrajo de sus pensamientos, estaba saliendo de la casa con lo que aparentemente era una enorme Snitch del tamaño de una pelota de playa flotando delante de ella a Hermione no le tomó mucho darse cuenta que era el pastel de cumpleaños de Harry.

Con una suave sonrisa se apoyó en la pared y miró como su amigo agradecía por el detalle, Sirius se colocó al lado de ella con ambos brazos a modo de almohada.

—No me ha dejado comer ni un poco antes de que Harry lo parta.

—Se supone que el cumpleañero parte el pastel. —Hermione rodó los ojos.

—También me prohibió embarrar su cara en la Snitch, ¡la vida es tan injusta!

—De verdad, —Hermione lo miró arqueando una ceja—, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—¡Ahí viene Hagrid! —Sirius ignoró la pregunta y señaló al frente, Hagrid hacía honor a la ocasión vistiendo su mejor, y horrible, traje peludo color marrón, junto a él venían Tonks y Remus, la primera luciendo radiante y el segundo pareciendo más viejo de lo que recordaba de la última ocasión. Los tres se acercaron a felicitar a Harry.

—Creo que el matrimonio realmente acaba con las personas. —Sirius contuvo un escalofrío.

—Tonks se ve simplemente radiante. —Hermione contraatacó indignada.

—Pues mi Lunatico se ve muy acabado. —Sirius llevó fatídicamente una mano a la frente y Hermione contuvo el impulso de meterle un codazo, últimamente le parecía que el contacto físico con Sirius había cambiado, no sabría definir exactamente en qué sentido, pero ahora, cuando por alguna razón se tocaban, había una sensación extraña en el aire.

—Debe estar preocupado con las misiones que le da… —Hermione dejó la frase en el aire sintiéndose mortificada, ahora ya no había más Dumbledore para darles misiones.

—Vamos a conversar con él. —No supo si Sirius notó o no lo que había estado a punto de decir, pero la sujetó de la mano y avanzó tirando de ella por en medio de mesas decoradas y adultos conversando, de reojo Hermione vio a Ron que los observaba con los ojos a medio cerrar y la carta de Lavander aún en la mano, no supo que hacer así que se concentró en la espalda de Sirius, que, modelando aquella camisa de botones negros, le quedaba como hecha justo a la medida.

—Lunático querido. —Sirius se colocó frente a su amigo y le sonrió con todos los dientes, Remus apenas le devolvió un amago de sonrisa—. ¿Sucede algo? —Hermione notó que el tono de voz del Black había cambiado radicalmente.

—No… —Remus miró al frente, casi como si buscara la respuesta entre los helechos—. No en realidad.

—Estas mintiendo. —Sirius elevó la nariz casi como si pudiera olfatear su falsedad, Hermione se quedo tiesa tras de él, aún con la muñeca atrapada en su mano y preguntándose si no sería mejor dejar a esos dos solos, después de todo ella aún seguía viendo a Remus como a su profesor de DCAO.

—Tan agudo como siempre. —Remus volvió sus ojos cansados hacía Sirius, casi como si viera algún fantasma del pasado.

—Empiezas a molestarme de verdad. —Sirius afiló los ojos, Hermione se asustó de comprobar cuan parecida era esa mirada gris a la de Draco Malfoy.

—No es algo que… —Remus empezó titubeante, casi como si hubiera estado esperando para comentar con alguien aquello que lo atormentaba, pero antes de que pudiera seguir un rayo de luz pasó volando por el patio hasta la mesa, donde se transformo en una brillante comadreja, se paró en sus patas traseras y habló con la voz del señor Weasley.

—El Ministro de Magia viene conmigo.

—¿El Ministro de Magia? —Hermione parpadeó, Sirius en respuesta sólo atinó a sujetar más fuerte su muñeca

—Nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí, —Remus apretó la mandíbula y dio media vuelta.

—¿Qué? —Sirius soltó a Hermione como reaccionando y dio un paso tras él como si estuviera presto a seguirlo.

—Lo siento, —Remus sujetó a Tonks de la muñeca y dio una cabezada hacía Sirius, luego giró hacía Harry que lo veía igual de desconcertado—, Harry… disculpa… te lo explicaré en otro momento… —Luego se dirigió a la cerca, la traspasó y él y Tonks desaparecieron de la vista.

—¡Re…! —Sirius hizo el intento de correr tras su amigo, pero Hermione lo sujetó por el brazo, en acto reflejo el joven giró hacía la chica abriendo la boca, quedaron tan cerca que por un momento creyó que sería capaz de saborear el rebelde rizo que flotaba en la frente de la joven.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar el señor Weasley apareció en la puerta, acompañado por Rufus Scrimgeour, lentamente los dedos de Hermione se resbalaron de su brazo y Sirius no supo como decirle que prefería que su mano permaneciera donde la había colocado antes.

—Disculpen la molestia, —la voz profunda del Ministro de Magia pareció llenar todo el espacio—, especialmente viendo que parece que me colé en una fiesta. —Sirius lo miró con fijeza, nunca lo había visto en persona y lucía casi tan cansado como Remus, sus ojos profundos estaban fijos en el pastel gigante con forma de Snitch—. Que cumplas muchos más.

—Gracias. —Harry carraspeó.

—Necesito hablar en privado contigo, —Scrimgeour pasó por alto los rostros preocupados de todos—, y también con el señor Ronald Weasley, la señorita Hermione Granger y el señor Sirius Black.

—¿Con nosotros?, —preguntó Ron sorprendido—, ¿por qué nosotros?

—Se los diré cuando estemos en un lugar más privado, —Scrimgeour apenas le dirigió una mirada—, ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar solos? —Le exigió imperativamente al señor Weasley. Sirius decidió en ese momento que aquel hombre no le caía bien, aunque era extraño que alguna clase de autoridad pudiera serle agradable.

—Si, por supuesto, —el señor Weasley se veía nervioso—, eh, la sala de estar, ¿por qué no van allí?

—Tú puedes guiarnos, —dijo Scrimgeour a Ron—, no hay necesidad de que nos acompañes, Arthur. —El señor Weasley intercambió una mirada preocupada con su esposa mientras ellos cuatro caminaban tras el Ministro, Sirius sintió casi como si los estuvieran dejando a solas con el lobo, ¿qué querría aquel hombre?, rápidamente intercambió una furtiva mirada con Harry, ¿sabría que estaban planeando dejar Hogwarts?, por instinto se colocó cerca de Hermione que, contrario a toda expectativa, era quien se mantenía más serena de los cuatro.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación asignada Harry iluminó las lámparas con su varita. Scrimgeour se sentó en el sillón que generalmente el señor Weasley ocupaba, dejando a

Harry, Ron y Hermione que se sentaran apretados en el sofá, sin saber dónde colocarse Sirius se sentó en el brazo del sillón con las piernas separadas en actitud jovial y desafiante, Hermione ahogó un suspiro y pese a sus reticencias Ron y Harry intercambiaron una fugaz sonrisa, Scrimgeour en cambio decidió ignorarlo y habló con propiedad.

—Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerles y creo que seria mejor que se las hiciera individualmente, ustedes tres, —señaló a los del sillón—, pueden esperar arriba, empezaré con el señor Black. —Era obvio que Sirius se había ganado una instantánea animadversión.

—Nosotros no nos vamos a ningún lado, —Harry declaró con firmeza, mientras Hermione asentía con vigor—, puede hablar con todos nosotros juntos, o con ninguno. —Ron pareció aceptar la moción dándole un pequeño golpecito en la rodilla a Sirius que estaba a un lado de él. Scrimgeour los miró fría y evaluadoramente, como preguntándose si valía la pena empezar con las hostilidades tan rápidamente.

—Muy bien entonces, juntos, —dijo encogiéndose y aclarando su garganta—, estoy aquí, como estoy seguro de que ustedes saben, por el testamento de Albus Dumbledore. —Al instante Sirius arqueó ambas cejas y giró hacía Ron dónde encontró idéntica mirada de estupefacción—. ¡Es una sorpresa, aparentemente!, —el Ministro continuó—, ¿no sabían que Dumbledore les había dejado algo?

—Dumbledore murió hace más de un mes. —Harry estalló luciendo enfadado, siempre se ponía así cuando el asunto trataba de Dumbledore—. ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto en darnos lo que nos dejó?

—¿No es obvio?, —Hermione atacó, antes de que Scrimgeour pudiera responderle—, querían examinar lo que sea que nos haya dejado. ¡Usted no tenía derecho a hacer eso! —Su voz tembló un poco.

—Estaba en todo mi derecho, —dijo Scrimgeour sin darle importancia—, el Decreto de Confiscación Justificada le da al Ministerio el poder de confiscar los elementos de un testamento…

—Esa ley fue creada para evitar que los magos se pasaran artefactos tenebrosos, —Hermione parecía presa de uno de sus ataques sabelotodo—, ¡y se supone que el Ministerio debería tener pruebas firmes de que las posesiones del fallecido son ilegales antes de revisarlas!, ¿está usted diciéndome que pensó que Dumbledore nos quería dejar algo maldito? —Al instante Sirius sintió un remanso de simpatía y orgullo hacía ella, nunca hubiera pensado que sus chocantes conocimientos pudieran dar una bofetada de esa magnitud en la _vida real. _

—¿Está pensando en seguir una carrera en Derecho Mágico, señorita Granger? —preguntó Scrimgeour con acidez, Sirius saltó al instante, esa era la respuesta de un derrotado que quería salir por la tangente con una ironía.

—Pues si usted fuera el acusado estaría perdiendo. —No pudo evitar las palabras y tampoco es como si hubiera hecho mucho para retenerse, sin embargo sintió el alivio recorrerlo ante la risa aprobatoria de Ron. El Ministro los miró fijamente, como si se contuviera de algo, después de lo que pareció un pequeño debate mental se dirigió con presteza hacía Ron.

—¿Dirías que eras cercano a Dumbledore, Ronald? —Por lo inesperado de la pregunta el pelirrojo se echó hacía atrás luciendo confundido.

—Yo…

—¡Cercanisimos! —Sirius lo sujetó por el cuello y se lo pegó al pecho impidiéndole hablar, no entendía muy bien de que iba la cosa, pero todo parecía apuntar a que Dumbledore les había dejado algo en su testamento y lo mejor sería hacerse con esas cosas acomode lugar—. El viejo Dumby siempre conversaba con nosotros. —Bueno, había pasado la mitad de sus recesos en Hogwarts escuchando sus estrambóticos sermones/conversación/clase en la época de los Merodeadores, suponía que eso era ser cercanos.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no llames con tanta familiaridad al profesor Dumbledore! —Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada siguiéndole el juego, ¡esa chica era lista!

—A Dumby nunca le molesto. —Sirius se cruzó de brazos.

—El profesor Dumbledore era muy bueno, por eso no te decía nada pero… —La chica iba a seguir pero Scrimgeour, que parecía no escuchar, metió la mano en su capa y sacó un bolso, luego sacó un pergamino, lo desenrolló y leyó en voz alta.

—La Ultima Voluntad y Testamento de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore… A Ronald Bilius Weasley, le dejo mi Apagador, con la esperanza de que me recuerde cuando lo use. —Todos miraron con aprehensión cuando el pelirrojo recibió algo parecido a un encendedor de cigarrillos de plata—. Ese es un objeto muy valioso, —Scrimgeour, parecía casi ronronear—, quizás hasta sea único. Sin duda, es diseño de Dumbledore. ¿Por que te habrá dejado algo tan raro? —Ron negó con la cabeza desconcertado—. ¿Que uso creyó él que usted podría darle al Apagador, señor Weasley?

—Para apagar luces, supongo, —dijo Ron entre dientes—, ¿qué más podría hacer con él? —Evidentemente Scrimgeour no tenía sugerencias. Después de echarle un vistazo a Ron, volvió al testamento de Dumbledore.

—A la señorita Hermione Jane Granger, le dejo mi copia de "Los cuentos de Beedle, el

Trovador", con la esperanza de que lo encuentre entretenido e instructivo. —Scrimgeour sacó del bolso un pequeño libro que se parecía al ejemplar de "_Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras_" que tenia en el piso de arriba. Las tapas estaban manchadas y descascaradas en algunas partes. Hermione lo tomó sin decir una palabra, apoyó el libro en su regazo y lo miró, una lágrima cayó sobre los símbolos en relieve.

—¿Por qué cree que Dumbledore le dejó ese libro, señorita Granger? —Preguntó Scrimgeour.

—El… él sabía que me gustaban los libros —Dijo Hermione con voz profunda, secándose los ojos con la manga.

—¿Pero por qué _ese _libro?

—No lo sé—, tanto Sirius como Ron giraron a verla con algo parecido a la ternura—, debió haber pensado que me gustaría.

—¿Alguna vez habló sobre códigos o alguna otra manera de pasar mensajes secretos con Dumbledore?

—No, nunca, —Hermione, se secó las lágrimas con la manga—, y si el Ministerio no encontró ningún mensaje escondido en 31 días, dudo que yo pueda hacerlo. —Sirius admiró su capacidad de ingenio sabihondo incluso en los momentos dónde se encontraba sensible.

—Al señor Sirius Black le dejo uno de los momentos más preciosos de mi vida esperando que sepa atesorarlo y entenderlo como yo lo hice en mis tiempos. —Los ojos del Ministro estaban fijos en él cuando le pasó una fotografía, Sirius la sujetó sintiendo que sus dedos se volvían repentinamente flojos, en ella aparecían los cuatro merodeadores abrazados por los hombros, James sonreía galante, luego él le daba un buen porrazo en la cabeza, ambos se echaban al suelo en una amistosa pelea, Peter chillaba como niña y Remus se hacía a un lado como intentando hacerse el desentendido, luego la escena se repetía.

—Es una foto de tu padre cuando estaba joven. —Hermione intervino con voz queda y Sirius supo que lo había salvado por completo, había estado a punto de sonreír melancólico rememorando una vieja historia de sus antiguos amigos, ¡pero se suponía que él era hijo de aquel Sirius Black!

—Mi padre me contó que había sido muy amigo de tu padre Harry… —Sintió que la voz le salía pastosa.

—Sí, también me lo dijo a mí. —Desde el otro lado del sillón el de gafas se inclinó para hacerle un cariño con el puño en el hombro y Ron y Hermione se quejaron por lo apretado que se había vuelto su asiento por aquel movimiento. Scrimgeour al parecer no esperaba gran cosa de Sirius porque ni siquiera lo interrogó acerca de la imagen, en lugar de eso se dirigió a Harry.

—A Harry James Potter, le dejo la Snitch que atrapó en su primer partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts, para recordarle las recompensas de la perseverancia y el talento. ¿Por qué Dumbledore te dejó esta Snitch? —Preguntó Scrimgeour.

—Ni idea, —Harry lucía desilusionado—, por las razones que usted recién leyó, supongo… para recordarme lo que se puede conseguir si… perseveras y todo eso. —Sirius estuvo a punto de reír, su amigo había recibido la peor herencia de todas.

—¿Crees que es solamente un recuerdo simbólico, entonces?

—Supongo, ¿qué más puede ser?

—Yo soy el que hace las preguntas, —Scrimgeour lucía fastidiado, Sirius deseó poder molestarlo más—, noté que tu pastel de cumpleaños tiene forma de Snitch. ¿Por que? —Hermione rió con sorna y los tres chicos supieron que venía otro de sus comentarios ácidos.

—Puede ser porque Harry es un excelente Buscador, eso es demasiado obvio, ¡debe haber un mensaje secreto de Dumbledore en el glaseado!. —Antes de que Ron y Sirius dejaran de reír Scrimgeour habló con frialdad.

—No creo que haya nada escondido en el glaseado, pero una Snitch sería un muy buen escondite para un objeto pequeño. Ustedes saben por qué, me imagino.

—Porque las Snitch tienen memoria de tacto. —Hermione contestó casi como en una clase cualquiera.

—Correcto, —Scrimgeour la miró de reojo—, una Snitch no es tocada por piel desnuda antes de ser soltada, ni siquiera por el que la hace, porque debe usar guantes. Lleva un encantamiento por el que puede identificar al primer humano que la toca, en caso de que haya una atrapada discutible. Se me ocurre que Dumbledore, quien tenía habilidades mágicas prodigiosas, sin importar sus otros defectos, podría haber encantado esta Snitch para que sólo se abriera para usted. —Por un momento hubo silencio—. No dices nada, —dijo Scrimgeour—, ¿quizás ya sabes que es lo que la Snitch contiene?

—No. —Dijo Harry, Sirius sintió que el aire lo asfixiaba, no se le ocurría nada ingenioso para que su amigo no tocara la Snitch.

—Tómala. —Scrimgeour colocó la Snitch, lenta y deliberadamente, en la palma de Harry. No pasó nada. Cuando Harry cerró sus dedos alrededor de la Snitch, sus alas cansadas revolotearon y se quedaron quietas. Todos continuaron observando ávidamente la ahora semioculta esfera, como deseando que se transformara en algo.

—Eso fue dramático. —Dijo Harry serenamente, Sirius sintió la risa de Hermione y Ron siguiendo la suya.

—Dumbledore te dejó algo más, Potter, —el Ministro lucía molesto a esas instancias—, la espada de Godric Gryffindor. Lamentablemente, esa espada no era de Dumbledore para que te la dejara. La espada de Godric Gryffindor es un importante objeto histórico y como tal pertenece…

—¡Le pertenece a Harry! —Hermione saltó acaloradamente—. Lo eligió a él, él fue quien la encontró, vino a él desde el Sombrero Seleccionador…

—De acuerdo a confiables fuentes históricas, la espada aparecería ante cualquier Gryffindor digno de serlo—, dijo Scrimgeour—, eso no la hace propiedad exclusiva del señor Potter, sin importar lo que Dumbledore haya decidido. ¿Por que crees que…?

—¡Oh vamos! —Sirius estalló parándose del brazo del sillón presintiendo que venía otro ataque frontal—. ¡Muchas personas están muriendo y usted esta aquí preguntándonos sobre lo que nos dejo Dumbledore!, ¡vaya a hacer su maldito trabajo!

—Muchacho… —El Ministro siseó las palabras, parecía que de todos era Sirius quien le causaba más animadversión.

—¡Usted sabe que es cierto! —Sirius volvió a enfrentarlo y esta vez los otros tres se levantaron del sillón, como si los cuatro adolescentes se enfrentaran en mutuo acuerdo ante aquel hombre que representaba el gobierno de su mundo.

—¡Están yendo demasiado lejos! —Scrimgeour se puso de pie también y esta vez miró fijamente a Harry—. Tú y tus amigos no saben en lo que se están metiendo. —Justo en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y el matrimonio Weasley apareció luciendo angustiado, con titubeos manifestaron que habían escuchado gritos, el Ministro intercambió un par de frases álgidas con Harry y se fue, Sirius pensó que aquel debía ser uno de los peores cumpleaños de mayoría de edad en la historia de la magia.

Todos salieron e intentaron seguir la fiesta aparentando normalidad, pero Sirius subió de dos en dos las escaleras y se encerró en el cuarto que compartía con Ron y Harry, en cuanto estuvo sólo volvió a sacar la fotografía de su camisa y la observó con avidez, no sabía de la existencia de esa imagen, seguramente alguien la había tomado mientras estaban distraídos (James y él trataban de lucir galanes y seductores en las fotos, no como dos perritos dándose de palos), Peter lucía tan bobo como siempre y Remus, bueno, Lunático era Lunático.

—Hola chicos. —Les susurró sonriendo y acariciando el dorso de la foto, ¿cuánto tiempo habría tenido Dumbledore esa foto? y ¿para que se suponía que iba a servirle además de hundirlo en la melancolía?

Se sentó sobre la cama con las rodillas dobladas y siguió observando la imagen, sólo entonces notó algo que le había pasado desapercibido, en el momento en el que James y él caían al suelo su hermano, Regulus, aparecía en un ángulo lejano, negaba con la cabeza y hacía un gesto de desaprobación, luego, casi tímidamente, sus labios se curveaban ligeramente a la derecha en un amago de sonrisa que desaparecía casi al instante.

—Regulus… —Sirius abrió la boca viendo a su hermano, sintiendo que el tiempo en el que habían estado juntos y lo que habían vivido lado a lado había sido, de alguna manera, demasiado poco.

_Al señor Sirius Black le dejo uno de los momentos más preciosos de mi vida esperando que sepa atesorarlo y entenderlo como yo lo hice en mis tiempos._

¿Debería tomar las palabras de Dumbledore de manera literal?, ¿había algo de esa imagen que tenía que entender?, ¿o solo le había dejado la foto como un regalo bonito de despedida?

—James, Remus, Peter, Regulus… —Volvió a acariciar la foto y luego se tiró en la cama de lado, el negro cabello se regó por la almohada, el cansancio de haber estado jugando todo la tarde Quidditch pareció llegar por fin a él y antes de darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

Despertó sumido en una oscuridad completa y se preguntó con sorpresa que hora era.

—Sirius. —Luego se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba sentada junto a él y lo meneaba sujetándolo de un hombro.

—Ya desperté. —Aún modorro Sirius intentó enfocar la mirada, Harry y Ron estaban también ahí en la oscuridad, al parecer habían empezado a usar el Desiluminador de Ron.

—Harry se va a tragar la Snitch.

—¿Qué va a hacer qué? —El sueño se le fue por completo.

—Así atrapó la Snitch la primera vez, por eso no funciono cuando la sujetó con la mano. —Ron resumió el meollo del asunto y los tres vieron como el de gafas se metía la pequeña pelota dorada a la boca. Los cuatro estaban tan emocionados e impacientes que ver que no pasaba nada con la Snitch fue más que un pequeño descalabro, sin embargo momentos después Hermione chilló.

—¡Hay algo escrito en ella, rápido, miren!

Harry casi deja caer la Snitch por la sorpresa y el entusiasmo. Hermione tenía razón. Grabada sobre la superficie dorada había seis palabras escritas con la fina y torcida letra de Dumbledore.

_Me abro al llegar el final_

Al instante las palabras se borraron.

—Eso esta incluso más difícil que descifrar el sentido oculto de mi fotografía. —Sirius declaró con presteza y todos sintieron que el aire se relajaba.

—O mi Desiluminador. —Ron rodó el Apagador en sus manos.

—O mis cuentos. —Hermione suspiró y los tres chicos le hicieron coro.

—Y resulta que al final Dumby si estaba tan loco como una cabra. —Sirius arqueó una ceja mirando la Snitch—. ¿Me abro al llegar al final?, a lo mejor necesitas terminar una carrera Harry.

—Si fuera sobre escobas voy de acuerdo, porque corriendo soy un poco menos que Duddley en examen de matemáticas. —Un ruido proveniente de abajo impidió que siguieran discutiendo quien tenía la misión de descifrado más difícil.

—Probablemente sólo es Charlie, ahora que mamá esta dormida, debe estar intentando que le vuelva a crecer el pelo. —Dijo Ron nervioso.

—Le deseo suerte. —Sirius se sujetó su espesa mata oscura casi con terror, la señora Weasley había estado a punto de cortar su cabello en un momento de debilidad.

—Como sea, deberíamos dormir, —susurró Hermione—, no sería bueno que nos quedáramos dormidos mañana.

—No, —Ron le dio la razón—, un cuádruple asesinato brutal de la madre del novio podría arruinar un poco la boda. Yo me encargo de la luz. —Y presionó el Apagador una vez más cuando Hermione salio de la habitación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sirius supo que algún día (en algún momento, en algún lugar) se reiría de lo que había ocurrido ese día, pero no ahora. Se encontraba metido en una hermosa tunica de gala azul con decorados plata que hacía resaltar enormemente sus ojos grises, para poder bañarse había tenido que hacer una fila descomunal y de todas maneras había tenido que hacer un "baño comunitario" con Ron y Charlie.

Harry se había bañado de los primeros porque le habían dado poción multijugos para que se pareciera a un chico pelirrojo cualquiera y se hiciera pasar por un primo Weasley lejano, Ron y él lo habían bautizado como "el gordito Barney" (porque Sirius estaba seguro que cuando había ido de compras navideñas con Hermione había visto un dinosaurio con ese nombre), Harry no estaba nada contento.

Y ahora Ron, George, Fred, _Barney _y él estaban en la entrada de las carpas esperando a los invitados para llevarlos a sus respectivos asientos. Sinceramente Sirius empezaba a hartarse porque invariablemente las chicas lo escogían como su guía y sinceramente no estaba de humor para halagar mujeres, mejor dicho, quería halagar a una mujer en particular que, por cierto, no se había aparecido por ahí aún.

—¿Qué tan mal va todo? —Pasándose una mano por la (para esos momentos) sudorosa frente Sirius llegó hasta dónde Ron y _Barney_ lo esperaban.

—Hagrid rompió todas las bancas delanteras, Tonks llegó de rubia despampanante y el profesor Lupin pidió perdón por ser hombre lobo, George esta causando revuelo entre las primas veelas y Fred probablemente asesine a alguna anciana que no se sienta donde se lo indica, todo normal.

—Menos mal. —Sirius palmeó a Ron—. ¿Y tu novia?

—Trato de no pensar en ello. —En ese momento apareció un mago extravagante que sólo podía ser el padre de Luna, a Sirius le cayó bien por inusual, dijo llamarse Xenophilius y divagó acerca de los gnomos.

—¡Sirius! —Luna apareció detrás de él agitando una mano en el aire, al instante el joven notó una mancha rojiza en su dedo anular.

—Tienes sangre. —Sirius le señaló su dedo herido.

—¡Ron! —La chica siguió saludando sin prestar atención al Black.

—¡Tienes sangre! —Alarmado Ron señaló su dedo, era el primer accidente de la tarde.

—¡Harry!

—Tienes… —Harry se detuvo confundido—. Soy Barney.

—Oh, ¿también has cambiado eso? —Preguntó ella.

—Para estar loquita es bastante aguda. —Ron le susurró a Sirius por lo bajo.

—Si que lo es. —Ambos asintieron como si hubieran llegado a un acuerdo y Harry rodó los ojos, en eso estaban cuando una tal "tía Muriel" llegó repartiendo insultos a diestra y siniestra mientras Ron la llevaba a su asiento, Sirius tuvo que encargarse de más primas veela y cuando los tres volvieron a encontrarse en la entrada de la carpa lucían francamente agotados.

—¡Fue una pesadilla la tía Muriel! —Ron rezongó en cuanto volvió a verlos e iba a agregar alguna otra cosa cuando una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas.

—¡Ni que lo digas!, —los tres giraron y no pudieron evitar abrir un poco la boca, Hermione caminaba hacía ellos usando un hermoso vestido lila que realzaba su figura en los puntos justos, con tacones del mismo color y el cabello lacio y brillante cayéndole por la espalda—. Me la acabo de encontrar en las escaleras mientras le entregaba la tiara a Fleur. Dijo: "Oh dios, ¿es ésta la nacida de Muggles?" y luego agregó "que mala postura y que tobillos tan delgados". —Si Hermione estaba esperando una respuesta o un comentario de parte de ellos se estaba engañando, los tres estaban demasiado impresionados con su aparición como para decir algo coherente.

—¿Están hablando acerca de tía Muriel? , —George preguntó saliendo de la carpa acompañado por Fred—. Me acaba de decir que mis orejas están ladeadas. Vieja

Murciélago. —Luego pareció reparar en Hermione—. ¡Que guapa estas!

—Gracias. —Aunque intentó no hacerlo se coloreó hasta las orejas.

—Incluso mejor que alguna de esas primas veela. —Fred se apoyó en el hombro de su gemelo y se inclinó hacía ella de tal manera que sus narices casi se rozaban.

—¿Se supone que eso es un halago? —Hermione se cruzó de brazos sin retroceder ante su cercanía y Fred echó a reír.

—Es que cuando las primas veela se enojan si que dan miedo. —Los cinco echaron a reír ruidosamente y no se dieron cuenta de la llegada de un invitado rezagado, un joven de cabello negro, con una larga y curvada nariz y espesas cejas negras, hasta que le dio la invitación a Ron y dijo, con sus ojos posados en Hermione:

—Te ves _marravillosa_. —Al instante Sirius sintió que un instinto de propiedad que no sabía que tenía integrado se prendía dentro de él, Ron pareció responder de la misma manera.

—¡Viktor! —Gritó Hermione, mientras tiraba su bolsa de mano, la cual hizo un ruido desproporcionado para su tamaño. Todos la observaron mientras recogía sus cosas y se sonrojaba, incluso los gemelos parecían reacios a moverse y darle su espacio, consecuencias de haber convivido tanto, ya parecían tener celos fraternales hacía ella también—. No sabía que vendrías, —finalmente se recompuso—, dios, es magnífico volver a verte, ¿como estás? —La manera en la que lo miró y la forma en la que él le devolvió la mirada parecía gritar ¡problemas! a todas luces, Sirius adelantó un paso, pero Ron lo hizo al mismo tiempo y chocaron los hombros sin querer, ambos giraron a verse con el mismo sentimiento escrito en la mirada.

—"Apártate del camino". —Fue como si Ron se viera reflejado en él, fue como si Sirius fuera Ron y así, sin palabras, ambos lo entendieron.

—¡Won, Won! —Como si el universo conspirara en su contra unos brazos delgados se colgaron del cuello de Ron, instantáneamente Sirius retrocedió un paso.

—La-Lavander. —Ron lucía como si lo hubieran golpeado.

—¡Won-Won, llevamos tanto sin vernos! —En honor a la verdad lucía bastante guapa con su vestido celeste, pero le quitaba un poco de glamour el hecho de que se le hubiera colgado al cuello de esa forma y buscara desesperadamente besarlo.

—¿_Entrramos? —_Viktor le puso una mano en la espalda a Hermione quien veía la escena como enajenada.

—Oh, sí, sí claro. —La joven se dejó llevar casi como si fuera una marioneta. Harry miró a Ron, luego a Hermione que se alejaba del brazo de Viktor y luego a Sirius que parecía haber perdido una pelea sin la oportunidad de luchar.

—Es tiempo de sentarse, —Fred se pasó una mano por el cabello, —tú también Ron. —Todos asintieron y fueron a sus puestos, Sirius nunca había tenido una situación más incomoda, estaban en la segunda fila, a la derecha Ron sentado muy tieso con Lavander jugando con la tela de su tunica y tan cerca de él que parecía que la enamorada novia a punto de casarse fuera ella, luego él y del otro lado Harry disfrazado de Barney y Hermione que, con la cabeza un poco inclinada, jugueteaba con sus dedos escuchando los suaves susurros que ese tal Viktor le vertía en la oreja, ¡¿qué demonios significaba todo eso?!

—¿Quién es ese? —Sirius le susurró a Harry, no entendía porqué si no era muy guapo todas las miradas estaban posadas sobre él.

—Es Viktor Krum, acuérdate, el jugador de Quidditch.

—¿El ex novio de Hermione? —Sirius sintió que la boca se le secaba cuando Harry asintió con la cabeza. ¡Ahora entendía porque Ron se había comportado como un loco celoso en su momento!, ¿Cómo competir contra un jugador de Quidditch de talla mundial?

Disimuladamente giró la mirada hacía atrás sólo para comprobar cuanta gente estaba viendo hacía su banca, ¡eran demasiadas!, todos parecían tener los ojos fijos en Hermione y Krum, ni siquiera la entrada de los padres del novio pareció llamar tanto la atención.

—Cámbiame el lugar Barney. —Sirius le susurró por lo bajo a Harry quien pareció reacio a obedecerlo.

—Compórtate, esta entrando Bill. —¿De verdad creía que _compórtate _iba a funcionar en Sirius Black?

—Vamos, muévete.

—¿Qué estas planeando? —Harry había visto cómo habían observado a Krum tanto Sirius como Ron y sinceramente no quería agregarle un tercero a la ecuación que esos dos estaban haciendo con Hermione, además ya suficiente tenía su amiga con un Ron con novia.

—Solo muévete. —De alguna manera Sirius logró apartar a Harry y sentarse dónde anteriormente había estado su amigo, pero por lo violento del intercambio le jaló sin querer el cabello a Hermione quien giró a verlo un poco molesta.

—¡Sirius! —Se veía realmente hermosa enfadada, los ojos le brillaban como cuentas encendidas, Sirius tuvo el lejano recuerdo de haber pensado que se veía igual de hermosa en aquella lejana fiesta de Navidad cuando por primera vez la había visto como una chica. Sin embargo se había hecho a la idea de no parecer más un idiota, no podía negar que la familia Black siempre había llamado la atención allá dónde fuera, era algo que se llevaba en la sangre, podía competir con Krum.

Una galante sonrisa apareció en su apuesto rostro.

—Lo siento. —Hermione lo observó de manera sospechosa, aquello se había visto muy elaborado, estaba por cuestionarlo cuando Sirius redirigió el poder de su atractivo hacía Viktor—. ¿Eres Viktor Krum cierto?, yo soy Sirius Black, olvidaron presentarnos. —Hermione realmente era de la idea que si Sirius seguía sonriendo de esa forma alguien quedaría ciego por el brillo de sus dientes.

—Un gusto. —Krum le estrechó la mano, pero sus ojos lo miraron con una fijeza no muy amistosa, Sirius estaba de acuerdo con esa mirada, era la clase de reto a vencer que estaba esperando.

—¡Oooh! —La exclamación ahogada de Hermione los obligó a mirar hacía atrás y soltarse. Un suspiro generalizado emergió de las brujas y magos mientras que Monsieur

Delacour y Fleur caminaban por el pasillo, Fleur parecía deslizarse, Monsieur Delacour, caminaba con gran porte y orgulloso. Fleur vestía un vestido blanco muy simple y parecía emitir un fuerte resplandor plateado. Sirius sintió el brazo de Hermione rozando con el suyo mientras intentaba ver mejor, una nueva mirada fue intercambiada con Viktor quien pareció entender lo que estaba en juego.

—Damas y caballeros, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de estas dos almas… —Por respeto a Bill Sirius se obligó en concentrarse en la ceremonia, los novios parecían sacados de cuento, las marcas en la cara de Bill parecían darle una fuerza casi legendaria en lugar de opacarlo.

—Tu, William Arthur, ¿tomas a Fleur Isabelle….? —Por todos lados la gente empezó a llorar, Sirius que nunca había asistido a una boda, que recordara, miró atentamente como Bill asentía con decisión. El mago agitó su mano sobre las cabezas de Bill y

Fleur y una lluvia de estrellas plateadas cayó sobre ellos, girando alrededor suyo.

—¡Eso! —Fred y George gritaron y Sirius no pudo evitar unirse a sus ruidosos aplausos, los globos dorados estallaron dejando escapar decenas de aves del paraíso y pequeñas campanas de oro que volaron agregando sus canciones y trinos a la celebración.

—Damas y caballeros, si son tan amables de ponerse de pie. —Sirius no sabía de que iba la cosa pero se paró al mismo tiempo que los demás, al instante las sillas donde habían estado sentados desaparecieron y en su lugar una dorada pista de baile hizo su entrada triunfal.

—Genial. —Los gemelos musitaron al tiempo mientras que los meseros aparecían de la nada, algunos llevando bandejas de plata con jarras de jugo de calabaza, cerveza de mantequilla y whiskey de fuego, otros balanceando montones de pasteles y emparedados. Sirius giró en seguida la mirada alrededor preguntándose qué hacer en la presente situación.

—Deberíamos ir y felicitarlos. —Hermione murmuró parándose de puntitas para ver el lugar en el que estaban Bill y Fleur.

—Por ahora ganemos una mesa. —Sirius la sujetó de la muñeca y tiró de ella, Hermione giró hacía Krum como si fuera a decirle algo, pero el joven simplemente se limitó a seguirla, Harry, Ron y Lavander hicieron lo mismo y para colmo a medio camino se les unieron Luna y los gemelos, encontrar una mesa de semejantes proporciones fue un poco menos que un milagro.

Cuando por fin pudieron sentarse la banda había empezado a tocar, Bill y Fleur fueron los primeros en empezar a bailar, lo cual causó un gran aplauso. Después de un rato, el Señor Weasley acompañado de Madame Delacour se les unieron, acompañados por la Señora Weasley y el padre de Fleur.

—¿Bailamos Won-Won? —Lavander se sujetó del cuello de Ron haciéndole mimos con la nariz, el pelirrojo estaba mortalmente pálido y todos supieron que estaba tratando de hacer eso lo menos doloroso y cruel posible, misión que era obvio que fallaría. Hermione había terminado sentada entre Sirius y Krum, justo enfrente de Lavander, se preguntó si era una broma del destino.

—Ba… bailemos… —Finalmente Ron tomó aire y se puso de pie extendiendo la mano hacía ella, Sirius no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, tenía los dientes apretados y una mortal decisión en sus pupilas verdes. Lavander no fue consciente de la mirada de lastima que más de uno le dirigió en esa mesa cuando sonriente siguió a su, aún, novio a la pista de baile.

—¿_Quierres bailarr_? —La propuesta de Krum cayó como un balde de agua helada en medio de la mesa, Hermione arqueó ambas cejas volviendo a sonrojarse.

—Hum, sí, claro. —Lentamente se puso de pie y Sirius casi tuvo el infantil impulso de sujetarla de la falda de su vestido para impedirle irse, pero al final no lo hizo, quizás por la mirada de advertencia de Harry, y los miró llegar a la pista de baile, vio como él ponía ambas manos en su cintura y ella rodeaba lenta y tímidamente su cuello.

—Necesito su ayuda. —Sus ojos grises chispearon cuando se inclinó hacía adelante—. Debemos asesinar a un invitado sin que nadie lo note.

—Déjame adivinar, —Fred entrecerró los ojos—, ¿es una figura de talla mundial en Quidditch?

—¿Con una fama arrebatadora? —George continuó y Sirius asintió.

—¡Seguro! —Ambos gemelos se abrazaron por los hombros guiñando un ojo—. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Todo empezara cuando… —Sirius pegó una mano a la mesa con gesto ardiente, pero Harry simplemente se limitó a darle un golpe en la nuca con la palma abierta.

—Sus celos fraternales empiezan a ser enfermizos. —Sirius quiso decirle que lo que sentía no era fraternal ni por asomo, pero en lugar de eso lo acribilló con la mirada.

—Ni siquiera lo niegues, tú también estas a disgusto.

—Krum es un buen tipo. —Harry se defendió.

—No sabía que te gustaba Hermione Sirius. —Luna parpadeó mirando al Black con una sonrisa dulce.

—¡Oh sí!, mi corazón de… —El joven se detuvo a media frase y achicó la mirada con el brillo de un nuevo plan temblando en su lengua—. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

—Por supuesto. —La joven se puso resueltamente de pie—. ¿Quieres darle celos o algo así?

—Algo así.

—Sirius… —Harry intentó detenerlo sujetándolo de la capa, pero Fred y George lo sujetaron a él a su vez cantando algo que sonaba como "el amor juvenil".

Sirius sujetó a Luna galantemente por la cintura y la llevó a la pista de baile, sin embargo la misma se había llenado tanto en los últimos minutos que no pudo encontrar a las primeras de cambio a Hermione y a Krum.

—Ahí esta mi padre. —Luna señaló a su estrambótico progenitor meneándose entre el ponche.

—Te le pareces. —Después de decirlo Sirius se preguntó si aquello había sonado como halago o como ofensa así que trató de reparar rápidamente su error hablando de otra cosa—. ¿Qué es eso que trae colgando del cuello? —El padre de su amiga tenía un extraño ojo metido dentro de un triangulo colgando sobre el pecho.

—El símbolo de las reliquias. —Luna se encogió de hombros y luego señaló a un lado—. Son Lavander y Ron, parece que han dejado de bailar. —Sirius miró en la dirección que ella le indicaba, Ron estaba parado muy derecho y su rostro parecía casi decaído.

—Escucha, yo lo lamento mucho.

—¿Qué lamentas? —Lavander le sonrió buscando su rostro en medio de las sombras que producían las múltiples luces de colores sobre el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer.

—Yo debí haber hecho esto antes, realmente creo que no debí dejar pasar tanto tiempo…

—¿Won-Won? —Aunque Lavander seguía sonriendo parecía como que sus ojos empezaban a dar cuenta de la realidad.

—Lavander… —La mirada angustiada de Ron fue casi un grito de dolor—. No quisiera lastimarte, nunca quise hacerlo, pero yo…

—Vámonos. —Sirius intentó jalar de Luna e irse de ahí, pero contrario a toda expectativa la rubia lo sujetó con más firmeza impidiéndole caminar.

—Yo no te amo… —Ron continúo sujetándola por los antebrazos—. No puedo darte el amor que tú me das, no puedo continuar con algo que no logro sostener.

—No es cierto… —Aunque sonreía las lágrimas empezaron a correr su delineador—. No es cierto…

—Por favor Lavander… —Ron intentó secarle las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Es por ella, —la joven empezó a temblar—, por Hermione Granger…

—Lavander…

—Porque la amas, ¡nunca dejaste de amarla! —Su chillido fue callado por el estrépito de alrededor, Ron se quedo tieso por un instante, pero luego, casi como si le pesara hacerlo, asintió con la cabeza.

—No sé porque no se lo había dicho antes. —Luna dio media vuelta por fin y Sirius la siguió aturdido—. Siempre lo supe. Pobre Lavander, pero ella también lo sabía. —Sirius quería decirle que su sinceridad lo estaba aporreando y que prefería que guardara silencio, pero justo en ese instante chocaron con Fred que bailaba muy acaramelado con una prima francesa.

—Fíjense por dónde van cachorros. —Sirius rodó los ojos y siguió caminando, esta vez guiando él a Luna, no creía que pudiera seguir su plan original luego de ver aquella escena con Ron. Pensó en volver a la mesa dónde había estado con Harry, pero su amigo había sido abordado de alguna manera por tía Muriel y por un anciano que parecía horrorizado con lo que decía la vieja pariente de Ron, así que mejor no acercarse.

Sin quedarle más opción decidió que lo mejor sería seguir bailando. Una melodía suave empezó a tocar y por acto reflejo acomodó la cabeza de Luna sobre su hombro (tenía vasta experiencia como playboy en múltiples bailes), mientras daba vueltas chocó esta vez con George que intentaba convencer a otra prima veela de ir a dar una vuelta al bosque bajo la luz de las estrellas, se imaginó que la convencería por la cara que la chica tenía al verlo.

—¡Oh!, —de pronto Luna se puso firme en sus brazos—, ¡ahí están! —Sirius giró la mirada para ver a Hermione y Krum bailando a escasos metros.

—¿Me echarías una mano? —Se esforzó en poner su rostro más bonito, pero Luna ni siquiera giró a verlo cuando le contestó.

—¡Claro!, ¿para que están los amigos?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione se deslizó nuevamente entre los brazos de Krum sintiendo que el mundo daba vueltas en redondo y volvía al cuarto año de Hogwarts, cuando había bailado en los mismos brazos de ese hombre y se había sentido, por primera vez en la vida, como la chica más guapa que hubiera pisado la tierra.

Krum tenía esa facilidad para hacerla sentir halagada con sólo mirarla a los ojos, con tocar caballerosamente su mano y oler disimuladamente su cabello. Había olvidado las mariposas que le hacía sentir a su estomago, incluso lo bien que se sentía tenerlo cerca.

Habían bailado casi desde que se había abierto el baile y aún no se sentía cansada, incluso las miradas maliciosas que le mandaban las otras chicas la tenían sin cuidado, de cualquier manera ya se había acostumbrado al sentimiento de ser desollada viva gracias a Sirius y a Harry.

—Este vals es _prrecioso. —_Viktor susurró cerca de su oreja y ella asintió sintiendo que se derretía en sus brazos, en esos momentos no quería pensar en nadie, ni en Ron y su posible ruptura con Lavander esa noche, ni en Harry y todos los problemas que eso conllevaba y mucho menos en Sirius y el extraño sentimiento que últimamente flotaba alrededor cuando llegaban a tocarse.

Y sí, quizás Krum era su válvula de escape, pero desde siempre ella lo había visto como el caballero andante que la rescataba con el poder de una sonrisa y la tranquilidad de unos ojos sinceros. No era indeciso como Ron ni problemático como Harry y aunque era famoso no era arrogante como Sirius, estaba segura que de haber vivido más cerca uno del otro quizás lo suyo hubiera funcionado, Krum tenía esa clase de potencial.

—_Herrmione… _—Krum dejó de bailar con lentitud y ella lo secundó soltando su agarre en él—Yo_ querría _que _supierras _que nunca te olvide_._

—Yo tampoco Viktor… —Sintió que el corazón le latía con más fuerza, sabía que se estaba dando un escape, ahí en la boda de Bill estaba dejando de lado que había sellado su destino junto al de Harry, ella no tenía tiempo para pensar en jóvenes búlgaros que le hacían latir rápido el corazón y sin embargo…

—¡Cambio de parejas! —Krum se quedó helado cuando de un momento a otro una chica rubia extravagante fue depositada en sus brazos obligándolo a girar al tiempo que decía algo acerca de gnomos groseros en el jardín. Hermione por su parte se vio violentamente estrechada entre los brazos de Sirius que la hicieron girar tan rápido que antes de darse cuenta había perdido a Krum de vista.

—¡Si-Sirius! —Mortificada giró hacía atrás, pero Sirius simplemente le apretó más fuerte la cintura haciéndola contener un jadeo.

—Quise bailar contigo desde que te vi por primera vez con ese vestido. —Sirius sonrió galante, pero ella arqueó ambas cejas con incredulidad.

—Estaba bailando con Viktor…

—Estabas a punto de rechazar su corazón. —Sirius la hizo girar de nuevo poniendo un fingido rostro de melancolía—. Ya con una sola ruptura por esta noche tengo suficiente. —Hermione se mordió la lengua para no preguntarle si esa ruptura era la de Ron, por alguna razón el saberlo no la hacía tan feliz como suponía debía estarlo. Inició una canción apasionada y Sirius la pegó con arrebato a él.

—No hagas eso. —Hermione intentó zafarse y busco a Viktor entre la multitud, le debía una explicación por lo menos, pero no lo vio cerca, Luna si que sabía hacer bien su trabajo.

—¿Qué?, así se baila. —Sirius la hizo girar distrayéndola.

—No es cierto.

—Claro que sí. —Sirius echó la cabeza hacía atrás dejando al descubierto el cuello—. Me lo enseño mi amigo vampiro de Rumania.

—Seguro. —Hermione apretó los labios para no reírse, en la esquina Hagrid, Charlie y otros magos cantaban algo que sonaba a que empezaban a tomar el camino de la ebriedad.

—Es la segunda vez que soy tu compañero de baile, —Sirius le sonrió, esta vez sin artífices de merodeador al acecho de una presa, simplemente una sonrisa genuina y agradable—, espero seguir siéndolo.

—¿Me acompañaras a todos los bailes de aquí en adelante? —Hermione lo miró con humor.

—¿Por qué no? —Sirius se inclinó hacía ella, Hermione estaba lista para golpearlo cuando saliera con alguna de sus trastadas, pero en lugar de eso besó suavemente su cabello—. Me gustaría… —Al instante Hermione sintió que la respiración se le detenía, ¿qué significaba eso?, ¿estaba bromeando?, ¿lo decía en serio?, ¿qué se suponía que debía contestarle?, aturdida entreabrió los labios y… algo grande y plateado cayó del cielo, atravesando la carpa sobre la pista de baile y se posó justo enfrente de ambos, por instinto Sirius la colocó detrás y miró al gallardo y resplandeciente lince que fluctuaba frente a él, muchas cabezas voltearon, mientras que los que se encontraban más cerca se quedaron congelados. Entonces la boca del Patronus se abrió y hablo con la voz alta, profunda y lenta de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

—El ministerio ha sido derrocado. Scrimgeour está muerto. Ellos se acercan.

Por un momento Sirius sintió como si su sangre se hubiera vuelto cera caliente y espesa que le impedía moverse, pero luego, casi como una explosión, los invitados empezaron a huir en todas direcciones; muchos estaban Desapareciéndose; los hechizos de protección alrededor de La Madriguera habían sido traspasados.

—¡James! —Hermione gritó y Sirius supo que lo estaba llamando por su segundo nombre porque sería catastrófico que alguien reconociera a Harry, además era poco probable que en medio de aquel desastre se acordara que se llamaba Barney—. ¡Ron!

—¡James, Ron! —También él gritó, incluso más fuerte que ella—. ¡James, Ron! —Mientras se abrían camino entre la pista de baile, figuras encapuchadas y enmascaradas aparecieron entre la multitud. Sirius sintió un ramalazo de pánico al recordar aquel día cuando se había echo pasar por su amigo y casi había muerto, pero se sobrepuso casi al instante, no volvería a fallar, era su destino, lo que había decidido.

—¡James! —Hermione y él gritaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Protego! —Adelante Remus y Tonks con sus varitas al ristre, espalda con espalda gritaron siendo repetidos por todos. Sirius sintió el demoledor deseo de correr hacía su amigo y pelear hombro con hombro con él, pero en lugar de eso tomó aire con más fuerza.

—¡Ron! —Un rayo de luz pasó zumbando por encima de sus cabezas y Sirius supo que había sido algo siniestro—. ¡James! —Y entonces Ron apareció con el rostro desencajado y una línea de sangre cruzándole la frente de lado a lado, sin perder tiempo se sujetó de la mano de Hermione y ella los arrastró a los dos mientras gritaban:

—¡James, James, James! —Para esos instantes el pánico era visceral y los hechizos empezaban a rebotar al tiempo que los invitados huían aterrorizados.

—¡Harry! —Finalmente Hermione chilló a punto de quebrarse y, como si lo hubiera convocado, su amigo apareció frente a ellos con los ojos muy abiertos y aún luciendo como el pelirrojo Barney. Al instante la castaña se lanzó sobre él en un abrazo y antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera darse cuenta los arrastró más allá del tiempo y el espacio en un túnel oscuro que pareció consumirlos.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —En cuanto pudo abrir los ojos Sirius miró el extraño lugar lleno de gente dónde habían caído.

—En la calle Tottenham Court, caminen, sólo caminen, necesitamos encontrar un lugar para que se cambien. —Hermione lucía pálida, pero aún así los guió con seguridad hacía un callejón alejado del bullicio.

—¿Te lastimaron? —Harry miró con aprehensión la herida de Ron, pero éste simplemente se pasó una mano por encima de la sangre.

—No, fue… creo que Lavander con una copa de cristal en medio de una ruptura no es buena idea. —Nadie río la broma porque aún estaban muy confusos y asustados—Hermione, no tenemos ropa para cambiarnos. —El pelirrojo decidió añadir cuando alguien se burló de su apariencia con las túnicas de gala.

—Sí tenemos. —Hermione rebusco en su pequeño bolso de mano adornado con aros y ante el completo asombro de los muchachos sacó ropa para los tres y la Capa de Invisibilidad.

—Encantamiento de Extensión Indetectable. —Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar y sujetar el suéter que extendía hacía él—. Me pregunto como lo lograste y de verdad no quiero saber cómo hiciste para obtener también nuestros calzoncillos. —Ante el último comentario los cuatro se sonrojaron.

—Como sea, —Hermione se recompuso—, Harry, será mejor que agarres la Capa de Invisibilidad, ustedes dos, apúrense en cambiarse—. Mientras hacían lo que la chica les indicaba parecieron por fin entender todo lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos.

Harry se echó la Capa de Invisibilidad sobre los hombros y por encima de la cabeza, desapareciendo de su vista.

—Los otros… todos los que estaban en la boda…

—No podemos preocuparnos de eso ahora, —susurró Hermione—, eres tú a quién ellos quieren Harry y sólo pondríamos a todos en más peligro si regresamos. —Todos lo sabían, pero aún así no pudieron evitar la palidez en sus rostros cuando salieron de aquel callejón.

Regresaron a la calle lateral y luego a la principal, donde un grupo de hombres en la acera de enfrente estaban cantando y saludándolos con las manos al otro lado del adoquinado.

—Los muggles siempre tan amistosos. —Sirius les devolvió el saludo, Hermione se cruzó de brazos nerviosa.

—¿Adónde más podríamos ir? —preguntó abochornándose cuando los hombres al otro lado de la calle empezaron a silbarle—. Difícilmente podríamos alquilar una habitación en El Caldero Chorreante y Grimmauld Place queda descartado si Snape puede entrar… ¡Oh, me gustaría que se callaran!

—¡¿Todo está bien, cariño?! —El más ebrio de los hombres de la acera de enfrente gritó mirándole las piernas—. ¿Te gustaría una bebida?, ¡deshazte del par de niños y ven por un trago! —Tanto Ron como Sirius saltaron ante la poco masculina definición, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo Hermione los jaló con ella.

—¡Miren, entremos aquí! —Era una pequeña y destartalada cafetería, pero al menos estaba vacía. Hermione y Sirius se sentaron de un lado y del otro un invisible Harry que empezaba a volver a ser _él _otra vez y un, aún sangrante, Ron.

Los cuatro permanecieron en silencio hasta que Ron alzó la mirada.

—¿Saben? El Caldero Chorreante no está lejos de aquí, justo en la avenida Charing Cross…

—¡Ron, no podemos! —Hermione lo interrumpió al instante.

—¡No para quedarnos ahí, pero sí para averiguar que es lo que está pasando!

—Esa es una buena idea. —Sirius lo secundó, de verdad quería saber que había pasado con Remus.

—¡Sabemos qué es lo que está pasando! Voldemort ha tomado el control de Ministerio, ¿qué más necesitamos averiguar? —Hermione contraatacó y ambos muchachos se hundieron en sus asientos irritados.

—¡Está bien, sólo era una idea! —De no ser porque la integridad de Harry estaba en juego Sirius hubiera insistido más. Una camarera con goma de mascar llegó hasta ellos arrastrando los pies y Hermione ordenó tres capuchinos al tiempo que un par de corpulentos obreros entraban a la cafetería apretujándose en la mesita del lado.

—Yo digo que busquemos un lugar tranquilo para desaparecernos y nos dirijamos al campo, una vez ahí, podríamos mandarle un mensaje a la Orden. —Hermione susurró y luego giró hacía Sirius—. Tu Patronus puede hablar, ¿cierto?

—Estas ofendiendo mis capacidades de animago. —Sirius sonrió petulante.

—¿Tiene algo que ver una cosa con la otra? —Ron se pasó la mano nuevamente por la frente, la sangre se le había coagulado de forma precaria, los capuchinos llegaron y los tres pusieron cara de que no había sido un buen café, Harry se alegró por estar bajo la capa y no tener que probarlo.

—Pongámonos en marcha, —Ron hizo una mueca—, no quiero beberme esta porquería.

—Te apoyo en eso. —Sirius extendió su vaso lejos de sí mismo mientras Hermione suspiraba y buscaba dinero en su pequeño bolso. Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que Sirius actuó por puro instinto, vio cómo la mano de Harry sobresalía de la capa y antes de poder pensarlo se lanzó contra Hermione y ambos cayeron al suelo por debajo de la mugrienta mesita.

—¡Desmaius! —El grito de Harry resonó al mismo tiempo que los azulejos tras la cabeza de Ron se hacían pedazos, el pelirrojo se lanzó de lado al suelo, Sirius se encogió sobre Hermione haciéndose un ovillo bajo la mesa, de reojo vio como los obreros de la mesa contraria se paraban varitas en alto, al parecer asustados al no saber quien había lanzado el hechizo previo que no les había dado por los pelos.

—_¡Petrificus Totalus_

—_¡Desmaius! —_Ron y Harry gritaron esquivando chispazos de luz azul, un enorme Mortífago rubio fue golpeado en pleno rostro por un rayo de luz roja y se desplomó hacia un lado, inconsciente, su compañero, cayó hacia delante como una estatua para aterrizar con un crujiente ruido sobre el desorden de porcelana rota, mesas y café.

—¡Ahh! —A la mesera se le ocurrió salir en ese instante y chilló histéricamente ante el desastre.

—¡Desmaius! —Sirius se asomó por debajo de la mesa con el cabello lleno de pedazos de cerámica y al instante siguiente la mujer se encontraba despatarrada en el suelo.

—Sirius. —Harry lo regañó quitándose por completo la capa.

—¿Qué? —El joven salió a rastras de su escondite con Hermione tras él—. No había muchas opciones. —Harry levantó su varita y sorteó los escombros hasta el banco donde el Mortífago alto y rubio estaba despatarrado.

—Debí haberlo reconocido, estuvo la noche que Dumbledore murió.

—Éste es Dolohov, —Ron miró al que estaba petrificado—, lo recuerdo de uno de los viejos carteles de "se busca". Creo que el grandote es Thorfinn Rowle.

—¡¿Qué importa cómo se llaman?! —Hermione gritó casi histéricamente— ¿Cómo nos encontraron?, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —Sirius giró a verla aún quitándose pedacitos de vidrio del suéter.

—Cierra la puerta, —Harry se dirigió a Sirius reponiéndose antes que los demás—, y tú, Ron, apaga las luces. —Mientras Sirius echaba el cerrojo Ron usaba el Desiluminador sumiendo la cafetería en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?, —susurró Ron en medio de la negrura—, ¿matarlos?, ellos lo hubieran hecho con nosotros, se lo tienen bien merecido. —Al instante Hermione se estremeció y dio un paso atrás, Sirius la sujetó de la cintura, también él estaba bastante asustado con la idea, hasta ese momento nunca se había planteado seriamente asesinar a alguien, para alivio de todos, incluso de Ron, Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo necesitamos borrarles la memoria, es mejor que eso, pues los dejará sin rastro que seguir. Si los matamos, será obvio que estuvimos aquí. —Hermione dio un paso adelante con firmeza, como si así pudiera dejar atrás que por un momento se había asustado y había aceptado que Sirius la protegiera.

—_Obliviate_. —Pronunció con firmeza y al instante, la mirada de Dolohov se desenfocó y se volvió ausente.

—¡Genial! —Harry le palmeó la espalda—. Encárgate del otro y de la camarera mientras limpiamos.

—¿Limpiar? —Ron y Sirius miraron alrededor al instante—. ¿Por qué? —Pero al instante Sirius se encogió de hombros comprendiendo.

—Ah sí, claro, no dejar rastro. —Mecánicamente los tres muchachos empezaron a acomodar todo, cuando terminaron Hermione miró el resultado suspirando y luego se giró hacía ellos.

—Pero, ¿cómo nos encontraron? —La pregunta había estado en la mente de todos, dando vueltas sin respuesta. Titubeante la muchacha giró hacía Harry—. Tú… no crees que sigues teniendo la Marca en ti, ¿o si, Harry?

—No puede tenerlo, —Ron sentenció—, la Marca se rompe al cumplir diecisiete, es la ley de los Magos, no puedes ponérselo a un adulto.

—Hasta donde nosotros sabemos…

—Olvidemos eso, —Sirius interrumpió a la joven y frunció ligeramente la nariz—, ¿que vamos a hacer?

—Necesitamos un lugar seguro para escondernos, —Ron miró a Harry que lucía casi desamparado ante la idea que lo hubieran encontrado por medio de la Marca—. Tomémonos un momento para pensar bien las cosas.

—Grimmauld Place. —Harry masculló convencido, Ron y Hermione jadearon y Sirius arqueó ambas cejas.

—¡¿La casa de mi madre?!, ¿estas de broma?

—¡No seas tonto, Harry, Snape puede entrar ahí!

—El papá de Ron dijo que habían puesto hechizos contra él… y aún si no han funcionado, ¡les juro que no hay nada que me gustaría más que encontrarme con Snape! —Harry declaró con desafío y al instante Sirius se golpeó las rodillas con emoción.

—¡Bien dicho!

—Tú no le sigas la corriente. —Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Harry continuó caminando por el pequeño lugar.

—Hermione, ¿adónde más si no es ahí?, es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos, Snape es sólo un Mortífago y si todavía tengo la Marca sobre mí, tendremos multitudes completas de Mortífagos tras nosotros a donde quiera que vayamos.

—Tiene razón… —Ron murmuró despacio y la castaña se cruzó de brazos mascullando que ya lo sabía. Entonces, Harry contó hasta tres y revirtieron los hechizos efectuados sobre las tres víctimas y antes de que la camarera o cualquiera de los Mortífagos pudieran hacer otra cosa que desperezarse soñolientamente los cuatro se habían desvanecido dentro de la opresiva oscuridad una vez más.

Unos segundos después Sirius abrió los ojos y se encontró en medio de un conocido, pequeño y descuidado jardín, los recuerdos lo tragaron sin que pudiera evitarlo, se acordó de si mismo siendo un chico de rodillas raspadas que jugaba al Quidditch imaginario con Regulus, cuando eran demasiado pequeños para pensar en los principios que los separarían. Casi como en sueños siguió a Harry por los escalones. Escucharon una serie de ruidos metálicos y el tintineo de una cadena, entonces la puerta se abrió con un crujido y los cuatro avanzaron dentro del umbral.

—Esta igual de sucio que siempre. —Aún sumido en los recuerdos Sirius dio un paso despreocupado hacía adelante, la mano fría de Hermione intentó detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde.

—_¡__¿Severus Snape?! —_La voz de Ojo-Loco Moody susurró a través de la oscuridad y los cuatro brincaron asustados.

—¡Ninguno de nosotros es Snape! —Exclamó Harry con voz ronca, Sirius sintió que una corriente de aire frío lo engullía, después su lengua se enrolló sobre si misma haciéndole imposible el hablar. Pero aún antes de que tuviera tiempo de analizar lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de su boca, su lengua se liberó.

—¡Eso de-debió haber si-sido el Maleficio A-amarra Lenguas de Ojo-Loco, colocado para Snape! —Hermione tartamudeó llevando una mano a su garganta, Ron le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda intentando hacerla sentir mejor, pero no surtió mucho efecto porque ante sus horrorizados ojos algo se removió en las sombras al final del pasillo y antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir otra palabra una figura se había levantado desde la alfombra, alta, polvorienta y terrible. Hermione gritó y también lo hizo la señora Black, sus cortinas se abrieron de golpe; la forma gris estaba flotando hacia ellos más y más rápido, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura y la barba le caía hasta abajo, el rostro hundido y descarnado con las cuencas de los ojos vacías levantaba un brazo putrefacto hacía ellos.

—¡No! —Harry aulló—. ¡No!, ¡no fuimos nosotros!, ¡nosotros no te asesinamos…! —Ante la palabra "_asesinamos_", la figura explotó en medio de una gran nube de polvo que cayó sobre ellos como llovizna.

—_¡Sangre Sucias, asquerosos, manchas del deshonor, sombras de vergüenza en la casa de mis padres…! —_La señora Black parecía presa de un furioso ataque.

—Haz el favor de callarte madre. —Sirius cerró las cortinas que ocultaban el cuadro con un movimiento cansado de varita, luego Hermione (que había estado oculta por Ron un poco más atrás) se adelantó apretando los labios.

—_Homenum revelio_. —Nada pasó—. No hay nadie aparte de nosotros.

—Y el viejo Polvoriento. —Murmuró Ron, echándole un vistazo al pedazo de alfombra donde se había levantado aquella forma humana.

—Vamos al salón de estar. —Sirius echó a andar por las escaleras, un ratón corrió despavorido de ellos, suponía que en otras circunstancias llevar a alguien a tu casa y que pasara por ahí un amigable ratón sería para morirse, pero en esos momentos poco importaba—. Podríamos dormir todos juntos aquí por hoy. —Al instante vio que Ron y Hermione apoyaban su idea, lo cierto es que separarse parecía poco menos que suicidio—. ¿Esta bien Harry? —Giró a ver a su amigo y lo que observó le hizo girar el estomago, Harry se había doblado en dos sosteniéndose la frente.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste? —Ron, avanzó hacia él entre asustado y ansioso—. ¿Viste que esté en mi casa?

—No, sólo sentí enojo… está realmente enojado.

—Pero podría estar así en La Madriguera—, Ron respiró rápido—. ¿Qué más? ¿No viste nada?, ¿estaba arrojándole una maldición a alguien?

—No, sólo sentí enojo… no sabría decirte… —Harry miró en derredor aún con el dolor escrito a fuego en la cara.

—¡Hey!, —todos giraron asustados en la dirección dónde Sirius había gritado—, ¿quién borró mi cara del árbol genealógico?, ¡era el más guapo! —Confundidos los tres restantes vieron hacía el tapiz, donde efectivamente faltaba el rostro de su amigo.

—¡¿A quien le importa?! —Hermione chilló, pero Harry sonrió, lo había asustado tanto que el dolor se le había pasado momentáneamente.

—¿Cómo que a quien le importa? —Sirius agitó los brazos—. ¡¿Por qué Bellatrix sigue ahí y yo no?!

—Pues… —Hermione iba a hacer un comentario mordaz, pero en lugar de eso gritó nuevamente poniendo a todos en guardia. Un plateado Patronus atravesó la ventana de la sala de estar y aterrizó en el suelo frente a ellos, donde se solidificó hasta convertirse en una comadreja que habló con la voz del padre de Ron:

—_La familia está a salvo, no respondan, estamos siendo vigilados. —_El Patronus se disolvió hasta volverse nada.

—Eso si que ha sido cardiaco. —Sirius se puso una mano sobre el corazón, a su lado Ron se dejó caer en el sofá emitiendo un ruido que parecía lloriqueo y gemido, Hermione lo miró como si se estuviera debatiendo entre acercarse a él o no hacerlo.

—Todos están bien. —Antes de que pudiera decidirse Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Ellos están bien. —Con el brazo libre rodeó a Harry—. Y nosotros también. —Inclinándose juntó su cabeza con la de Ron de tal manera que los cuatro quedaron formando un apretado círculo—. ¡Venceremos a Voldy! —Y había algo en su manera despreocupada que infundía ánimos, como si las metas realmente se pudieran lograr.

—Lo haremos. —Harry le devolvió la mirada, mezcla de amistad y valentía.

—Bien, —Ron sorbió los últimos lloriqueos de alivio por su familia—, pero yo no duermo con Sirius, la última vez se transformo en perro y me metió una pata en la boca. —Y aunque quizás no era el momento idóneo y su vida se encontraba en el filo los cuatro echaron a reír.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira janet: **Me he tardado eternidad y lo siento, pero la escuela ha estado furiosamente absorbente este semestre. Sinceramente quería darle mayor protagonismo a Viktor pero no pude (lo siento bombón búlgaro).

Este capitulo tiene mucho paralelismo con el libro, pero a partir de aquí las cosas van a cambiar (bueno, quizás el capitulo que viene todavía no mucho, pero ya después sí).

Agradecimientos a:

**Annie Thompson**

**Lunatico0030**

**BlackAthena66**

**Maru**

**TheDiariesDarkness**

**Kuarzo**

**Gaby L**

**Lalyys**

**Smithback**

**Laura**

**Luna griet**

**Muggle-almost-witch**

**Carmabelle 16**

**Grafull**

**Diosa Luna**

**Anaid Rosero Belmont**

**Mitthens Nott**

**Lala**

**Meister tezca**

**Regina Barboza**

**Gato de dulce**

**Carolyne Black Oldman**

A todos muchas gracias por continuar ahí a pesar de la espera, un beso Ciao

_8 de Abril del 2013, Domingo_


	14. Discusiones

**EL VIAJE DE CANUTO **

**Capitulo 14: Discusiones **

**Por Okashira Janet**

Sirius despertó y abrió sus enormes y somnolientos ojos grises, descuidadamente movió la cola de un lado a otro y le pegó en la mejilla a Ron quien murmuró algo entre sueños y ladeó la cara al otro lado. Con energía se paró en sus cuatro patas y miró alrededor, Harry dormía con aspecto un tanto perturbado a un lado, ¿tendría otra de sus pesadillas?, colocó ambas patas sobre su rostro y lanzó un pequeño ladrido.

—¿Sirius? —Harry entreabrió los ojos y el perro negro lo movió de un lado a otro—. Quita… —Alargando la mano el joven buscó sus gafas y se las puso como pudo sobre el puente de la nariz—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las siete de la mañana. —Sirius deshizo la transformación y quedo sentado a horcajadas sobre su amigo quien se lo quito de encima de mala manera.

—¿Por qué has despertado tan temprano? —Harry se puso de pie y Sirius lo imitó.

—No he parado de pensar en la fotografía que me dio Dumbledore. —El joven Black sacó la imagen de entre su camisa—. Siento que significa algo.

—Igual que todo lo demás. —Harry se frotó un ojo por debajo de las gafas.

—Algo que tiene que ver con mi hermano.

—¿Con Regulus?

—¿Lo ves?, —Sirius le señaló a su hermano en una esquina de la foto—, siento que significa algo.

—Podría ser… —Harry observó con tanta fijeza la foto que Sirius tuvo que quitársela.

—¿Por qué no vamos a revisar su cuarto?, Hermione durmió ahí las navidades pasadas, pero igual encontramos algo.

—De acuerdo. —Harry asintió y lo siguió por las escaleras, no creía que fueran a encontrar algo realmente importante, pero no quería quedarse quieto con tantas preocupaciones y pensamientos dando vueltas dentro de su mente. Justo frente a la puerta del hermano menor de Sirius había una leyenda que los dos ojearon sin mucho interés.

_No Pasar_

_Sin el Permiso Expreso de_

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

—Mi hermano era un tanto especialito. —Sirius se encogió de hombros y giró la cerradura, la puerta cedió y ambos encontraron el cuarto tan bien aseado y acomodado como lo había dejado Hermione mientras había vivido ahí, la única nota discordante es que todo estaba lleno de polvo—. Me pregunto sí… —Sirius iba a seguir hablando, pero al girar un poco la mirada vio que Harry se inclinaba hacía delante con la mirada ligeramente desenfocada.

—Es RAB.

—¿Qué? —Sin entender Sirius arqueó ambas cejas.

—¡Tu hermano es RAB!, Regulus Arcturus Black.

—Sí, supongo, son sus iniciales… —La voz de Sirius se le perdió en la garganta, RAB eran las iniciales que se habían encontrado en el falso medallón, Harry se los había mostrado.

—¡Eso quiere decir…! —Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron con algo muy parecido a la locura y Sirius estuvo casi seguro que su rostro describió el mismo sentimiento antes de que la puerta se abriera abruptamente y Hermione entrara luciendo asustada.

—¡Oh!, —en cuanto los vio se llevo una mano al pecho—, ¡Ron los he encontrado!

—¡Diles que son unos idiotas! —La voz de Ron llegó desde la planta baja.

—No se vayan así. —Hermione colocó ambas manos en su cintura—. Cuando despertamos y no los vimos…

—¡RAB es Regulus! —Sirius la interrumpió—. ¡El medallón debe estar aquí!

—¿Qué? —Hermione pareció genuinamente aturdida cuando Harry y Sirius empezaron a contarle la teoría, pero luego pasó a estar tan encantada como ellos, situación que no duró mucho pues cuando llegó Ron tanto ella como Sirius recordaron que durante Navidad había hecho una limpieza ardua y extrema y no había encontrado ninguna clase de medallón.

—¡Pero puede estar en cualquier parte de la casa! —Hermione anunció con brios.

—En cualquier parte. —Sirius y Ron murmuraron desalentados, pero entonces la mirada del Black se encendió.

—¡Kreacher!

—¿Kreacher? —Harry lo miró extrañado, pero antes de que Sirius pudiera explicarse el feo elfo se apareció frente a ellos.

—¿Me llamo amo? —Kreacher tenía la mirada torva de siempre y murmuró por lo bajo acerca de la presencia de todos e incluso tuvo tiempo de quejarse de Sirius, sin embargo el joven no le prestó atención.

—Kreacher, quiero que me traigas el medallón que tenía Regulus.

—¿Para que quiere el amo algo como eso? —Por primera vez desde que lo conocían pudieron ver que los ojos del elfo se abrían con espanto.

—Sólo tráelo. —Sirius rodó los ojos y el elfo desapareció.

—¿De verdad Kreacher sabe dónde esta el medallón? —Ron preguntó con disimulo—. Pues vaya que nos habríamos ahorrado problemas.

—Mi hermano solía tratarlo bien. —Sirius se cruzó de brazos—. Era como su perro fiel o algo así.

—¡Él sólo le tenía aprecio! —Hermione chilló y antes de que pudiera empezar una férrea defensa sobre los elfos domésticos Kreacher regresó, en sus huesudas manos sostenía un medallón, casi ovillado contra su pecho.

—Muy bien Kreacher, dámelo. —Sirius extendió la mano.

—¿Pa-para que lo quiere el amo?

—¡Sólo dámelo! —Sirius frunció el ceño y Kreacher no tuvo de otra que extender las manos y depositar el medallón en la mano de Sirius, al hacerlo gruesos lagrimones escaparon de sus redondos ojos.

—¿Y ahora que te pasa? —Sirius cerró automáticamente los dedos en torno al medallón, usualmente veía a Kreacher quejarse, no llorar de esa manera, sin embargo la pregunta pareció ser el detonante para que el elfo se dejara caer contra el suelo azotando la cabeza de manera violenta.

—¡Que dirá el amo Regulus!, ¡no pude cumplir sus ordenes!

—¡Haz que pare, haz que pare! —Hermione gimoteó, Harry intentó contener al elfo entre sus brazos y Sirius miró de un lado a otro conmocionado.

—¡Kreacher, Kreacher, para! —El elfo no pudo evitar obedecer, su fea nariz goteaba aún las lágrimas derramadas—. ¿Cuáles eran las órdenes de mi hermano? —El elfo se retrajo sobre si mismo, pero Sirius lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió—. ¡Te ordeno que me lo digas!

—Sirius. —Hermione lo miró ceñuda, pero esta vez el joven Black no le prestó atención.

—El Amo Sirius huyó… —Kreacher rompió a hablar mirando de mala manera a Sirius que aún lo tenía sujeto por los hombros.

—Eso lo sabemos, no entres en detalles. —Sirius arqueó una ceja.

—Pero el Amo Régulus tenía sentido del orden; él sabía lo que significaba el apellido Black y la dignidad de su sangre pura. Durante años habló del Señor Oscuro, que iba a sacar a los magos de su vida oculta para dominar a los Muggles y los nacidos de Muggles… y cuando tuvo dieciséis años el Amo Régulus se unió al Señor Oscuro. Tan orgulloso, tan orgulloso, tan feliz de servir… y un día, un año después de haberse unido, el Amo Régulus bajó a la cocina para ver a Kreacher. Al Amo Régulus siempre le gustó Kreacher. Y el Amo Régulus dijo… él dijo… —El viejo elfo se estremeció entre las manos de Sirius.

—¿Qué dijo mi hermano? —La voz de Sirius fue firme, Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la manera en cómo había pronunciado la palabra _hermano _había un lazo ahí que estaba en tensión.

—Él dijo que el Señor Oscuro necesitaba un elfo. —Kreacher miró al suelo y sorbió los mocos—. Y el Amo Régulus había ofrecido a Kreacher como voluntario. Era un honor, dijo el Amo Régulus, un honor para él y para Kreacher, quien debía hacer todo lo que el Señor Oscuro le ordenara… y entonces ve-venir a casa. —Hubo silencio mientras Kreacher empezaba a sollozar.

—¿Luego que sucedió? —Hermione sintió un escalofrío, todos estaban de pie a excepción de Sirius que se había colocado en cuclillas para estar a la altura de Kreacher, y parecía que en esos momentos para el joven Black sólo existía el elfo, incluso su voz se había vuelto ronca y profunda.

—Kreacher fue al Señor Oscuro. El Señor Oscuro no le dijo a Kreacher qué iban a hacer pero se llevó a Kreacher consigo a una cueva junto al mar. Y más allá de la cueva había una caverna, y en la caverna había un gran lago negro… había un bote… —Todos se estremecieron, aquella era la misma historia que les había contado Harry, él también había ido a ese lugar, sólo que acompañado por Dumbledore—. Había una pila llena de poción en la isla. El S-Señor Oscuro hizo que Kreacher la bebiera… —El elfo tembló de pies a cabeza—. Kreacher bebió, y mientras bebía sintió una cosa horrible… las entrañas de Kreacher ardían… Kreacher lloró porque el Amo Régulus lo salvara, gritó por la Señora Black, pero el Señor Oscuro tan sólo reía… Hizo que Kreacher bebiera toda la poción… Dejó caer el medallón dentro de la pila vacía… La llenó con más poción. Y entonces el Señor Oscuro zarpó de nuevo, abandonando a Kreacher en la isla… —El elfo volvió a sollozar, los ojos grises de Sirius frente a él parecían rocas de tan duros—. Kreacher necesitaba agua, se arrastró hasta el borde de la isla y bebió del lago negro… y manos, manos muertas, salieron del agua y arrastraron a Kreacher bajo la superficie…

—¿Cómo huiste? —Harry susurró, en sus manos sudadas pegadas al pantalón podía apreciarse que estaba reviviendo su propia pesadilla.

—El Amo Régulus le había dicho a Kreacher que volviera. —El elfo contestó con simpleza, sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre por las lágrimas—. La mayor ley para un elfo es hacer lo que le pida su Amo, a Kreacher le dijeron que volviera a casa y Kreacher volvió a casa…

—¿Qué dijo Regulus cuando volviste? —Sirius lo miró hondamente, quizás el elfo vio en aquellos ojos a su antiguo amo porque se estremeció volviendo a llorar.

—El Amo Régulus estaba muy preocupado, muy preocupado, le dijo a Kreacher que permaneciera en la cocina y que no abandonara la casa. Y entonces… fue muy poco tiempo después… el Amo Régulus vino a buscar a Kreacher a su alacena una noche y el Amo Régulus estaba extraño, no como era siempre, con la mente intranquila, Kreacher lo podía decir… y le pidió a Kreacher que lo llevara a la cueva a la que Kreacher había ido con el Señor Oscuro… —Los dedos de Sirius se crisparon sobre los viejos hombros del elfo, Hermione se abrazó a si misma al notarlo y Harry entreabrió los labios dándose cuenta de que realmente no podía decir nada.

—¿Ustedes fueron a la cueva? —La voz de Sirius parecía un ahogado rugido, el elfo asintió—¿Y te hizo beber el veneno? —Kreacher sacudió la cabeza en señal negativa y lloró. Las manos de Hermione fueron a su boca, como si hubiera entendido algo, los brazos de Sirius temblaron.

—El Amo Régulus sacó de su bolsillo un medallón igual al del Señor Oscuro y le dijo a Kreacher que lo cogiera y cuando la pila estuviera vacía, cambiar los medallones… —Los sollozos de Kreacher subieron en intensidad, Sirius lo veía con una fijeza tal que parecía que lo haría arder de un momento a otro con el puro fuego de su mirada—. Y le ordenó a Kreacher que se marchara… sin él. —Hubo un espantoso silencio en el que los ojos de Sirius se volvieron cera derretida y Harry miró con horror que era porque se le estaban atorando las lágrimas sin derramar—. Y le dijo a Kreacher, —el elfo siguió hablando entre sollozos—, que fuera a casa… y nunca le contara a mi Señora… qué había hecho, pero debía destruir el primer medallón. Y él se bebió… toda la poción… y Kreacher intercambió los medallones… y miró… como el Amo Régulus… era arrastrado bajo el agua… y… —Kreacher se detuvo jadeando, sus enormes y acuosos ojos hicieron contacto con los de Sirius y ambos reconocieron en el otro un profundo y agudo dolor nacido de perder al hombre que había sido Amo y hermano, por mucho que Sirius lo hubiera rechazado en el pasado.

—Y traje el medallón a casa. —Kreacher sorbió los mocos con valentía, aunque las rabiosas lágrimas pugnaban por escapar de los ojos de Sirius las había mantenido a raya, sólo sus brazos exageradamente tensos daban idea de su caos mental—. Pero nada de lo que hizo Kreacher pudo destruirlo ni le dejó una sola marca, Kreacher lo intentó todo, todo lo que sabia, pero nada, nada funcionó… tantos hechizos poderosos en la cubierta, Kreacher estaba seguro de que la manera de destruirla era entrando dentro, pero no se abría… Kreacher se castigó a si mismo, lo intentó de nuevo, se castigó, lo intentó de nuevo. Kreacher fracasó al obedecer órdenes, ¡Kreacher no pudo destruir el medallón! Y su señora estaba loca de pena, porque el Amo Régulus había desaparecido y Kreacher no podía decir lo que había pasado, no, porque el Amo Régulus le había p-p-prohibido contarle a la fa-familia lo que había ocurrido en la cu-cueva… —Kreacher empezó a llorar tan fuerte que ya no hubo más palabras coherentes. Harry y Ron lo miraban con pena, Hermione lloraba libremente, Sirius aún lo tenía sujeto firmemente por los hombros, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, como si repentinamente se diera cuenta de que no era solamente un sirviente, como recapacitando en que ellos dos eran los únicos que quedaban de una época que hasta hacía muy poco había sido su realidad.

—Deja de llorar. —Su voz fue rasposa, Hermione no pudo evitar girar hacía él asombrada—. Voy a destruir el medallón por ti y habrás cumplido la promesa a Regulus. —Jadeante Kreacher entreabrió los labios y luego, casi torpemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Si Amo Sirius. —Era la primera vez que no había sarcasmos ni murmullos deshonestos en aquella simple frase. Sirius apretó el medallón en su mano, soltó al elfo, dio media vuelta y se fue. Hermione vio su espalda alejarse en dirección a las escaleras y le pareció que nunca antes había habido tanto peso sobre esos jóvenes hombros, pero también, nunca antes le había parecido tan apuesto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry miró por la ventana del recibidor, afuera había un hombre que miraba insistentemente hacía Grimmauld Place número 12, era un Mortifago, estaba seguro, ya iban varios días en que había hombres merodeando afuera.

—¿De nuevo nos espían colega? —Ron se colocó a su lado y pegó su hombro al suyo mirando afuera. Habían pasado dos días desde que Sirius le había prometido a Kreacher que destruiría el medallón, luego de eso habían pasado un par de cosas, Sirius había estado meditabundo y sin hablarle a nadie un día entero, a la mañana siguiente había bajado muy contento pidiendo de almorzar como si nada, en cuanto a Kreacher, realmente parecía que el elfo estaba dispuesto a servirle a su Amo, incluso había pasado de insultar a los demás.

Pero en cuanto a cumplir la promesa de destruir el medallón no parecía que las cosas fueran tan fáciles, Hermione, Ron, Harry y Sirius habían intentado todos los hechizos que se sabían e incluso habían incendiado y quemado un par de cosas en el proceso, pero de que le hacían daño nada.

Cada que veían que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles Sirius colocaba con frustración el medallón en un cofre que había sido de Regulus y se olvidaban de él hasta el día siguiente.

—Saben… —Sirius suspiró y tanto Ron como Harry dieron un salto, pues no lo habían escuchado llegar—. Alguien va a tener que comprar comida si queremos sobrevivir.

—Comer y entregarnos a los mortifagos o sucumbir de hambre en tu casa, difícil elección. —Ron se rascó la barbilla como meditando.

—Alguien podría ir en la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. —Hermione que venía entrando al recibidor con el libro de cuentos que le había dejado Dumbledore opinó sin ver a nadie en realidad.

—Buena idea. —Harry giró hacía ella y lo mismo hicieron los otros dos.

—Pero tú no vas. —Los tres hombres hablaron en coro y ella rodó los ojos, no estaba muy segura de la razón, pero últimamente los tres se pasaban de sobreprotectores con ella, lo cual era del todo risible porque, ¿para que se mentían solos?, de no ser por ella los tres habrían muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

—Bien, me quedare en casa como una buena esposa a hacer galletas. —Enfadada se cruzó de brazos y sólo Harry fue consciente de que las mejillas de Ron y de Sirius se sonrojaron ante aquel pensamiento.

—Podríamos… —Ron iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y los cuatro sintieron como si algo helado subiera por su cuerpo hasta apretar su corazón. El hechizo protector se activó y una voz calmada dio respuesta.

—No fui yo quien te asesinó, Albus. —Sin esperar más tiempo los cuatro jóvenes corrieron con las varitas preparadas, Harry liderando la fila.

—¡No se mueva! —Aunque la voz le salió autoritaria su mano estaba temblando un poco, para colmo el retrato de la Señora Black inició su retahíla de gritos:

—¡Sangres sucia, inmundos deshonrando mi casa!

—¡Alto al fuego, soy yo, Remus!

—¿Remus? —Sonriendo Sirius bajó la varita y dio un paso adelante, pero Harry lo sostuvo por la muñeca.

—¡Déjate ver! —Lupin se movió hacia la luz de las lámparas, con sus manos aún sobre la cabeza en un gesto de sumisión.

—Soy Remus Lupin, hombre lobo, algunas veces conocido como Lunático, uno de los cuatro creadores del mapa de los merodeadores, casado con Nymphadora, también llamada Tonks, y te enseñe como conjurar un Patronus Harry, el cual toma la forma de un ciervo.

—Está bien, —dijo Harry bajando su varita—, pero tenía que verificar, ¿no es cierto? —Sirius se soltó de su agarre mientras Hermione corría las cortinas del retrato de la señora Black.

—Pero es que yo sabía que era él, —Sirius señaló su nariz—, lo he olido. —Remus negó con la cabeza ante aquella declaración, estaba envuelto en una simple capa negra, se veía cansado pero feliz de verlos.

—¿No hay señales de Severus?

—Ninguna. —Sirius contestó con presteza.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?, ¿están todos bien? —Harry continuó rápidamente el interrogatorio.

—Si, —Lupin suspiró—, pero estamos siendo observados. Hay un par de Mortífagos esperando aquí fuera.

—Lo sabemos. —Hermione se abrazó a si misma luciendo incomoda.

—Tuve que aparecerme precisamente en el primer escalón fuera de la puerta principal para estar seguro de que no pudieran verme. No pueden saber que están aquí o estoy seguro que habría más gente fuera; se están colocando en todos los sitios que tienen alguna relación contigo Harry. Vayamos abajo, hay mucho qué decir y quiero saber que pasó después de que dejaron La Madriguera. —Remus se frotó las manos, los chicos asintieron y todos descendieron hasta la cocina, donde Hermione apuntó su varita hacia la estufa, encendiendo un fuego instantáneamente, dando una sensación cálida a las paredes y brillando sobre la mesa. Lupin sacó unas cervezas de mantequilla de entre su capa y todos se sentaron.

—Habría llegado tres días antes pero antes necesitaba deshacerme del Mortífago que me estaba siguiendo.

—Eso suena tan extraño. —Sirius abrió la primer cerveza y empinó su contenido.

—¿Qué pasó después de la boda? —Ron tomó una cerveza y jugó con ella entre sus manos, a pesar de que les habían comunicado que se encontraban bien era lógico que aún estuviera preocupado por su familia.

—Bueno, Kingsley nos salvó, —Lupin se encogió de hombros—, gracias a su advertencia la mayoría de los invitados pudieron desaparecer antes de que llegaran.

—¿Eran Mortífagos o gente del ministerio? —Hermione preguntó dudosa.

—Una mezcla de ambos, de todos modos ahora son la misma cosa, —Lupin aguantó un desolado suspiro—, había por lo menos una docena de ellos, pero no sabían que estabas ahí, Harry. Arthur escuchó un rumor de que trataron de obtener tu paradero de Scrimgeour antes de matarlo, si esto es cierto, él no te traicionó. —Sirius sintió que todos tenían el mismo rostro estupefacto que tenía él en esos instantes, incluso se sintió mal de haberlo enfrentado en su último encuentro.

—Los Mortífagos registraron La Madriguera de arriba abajo, —continuó Lupin—, encontraron el Ghoul, pero no quisieron acercarse demasiado y nos interrogaron durante horas. Estaban tratando de obtener información sobre Harry, pero desde luego nadie aparte de los de la Orden sabían que habías estado aquí. Al mismo tiempo que estaban destrozando la boda, otros Mortífagos forzaban la entrada de toda casa relacionada con la Orden en el país.

—¿Alguien…? —Hermione llevó una mano en forma de puño hacía su boca, instintivamente Sirius le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Sin muertes, —Remus negó intuyendo la pregunta—. Quemaron la casa de Dedalus Diggle, pero como saben el no estaba ahí y usaron la maldición Cruciatus en la familia de Tonks, de nuevo tratando de averiguar dónde habías ido después de tu visita, todos están bien, perturbados, pero bien. —A Sirius no le parecía que en otros tiempos pudieran hablar del Cruciatus como si fuera cualquier cosa, pero ahora que estaban en tiempos de guerra todo era diferente.

—¿Los Mortífagos pudieron pasar a través de todos esos hechizos protectores? —Harry preguntó con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacía delante, era obvio que se estaba culpando de todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Lo que tienes que entender Harry, es que los Mortífagos tienen todo el poder del

Ministerio de su lado ahora, —Lupin suspiró—, tienen el poder de efectuar hechizos brutales sin temer a un arresto. Pudieron traspasar cualquier defensa que habíamos conjurado en su contra y una vez dentro dejaban en claro el por qué habían venido.

—¿Y se han molestado a dar una excusa de por qué torturan gente para conocer el paradero de Harry? —Hermione preguntó con acidez y lentamente Sirius soltó su hombro a veces olvidaba que aquella chica era completamente capaz de cuidarse sola.

—Bueno, —Lupin se frotó la frente luciendo cansado y un tanto temeroso, lentamente sacó una copia de El Profeta—, lo sabrás tarde o temprano de cualquier manera, este es el pretexto para ir tras de ti. —Harry desdobló el periódico y el resto se colocó tras él para leer. Una gran fotografía del chico de gafas ocupaba la primera plana, el titulo enunciaba:

_BUSCADO PARA INTERROGATORIO SOBRE LA MUERTE DE_

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE._

Ron y Hermione dieron unos gritos de desaprobación, Sirius se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Bueno, por lo menos te tomaron desde un buen ángulo.

—Idiota. —Harry murmuró entre dientes soltando el periódico, pero no pudo evitar sentir un ramalazo de agradecimiento hacía aquel joven que volvía divertidas incluso las peores escenas.

—¿Así que los Mortífagos también han tomado el control del Profeta? —Hermione colocó ambas manos sobre su cadera, furiosa. Sirius la miró de reojo volviendo a sentirse atraído por la manera en la que peleaba sus principios. Remus asintió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Todo ha sido minimizado, la versión oficial del asesinato de Scrimgeour es que renunció; ha sido reemplazado por Pius Thicknesse, quien está bajo la maldición Imperio. Naturalmente mucha gente se ha dado cuenta de lo que sucedió; ha habido cambios muy dramáticos en las leyes en los últimos días, y muchos sospechan que Voldemort debe estar detrás de todo eso. Pero ese es el punto, solo sospechan. No se atreven a confiar en nadie, pues es difícil saber en quien confiar; no se atreven a hablar, en caso de que sus sospechas sean ciertas y sus familias sean señaladas. Si, Voldemort es un jugador muy astuto, al permanecer oculto ha creado confusión, desconfianza y miedo.

—¿A que te refieres con cambios en las leyes? —Sirius apoyó la cadera contra la mesa y arqueó inconscientemente una ceja, Ron lo miró con humor, incluso en situaciones como esas seguía actuando como un chulo.

—En el Ministerio han comenzado movilizaciones en contra de los magos con padres muggles. —Remus señaló el Profeta—. Mira la pagina dos. —Hermione dio vuelta a las páginas, tuvo que apartar de un manotazo a Ron y a Sirius que insistían en respirar contra su oreja.

—"Registro de los Nacidos Muggles", —leyó en voz alta—, "el ministerio de magia está llevando a cabo una serie de pruebas para conocer cómo los magos de padres muggles llegaron a poseer magia. Recientes investigaciones del departamento de misterios revelan que la magia solo puede ser transmitida de persona a persona cuando los magos se reproducen. Cuando no existen antepasados mágicos, entonces, los llamados Nacidos Muggles, se podría presumir que adquirieron poderes mágicos por la fuerza o por el robo. El ministerio está determinado a finalizar con esa usurpación de poder mágico, y para este fin ha invitado a todos los Nacidos de Muggles a presentarse para una entrevista con la recién creada Comisión para el registro de los Nacidos Muggles."

—La gente no dejará que esto pase. —Ron se echó hacía atrás enérgicamente.

—Está sucediendo, Ron, —Remus los miró con tristeza—, los nacidos Muggles están siendo cercados mientras hablamos.

—¿Pero como se supone que se "robaron" la magia?, —Ron observó alrededor ceñudo—, eso carece de sentido, si pudieras robarte la magia entonces no habría squibs.

—Lo sé, —Remus se encogió de hombros—, pero al menos que puedas probar que tienes por lo menos un pariente cercano que sea mago, ahora eres sospechoso de haber obtenido la magia ilegalmente y debes sufrir un castigo. —Por un espantoso momento los cuatro adolescentes se miraron estupefactos, pero luego Ron saltó.

—¿Qué tal si los sangre pura y sangre mestiza juran que un Nacido Muggle es parte de su familia?, yo les diré a todos que Hermione es mi prima. —Al instante las mejillas de la joven se colorearon y abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero Sirius se adelantó.

—¡No!, será mi prima, además ella no es pelirroja y todos saben que los Weasley…

—¡Pues tampoco tiene los ojos grises!

—¡Tiene más madera de Black!

—¡Pues…! —Ron frunció de manera exagerada las cejas, con fastidio Hermione puso una mano en la cara de cada joven.

—Mientras estemos con Harry Potter, la persona más buscada en el país, no creo que importe si soy o no sangre limpia. —Harry frente a ella se encogió de hombros como pidiendo perdón por su desesperante fama—. ¿Cuáles son los planes de Voldemort para Hogwarts? —Preguntó a Remus.

—La inscripción es ahora un asunto muy estricto para cada joven mago o bruja, eso fue anunciado ayer. Es un cambio porque nunca antes había sido obligatorio. Desde luego casi todo mago o bruja en Gran Bretaña ha sido educado en Hogwarts, pero sus padres tenían el derecho de educarle en casa o enviarlo al colegio si así lo deseaban. De esta manera, Voldemort tendrá a toda la población mágica bajo su mirada desde jóvenes. Y es también una manera de separar a los nacidos muggles, porque a los estudiantes se les debe asignar un nivel de sangre, es decir, que han probado ante el ministerio que son de ascendencia mágica antes de ser aceptados en la escuela.

—Es... es... —Harry murmuró con los brazos tensos, apretando la madera de la mesa, Sirius lo observó con fijeza, lo que estaba ocurriendo iba más allá de atrapar a Harry Potter, era algo que conmocionaba al mundo.

—Lo sé. —Remus lo observó comprensivo, luego dudó un momento y soltó un suspiro—Entenderé si no puedes confirmar esto Harry, pero la orden tiene la impresión de que Dumbledore te dejó una misión.

—Lo hizo, —Harry asintió mirando a su antiguo maestro a sus ojos—, Sirius, Ron y Hermione están conmigo en ella y van a acompañarme.

—¿Pueden contarme cuál es la misión? —Remus giró la mirada hacía Sirius, el joven se sintió desnudo frente a él, recordó cuando ambos eran jovencitos de la misma edad, la primera vez que había visto a Remus convertido en hombre lobo, la emoción de salir juntos en noches de luna llena, la camaradería que a pesar de todo estaba ahí, aquel lazo eterno de aventuras y amistad que los unía.

—No podemos Remus, lo siento. —Pero Harry contestó, al parecer dándose cuenta de la difícil decisión que caía sobre Sirius—. Si Dumbledore no te lo dijo, yo no creo poder.

—Pensé que dirías eso, —Lupin sonrió melancólico, mostrándose decepcionado—. Pero aún puedo ser útil. —Giró esta vez un poco más animado hacía Sirius—. Saben lo que soy y lo que puedo hacer, podría acompañarlos para protegerlos. No habría necesidad de decirme que es lo que van a hacer.

—¡Eso sería genial! —Sirius sonrió mostrando su blanca y deslumbrante dentadura—. ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!, ¡los merodeadores! —Remus le sonrió aliviado de ver su aceptación. Harry parecía pensárselo seriamente, pero Hermione, en cambio, parecía confundida.

—Pero, ¿qué hay acerca de Tonks? —Al instante todos los hombres giraron hacía ella, Sirius recordó aquel día cuando había hecho de padrino para su boda.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —Lupin contestó rápidamente.

—Bueno… —Hermione dudó, pero luego se recompuso— ¡estás casado!, ¿cómo se siente ella de que te vayas con nosotros? —Ambos se vieron a los ojos y Hermione recordó aquella Navidad cuando el hombre lobo había dormido al lado de ella, maravillado por el calor que le ofrecía la amistad, no podía imaginar que abandonara el calor de una esposa que por fin había conseguido por algo tan riesgoso como hacer de niñero de ellos.

—Tonks estará perfectamente a salvo, —Remus habló con frialdad—, estará en la casa de sus padres.

—¿Tonks? —Sirius soltó una carcajada—. ¡No creo que ella se este quieta en un momento así! —Y es que por lo poco que había tenido contacto con ella era la misma chiquilla que corría tras él cuando eran niños peleándole los juguetes.

—Debe estarlo. —Otra vez Remus habló con frialdad.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Sirius lo vio con humor, los demás sólo observaron como dialogaban, Sirius era el único que podía hablarle de esa manera porque había sido su amigo de andanzas en el pasado.

—Eso es porque… —Remus pareció casi forzado a decir algo desagradable—. Ella va a tener un bebé.

—¡Qué maravilla! —Hermione gritó ilusionada.

—¡Excelente! —Dijo Ron entusiasmado.

—¡Felicidades! —Harry sonrió sinceramente.

—¡Oh compañero!, —Sirius se dirigió hasta él y le palmeó la espalda—, cambiar pañales, ¿de verdad te has metido en esto? —Sin embargo todo su rostro resplandecía, ¡Remus iba a tener un bebé!, ¡él!, ¡el hombre lobo que ni siquiera había intentado echarse novia durante el instituto!, Remus en cambio parecía un bloque de hielo y fue obvio que fingió una sonrisa.

—Entonces... ¿aceptan mi propuesta?, ¿nos convertiremos en cinco?, no puedo creer que Dumbledore desaprobara esto, él me contrató como su maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras después de todo. Y debo decir que creo que enfrentaremos magia que ninguno de nosotros ha encontrado o imaginado antes.

—¡Eso que ni lo digas! —Sirius volvió a palmearle la espalda aún animado por la noticia del bebé—. El peligro esta a la vuelta de la esquina. —Remus empezaba a relajar los hombros cuando la voz de Harry se dejo oír, firme y un poco seca.

—Solo para estar seguros, ¿quieres dejar a Tonks en casa de sus padres para venir con nosotros?

—Ella estará perfectamente a salvo ahí, ellos la cuidaran. —Remus contestó con un tono algo indiferente.

—Si Harry. —Animado Sirius se encogió de hombros—. Mi primita es fuerte, no necesita ayuda extra.

—Además Harry, —Remus miró al chico de gafas con amabilidad—, estoy seguro de que James habría querido que me quedara contigo.

—Bueno, —dijo Harry despacio—, yo no.

—¿Qué estas diciendo? —Sirius soltó a Remus y se encaró con Harry francamente desorientado.

—Estoy seguro de que mi padre habría querido saber por qué no te quedas con tu propio hijo. —Pero Harry lo ignoró y volvió a dirigirse a Remus quien se había puesto pálido.

—No lo entiendes. —Remus farfulló.

—Explícalo entonces. —Harry lo miró de tal manera que Sirius sintió como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en realidad. Lupin suspiró.

—Cometí un gran error al casarme con Tonks, lo hice en contra de mi criterio y me he arrepentido cada día desde entonces.

—Entiendo, —Los ojos verdes de Harry, esos que no eran los de James observaron al hombre lobo con crudeza—, ¿así que solo vas a abandonarla a ella y al bebé y huir con nosotros?

—¡Repite eso! —Sirius no fue consciente de que había mostrado los colmillos, como en los tiempos de Hogwarts cuando alguien osaba meterse con sus amigos, podría ser que Harry fuera su amigo, pero Remus simplemente era Remus.

—Es lo que esta haciendo. —Harry había empezado a respirar agitadamente, como si reprimiera la cólera, Lupin se puso de pie, su silla cayó hacia atrás, su mirada estaba tan furiosa que el reflejo del lobo estaba patente en su cara humana.

—¿No entiendes lo que les he hecho a mi esposa y a mi hijo aun no nacido?, ¡los he convertido en unos relegados!, nunca debí haberme casado. —Remus pateó la silla que había derribado y Sirius giró hacía él sintiendo inmediatamente la tristeza que siempre embargaba a todos cuando pensaban en la triste vida de su amigo licántropo—. Ustedes solo me han visto en la Orden o bajo la protección de Dumbledore en Hogwarts, ¡no tienen idea de cómo ve el resto del mundo a las criaturas como yo, ¡cuando saben lo que me sucede apenas y pueden hablarme!, ¿no ven lo que he hecho?, hasta su familia está disgustada por nuestro matrimonio ¿Qué padres querrían que su única hija se casara con un hombre lobo?, Y el bebé, el bebé... —Remus se sujetó los cabellos con sus manos, al instante Sirius se colocó a un lado de él luciendo angustiado.

—Lunático… —Susurró bajito, pero Remus no lo escuchó.

—¡Mi raza rara vez procrea!, ¡será como yo! estoy convencido, ¿como puedo perdonarme de haber arriesgado pasar mi condición a un niño inocente? Y si, por un milagro no es como yo ¿no estará mejor, cien veces mejor, sin un padre del que siempre tenga que estar avergonzado?

—¡Remus!, —susurró Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos—. No digas eso ¿que hijo podría estar avergonzado de ti?

—Lunático… —Sirius volvió a susurrar y rozó con la nariz la mejilla de su cansado y viejo amigo, casi como la caricia desconsolada de un perro. Sin embargo la voz de Harry volvió a hacerse presente.

—No lo sé Hermione, —todos giraron a verlo, las esmeraldas en su cara parecían llamas—, yo estaría bastante avergonzado de él.

—¡Bastardo! —Sirius gruñó y la rabia afloró a él con tal fuerza que Hermione se echó hacía atrás con los ojos enormemente abiertos.

—¡Es la verdad y lo sabes!, —Harry señaló hacía Sirius y Remus, el hombre lobo lucía como si lo hubieran golpeado—, si el nuevo régimen piensa que los Nacidos Muggles son malos, ¿qué le harán a un medio hombre lobo cuyo padre está en la Orden? Mi padre murió protegiéndonos a mi madre y a mí ¿y tú crees que te diría que abandonaras a tu esposa e hijo para ir con nosotros?

—¡Basta! —Hermione agitó las manos, pero fue como si nadie la hubiera escuchado.

—¡Nunca habría creído esto!, —pero Harry continuó implacable—, ¡el hombre que me enseñó a pelear contra los Dementores, un cobarde!

—¡Maldito! —Antes de que pudieran reaccionar Sirius se echó hacía Harry con el puño por delante, Hermione gritó, Remus respiró hondo con la cara congestionada de ira y salió por la puerta.

—¡Remus!, —Hermione dio un paso hacía la salida—¡Vuelve! —Pero ya sus pasos se alejaban por la puerta principal—. ¡Basta, ustedes dos! —Pero Sirius estaba cegado y Harry dejaba aflorar meses de frustración y miedo. Ambos habían caído al suelo y no paraban de darse con el puño en dónde pudieran.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Sirius respiraba con dificultad—. ¡Es mi amigo, nuestro amigo!

—¡Y estaba planeando huir y entregarse a la muerte! —Harry contestó rabioso.

—¡Quería enfrentar el peligro por su hijo!, —Sirius le enterró la rodilla en el estomago, Harry se dobló de dolor—, ¡se supone que nosotros somos los únicos que podemos detener esta guerra!, ¡¿que ganaría estando en casa con su hijo?!

—¡Vivir con él, amarlo! —Harry dio media vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el Black, su puño se estrelló contra su mejilla, pero Sirius alcanzó a darle en la cara mandando a volar las gafas—. ¡No dejar a su chico huérfano enfrentarse solo contra la vida!

—¡Ya basta, ambos, paren! —Hermione chilló asustada, Ron sujetó a Harry por la cintura y jaló de él para quitárselo de encima a Sirius, pero ambos jóvenes siguieron aventando patadas furiosas.

—¡Yo crecí con padres que era mejor no haber tenido!, —de la frente de Sirius corría sangre—, ¡hubiera preferido mil veces saber que mi padre peleó para lograr mi libertad en lugar de quedarse asustado conmigo en casa!

—¡Y yo hubiera sido feliz si por lo menos me quedara el recuerdo de mi padre tomándome en brazos! —La rabia de Harry se confundió con las lágrimas.

—¡Pues felicidades!, —Sirius rugió, Hermione lo sujetó del brazo mientras Ron seguía arrastrando a Harry—, ¡tu padre, mi mejor amigo murió porque tu vivieras!, tal vez se entregó por completo al peligro, pero lo hizo porque amaba a su hijo, te amaba a ti. ¡Tú, el idiota que ha llamado cobarde a Remus!

—¡Sirius! —Hermione lo sacudió, pero parecía que entre Harry y él no había sólo dos metros de distancia, se miraban a los ojos con tanto rencor como si fueran enemigos declarados.

—¡No sabes nada de él, no sabes lo que ha sufrido, no sabes lo que ha pasado!, ¡no lo conoces ni un poco!

—¡Sirius! —Hermione ya lloraba desconsoladamente para esos momentos—. ¡Por favor!

—¡Los padres no deberían dejar a los hijos a menos que tengan que irse! —Harry gritó, pero su cuerpo perdió fuerza, sus brazos dejaron de mostrar resistencia ante el agarre de Ron—. Ellos no deberían… —Sirius lo miró con un odio que no era consecuente con las palabras que había dicho, entonces Hermione lo entendió, Sirius no podía entender a Harry, Sirius había vivido sin una familia que lo apoyara, había crecido amando el peligro que lo hacía sentir vivo y protegiendo a los pocos que amaba poniendo su propia vida en el filo, pero Harry estaba pensando en el bebé, se veía reflejado en el niño que crecería sin un padre que lo amara y lo llevara a montar en la escoba, estaban viendo aquello desde los ojos de su propio corazón y por eso les dolía tanto.

—¡Suéltame! —Sirius se zafó violentamente de su agarre, Hermione lo soltó asustada y herida, él le lanzó una mirada feroz que en realidad no era para ella y subió de dos en dos las escaleras que lo llevaban a su habitación. La estancia quedo fría y gris.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

—¿Qué le importa?

—Oh bueno, no es común que un descendiente de nuestra antiquísima y prestigiada casa Black.

—Me caí. —Sirius escondió el rostro entre las manos, ¡se veía espantoso!, ni siquiera en la ocasión dónde Remus se había pasado de loco y los había atropellado en su forma de hombre-lobo había terminado tan magullado. No quería verse en el espejo, tenía un ojo morado, el labio reventado y un feo hematoma en la frente, eso sin contar el montón de raspones en el resto de su cuerpo.

—Ya en mis tiempos las caídas con puños por delante eran comunes. —Phineas Nigellus sonrió con suficiencia desde el marco de su cuadro.

—¿Puede callarse? —Sirius gruñó, nunca le había caído bien ese retrato, Regulus podía pasar horas conversando con él, pero sinceramente era un arrogante (como todos en su familia)—. ¿Por qué no se va a pasear a su retrato en Hogwarts?

—Hogwarts permanece cerrado por vacaciones muchacho inculto. —Phineas rodó los ojos—. ¿Realmente eres de mi estirpe?

—Y yo que sé. —Sirius se cruzó de brazos con tan mal tino que volvió a lastimarse el brazo herido—. ¡Outch!

—¿Con quien has peleado? —El antiguo director susurró con un tono fraternal y comprensivo.

—Con alguien. —Esquivo Sirius agarró aire y volvió a pegar la espalda contra la pared, estaba sentado en el recibidor, todo el día había sorteado a Hermione y a Harry, en cuanto a Ron parecía que el pelirrojo lo esquivaba por su propia cuenta.

—¿Con algún enemigo quizás?

—No. —Sirius se enfadó ante la pregunta, recordar que Harry en realidad era su amigo lo enervaba más, en el pasado nunca había tenido necesidad de irse a los golpes con James, de hecho al único que atormentaba físicamente era a Peter y eso sólo a veces, ¿por qué con Harry se habían calentado tanto las cosas?

—¿Algún mal amigo?

—Es un amigo. —Sirius lo cortó con sequedad y luego lo miró de reojo—. ¿Y por qué parece tan interesado?

—¡Oh, por nada! —Phineas vio discretamente las uñas de sus manos.

—Viejo metiche. —Sirius gruñó por lo bajo y Phineas se hizo el indignado.

—Por eso tu hermano era mucho más agradable, ¡ciertamente tienes poco de la sangre Black!, no entiendo como es que te has vuelto diminuto de nuevo, por lo menos…

—Oh vamos, cállese. —Sirius hundió el magullado rostro contra las rodillas, le dolía a base de bien incluso respirar porque la nariz estaba un tanto frágil.

—Creo que alguien viene. —Phineas arqueó ambas cejas—. Siento la madera vibrar.

—Me largo. —Sirius se puso de pie y Phineas agitó un pañuelo de tela en el aire, el joven Black salió del salón y ladeó el rostro hacía la pared cuando vio que Hermione venía subiendo las escaleras.

—¡Sirius! —Ella intentó alcanzarlo, pero él se metió en una habitación y azotó la puerta para cerrarla. Hermione se quedo afuera sintiéndose herida y tonta nuevamente, ¡era increíble hasta donde llegaba el orgullo de los hombres!, Harry tampoco quería hablar con nadie y se la había pasado encerrado en su habitación como una mula. Solo Ron parecía accesible.

"Ya pasara, a veces las peleas son necesarias", eso seguramente lo decía porqué él se había peleado con Harry un par de veces, ni siquiera quería recordar aquel tonto episodio durante el torneo de los tres magos cuando Ron se había empecinado en enojarse con su amigo a causa de su popularidad.

De hecho siempre que Ron se molestaba con Harry era porque le tenía envidia, sinceramente Hermione no lo entendía, ¿cómo podía envidiar una popularidad que lo ponía frente a frente contra el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos?

En cambio la razón por la que Sirius y Harry se habían molestado era mucho más compleja y dado que era una razón más importante parecía poco probable que pudieran contentarse tan fácilmente.

Si cerraba los ojos aún podía ver la expresión en el rostro de Sirius, realmente él debía amar a Remus como se ama a los mejores amigos, lo había visto en la profundidad de sus ojos que en aquel momento semejaban plata derretida. ¿Los querría Sirius de la misma manera como había querido a los Merodeadores en el pasado?

—No lo creo. —Se contestó a sí misma y suspirando avanzó hasta la biblioteca de la mansión. Al principio cuando habían llegado al número 12 de Grimmauld Place nadie quería separarse y se la pasaban cerca los unos de los otros, pero últimamente todo se había relajado, peor aún, con la pelea entre Harry y Sirius el ambiente se había enrarecido.

Estaba segura de que ese par de tontos sanarían más rápido de sus heridas si ella los trataba con sus pociones y ungüentos, pero ambos estaban empecinados en portarse fríamente también con ella, ¿qué tenían los hombres por enredar a las mujeres en su mal humor?

Frustrada se dejo caer en el polvoroso sillón en medio de la sala con un libro entre las piernas "La pureza de la sangre", la mayoría de los libros de la casa Black tenían contenido por el estilo, Hermione había terminado sabiendo de memoria una línea de antepasados que de seguro ni el mismo Sirius conocía. Cuando no leía volúmenes de la biblioteca de la familia Black se la pasaba leyendo el libro de cuentos que le había dejado el profesor Dumbledore, pero hasta ahora no había logrado obtener nada de valor.

¿Esperaba realmente su antiguo director que ella descubriera algo de ese pequeño libro?, si así era estaba resultando una misión cercana a lo imposible, se sentía completamente carente de pistas. Ya había contado el número de letras renglón por renglón buscando algún código numérico, había leído la primer letra de cada palabra intentando formar algo, pero nada, lo había leído al revés, había leído una palabra sí y otra no, pero parecía que todo era en vano.

¡Y para empeorar aún más las cosas no tenían ni idea de cómo destruir el medallón!, Hermione había leído de principio a fin "Hechizos poderosos y sus catastróficas consecuencias", pero ni aún con el encantamiento más fuerte había logrado hacerle cosquillas al Horcruxe, realmente debía admitir que Voldemort era un mago que hacía una magia extraordinaria. Por otro lado, Kreacher, que casi siempre veía sus esfuerzos por destruir el medallón continuamente les indicaba que debían abrirlo, ¿pero quien aparte de su dueño podría hacer algo como eso?

—¿Hermione? —Escuchó la voz de Ron por el pasillo, pero en lugar de indicarle donde estaba se ovilló aún más en el sillón. No entendía porqué, pero no quería estar cerca de Ron, por lo menos no de momento. Tal deseo era extraordinario, porque en primer lugar Ron nunca antes se había mostrado tan solicito y atento como en los últimos días. Quizás era eso, aún no le perdonaba el noviazgo con Lavander, o tal vez es que quería desquitar su frustración, si Harry y Sirius la ignoraban y hasta huían de ella se lo haría pagar a Ron, era infantil claro y no iba con ella así que no le quedo de otra más que soltar un suspiro.

—Madura Herm. —Y acto seguido se asomó por la puerta—. ¿Ron? —Pero ya el pelirrojo no estaba, ¿a dónde se habría ido?, por un momento pensó en regresar a la comodidad del sillón y del libro que estaba leyendo en su robado momento de paz, pero finalmente le ganó la responsabilidad y el peso de culpa por haber intentado escaquearse de Ron cuando él era el único que la trataba amablemente.

—¿Ron? —Se puso el libro bajo el brazo y echó a andar por el pasillo, aunque Kreacher había mejorado muchísimo sus maneras y formas desde que Sirius había hablado con él aún había partes de la enorme casa que se mantenían sumidas en el polvo, era lógico, el pobre elfo no podía con todo.

—¡Ron! —Que raro, cuando había escuchado que el pelirrojo le hablaba no había creído que se encontraba tan lejos—. ¡Ro…! —El nombre de su amigo se le perdió en el aire, pues sin querer se enredó en la alfombra (que alguien había dejado mal plisada sobre el suelo) y soltó un chillido de terror al darse cuenta que caería por el hueco de las escalera. Por un estupido momento su instinto literario le provocó pegar el grueso volumen de "La pureza de la sangre" contra su pecho, pero al darse cuenta qué "el libro o la vida" decidió que la genealogía de los Black bien podría perderse en el olvido así que soltó el pesado manuscrito que se deshojó mientras caía en el vacío.

Por su parte se agarró desesperadamente al barandal mientras su cuerpo seguía girando, volvió a soltar un chillido cuando sus pies se vieron sin apoyo y quedo colgando del barandal, debido a la rapidez de su mente aún tuvo tiempo de maldecir a quien hubiera hecho una arquitectura tan poco agraciada de las escaleras, pedir perdón por sus pecados en dado caso de que cayera y muriera y más aún, le dio tiempo de burlarse de si misma por una muerte tan poco heroica y nada agraciada.

—¡Hermione!

—¡Mione! —Para su sorpresa dos gritos de hombre hicieron juego con dos manos que la halaron de los brazos hacía arriba como si fuera una pluma.

—¿Qué diablos? —Harry estaba ahí luciendo desencajado, la sujetó de los hombros mientras Sirius la palpaba nerviosamente como buscando un hueso roto, Hermione enrojeció de vergüenza y lo apartó.

—¡No soy un chico para que me estés tocando! —Pero fue como si ninguno de los dos la oyera, Sirius la sujetó bruscamente y la pegó contra su pecho.

—¡Me asuste tanto!

—¡Pensé que había entrado un Mortifago! —Harry estaba blanco como el papel—. Que te había atacado.

—¡Yo pensé que había entrado Voldy! —Sirius agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¡Yo creí que por fin habían encontrado una manera de entrar! —Harry siguió exclamando y Sirius haciéndole segunda y entre "yo creí" y "yo pensé" Hermione estuvo segura de que el joven Black acabaría asfixiándola.

—Pues bien, lamento haberme tropezado con la alfombra. —Mosqueada se soltó del abrazo de Sirius, quien simplemente la observó estupefacto unos segundos, Hermione estaba segura de que se burlaría aparatosamente de su torpeza, pero en lugar de eso se encogió sobre si mismo tapándose el rostro.

—¡No me mires, estoy espantoso! —Al mismo tiempo Harry llevo una mano a su nariz inflamada y se coloreó hasta las orejas.

—Eso les pasa por ponerse en plan de cavernícolas. —Hermione frunció el ceño y en eso Ron gritó desde la planta baja.

—¡¿Todo bien?!

—¡Todo bien Ron! —Hermione hizo altavoz con las manos, aunque por dentro rodó los ojos, todo bien, sólo que había estado a punto de morir por salir a buscarlo—. Ustedes dos vienen conmigo. —Se giró hacía ellos ceñuda sabedora de que les sería más fácil seguir con la reconciliación si se unían en un plan común, aunque ese plan fuera quejarse de ella.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras sin mediar palabra y luego Hermione les llenó la cara de una poción grumosa y espumosa con ayuda de Kreacher, como se lo suponía no paso mucho tiempo antes de que los dos empezaran a quejarse de que fuera tan autoritaria y que la poción olía mal y que quemaba y que ¡Ay Hermione!, realmente los hombres tenían unos cambios curiosos, podían pasar de adultos a niños en una sorprendente fracción de tiempo.

Ron se la pasó viéndolos y burlándose, Hermione compartió más de una sonrisa malvada con él. Mientras veía como Harry y Sirius se quitaban aquel pote de la cara, Sirius echándole agua en la cara y Harry contestando la ofensiva, pensó que decididamente su relación había cambiado con Sirius en medio. Incluso la manera en la que veía a todos en su pequeño grupito se había visto alterada.

—¡Ayúdame Ron, hundámoslo en el lavabo!

—¡Hecho! —Sirius era picante y divertido, quizás era eso, Harry siempre había sido serio y bien portado (su fama de meterse en problemas no era culpa suya a fin de cuentas), Ron era más bien tímido, de esos que se ríen mucho en las sombras, pero Sirius era diferente, le gustaba que lo notaran y sabía como ser encantador.

—¿Quiere la amiga del Amo tarta de manzana? —Kreacher se colocó junto a ella, pero ella negó con una mano y bondadosamente le hizo la seña de que iba a salir, tras de ella dejo a tres hombres mojándose con el agua del grifo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El primer día de Septiembre Sirius se apareció en el primer escalón de Grimmauld Place bien cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad, bajo el brazo llevaba una copia de El Profeta, una caja de gomitas que le había pedido Ron e ingredientes para la cena que prepararía Kreacher. Afuera había más Mortifagos que de costumbre y de hecho se veían realmente animados.

En cuanto entró a la casa tuvo que soportar el hecho de que se le enrollara la lengua y que Dumbledore se le fuera encima chillando, por muchas veces que tuviera que pasar por encima de ese embrujo no acababa de acostumbrarse.

—¿Trajiste las gomitas? —Ron asomó la roja cabeza por el final del pasillo, el cabello le había crecido tanto que dentro de poco tendría la misma cabellera de Charlie.

—Traje algo más que las gomitas y no les va a gustar nada. —Sirius se quitó la capa, lucía molesto.

—¿No encontraste las papas que te pidió Kreacher? —Harry apareció un poco más atrás, también él tenía el cabello considerablemente largo.

—Esto es peor que quedarnos sin puré para la cena. —Los tres muchachos caminaron hacía la cocina donde Hermione estaba inclinada contra la mesa, al parecer leyendo algún recetario.

—¿Sucede algo? —Sirius intentó no distraerse mucho en la manera en la que un elaborado rizo le había caído sobre el rostro.

—Esto sucede. —Acto seguido dejo caer de mala gana el periódico contra la mesa. El titular principal resaltó al instante

SEVERUS SNAPE HA SIDO CONFIRMADO COMO DIRECTOR DE

HOGWARTS

—¡No! —Ron y Hermione jadearon, Harry solo atinó a ponerse lívido.

—Todo el mundo hablaba de esto en el supermercado. —Sirius se cruzó de brazos apretando los dientes—. Me he cabreado tanto que casi me descubro.

—Severus Snape, —Hermione empezó a leer—, profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts, la escuela de magia, fue designado hoy como el nuevo director y es uno de los más importantes cambios de personal en la antigua escuela. Después de la dimisión de la profesora de Estudios Muggle, Alecto Carrow tomará el puesto mientras su hermano, Amycus, llena la posición de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—"_Doy la bienvenida a la oportunidad de mantener nuestras mejores tradiciones_

_y valores" —_Sirius siguió leyendo en tono burlón—. ¡Murciélago mal nacido, pelos de fideo, cara de Quejicus, cuerpo de langosta!

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Ron golpeó en el suelo con el pie, Hermione en cambio miró hacía el suelo y sintió que su ser se revolvía, ahí estaba de nuevo, normalmente intentaba no pensar en Snape, pero cuando lo hacía no podía parar de repetirse, ¿qué era lo que estaba buscando en ella cuando la había entrenado esos días en la escuela?, ¿acaso había sido todo un retorcido juego?

—Los otros profesores no estarán tranquilos con esto, McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout saben la verdad de cómo murió Dumbledore—. Ron empezó a negar con la cabeza—. No aceptaran a Snape como director. ¿Quiénes son estos Carrow?

—Mortífagos, —Harry mugió con amargura—. Hay fotos de ellos adentro. Estaban arriba de la torre donde Snape mató a Dumbledore, así que todos son amigos. Y no creo que los otros profesores tengan opción excepto quedarse. Si el Ministerio y Voldemort están tras Snape será una opción entre quedarse y dar clases o unos cuantos años en Azkaban, y eso si tienen suerte. Yo creo que se quedaran e intentaran proteger a los estudiantes. —Mientras Harry hablaba Kreacher se acercó a la mesa con un gran cuenco y vertió sopa en unos tazones blancos, canturreando una canción de rock que Sirius le había enseñado. Ron lo observó con humor, era increíble el cambio que había tenido el elfo desde aquella plática sentimental con su Amo.

—Al menos ahora sabemos donde está Snape. —Harry soltó el periódico desanimado.

—¡Oh!, —Sirius dio el primer sorbo a su tazón—. Sopa de Cebolla Francesa, mi favorita.

—Te ha quedado muy buena Kreacher. —Hermione también lo halago, aunque sus pensamientos seguían lejanos, recordando a aquel hombre de eterno negro que le había ofrecido una taza de bebida caliente cuando lo había necesitado.

—Aun hay muchos Mortifagos afuera de la casa, —Harry miró hacía la pared, como si de esa manera pudiera ver el exterior—, más de los usuales. Es como si esperaran que salgamos con las cosas para la escuela y vayamos al Expreso de Hogwarts. —Ron miró su reloj mientras Sirius sorbía la sopa de forma poco gentil y Hermione le susurraba que era un cerdo.

—He pensado en eso todo el día, —el pelirrojo murmuró—, salió hace casi seis horas. ¿No es raro no estar en el tren?

—Lo es. —Sirius infló las mejillas—. Y yo que quería devolverle a Draco las gentilezas que tuvo con Harry el año pasado.

—¿Habrá subido Draco en el tren? —Ron arqueó ambas cejas.

—No lo creo, —Harry hizo un mohín con la boca—, debe tener cosas "más importantes" que hacer bajo el ala de su nuevo Amo.

—Servir a Voldy no debe ser tan grato. —Sirius echó la cabeza hacía atrás, su garganta quedo expuesta y Hermione se vio obligada a desviar la mirada, usualmente pasaba por alto la belleza de Sirius, pero en ocasiones era imposible no notarlo.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarlo de esa manera? —Ron contuvo un escalofrío.

—¿Quieres que lo llame por su verdadero nombre?, —Sirius parpadeó—, porque puedo hacerlo, es sólo que se lo digo de cariño.

—Estas loco. —Ron frunció exageradamente el ceño.

—Oye, estoy jugando. —Sirius terminó de una vez la sopa—. Además me parece ridículo que…

—Otra pelea no, por favor. —Hermione los fulminó con la mirada, apenas los dos se preparaban para decir algo cuando Harry los interrumpió a favor de la paz.

—Supongo que Neville y Luna asistirán.

—Y Ginny también. —Ron apretó sus rodillas—. Aunque me gustaría que no lo hiciera.

—Ginny es valiente y fuerte. —Hermione arqueó ambas cejas—. Estará bien. —De reojo Sirius vio como el rostro de Harry se contraía, imaginó que su amigo hubiera deseado estar con ella.

—¡Oh miren! —Ron abrió una hoja del periódico al azar—. Han actualizado la lista de los nacidos muggles que no se han presentado para la interrogación, ¡aparece tu nombre Hermione!

—Si no estuviera con Harry de todas formas no hubiera ido. —La castaña miró su nombre en el diario sin interés—. Es obvio que sólo se trata de un engaño para meterlos en Azkaban o algo así.

—Yo tampoco iría. —Sirius infló el pecho mientras Kreacher dejaba una deliciosa rebanada de pay frente a él—. Aunque claro, tengo la sangre limpia más pura de toda la nación.

—A veces como que suenas un poquito Mortifago. —Harry lo observó negando con la cabeza y el apuesto joven echó a reír.

—Puede que haya oscuridad corriendo por mis venas.

—Mira Harry. —Hermione le enseñó una pagina a todo color del periódico, en ella un Harry con el cabello erizado y una mirada oscura gritaba, abajo había la siguiente leyenda: "Harry Potter. Se busca. Recompensa 10,000 galeones". Ya antes había aparecido esa imagen (que alguien había tomado cuando Dumbledore había muerto y que, definitivamente, no retrataba al de gafas en su mejor momento).

—Te han subido la recompensa, de no ser porque eres mi amigo te entregaría y viviría a mis anchas el resto de mi vida. —Ron y Hermione se empezaron a reír, pero Harry sólo forzó una sonrisa, se llevo una mano a la frente y musitó que ya volvía, acto seguido salió del salón y subió a todo correr las escaleras.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Ron miró el sitio por donde había salido.

—¡Oh vamos!, —Sirius se cruzó de brazos—, sólo bromeaba, no entregare su erizada y despeinada cabeza hasta que me den diez millones. —Como respuesta Hermione le empujó la cabeza.

—Yo creo que es de nuevo su cicatriz. —La castaña tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa mirando insistentemente hacía las escaleras, como si con eso Harry fuera a volver.

—¿Y bien? —Ron respiró hondo y luego giró a verlos, los tres suspiraron y luego Sirius elevó una mano al cielo.

—¡El último en llegar es un huevo podrido!

—¿Un que? —Ron parpadeó, pero Hermione y Sirius ya se le habían adelantado así que no le quedo más que ignorar la frase muggle (Sirius tenía más experiencia en eso porque Remus le había enseñado una que otra expresión). Estaban subiendo las escaleras en franca competencia amistosa cuando Harry comenzó a gritar y aquello dejo de ser un juego.

—¡Harry!, ¡HARRY! —Hermione gritó desesperada—. ¡Harry abre! —Al parecer su amigo se había encerrado en el baño y la joven tocó en la madera de una manera casi maniática, Ron y Sirius simplemente se quedaron parados tras ella, comprobando una vez más que cuando el asunto trataba sobre Harry Hermione solía perder los estribos. Apenas la castaña iba a seguir con su tanda de golpes cuando la puerta se abrió, Hermione entró a la habitación, se detuvo y miró sospechosamente alrededor. Ron y Sirius entraron tras ella, el primero nervioso y el segundo con aire desenvuelto, ambos apuntaron su varita hacia las esquinas del baño.

—¿Qué hacías? —Hermione lo increpó al no ver peligro, casi como una madre que busca explicaciones de su hijo adolescente.

—¿Que pensabas que hacia? —Harry preguntó débilmente.

—¡Estabas gritando como un loco! —Ron guardó su varita y Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Pensamos que alguien te estaba destripando o algo así. —Harry se encogió contra su agarre, cosa que alerto a todos, pues usualmente Harry no era dado a muestras físicas de aprecio.

—Acabo de ver a… —Quiso decir el nombre de Voldemort, pero se sintió aturdido y sólo negó con la cabeza—. Él mató a una mujer. Ahora quizás ya mató a toda su familia. Y no necesitaba hacerlo. Fue igual que lo de Cedric, una y otra vez. Simplemente estaban ahí…

—¡Harry, se supone que no puedes dejar que esto pase más! —Hermione le gritó interrumpiéndolo su voz resonando por todo el baño—. ¡Dumbledore quería que usaras Oclumancia!, ¡él pensó que la conexión era peligrosa!, ¡él la puede usar, Harry!, ¿qué hace que lo veas matar y torturar?, ¿cómo te puede ayudar?

—Para saber lo que está haciendo. —Harry la miró con firmeza y los ojos de Hermione ardieron como si de un momento a otro fueran a lanzar chispas.

—¿Entonces no intentaras dejar de verlo?

—Hermione, no puedo. Tú sabes que soy pésimo con la Oclumancia. Nunca la entendí.

—¡Nunca lo intentaste! —La joven apretó los puños.

—¡Oh vamos!, —Sirius apretó más el hombro de Harry—. Esto puede ayudarnos, saber lo que esta haciendo Voldy.

—¡Dumbledore dijo…! —Hermione redirigió su indignación esta vez contra Sirius.

—Olvídate de Dumbledore. —Harry dio un paso al frente—. Esta es mi decisión, de nadie más. No se porque esta buscando a Gregorovitch…

—¡Pero vamos a descubrirlo! —Sirius afirmó con energía, aunque no sabía bien de que iba la cosa, Hermione los miró molesta a los dos.

—¡Tú sólo buscas el peligro!, —señaló a Sirius con los ojos encendidos y luego apuntó a Harry—, ¡y tú no te quedas atrás!, ¡por Merlín Harry, es tu vida la que esta en riesgo!

—Pues no estamos haciendo gran cosa metidos aquí. —Harry contestó con amargura.

—¿Prefieres que estemos afuera sin pistas? —La joven tomó aire y extendió los brazos—. Aquí estás a salvo de momento, no hay un lugar mejor para esconderte, ¡todo mundo te busca!

—Y mientras alguien muere yo me ocultó cobardemente aquí. —Harry la miró fijamente y en ambos se reflejó el desencanto.

—Salir afuera y hacer que te maten no es la solución. —Hermione enunció con frialdad y salió del cuarto de baño con paso firme.

—La has hecho enojar. —Ron se lo aclaró, como si no hubiera quedado suficientemente patente.

—Ella siempre se enoja. —Harry intentó fingir indiferencia, pero falló—. De cualquier manera esto es importante. —Acto seguido les contó acerca del fabricante de varitas que Voldemort parecía estar siguiendo, aunque Sirius seguía con genuino interés la historia no pudo dejar de pensar en qué estaría haciendo Hermione.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Hermione despertó en medio de la noche y dio vueltas enfadada de un lado a otro, últimamente era común que alguien se irritara, primero habían sido Sirius y Harry, luego Ron se ponía molesto y ahora ella. Seguramente se debía al encierro, uno de ellos salía una vez a la semana a conseguir diversos alimentos y el diario, pero lo hacía bajo la capa invisible. Además ver que sus intentos de destruir el medallón eran infructuosos también los tenía de mal humor.

Luego de girar muchas veces sobre sí misma, y darse cuenta que el sueño no volvía a ella, se levantó despacio poniéndose las sandalias y, echándose sobre la ligera piyama una bata, tomó a la pasada los cuentos de Biddle el Bardo. Anteriormente nunca había tenido problemas para dormir, ni siquiera cuando los problemas con Harry se veían más preocupantes, pero ahora solía despertarse con mil preocupaciones a lo largo de la noche, ¿y si Voldemort los encontraba?, ¿y si atrapaban a Harry?, ¿y si lo mataban?, ¿y que si atrapaban a alguno de ellos en sus salidas de Grimmauld Place?

Intentó despejarse sacudiendo la cabeza, pero sólo logro enredar más sus desordenados rizos. Colocando el pequeño libro bajo su brazo salió del cuarto de Regulus, que era el que ocupaba para dormir, pasó por delante del cuarto de Harry y se detuvo frente a la puerta, sabía que Harry no necesitaba de sus gritos aparte de todo lo que ya llevaba encima, pero simplemente no había podido evitarlo a veces le parecía que la conexión entre su amigo y el mago tenebroso era un poco atrayente para Harry, se le había ocurrido desde aquel aciago día en el que habían intentado salvar a Sirius y en lugar de eso habían caído en una trampa.

—Harry… —Susurró despacio pasando los dedos por encima de la madera de la puerta, pero de cualquier manera era demasiado tarde para intentar hablar con él así que siguió andando en dirección a la cocina, tomaría un vaso de leche caliente y luego se arrellanaría en el sillón a leer en busca de alguna pista que le hubiera dejado Dumbledore.

Sus pies apenas hicieron ruido cuando bajó las escaleras, la casa a oscuras era incluso más tétrica y escalofriante de lo que era normalmente, pero ya se había acostumbrado, por lo menos Kreacher se había deshecho de los ratones. Pensando en cómo lo habría logrado el elfo abrió la puerta que daba a la cocina, se sorprendió al notar que había luz, pero fue apenas un parpadeo, Sirius estaba ahí, sentado frente a la barra, las piernas dobladas contra el pecho y una fotografía entre sus manos que veía con fijeza, pero al notar que alguien había entrado sacó su varita con un gesto rapidísimo y gritó un conjuro, Hermione ni siquiera alcanzó a chillar cuando voló por los aires y se estrelló en la pared.

—¡Estas bien! —Sirius corrió hacía ella tan rápido que le pareció que antes de caer él ya estaba arrodillado a su lado—. ¡Lo siento, yo…!

—Baja la voz o despertaras a los demás. —Hermione susurro aún adolorida mientras se frotaba la nuca.

—No podía dormir así que estaba… ¡de verdad lo siento! —Sirius la tomó por los hombros, luego subió por su cuello y palpó su cabeza en busca de sangre, Hermione empezaba a acostumbrarse a que él tocara más de la cuenta cuando estaba nervioso o asustado, seguramente era porqué había crecido con una pandilla de chicos a los que podía tratar de esa manera.

—Esta bien, debí avisar, aunque a mi favor debo decir que no esperaba encontrar a alguien despierto a las dos de la mañana. —Ella se quejó y él la levantó de un solo movimiento, sólo hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que la estaba estrujando por los hombros, la tela de su bata era delgada y sentía casi como si estuviera tocando su piel.

—¡Lo siento! —La soltó como si quemara, pero del dolor Hermione no notó su turbación.

—¿Y que se supone que estabas haciendo aquí? —Hermione se palpó una vez más la cabeza.

—Nada. —Él enrojeció lo que le valió que Hermione lo mirara con genuino interés, eran pocas las veces en que se podía ver a Sirius avergonzado—. ¡Oh bien!, — al final se rindió ante los ojos castaños—, estaba mirando la fotografía que me dejo Dumbledore.

—Ah, cierto. —La castaña se sentó en un banco de la barra y él se sentó a un lado, sus hombros hicieron contacto rozándose.

—No creo que haya querido decirme que el medallón original era propiedad de mi hermano porque era imposible que él supiera eso, ¿cierto? —Sirius suspiró—. Si lo hubiera sabido no habría llevado a Harry a ese lugar por el medallón falso y quizás no habría muerto.

—¿Entonces…?

—No sé. —Sirius suspiró frustrado—. Pensé que quizás tenía algo que ver con mi anterior grupo Merodeador, es decir, algo que se relacionara con Lunático, Cornamenta y Colagusano, pero… Bueno, cuando Remus quiso ayudarnos…

—Aunque no creo que haya sido la manera correcta estoy de acuerdo con Harry. —Hermione entrelazó los dedos—. Tonks lo necesita.

—No sé. —Sirius habló con amargura.

—Cuando las mujeres están embarazadas necesitan de ese apoyo, son más frágiles, además estamos en guerra. —La castaña se encogió un poco en su asiento—. Si fuera a morir mañana me hubiera gustado estar con la persona que amo hasta el último momento.

—Lastima que no sea así. —Sirius suspiró pasando un dedo por encima de la imagen que contenía a sus antiguos amigos.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

—Porque… —Sirius se sintió incomodo—. Nosotros podemos morir en cualquier instante y estas lejos de tus padres y tu familia.

—Pero ustedes son mis amigos, —Hermione lo miró sin comprender —, estoy con ustedes porque los amo. —Al instante Sirius giró hacía ella con la boca abierta, sintiendo que en el fondo de su estomago un sentimiento muy calido ganaba fuerza, antes, cuando había estado con los Merodeadores, lo más seguro es que hubiera llegado a amarlos, pero los hombres no decían esa clase de joterias. En cambio Hermione podía decirlo con libertad porque ella era una chica, esa era la clase de relación que a ellos les había faltado en el pasado.

—Yo también te amo. —La frase se le escapó antes de que pudiera detenerla, Hermione lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos—. ¡Es decir!, ¡a todos!, ¡como amigos!, ¡pero no les digas a Ron y a Harry, me verían mal! —Hermione tuvo que ahogar una risita asintiendo, él la miró sintiendo que el aire entraba casi dolorosamente a sus pulmones, ciertamente podía dar la vida por ella, ¡la amaba como a su más querida amiga!, pero también le gustaba, ¡le gustaba mucho!, le gustaba más que cualquier otra chica que hubiera conocido.

Con un suspiro se recargó contra ella, pegando su sedosa melena a su cabellera de rizos revueltos, Hermione se río al sentirlo apretujado contra ella e intentó aventarlo en dirección contraria. Luego de un rato ambos se reían por lo bajo, finalmente estuvieron a punto de caer y Sirius la sujetó por la muñeca, era una muñeca fina, la clase de mano que pertenecía a una chica. Ella seguía riendo cuando él la estabilizó sujetándola por los antebrazos, cuando Hermione se reía sus ojos se volvían muy bonitos.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—Ni un poco. —La castaña sujetó el libro de Biddle en una mano—. Voy a leer un rato.

—Yo tampoco tengo sueño, ¿quieres algo de leche? —Estaba intentando alargar ese momento y era consciente, Hermione afirmó y volvió a subirse en un banco mientras Sirius iba a poner la tetera, al tiempo que calentaba la leche la vio de reojo, sus piernas colgaban desnudas en el aire, sus pequeños piecitos jugueteaban con el hilo de la sandalia.

Nunca le había puesto mucha atención a sus piernas antes, la bata de dormir le tapaba hasta por encima de la rodilla, sentada como estaba podía ver a contraluz sus pantorrillas, eran unas lindas piernas, suaves a la vista y lisas como seda.

—¡Leche caliente a la orden! —Sirius se sentó frente a ella y le extendió una taza mientras se llevaba a los labios su propia bebida—. La próxima vez que alguien salga de compras deberá traer cocoa.

—Sería buena idea. —Hermione dio un trago a su leche y miró como Sirius tomaba de su propia taza, como un niño pequeño se había dejado unos bigotes de leche sobre el labio superior, sin embargo aquello no parecía volverlo divertido, los genes Black hacían que cualquier cosa luciera bien en ellos. Distraídamente Sirius se pasó la lengua por el borde blanco que la espuma le había dejado y empezó a elogiar los progresos de Kreacher en la cocina, Hermione no lo estaba escuchando, pensaba en lo sensual que Sirius era, incluso en movimientos tan cotidianos.

Para él era cosa natural ser asediado por las mujeres y famoso por añadidura, era la clase de hombre que al sonreír derretía hasta los gustos más refinados, con su playera negra de dormir y sus pantalones deportivos cayéndole flojos por la cadera parecía más el modelo de una marca de juguetes eróticos que un muchacho desvelado paseando por su casa.

"En que estoy pensando", se dijo a si misma coloreándose hasta las orejas y poniéndose abruptamente de pie.

—¿Sucede algo? —Desde un plano más bajo Sirius la observó con aquellos ojos que parecían plata derretida.

—Nada, me voy a leer. —Aún turbada ella sujetó su libro y dio media vuelta, era peligroso, generalmente ella era la clase de persona que seguía sólo la voz de la razón y el conocimiento, pero Sirius siempre se le iba de las manos. Se sentía tan voluble como las niñas tontas que seguían a un hombre por su belleza o fama, ¿acaso no había estado enamorada de Ron por años?, porque entonces Sirius entraba en su vida de esa manera tan abrumadora. Sabía que esa atracción por él podía llevarla a algo de lo que se arrepentiría, no podía empezar a ver a nadie desde un punto de vista romántico hasta que aclarara las cosas con Ron, ya fuera dándole una segunda oportunidad a un amor que había mimado en secreto y con cariño por años o terminando esa faceta de su vida que, de hecho, nunca había empezado del todo.

Estar a solas con Sirius era más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar, él era como un imán sexual, fuera o no consciente estar junto a él ponía los pensamientos más poco puritanos en su cabeza. Y sabía que no debía avergonzarse, tenía diecisiete años, en cualquier momento podría morir, estaba llena de dudas y preocupaciones y para colmo hasta el tope de hormonas. Era normal que tuviera pensamientos por el estilo hacía Sirius (que era el modelo exacto de la perdición), lo que ya no era tan correcto es que se pusiera a si misma en situaciones dónde aquella atracción pudiera llegar más lejos.

—Espera, —para su desgracia Sirius echó a andar alegremente tras ella—, voy contigo. —Como no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa para negarse ambos entraron a la biblioteca, Hermione iba a poner de manifiesto que sólo había un pequeño sillón, pero Sirius se le adelantó.

—Podemos compartir el sillón.

—Es muy pequeño. —La voz le salió en un hilo y aferró el libro en sus manos, como si esa fuera la única manera de poder protegerse a si misma de él.

—Me sentaré en el reposa brazos, no hay problema. —Insegura ella se sentó en el sillón fingiendo leer su libro mientras Sirius repasaba los estantes buscando algo que fuera de su agrado, finalmente un manuscrito pareció llamar su atención.

—¡Oh, esta cosa es la que traía el papá de Luna colgando del cuello! —Hermione ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que había dicho, esperó casi conteniendo la respiración a que él se sentara de un salto en el reposabrazos, una de sus piernas cayó por un costado del sillón rozando su propia pierna, tuvo que pasar saliva y esforzarse en leer su libro, algo que por lo general no le constituía ningún problema.

Ambos leyeron en silencio y Hermione se preguntó si él era ajeno a la tensión que de pronto se había creado, no, no era tensión, era casi electricidad, ¿sería que sólo ella lo estaba sintiendo?, ¿sería esa sensación la que hacía tan famosos a los Merodeadores?, pensó en Lily, la madre de Harry, y por fin comprendió porqué, luego de haber dicho que lo detestaba, había acabado amando a James Potter, si había sentido la mitad de lo que ella estaba sintiendo por la cercanía de Sirius…

"Concéntrate tonta, concéntrate" se reprendió a si misma y puso su mente en blanco, luego se metió de lleno en la lectura de los cuentos, luego de un momento había logrado olvidar el nerviosismo que le causaba Sirius a su lado e incluso pudo contener el temblor que la atacó cuando él bostezó y ladeó peligrosamente la cabeza en su dirección.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó que el libro resbalara de sus manos, los labios se le entreabrieron mientras el sueño llegaba lentamente a ella, Sirius esperó fingiendo leer su libro, uno, dos, tres segundos, luego giró en su dirección, observó su pecho subiendo y bajando con su pausada respiración, las pestañas brillando ante el tintineante movimiento de las farolas, las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Lentamente adelantó una mano y rozó su rostro, acarició con cuidado la tersa piel y bajó hasta el cuello, apenas acariciando con el dorso de su dedo, como el vuelo de una mariposa.

Ella contuvo un escalofrío y ninguno de los dos quiso poner de manifiesto que ambos eran conscientes de que ella continuaba despierta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**

Ron bajó temprano a desayunar y se encontró a Harry mirando por la ventana a los Mortifagos que los espiaban desde la calle de enfrente buscando un indicio de ellos.

—¿Y Sirius? —Preguntó tallándose un ojo mientras engullía cereal.

—Dormido aún seguramente.

—¿Y Hermione?

—¿No estará en la biblioteca? —Ron se encogió de hombros, la castaña siempre estaba en la biblioteca a ser sincero. Terminó de comer cereal y debatió un rato con Harry acerca de sí conseguirían alguna vez cómo abrir el condenado medallón.

Cuando se cansaron de idear estrategias disparatadas Ron subió de dos en dos las escaleras llevando consigo una manzana, era un buen detalle ofrecérsela a Hermione de buena mañana.

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca con una de sus mejores sonrisas y ya con la manzana extendida, pero la expresión se le murió en los labios.

Hermione estaba dormida en el sillón, una mano colgando parcialmente y la cabeza de rizos revueltos medio girada hacía la derecha, Sirius dormía en sus piernas en su versión de perro, tenías las patas delanteras apoyadas contra su vientre y parecía muy cómodo con el hocico casi sobre su pecho.

Ron supo instantáneamente que nunca había conocido los verdaderos celos hasta ese preciso momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Bien, me he tardado eternidad (como siempre), pero aunado al fin del semestre (que fue una cosa brutal) escribir este fic siempre me toma más tiempo del habitual porque debo leerme el libro y luego compararlo con el fic y tratar de que no se me escape nada (que al final siempre termina yéndose algo), además cada capitulo es más largo que el anterior.

De cualquier manera ya hemos avanzado mucho en la historia, ahora dirán ¿por qué el medallón estaba en poder de Kreacher?, si lo recuerdan Sirius estuvo viviendo en Grimmauld Place así que Mundungus no pudo robarse el medallón.

Agradezco a:

**Lunatico0030**

**Nicole castillo**

**Allison Cameron**

**Susan-black7**

**Acizej-HaruZuchia**

**Annabeth Evans**

**Kuarzo**

**Ravenclaw Dalek**

**Maru**

**Annie Thompson**

**Lath-Vel**

**Laura**

**Hola**

**BlackAthena66**

**Niko**

**HP**

**Lalyys**

**GabyL**

**Diosa Luna**

**Zaol1996**

**Eve-tsuki**

**Meister Tezca**

**Cristina**

**Bloody Snake 6**

**Jaaaviera**

**Luna-wood**

**Cary Palacios**

**Aithussa**

**KrnBlackdeGrange**

**Cookie Cullen Potter Granger**

**Fly Away**

**Fersha Malfoy**

**Grafull**

**Aid4**

Rawr para todos, si quieren contactar personalmente conmigo búsquenme en Facebook como "Okashira janet" y nada, gracias por estar ahí, gracias por leer Ciao

_10 de junio del 2013 Lunes _


End file.
